Sleeping Beauty In Action
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Disney Parody. Felicia has fallen under the evil spell of Rita Repulsa. To break the spell & be awaken from sleep, the princess must be kissed by her true love, Alex Mann, The Action Man. With help from the MASK & Freelance Police: Sam & Max. Plus EXTRA cast from American Dragon: Jake Long to help around the corner. It's a new tale twist with thrills & laughter, you can't miss?...
1. Prologue: Beginning Of A Tale!

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers & viewers that are fans of my work. Ready to **ENVISION** a new spell-binder motion that will snatch all our curious minds? The 'King Of VISIONS' is, and boy oh boy, does he like to wonder how things will go down here? You can all pretty much imagine, and **VISUALIZE** it for yourselves as a crazy adventure to begin here? I've got cast to bring attention on a new scale, the green masked vigilante; The MASK, the Freelance Police: Sam & Max, these trio are so fun & crazy to put together. And also in addition to the fun, for those that are American Dragon: Jake Long fans, you'll get to see some funny characters from that TV Series appear here too, & trust me, their behavior and actions, are like the real deals when you imagine it. Plus, as a fan of Action Man: Greatest Hero Of Them All TV Series, I've always wanted to make a story where one can fully picture him & his cast stars in a story like, truly it'll be…ALL THE ACTION I ever dreamed of. This maybe an old work, but it's one I wanna show for all to see. So then, why am I chatting, time for us to begin this show on the road, it's the first new beginning, hope you all enjoy it...

Sleeping Beauty In Action (Sleeping Beauty)

**Cast:**

Aurora/Rose A.K.A. Sleeping Beauty - Fidget (Real name, Agnes (But for this story: Felicia)) (Action Man: Greatest Hero of them All)

Prince Philip - Alex Mack A.K.A. Action (Action Man: Greatest Hero of them All)

The Prince's horse - Action Man's car with Grinder and Ricky as both helpers and friends (Action Man: Greatest Hero of them All)

Prince's Father, King Hubert - Couch Mountain (Action Man: Greatest Hero of them All)

Princess's Mother and Father, King Stefan The Queen - King Arthur & Queen Guinevere (King Arthur And The Knights Of Justice)

Announcer and Jester to the king and queen: Grampa Lao Shi & Fu Dog (American Dragon: Jake Long)

Palace Guards: Jake Long, Haley Long, Sun Park, Trixie, Spud, Rose. Oracle Twins: Sara and Kara (American Dragon: Jake Long)

Three Good Fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather - The Three Good Wizards: The MASK (The MASK Animated Series), Sam and Max (Sam and Max: Freelance Police)

Maleficent - Rita Repulsa (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)

Maleficent's pet crow bird, Diablo- Goldar (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)

Extras In Rita's Army: Mostly old group of monsters & subjects.

**V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G. Productions Presents:**

**Sleeping Beauty In Action **

**(Sleeping Beauty Crossover: 'Action Man, Greatest Hero of them All!')**

**Chapter Prologue: Beginning Of A Tale!**

There is nothing scene at first, except for a book with a title called; 'Sleeping Beauty In Action', as it opens up it's pages to show words that describe it's story.

Narrator:_ In a far away land, long ago, lived a king named King Arthur and his fair queen Guinevere. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born and they called her Felicia._

Then the next page flipped from a castle to show within the king's court, much invited folks were there, along with the king, his queen, and with whom the latter held…a newborn child.

Chorus: _**Felicia**_

The scene was zooming closer to the parents that held their child very much in dear.

Narrator: _Yes, no one knows how they came by that name, but she filled their lives with sunshine and happiness. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. _

On the next page, another event showed much of the castle was preparing a celebration of sorts.

Narrator: _And our story begins on that most joyful day._

Now on the next page of the story showed much more people heading up towards the castle, and those stretching across the second part of the book. And as mentioned, this is where everything…begins…by song.

Chorus: _**On that joyful day**_

_**On that joyful day**_

As our story begins, the crowd, made up of subjects, poor people, friends, families, weirdoes, etc. goes to the palace to meet the new infant known as Felicia.

Chorus: _**Joyfully now to our princess we come,**_

Within the palace grounds, many different folks, etc were coming by horses, carriages, and many other modes of transportation.

_**Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.**_

As they moved on, most of the other folks either walk or for entertainers, as the lathers are just perform on the streets themselves.

_**We pledge our loyalty anew.**_

More folks and other royals were coming, flagons, band players, you name it, they got them coming as far as any eye would see.

_**Hail to the Princess Felicia!**_

Soon we begin to head to another place, as we see a bridge with many folks going over it.

_**All of her subjects adore her!**_

Turns out most of those going over the bridge were knights riding on horses while others just hold flags above their heads, coming to hail to the new princess.

_**Hail to the King!**_

First one's to pass was a black and blue armor knight wielding a spear in his hand.

_**Hail to the Queen!**_

Then coming behind were troops of red horses with black armor knights holding spears diligently.

_**Hail to the Princess Felicia!**_

As the red horses with black knights continue to pass, so did a few black and blue armored knights as well.

_**Health to the princess,**_

Soon some black and blue armor knights riding blue covered horses are outside with many others line up it seems.

_**Wealth to the princess,**_

Turns out, the line is moving to go up towards where at the top of the hill, is a castle, belonging to the king and queen of the newborn princess.

_**Long live the Princess Felicia!**_

Soon each sides of knights and royal members continue to move about for entry on where they are all heading.

_**Hail Felicia!**_

Now outside the palace, the drawbridge lowered, people are walking across it to get inside.

_**Hail Felicia!**_

Now inside the palace's courtyard, knights from two different kingdoms, one red and blue march on while riding their horses.

_**Health to the princess,**_

As they did, the other folks continue to follow in line to where they are heading while some are carrying their flags that have their logo symbols on them.

_**Wealth to the princess,**_

Soon it shows just about everyone that has a nobel title and somewhat name has come on this special day.

_**Long live the Princess Felicia!**_

Now soon, we begin to zoom away from the folks below and focus more on the castle itself.

_**Hail to the King!**_

As more knights continue to pass by, we see something above the gate into the palace besides flags showing symbols and such for this celebration.

_**Hail to the Queen!**_

Above the palace's gates where a shield was place, a knights helmet mountain on the top part along with spears crossing over from the inside of the shield like an "X" mark to symbolize the kingdom perhaps.

_**Hail to the Princess Felicia!**_

Inside the castle, later, the crowd gathers, some of them looking into Felicia's crib, as her parents: Arthur and Guinevere look on proudly, welcoming their guests.

Narrator: _Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good king Arthur and his queen Guinevere made welcome their life long friend._

A group of trumpeters played a fanfare as an announcer, who looks like a chinese old man, short, wears a dark-blue robe, white hair and mustache. His name was Loa Shi, the Chinese Dragon who can look human, but can change into a dragon as well, as he made the announcement of the arrivals. "Their royal highnesses, King Simon Gray and Prince Alex Mack!" He solemnly announced in who was to come forth before the crowd.

Two figures enter the room. The first figure is a mid-age brown man, brown eyes, but hard to see with his sunglasses covering them, wearing a dark blue jacket, dark blue jean pants. His name is Simon Gray. With him was a little boy who looked a little nervous, as he carried his gift for Felicia. He had black hair, blue eyes, wore a light-blue outfit like tux for this special event. His name is Alex Mann, Simon's adopted son.

Simon and Arthur come towards each other and embrace, before Simon gestures to Alex to come over.

Narrator: _Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Alex Mann, Simon Gray's adopted son and heir to Arthur's child would be betrothed._

Alex approached the two kings, as Arthur patted the boy's head in welcoming the young lad. Afterwards, Alex comes over to Guinevere, who leads him over to Felicia's crib, so he can have a look at her.

Narrator: _And so to her, his gift he brought, and looked, unknowingly, on his future bride._

For while many not see it, Alex was still very young, but even he question about his 'bride' to be with a raised eyebrow?

Near Loa Shi was a Shar Pei, looked very old, and in fact, he was 600 years old. His name was Fu Dog, a guardian animal to Loa Shi and his family, he's particularity skilled at potion-mixing, he's able to walk on his back paws while his front are used as hands. He nails the old chinese man in the gut by his elbow while whispering to him about this scenery in a Brooklyn accent. "Boy gramp's, I bet'cha he's all giggling inside for his 'bride' to be? But ain't she a little "Young" for him? Agu-gu-gu-guwwwoh!" He let out a laugh for making a joke while holding his sides, he found it funny about a child marrying a baby, while Loa Shi, only signed.

"Fu Dog, this is a sacred event, and where is Jake and Haley!?" Loa Shi reminded with a strict tone to the dog while asking where certain folks are.

"Yo Gramps!" The two turn around from hearing the voice, and saw a red skinny dragon, with black, green zag line hair flying down to the old man and dog with a small pink dragon with black ponytails. The red dragon magical begins to transform and turns into a boy looking fourteen, wearing a red jacket, long dark-blue jean shorts, his name was Jake Long, the American Dragon, and being grandson to Lao Shi. "How's it hollering." He spoke off in speaking a Street Slang approach by New York style.

Then the little pink dragon transformed herself, she turns out to be a little girl no order then seven. Wears a white shirt inside a pink long sleeve shirt, a purple skirt with yellow flowers on them. Her name is Haley Kay Long, she is Jake's little sister who is quite intelligent, talented, a bit of a perfectionist, a bit of a goody two shoes when it comes to pointing out her brother's faults, much to his announce. Though she cares for him, deep down, she got her powers earlier in her age stage & has tried to be her brother's back-up. She waves to her grandfather with a cheerful smile. "Hi grandpa, we manage to gather up some good folks for security measures!" She stated on what she and her brother were doing at the moment.

Then came three more figures, one was a korean dragon of light blue scales, black hair, and she began to transform herself like the other two. She appeared to be a young adult, her hair longer, long light blue skirt, long tan-yellow shirt, a bean neckless around her neck. Her name is Sun Park, a korean dragon and Haley's dragon master teacher, as Lao Shi is to Jake. "Greetings, Lao Shi!" Sun Park bow down to greet the old man in respect.

Then the other figure approached, a black teen girl with black hair tied into two buns, brown eyes. She wears a long sleeve light-blue shirt, a violet short shirt outside, dark tan green pants. Her name is Trixie Carter, a sassy, vivacious and is a judgmental character, she is usually the most level-headed and responsible of her friends with Jake and the other boy and she's a fashion enthusiast. "Yo Jacky's gramps, what's up!" Trixie waved while giving it the old "what's up" routine slang.

The last person was a teen boy, brown hair, brown eyes. He wears a dark-blue shirt, long orange sleeves inside, brown pants, and wears a snow-cap on his head. He's Arthur P. Spudinski, but everybody just calls him Spud, though he appears to be slow-witted, he is actually a genius, but likes to be someone in the middle of it all. He waves to Mr. Long while giving him the heads up of his own. "Yah, we heard of this event happening, and we….yah know, came to check it out." Spud replied in a casual way of speaking in terms.

"Ih-Yah! This event is a special event for a different breed of creatures that exist between the magical world itself?" Loa Shi exclaimed over the two human children of something major about to happen here, right before their eyes.

"Yep, turns out that these folks can age differently then us, and this entire land can change over a fast amount of years while anyone non-from the place, hasn't age at all." Fu Dog spoke off in stating the first major issue about the folks & the area with their own set of rules different from their own time periods. "Even more, the amount of time and years from this place from back home, makes you think about enjoying a nice vacation here and after so years, yah return to the one day off yah got? I tell yah, if I lived here, everyday I look in the mirror and after 20 years, I haven't changed a bit, LITERALLY!? Ah-guguguguwwwoohh!" Fu Dog explained off while making a crack joke comment about it. Seems that since anyone that aren't from this kingdom, won't age no matter how many years go by, strange indeed!?

"Woah, that's really something!?" Spud said in surprise, he and Trixie were surprised to hear of such a long period here won't change their age, and that they wouldn't be gone long from their homes one bit?

"Oh that's right, did you guys bring….Rose!?" As Jake was about to ask for someone, he then saw a girl in a purple hunter's get-up, wielding a spear staff with magical energy. She had long blonde ponytail tied in a circular knots with blue eyes. Her name was Rose, a former member of an evil group called the Hunts-Clan, and the love-interest of Jake Long, who also shares his affection for her. She waves to him as he waves back, knowing his question was now answered just now.

"Hi Jake, remember us…" Then two girls with red hair and green eyes came from behind the hunter's girl. They looked like twins, with them both having identical red-hairs only one had a long green dress, wore sandals, a pink-purplish blur flower in her puffy low down hair and seemed cheerful while the other one wore a tan dark yellow dress, a long blue jacket, a black band neckless, wears boots, has her hair just slouch down without much care. Their names are Sara and Kara, descended from the Oracle of Delphi, each possessing the ability to see into the future. Kara only sees good things occur, but she is very moody and sullen, reason why is that foreseeing all of life's good moments renders them without meaning for her. Sara sees only bad things occur, but she is very happy and cheerful, reason why is that foreseeing bad moments leaves her constantly looking at the positives of things and being cheerful at any good news. Sara was the one who spoke, as her eyes glowed yellow, meaning she's seeing something in the future and it's something bad no doubt, as she speaks. "Your will!" She pointed off about Jake's own will for when he's…well, that's for the future, not present day speaking.

Then Kara's eyes glowed yellow, meaning something good must being happening in her sight of the future. "And your marriage with a happy family, a wonderful job, protecting magical creatures, raising two children, and a loving wife. Yah…simply basic life standards if you ask me?" She waved off the manner in what she saw was not too much of what she like or hasn't seen.

"Heh, huh, thanks for the heads up, I think?" Jake chuckled nervously at the news, while blushing at the same moment from seeing Rose before turning away from her sight for the moment.

"Uhm, sorry were late, Jake?" Rose apologizes, feeling like she understands why the dragon-boy is acting shy now, after hearing his future told.

"It's not you, it's our other visitors, they are still missing? And every minute is being waisted, I don't know if the two king's can wait much longer?" Loa Shi exclaimed, looking over his shoulders to the royals, worried if the other important 'guest' don't arrive soon, then….

Suddenly, Sara's eyes glowed, as she spoke out to interrupt the old man. "Oh, I see that the glass decoration will be smashed apart? Boy, won't that be smashing to see!" She replied in a funny, cheerful and peppy talk agouti what's to come.

"And at the time, our missing guest will arrive?" Kara added lastly as her eyes glowed while dryly remarking of what's to happen afterwards.

The trumpeters were playing another fanfare, just as we see a heavenly light from above the glass decorative ceiling…..until!? "RUuuummmmhhhauuhhmm…" When two big shadow figures came from behind it, one with two while the other had only one. Soon the people saw the figures were not mere shadows, but things approaching so fast that before they could act!? "CRRRRaashshisisisishhIISSShhh!" The glass ceiling was smashed by two vehicles, one was an orange doom-buggy being driven by a man wearing a yellow suit, hat and his face was green!? "YYeeeeeHHAAA!" He yelled out like he was having himself a rowdy ride of fun?

While that figure shouted out, the other vehicle looked like a police car, and it's two passengers were a dog in gray clothes to look like a detective and his small partner looked like a white rabbit who was laughing like a wild creature. "Ahahahahaha!" And boy oh boy, was that leaving much puzzlement in the air?

"BAAAssshhhiisshshh!" Soon the two cars smashed into the ground before making a drive curve stop just meters away from the surprised royals and court of the gathered members!?

"Hooooaah-boy, looks like we made it!" The green masked man stated to the two in the police car. This figure was known as the MASK, a person who's face got in contact by a strangely powerful and mystical mask that changed his normal self into who he is today, a wild party animal and such.

"And with plenty of time and mileage to spare." The dog replied like the race they had was no big deal, his name was Sam. A crime fighter and apart of a group called the Freelance Police, they take on any unknown job and go for it without any real reason what so ever, and his partner is his little buddy who's also a Freelance Police officer.

"We sure have ways to make an entrance, don't we Sam!?" The small white rabbit replied to his pal, his name was Max. A hyper-active maniac rabbit that always like to make things hard for criminals and those he just doesn't like.

"Iiiih-YAAAHHH! NUT-TOYED! Why did you crash through the palace's structure!?" Loa Shi snapped in fury, the late three guest of the hour had just destroyed palace property, how can they do so as they please, it was nuts!?

"Hay, we were in a race to see who get here first?" Max stated out his reason, though it wasn't a good one, it was what they were doing?

"A shame it became a tie?" Sam simply exclaimed off to say while shrugging his shoulders on how their race had no winners or losers.

"Curses, we were so close to!?" Max gripped his hand in to a fist from remembering that fact, they didn't win and are now tied with their green face friend.

The MASK looked behind him, and smiled sheepishly. "Oop's, better fix that, and I know just how…But First!" He issued in knowing an idea, but there was something he had to do firstly. "Ding!" After he made a bell sound noise, he zoom over and smoke clouds were covering him, as the crowd heard noises from above. "Bizz-Bizh, Riinnggggzzziizzzhhh! Bang-bang-bang! Shusoah-shusoah!" It sounded like tools were being used before the MASK swooped down from the cloud disappearing to stand back where he was. "Tada!" Soon the MASK waved his arms out to show the newly made glass decorative ceiling, it was a Romain made structure of the kingdom with the king and queen and their child in their arms in a center orb while the Freelance Police members: Sam and Max along with the MASK were on the sides swirling around the happy family! (**Note: Think of the Romain Art from Sam and Max Hit the Road and in the intro credits, it's there!**)

"Owhhhhh!" The crowd responded to the artistic designs in amazement. "Ahhhhh!" Everyone took into the designs very well, forgetting everything about the first broken one, this one made more then enough to fix it, maybe improved it a bit better!?

Fu Dog noticed how everyone was now all happy going, and figure this was now the time to tell the old dragon that they need to finish this introduction stuff. "Ugh, best get this over with before anything else breaks around here, Gramps!" The last they they want is something else to go wrong to divert their attention.

"Augh, Iiiih-yah!" Loa Shi signed before coughing and getting himself up right. "The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good wizards, and of strangely powers!" As he announced the trio, he pointed to each one, as he introduced them all. The first was the man with the green face. "The MASK!" The MASK steps up and took a bow before raising up and bowing out kisses to everyone. "Freelance Police Member: Sam!" The humanoid K-9 wearing the cloths came up and made a wave after jumping outta his car. "And his partner of the Freelance Police: Max." The rabbit was the last to jump out from his and Sam's ride and casually walk up to join his pal in joining them with waving to the folks at home.

"Don't forget, I'm also President of the United States!" Max added to say for his mattered opinion in how else he's to be seen by the folks not knowing…he's President.

"Whooh, that little rabbit thing is President, yo!?" Jake asked shocked and confused in hearing this straight up out of nowhere.

"Wow, how he get the job?" Spud asked puzzled as much as his best bud did that they can't figure out?

"I'm wondering the same thing!?" Trixie replied in agreement, that was just whacked out, how a rabbit become president?

"Ehhgh, kids, trust me? There are some questions that are just best left unanswered in life? Including for voters in different parts of the Magical World, I'll say that much!?" Fu Dog exclaimed with a shrugged feeling, it was just a little weird to explain to some folks who aren't use to this, how democracies work around different areas.

The three wizards of the MASK and Freelance Police made their way over to the crib and looked at the baby.

"Oh, just look at her!" The MASK said with such goo-goo eyes at the little baby girl thing, she was so cute to him.

"Isn't she something, a Max?" Sam stated to the girl in the crib, but when his partner didn't answer, he turn around to find out why!? "Max!?" He wondered what was delaying his partner...

To Sam's surprise, Max had the eyes of someone who just loved something, and for him, it wasn't a violent type!? "Ah the little darling, she's so….adorable!?" The hyper maniac bunny replied with his hands holding his cheeks while looking at the baby girl.

"Great Mississippi On A Train To Bosco George, California!" Sam said in shock at what his best pal just said. Beginning to think something's wrong, he quickly made his theories on this mystery. "Either you're not Max, or you've been infected!?" Those were the only things to explain Max's weirdness here.

"Oops, musta slip my tongue!?" Max suddenly realized what he said, too late to take it back now.

"And to think how our great-grandfathers once dealt with a child like Baby Amila Airheart!?" Sam said with a dryly remark statement of what their grand-dads once did to a baby foe long ago?

"Ehh, she was annoying, this little thing on the other hand, is the opposite." Max slightly remarked that comment with his own while stating how the two are different, slightly by chance, one can understand.

"Better save the formalities fellas. We got Royalty to see!" The MASK pointed out, as they finished admiring the child and turned their attention to King Arthur and Queen Guinevere.

"Your majesties," The three known wizards said as they bow, and soon the king wave his hand to allow them to stand up.

Then the MASK looked up, as he polity spoke in a foreign accent, slip of the tongue. "Oh great king Arthur of the Round Table! Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less." He issued forth in speaking to the king in what they do for the newborn child.

"Wowh, talk about speaking their language?" Max said in his own amazement yet sarcastic remark to it in how the MASK pulled that off.

"Zip it before yah get us throw out of another castle, genius!?" Sam snap at his partner to keep quiet for the moment, last they caused too much trouble, they got thrown out of a castle & it;'s kingdom. Gee, that ain't too hard to picture?

"Sheesh, that one time I mention King Henry the VIII's toupee was lousy, and he got all crabby!?" Max dryly stated of that old event he insulted a king's wig style, and look what happened afterwards.

"That and for ripping it off his skull over an audience view?" Sam added off as a reminder to his partner of his act that cost them to be thrown out of that castle in the first place.

"Eh, I say it was more fun then his dilly old talk about taxes anyhow?" Max shrugged off to state how he had a better time in what he did then when that bad king was ripping off taxes of good people.

No later did the MASK walks over to the crib, as he claps his hands together and surprisingly brought out a wand, as he waves his wand, it glows as he says this. "Oh sweet, little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. For it is such, to be a gift for one such as thee!" He spoke again, in a strange accent, but that was mutual for where they are.

With a wave of his wand, he created a green aura, as an off-screen chorus began to sing.

Chorus: _**One gift, beauty rare**_

After the MASK had his wand sprinkle some magic in the air, it circle around like a new galaxy or a new universe was being foreseen, sorta!?

_**Full of ruby red in her hair**_

An imagine shows Felicia's hair to be long and beautiful to all that witness it.

_**Lips that shame the red, red rose**_

It even shows imagines of red roses, stating that the new princess will have lips that will even shame the red rose's color.

_**She'll walk with springtime**_

An imagine shows the girl walking in a clear beauty of some forest, as like her beauty fits in with nature itself.

_**Wherever she goes**_

Soon the imager is done, and sparkles of the stuff slowly fall as little light sphere balls into the crib on the newborn princess.

Once that was done & the MASK steps aside, Sam steps forward to give his gift to Felicia.

"Come on Sam, show a gift to TOP the first!" Max cheered for his partner to give a gift to beat the other one.

"Gurhuhm!" The rabbit saw the MASK coughing while giving him the glare remark.

"Not that yours wasn't great and all?" Max corrected himself, seeing that he made the MASK a smidgen bit upset by that rude comment.

"Thank you!" The MASK replied off to say, feeling much better now in knowing this from the rabbit's mouth.

"My little pal knows how to make trouble yet amazingly try to get outta it, oh well!?" Sam stated out from what was avoided for now before shrugging it off to get on with things. "Nothing up my sleeve, and presto, a magic wand comes from outta my hat." Sam said off, as he took his hat off, and amazingly brought his own magic wand out (created by the MASK's special touch no less). "Oh tiny princess in a cradle, and I'm sorry if that doesn't rym, but….my gift shall be the gift of song." The dog spoke kindly to the little one while issuing what he can give.

He waved his wand, which created a gray aura, as the chorus sings again.

_**One gift, the gift of song**_

Soon another circle vortex like before appeared, only now it showed imagines of birds for some reason?

_**Melody her whole life long**_

Within the object, birds flew by, as if representing their melody to sing within the days to come of the seasons.

_**The nightingale's her troubadour**_

Now it shows the birds fly by and even go through some garden door on another side, as they pass through?

_**Bringing her sweet serenade**_

Within the door image structure, was an image of the girl, and a bird on her finger, which may show her to sing sweet songs to even please the singing of birds and creatures around.

_**To her door**_

Soon that ends and the images change into little sparkly spheres, as they rain down into the crib of the newborn princess, that was the second gift, two down, one to go.

Now Sam returns to the others, as Max passes by his partner. "I sure hope she can sing better then you can, Sam!?" The rabbit made a dry remark about his partner not being so good to sing, that he ends up passing off a gift for another to sing.

"If it weren't for the fact that I was giving her such a gift? I end up playing a tune instead, bucket-head!?" Sam remarked back at his partner's cruel comment about what he does and what gift he gave, instead of performing to sing.

"Thank goodness it isn't. Whelp, my turn at last!" Max said off after his commenting his pal, as he walks on over to the crib next.

"Remember, it has to be a "friendly" and "Non-illegal" Gift!" The MASK informed the bunny after surprisingly pulling a wand outta his ear?

"Aww, so much for one of my ideas!" Max whined off in hearing this, as he started to slouch from knowing his fun was cut in half now. "But maybe afterwards, I'll try this little magic on that idea somewhere else when we're done here?" But then cheered up a bit, as Max took the presented wand with an eager smile to 'wanting' to try out his own magic touch

Suddenly, Kara's eyes glowed, as she spoke. "Well for Max's amazement, he'll actual put that gift to his best interest of turning the Pacific into Lemonade!?" She spoke forth in what the little rabbit's idea for later on using his magic to be used for.

"Lemonade? What's so whack of a wish like that!?" Trixie asked stump, how can that be any helpful or even come close to being dangerous?

"Oh dude, don't you know, lemon in the eyes "stings" with incredible pain?" Spud replied in a slow-witted, but highly noted point of the matter about being cautious of lemonades squirting in the eyes sting with much pailful burns.

"That would be the case." Kara sarcastically said from the boy with the cap on his head stated in how that lemon subject was explained.

"But it'll sure give lots of folks that lemonade fresh sent!" Sara replied with a cheery attitude in what could seriously be a good thing from the bad thing to expect later.

"Uhm, that rabbit makes me think differently about his character,….and for our well being?" Haley said in a slight worry of this possible situation of theirs with Max's character being revealed each little by little?

"Now Haley, sometimes, one mustn't judge on one's outer appearance." Sun gently stated to her young dragon in training about jumping to conclusions on one's appearance & actions.

"Yeah, sometimes it's more of the act they do that really gets yah? Budagoo-gooowhhh!" Fu Dog commented off to say slyly while making a joke to his own amusement to chuckle after.

"Reeiihhh!" Suddenly, Sara's eyes glow, but soon after words, something surprisingly happens, she begins to nearly faint!? "Uhm!?" She began to lose her balance which earn attention from Jake's group.

"Sara!?" Jake and the gang saw this and help catch Sara, lucky, her sister got to her and laid her down while everyone else was watching the Freelance Police finally settle an argument about the 'last gift' to be presented.

"What happen!?" Sun asked in concern from the Oracle girl's sudden reaction after foreseeing an event.

"Uhm, it's okay, just felt a little woozy? I'm good!" Sara exclaimed a little tired, but peppy talk as she stand up a bit later, thanks to Kara's help.

"Hmm, an Ominous Omi has just happen since only from Oracle of Delphi has ever been through that state in her 1000 life, something doesn't seem right?" Loa Shi exclaimed in wisdom and serious explanation of the matter; something seriously bad may just happen soon?

"Oh, well that might be because something unexpectively will come to cause a big panic up-roar!? I bet that'll make everyone go wild for that!?" What Sara said got most of the crew wondering in confusion and worry, if what she said is true, then something 'will' happen, and it won't be pretty neither?

Now, it was Max's turn to give his gift to the princess, as he approached the crib.

"Sweet princess, get ready to receive the best for last." Max proclaimed forth, before he lifted his wand about to say what his gift was, "For you see, my gift shall be…" This was it, his last gift to be presented here...

Unfortunately, Max never finished what he was about to say, because suddenly, there was a gust of wind, the doors flew open, and tapestries were flung down. Arthur and Guinevere watched in fear and confusion, while the MASK, Sam and Max looked just as confused, wondering what or 'who' it was.

"Max! Didn't we just finish discussing that we said "Non-Illegal" gifts here!?" Sam snapped at his partner in reminding him while his voice was traveling over the wind, thinking this might have been Max's doing?

"I remembered, but for once, I'm 'not' doing this!?" Max replied with his voice getting caught in the wind's gust, saying that this was not of his own work….and that's the truth.

"Oh!?" Sam asked doubtively, knowing Max was never one to not cause some uproar to get the mood of the situation for a little 'kick' of excitement.

"Look, I didn't move the wand? Doesn't that prove my innocence!" Max held his arms up, showing he didn't do anything with the new wand he got, that's gotta prove something?

"About as much as I could throw you, but I'll bite!?" Sam said off with a dry expression before adding this under his breath. "For now!" For even this K-9 detective can't let Max off the hook, cause the rabbit would eventually try something silly with such magical power in his hands.

"Well whoever brought this, is trying to blow the competition away here!?" The MASK advise at what's happening here so far to the Freelance Police, and they have one question; 'who' is it?

"Guraahppmm…BOoommmhhhaawwwhh!" Then there was crash of thunder and lightning, and somebody started to appear from the wicked flames of magic.

"Augh, grandpa, is this the Omi you said about?" Haley asked her grandpa in feeling bit frighten by this action happening here?

"This would seem so if my money was betting on it!?" Fu Dog said off to exclaim while trying to shield his eyes from such a display?

"Oh no! Somebody musta gotten the Texas Twister instead of the Spinning Top like what happen during the raid of Mill-Walky times?" Spud said in a shock of horrors expression of the matter that's taking place.

"Spud? That don't make much sense, especially since this ain't Mill-Walky!?" Trixie spatted out to her friend for making something up she didn't understand at all, or even fits this picture.

"It's about to get worse, look!" Sun exclaimed with a serious face while she pointed out something appearing.

This somebody was what some would call a witch, especially from her appearance from emerging from the flames that died away soon afterwards. She wore a brown dress, two pointed hair cones, a Madonna-like crested cone bra, and was holding a circular staff in her hand. She was none other then an evil witch with terrible powers and lead an army of vicious monsters from where her tower palace is located in the farthest reaches of this kingdom. Her name was Rita Rupulsa, and she's got things most folks know, from recognizing her screeching voice, to her obnoxious attitude while being sadistic and power hungry to rule and make everyone fear her. Next came out some flying golden monkey, only ugly, wearing a gold armor and held a gray sword with red gems emblemed in it. His name was Goldar, Evil Rita's loyal minion and her closest warrior of her guard.

"Why, it's Rita REpulsa, Gulph!? Not good!?" The MASK gasped at seeing who is here, there isn't anybody that don't know this person.

Max scowled at who was here, as he snapped. "What does she want here and right when I'm presenting my gift?" The rabbit was almost about to present his gift, and his thunder got stolen of his main attention.

"Just shut that thing you call a month and don't speak yet, Max!" Sam hushed his partner to keep quiet, much to his announce, things were in the serious zone now.

"Well, now…" The witch, now known all around as Rita Repulsa, said while looking at her surroundings. "Isn't this quite a glittering assemblage, King Arthur. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and…" But then, Rita laughed when she saw the MASK, Sam and Max, before she added, "Ah-hahahh….How quaint, even the rabble rabbit rebel." She was taunting Max in knowing about him & his character…to rub it in his face.

"Gahahaha, I'm surprised they let him in without wearing a leash?" Goldar taunted Max as well, much to his annoyance further more then usual.

"Grrrr! Why, you…" Max growled in not taking this insult without a fight, moving to probably attack Rita Repulsa, only to be held back by the MASK. "AIN'T NOBOBY CALLS THIS RABBIT A REBEL!" He shouted off towards those that dare to call him by such names.

"Easy Max, though in some parts of those words are true, you'll blow a gasket!" Sam tried to ease his partner's loose temper in the situation here.

"Correction Sam, I'M STEAMING!" Max snapped back at that remark while shouting all in the same of what he wanted to state.

"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation?" Rita continued on while Goldar looked around, smudging at the other folks while the witch stated about this invite from all around, yet was somehow left out?

"Ah, well guess what?…..You weren't wanted!" Max snapped off to say, as he glared at the evil witch to rub this fact in her realization of not being wanted.

"Not wa…?" Rita slowly responded off in hearing this, and looking very surprised. "Ha-hahahah…." But then she laughed to rest her hand and said this. "Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight." As she spoke this, Goldar glared around at the crowd while the witch spoke about what she bleeived happened was but an oversight about her invite not arriving? "Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way." As she and Goldar plan to turn and leave without showing any remarks or remorseful actions for the insult by Max pointing out they weren't wanted to this gathering.

Guinevere looked concerned, as she asked this off. "And…you're not offended, your Excellency?" To her, she would think Rita would be furious over being left out of a major event that called in many other majority important candidates to attend this celebration.

"Why no, your majesty?" Rita spoke off from hearing this, as she turns around again to stare at the royals. "And to show I bear no ill will?" She waved off her hand to the crowd about not showing she's mad at not being invited, she'll present…something. "I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." Upon hearing that, MASK and the Freelance Police: Sam and Max stood on either side of the crib to protect Felicia from whatever enchantment Rita was about to cast.

"Boys, I don't know what'll happen or what Rita's got in mind? But try and keep 'her'….FAR AWAY…from the Crib!" The MASK order the Freelance Police to do in a defense manner on what they gotta do here.

"So it's the old, taking Candy from Baby routine? That is so…cliche!" Max remarks to say to the witch while getting his gun out to prepare some heavy-duty usage force.

"Your sarcastic remarks are less helpful then your wits, Max? But anything's better then just standing idly by!?" Sam dryly remarks his partner's taunts on planning while getting his own gun out to be use when and if necessary.

Meanwhile, Jake and his friends watch on, wondering if they should step in? "Gramps, should we jump her….." Jake was about to ask his grandfather if they outta get in there to, but...

"No young dragon. We mustn't be to hasty until we know of the objective!?" Loa Shi said wisely, if something is going to happen, then they cannot jump to conclusion without first seeing if the 'gift' of Rita's is a threat, which he hopes it isn't, but that is not the case to be.

"Listen well, all of you!" Rita dictated off her declaring moment, as she smack her staff onto the ground pavement. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her." Guinevere looked at Arthur, who was looking very angry, and in concern, before the queen turned back to Rita Repulsa. "But,…." Rita spoke this out with a stern expression about something else to be pointed out, before she conjured an image in her staff. "Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday. She shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel…" The image shows us a spinning wheel, with the wheel spinning fast, before the image shows us Felicia, all grown up, lying in a bed, seemingly 'dead', before Rita Repulsa added this to the horror of the image before the others. "And DIE!" Lightning flashed within the image afterwards before it faded away.

"Oh no?" Guinevere cried, as she ran to her daughter's crib, picked her daughter up, and stared at Rita Repulsa in speechless horror.

"Ahhh-Hahahahaha…." Rita Repulsa began to laugh evilly at their shocked and horrified face expressions.

As for Arthur, who had had enough, wasn't gonna standby quietly anymore. "Seize that creature!" He yelled out while pointing at the witch, as he gave his command to his guards to seize Rita for this evil act.

"Yo, that's it! I've been waiting to hear? Dragon Up!" Jake snapped in angry, as he, Haley, Sun, and even Loa Shi transformed into their dragon forms, with the old man as a purple colored chinese dragon, as they went to attack with Rose following behind, and Trixie and Spud stay behind to watch over the Oracle Twins and with Fu-Dog trying to prepare a potion of some kind?

"Oww, some bright flames will appear to surprise the other!?" Sara stated off to say sudden, as her eyes glowed for a moment.

"And it seems everyone will be okay after it passes?" Kara also stated something after her eyes glowed a moment later about what's to come.

"Okay, which of those seems to be in our favor!?" Spud asked Trixie, which she shrugged off, just as confused as this guy here.

"Won't matter, cause that witch is going down!" Fu Dog said with smirky grin, too bad it was about to be wiped off from what happen next.

The guards along with Jake and his friends began to close in on Rita Repulsa, as Goldar got his sword out for a fight, but… "Stand back, you fools!" However, Rita soon spoke with lifting up her arms and her staff in telling everyone to step aside. "GurBOoommaahhh!" To their surprise and of Jake's group, Rita had made a flash of fire appear around her, making everyone 'too' shock to go any further. "Ah-HahahahahAAAahhh!" Rita disappears in a flash of lightning, laughing evilly, while her gold-monkey used his wings to fly off.

"Giiihhh, enjoy the festivities? Guahahahah!" With his last cruel remark, Goldar flew into a glowing sphere and vanished along with his evil queen.

Guinevere sadly hugs her baby, while Arthur glares at the spot where Rita used to be, the king was furious over what has happened in his own home.

Jake saw the king and queen unhappy, as he and the other dragons change back. "Sorry gramps, she got away!?" Jake sadly apologized to his grandfather for failing to stop the evil witch just now?

"Jake, it isn't your fault." Rose tried to comfort the sad dragon on the villains' escape wasn't his own.

"Rose is right, young dragon, it would seem that fate had lead to this? And now it has pass and we couldn't stop it even if we could." Loa Shi spoke in a wise man's speech to ease his young student, it was just as the Oracle Twins spoke, and they can't go against fate's prediction.

"But what about the baby, grandpa?" Haley asked about the one who is 'truly' the target of this witch's visit, the baby princess?

"Apparently, we can't do anything with neither potions or our own magical chi? Even the Dragon Council couldn't stop a force from this kingdom's region." Sun exclaimed sadly, whatever has been cast, they cannot undo, it would seem?

The MASK noticed the looks, before he zoomed over and tried to cheer the folks in the room up, as he spoke. "Hey folks, don't despair, and that goes for you two as well, your majesties. After all, our bunny pal, Max still has his gift to give." The green masked man turned to the king & queen, trying to say not 'all' is lost here after Rita's visit and evil spell hexing.

"By the Prince of Egypt on the Cold Winter's Night, that's right!? With all the fuse, Max still hasn't given his gift?" Sam exclaimed from sudden remembering of what was happening before this communication even started?

"Sorry, the whole 'evil witch' entering kinda thrown me off my grove?" Max simply said off while shrugging his shoulders about missing what has happened since he never presented his gift from interuptions.

"Then…he can undo this curse?" Arthur asked between his anger and concerns over the situation, hopefully believing that his daughter can be saved.

The MASK was left stump, so were the Freelance Police, so the green faced man tried to think of something. "Uh, well that's to say….we're…." This was not good, he didn't think that far ahead, so how to answer as best for the crowd was…tricky?

"To put it blankly, no sire, it can't!?" Max went off to stated the sad, but true state of their wizardly (bestowed) powers which can't remove the curse, it seems.

"Way to appease the worrying parents, Mr. Sentimental!?" Sam dryly remark in a snappy tone, Max could at least tried to sound a little more concern for the folks.

"Hay, I'm a rabbit with different opinion, so sue!?" Max remarked back at his big pal's comment towards him, it's not his fault for not being careful in how he does things.

"We are truly sorry, your highnesses. Even with my powers, added with the Freelance Polices…." The MASK tried to calmly stated out before stopping, and signing. "But that Mistress of Evil, Rita REpulsa's powers are far too great, even for my own. Sad but true as it seems to be." He felt; all gloomy, that with his amazing powers, he couldn't compare to the wicked witch's might, no mater how out loopy he's gotten himself out of!?

"But, perhaps with a small chance of a positive note, yet as much as this is a gamble of a chance?" Sam added up to say, picking up Max and holding him up to the baby's level. "My buddy Max might be able to help!" He issued that if anything, then his partner may just help the baby princess in her troubles of the curse.

"But Sam, I don't know about removing curses? I usually apply them, not remove them…." Max began to protest to his knowledge of his daily career work, but got cut off by the K-9.

"Well now your doing the 'opposite' and trying to mess with a curse instead, shouldn't be a problem from a guy I've hang with to cause temporal setbacks?" Sam simply stated that out which caught his little buddy by surprise.

"Well yeah, sure, I suppose? But I…." Max was about to protest again while glad to hear such comments, but got cut off again….

"Just do your best, little buddy!" Sam said in insisting that the rabbit just try to see if he can help, or perform something to fix Rita's curse spell.

"That's right Max, the little life is in your hands." The MASK also joined in to help the rabbit have some confidence in himself.

"That's what makes me afraid of…?" Max dryly remarked himself in a muffle of his voice, but shook if off before saying this to his pals. "All right, I'll give it a rabbit's chance! I just hope my people's lucky feet may give me an edge?" With enough luck, he may just be able to try something to mess up Rita's spell and try to create a solution to it.

"Hopefully, he remembered to wash it, too!?" Sam whispered this off to the MASK in secret about the 'feet' subject and if they were even clean. But that's another story.

Max reluctantly nodded as he got himself ready, before he waved his wand, casting off a gray aura, as he spoke. "Sweet little princess, if through this wicked-wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick?" Soon a familiar vortex enshrouds the image scene in what the rabbit is trying to do here. "A small ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee." A ray of hope lights down on the body of princess Felica in her older self. "Not in death will you take it's place, but just in sleep for which you may live, but never wake." As the rabbit continues, the body of the princess floats up, as if following where the ray of hope once shined on it. "The fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake, when only true love's kiss shall the spell be break." On that last noted part, the image's princess burst into sphere particles to rain downwards, thus ending this moment.

Chorus: _**For true love conquers all**_

Now the a scene opens up to where everyone in the thrown room sees the little sphere bits raining down like a ray of light, around the king & queen that held their baby girl, praying the gift from Max, can aid their worried needs. Soon the light from above faded, light enlighten the room of all the guest, even Simon Gray & the young prince, Alex Mann while the three wizards stood by the royals, and even Jake Long's group watched from the sides in what they witnessed happened.

"Well, not the most catchy rhyme, but it was a good try!?" The MASK shrugged off to admit that what Max used to cast a spell for his gift, wasn't 'too' bad in speaking in rhyme class.

"I'm amazed that Max didn't screw up, this must be a miracle's sign or a lucky star's blessing!?" Sam also replied in surprise in how Max managed to pull this off without causing a havoc of things, maybe this is a sign to helping the baby princess out after all?

"So….anyone got any ideas to pass the time now?" Max asked off in a terrible time in what they should do now?

Narrator: _But King Arthur, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done._

Now the scenery changed from during the moment, King Arthur gave out a decree that all needed to follow.

Outside, spinning wheels are being put outside in a big gathered pile, and were getting burnt to protect Felicia. All from which until the curse had pass the due date of Felicia's 16th birthday, no one will use a spinning wheel or make such for the princess' sake. And for what's bound to happen soon afterwards from here on out….is left in more shrouded mystery?

**VISION NOTE:** There are many additions & changes in the story to make it a bit different then previous past Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes over the long courses on Fanfiction, and so I've done so to fit the theme of where I'm going with this work.

The extra introduction of some chosen cast from American Dragon: Jake Long, is a mix from Season 1 & 2. With mostly Haley & Sun taking the part of what they look and change into from Season 2 while everyone else is more closely more human appearance, dragons from Season 1 (And the Oracle Twins look more alike as twins, then when they look different in Season 2).

Some scenes were slightly changed for more comical reasons, such as the three wizards entry in smashing through a glass window, and then fixing it up afterwards.

The baby the Freelance Police mention, is noted as the best female fliers, but also made an appearance in Sam & Max Season 3 in Episode Two, as a rival foe to their great-grandfathers.

Well not to shabby of a **VISION** on starting things up, right? And now, the VISION-KING has plans for what's about to come next here. The MASK & the Freelance Police, need to come up with a plan to protect the princess from Rita Repulsa's reach, plus some of the Jake Long crew join in on the conversation. And when the idea is in section, better WATCH OUT, and **IN-VISION** it, cause it's a dozy of a plan? And what sorta workings are gonna be used in such plannings, what appearances are gonna be seen that will almost take one's breath away, and what magic can we expect to see…OR Don't see, that it's almost too outrageous to not wanna see how it all goes down? So sit back, relax, and get ready to enjoy what's gonna be cooking up next for the Summer section, cause while some don't see it….this story's gonna be a big popper with laughs, action, and more craziness then ever seen before? Until then, as stated before….we shall wait & see….


	2. Chapter 01: A Plan Unfolds!

Author's Note: Greetings out there to my viewers & loyal followers. Ready to **ENVISION** another exciting chapter of this little story here? Cause the "King Of VISIONS" is probably also looking forward to it as well. As more & more of this will be made, more & more folks will wanna come see it, and for many reasons? For some of them to **VISUALIZE** what it is that I have created that seems so outrageous, it's almost insane? But then again, when you're 'The MASK' & 'Freelance Police' fan, if you've seen those kinda actions, you better expect quote a show. And to top it off with American Dragon crew as a BONUS deal, I've figured out how to use any of their characteristic behaviors to fit the plot of the story, to make it very interesting. So if you like how the opening went, just wait till you check out a little other surprise for how the 'Three Wizards' are gonna take care of the problem…hold the imagination till then…?

**Chapter 01: A Plan Unfolds!**

From what happen earlier before-hand, after the events with Rita Repulsa's curse. The king had ordered that every spinning wheel in the kingdom would be burnt to a crisp, to protect his daughter from the witch's cursed spell.

"Frooouphhh!" Down below, Jake, Haley, Lao Shi, and Sun used their dragon's fire to help burn more of the spinning wheels since they are made from wood, while Rose, Trixie and Spud help tossed more into the Bon-Fire they were creating.

"Yo, the only down side to this, is that who's gonna make these people any cloths!?" Trixie questioned off that in this land, they have one way to made cloths or threats, with no more spinning wheels, what happens then?

"True, unless we instruct them to the sowing machine, that wasn't mention in the curse prophecy?" Spud rubbed his chin in thinking for a second in what can be of some help in this crisis?

"I'm afraid that just won't happen? Such a thing is not within this time-lines part of this magical world." Lao Shi explained with a serious expression on what can and can't be done in this magical world they are in.

"Yes, the king's a bit rash, but he only thinks for his daughter's safety, is all." Sun spoke in feeling that while this action is rash, the king only does what will help protect his child.

"I guess if I was in the princess's state, I think dad might've done the same thing?" Haley responded from thinking that if she was in the same state, her father would try anything to protect her.

"Oh yah, he and mom would make a riot about destruction to all spinning wheels, if those things are even used anymore?" Jake stated off in rollin this eyes that if such a threat was made to them, their folks do something about it too.

"For now, let's just do our part in helping these folks!" Rose instructed the gang that they need to continue to try and do something to help out.

"Yoh, has anyone seen Fu anywhere, and for that, the Twins are missing out on the barbecue we're cooking up here!?" Jake asked off a puzzled question in seeing they are short a few of their friends during this destruction of burning spinning wheels.

"Ah that's right? He said something about joining those three crazy guys upstairs in the tower?" Spud slap his forehead in suddenly recalling what happened to the dog & Oracle Twins that they went off to find the MASK & the Freelance Police? "Something about, chatting and,…making a bet and stuff like that, so he brought the two girls along for the ride!?" He shrug off his shoulder in simply stating what sounded like Fu Dog's chance to get in on the action with a little know-how in seeing & making quick bets in knowing what's gonna happen, etc.

Suddenly, Lao Shi had a sudden look of surpassed reaction, as he lost his temper while arguing it out in chinese. "Ah-Yah! NoToy! I can't believe he went to take the twins at such a moment when we need them most for a crisis, Auughh!?" Yep, the old fella was upset in what Fu Dog was doing was fooling around.

Up in a castle tower, the MASK was standing on his hind legs at the window, watching as the spinning wheels were being burnt.

The green face man let's go of the window and walked away towards Sam and Max, who were having some corn-dogs and root beers, and the MASK said this. "Silly fiddle-faddle, and all that gibber-Gabber!" The guy was making some commotion about this whole thing.

"Now I'm sure things are bad now? But come have some corn-dogs and "BA-NANnh" with us!" Sam said off while using his wand, poofing up another plate of corn-dogs and 'Banannhh' for the MASK while Max ate like an animal, ironic!?

"Hey guys…!" Suddenly, the three wizards turn to see Fu Dog entering after opening the door outta the room, as he entered. "This a private party, or could anybody that's got a talking dog join? Ah-guo-guo-gouwwhh!" He made a funny remark as he walked over on all four paws while the Oracle Twins: Sara and Kara, walked in and sat in some spare chairs to enjoy the meals that were served out.

"AhHAH-AhHAH, that's funny, anybody with a talking dog, a Sam!?" Max laugh this up while not seeing that when he mentioned the talking dog pun, he forgot that Sam is a dog too that can talk.

"Yeah, I'm all 'giggled' about it to, Max?" Sam dryly replied his partner's so-called humorist taunt for him from that joke.

"Wooh, say, any of you've can whip up some Pixie Schinitzel!?" Fu Dog spoke off from seeing the stuff and was making a little request here.

"Got it!" Sam exclaimed in going to be the one to act out first here. "Puffff!?" Then he poof'd out the said meals that Fu Dog was just drooling on the floor from seeing this tasty meal before him.

"Chump-Chump-Chomp! Mhhhmmm!?" It wasn't long before Fu Dog dived in and started to eat all that plate's full of the stuff, licking the plate with a messy muzzle! "Owwwhh, that's the stuff, right there!" Fu Dog responded in feeling like he was eating a meal from heaven, for him at least.

"Any for you ladies?" The MASK polity asked with a bow in what the Oracle Twins would like to feast on with the strange wizards?

"Oh, no thanks." Sara polity wave her hand while Kara shook her head no. Then Sara's eyes glow, and she soon spoke up. "But in 10 seconds, you'll be covered in burps. I bet that'll rank real bad!?" Yep, she saw another event to happen in the future, which would be bad.

"Buurrrhhpph!?" Before the MASK or Freelance Police could ask why, they heard a loud 'burping' sound and got covered in mashed food pellets on their faces and clothes, and the suspect was…Fu Dog!? "Woops? Excuse me! Hehe, should've seen their prediction coming? Gahu, I got a million of them!?" He laughter off that pun while getting a napkin for himself to whip his lips.

"And you'll get clean up as good as new? Puhh, as if one's cleaning matter that much?" Kara's eyes glowed, and she spoke out to announce what's about to happen next which again to the other three's surprise, happens with the MASK dressed as a cleaning maid holding a vacuum in his/her hand.

"Man, I tell yah, if I hadn't seen this, I certainly wouldn't believe it!?" The MASK said as he went over to the Freelance Police and used a vacuum cleaner to vacuum the mess on their faces. Then changed back to his old self before anyone could be the wiser.

Now Sam decided to change the subject they're talking about, back to the distress the kingdom is in. "Well now fellas, whatever the problem is that we Freelance Police and friends may face? I'm sure it'll work out somehow." He was trying to look pass the bad stuff while thinking of the brighter side of things.

"Well, a bonfire won't stop that Repulsive Rita, I'll give yah my fare share of digs on that one." Max said off to make a statement, as he ate his noodle soup and drank his tea.

"Of course not, little rabbit amigo!?" The MASK said, eating his snack that wasn't covered from the burping event from Fu Dog. "But the million dollar question is this, what will?" He asked off in what can they do to stop Rita from harming the princess with the spinning wheel curse upon her?

"Well, perhaps if we reason with her, that could help us stop Rita?" Sara suggested out of the bloom with her same old cheery expression of a personality.

"Reason?" The rest except for Kara replied to that shocking idea, much to their surprise!?

"With that gal who calls herself Rita Repulsa? The name relating to the word "repulse" must've at least give way of the idea of who she is?" Max spoke off to state, looking at Sara, like she had asked him to go fetch the moon for her.

"Max does have a point, and that's the understandment of agreeing that my little pal said something that makes sense?" Sam responded to his surprise of agreeing with his partner on a logical thought, and that's freaky in itself.

"C'mon, she can't be all bad, right?" Sara said without a clue as to who this witch really is.

"Something tells us, it'll be much worse!" Kara said to her sister in a dry tone about where things may go now.

"Ehh, you got that right sister, that witch ain't the noblest of your normal country folk?" Fu Dog said with a stern tone with a slight joking in his words about the decision on Rita Repulsa.

"I can say this, she's an evil witch who's wicked powers are known to strike fear, once more….her powers are so great then even my own 'Mask' can't even compare with it!?" The MASK explained a bit of who Rita Repulsa is and that even his powers couldn't even tried to match hers, even with all his surprises and whacky stuff, etc., he's out gun here.

"And mine and Max's are borrowed magic in the form of wands from the MASK himself." Sam stated with his and Max's wands that were made from their friend in the green masked face before explaining more detail. "If it wasn't for the fact that without them, we might not be able to defend ourselves against power-craving madman or woman in this case? The idea of perhaps putting her in home for those less cracky and being evil instates that might change her for the better? Providing the words "might" in that sentence under "her" name." Sam grimly muttered the last stuff under his breath that with Rita's involvement, the Freelance Police would be more defenseless if they didn't have magic to help them out.

"If that's a way to say she ain't all bad, I like to add in this remark…Oh yes she can." Max spoke off in dryly stating all that fact and more in the discussion. Then he fumed a bit in feeling a bit annoyed and ticked off now. "Man, I'd like to turn her into a fat old bird, feed her to a tiger, put that tiger in a sack, throw it into the ocean, throw that ocean into a black hole, and then finally throw that black hole into another black hole!" The rabbit was really going the distance in how much he wanted to defend Rita.

"Gee, that's a 'little' over board on you're thinking that far ahead, rabbit?" Fu Dog said with a slight weird out feeling from hearing that remark from the bunny.

"Plus, it's not a very nice thing." Sara said off to claim while still having her smile during the hour.

"And we don't see that anywhere in the future that has yet to come. In any case, the one that defeats her, isn't you guys!?" Kara dryly explained after her eyes glowed, which meant she saw the future and that fate doesn't happen in how the Freelance Police would put Rita through.

"DArn! Their goes my plan, Sam!?" Max snapped with his closed fist, upset to hear that fact of news.

"I doubt it would work anyhow, Max?" Sam shrugged off to state to his pal about ever getting away with such a ridiculous plot idea in the first place.

"And if we have any luck with Rita? We might just help the person who'll defeat her, if we're lucky?" The MASK speculated through still feeling down before snapping back up to state something else out. "Besides boys, we can't do much harm to her anyway, remember." The MASK pointed out to say to Sam & Max before explaining something. "You know my magic-mojo and stuff doesn't work that way." He pointed off that with him, the magical touch he can perform doesn't involve 'much' destruction, much less of killing someone of purely true evil and all that jazz.

"It can only do good, under a certain amount of keeping the peace while we're in this neighboring kingdom…." Sam stated out in agreement while stating about their stay here. "But for the moment, it's to bring joy and happiness. So "most" of us has to try and handle dealing with it." The K-9 detective was stating out these strange claims that were kinda making some sense here.

"Yeah, well, that would make me happy if you asked me? And just go with my plan of taking that witch on ourselves." Max said in slight disappointment that they can use their new magical abilitirtes to take down Rita, she's too powerful, and they could barely do much anyway.

"Trust me, from pulling wedgies to deactivating bombs, and shooting at things was all good, even my powers don't have the juice to finish her off!?" The MASK spoke off to state while a bit down, still at his wits end it seems about being no match against Rita Repulsa's mighty witchcraft.

"Well, maybe if we're lucky, that witch won't find the princess and…." Fu Dog was trying to lighten this gloomy situation up, until….

"Uh-Oh!? I see that the baby's location has been found out after so long, and that Rita will try something? Hihi, better bring out a welcome mate!?" Sara replied with a giggle manner in her tone after her eyes had glowed for a moment to reveal something bad to happen in the future.

Now the tension return, and Fu had to try something else to recover from this setback? "Eh, okay, so I was slightly off my rocks, without me rolling the doh, Gehibh? Yah get it! It's, aw forget it, but perhaps…." Fu Dog tried to exclaim another positive note after making a crack joke humor until he got cut off by Kara this time, as her eyes glowed…

"And now we're going to discuss a plan to keep the princess safe. Well this outta pass the time?" Kara dryly remark afterwards, as her eyes return to normal after the glow, and leaving a speechless Fu Dog quiet as to thinking the same thing, only it got taken away from him too soon.

"Okay fellas, let's think, there's gotta be 'someway' to keep the girl from Rita's hands, but how!? How to keep her from pricking her fin…." The MASK spoke off in thought, pausing to think before he got an idea. "There is!" He spoke off with the sound of joy in his voice now.

"There is?" Max said repeated from what the MASK just spoke about their being…a way to stop the witch & save the princess.

"What is it, MASK? Have you figure out how when can stop the witch and protect the princess from terrible harm?" Sam asked off these trivial questions, wondering what the MASK was talking about and what idea had he thought of to help them.

"Oh-OH-OAAWWHHH, boys and girls, I got something! I'm gonna…" The MASK began, but then suddenly stopped in mid sentence to look around suddenly. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." He came around to cover anyone's mouths while stating that….'someone', maybe listening in on their plan to help stop Rita's evil.

"HEY WALLS! YOU CAN KISS MY FUFFY BEHIND!" Max shouted out loudly while shaking his fluffy tail behind at them walls, to add insult.

"Idiot! He meant someone could be listening in our conversion?" Sam snapped at his partner for not getting the idea of the statement sooner.

"Oh, well I knew that too!?" Max replied in confusion before correcting himself on getting the point now.

"Ieeeaugh, I'm thinking I'm following the wrong crowd here?" Fu Dog shrugged off to say from noticing how these folks are acting, even if they are calling themselves 'wizards', they are a weird bunch for sure?

"Powwhh! Bang-Bang-Bang! Bizizizizzzziizzh! Foouuwwhwhhh!" Suddenly, from all sides, the palace's room was sealed shut with wooden boards and chains, the MASK wore construction workers clothes before spinning outta them. "I've seal the place up, but "just" incase, I got a back up plan!" With that done, the MASK snuck around a corner and said this while motioning the others to follow him. "Follow me!" He issued under the silence of his voice so only those nearby and friendly, could pick up the meaning.

The MASK pulled out a device from his coat's pocket, turn it on and minimized himself, the Freelance Police, the other three consisting of the twins and Fu Dog followed him into the insides of something on a table.

"Ahhh, how long the effects last?" Fu Dog asked slightly worried about them being small and inside something that was made for small purposes?

"We'll return to our normal sizes while breaking something, won't that be a break-through?" Sara said after her eyes glowed to reveal something to happen in the future, even to sound perky on something bad.

"Oh, I like were this girl's going, let's break something!?" Max said interested in that prediction while stating on doing what Sara said as well.

"As much as I enjoy your comments Max, nows not the time?" Sam replied to his partner's eagerness with the fact, they have more important matters to attend to.

"Perhaps you should discuss the idea before people start to reject it afterwards and come up with a new plan later on." Kara replied after her eyes glowed, meaning she saw something else happen in the future.

"Okay, this plan's full proof, even my dear Aunt Sally wouldn't think of this?…..I'll turn her into a flower," The MASK said this out, revealing his plan of action to fix things.

"Who? Rita Repulsa?" Max asked puzzled by that plan, yet was intrigue in what wick ideas they do if the witch was a flower.

"Well I can tell she'll be a withered planet from her wicked aura?" Sam commented on the witch's personality if Rita was changed into something like that.

"Ehh, correct me if I'm wrong, but ain't we trying to "unroot" Rita's mayhem, not try to help her 'garden of evil' sprout!?" Fu Dog brought up something to say before laughing off for making a joke just now. "Ah-Goowuahgoo! Hehe, I slay me!" After he was done laughing, he set himself upright to hear what else is going on.

"Sorry, but this plan has "NOTHING" to do with the old witch!?" The MASK dismissed the idea that what he came up for was not intended for Rita Repulsa in the first place.

"What, it's not the witch?" Max asked off, now lost if it's not their enemy they're turning into a flower, then who?

"Oh no, Max, the one I'm talking about is non other…then the princess." The MASK said in explaining the plan of who he 'meant' to be changed into a flower.

"Oh, she'd make a lovely flower?" Sara spoke off with a smile of joy, agreeing with the MASK's idea with a positive response.

"Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." The MASK replied with a smiling toothy grin across his face in solving the answer to their dilemma.

"Hay yeah! That's not bad? After all, if the princess was a flower, it doesn't have any fingers, right!?" Fu Dog said in rubbing his chin in sounding impress, getting the idea now which could help; flowers have only leaves, not hands or fingers in that organic structure matter.

"That's right!" The MASK proudly declared off, still keeping his smirk on, nothing could ruin this moment.

"She'll be perfectly safe, amazing what a whack-out mind can think of that not many villainest foes would ever expect?" Sam said sounding very assuring, that this plan might work in keeping the princess out of harms way.

But then, Max's smile faded when he thought of something, then he said in puzzling confusion. "Yeah, but correct me if I'm wrong? But, won't she be safe…..right up until the witch, Rita sends a frost." The rabbit pointed out that if the princess was a plant, then what happen if Rita Repulsa sends a cold frost to freeze and kill the plant by temperature?

"Yes a…" But then the MASK stopped short with his grin turn into a frown, as he registered what Max had said, and then he spoke. "Oh dear, I musta miss that thought?" Too true, the green face man didn't account that fact for a flower's own weakness to cold environments.

"Uh-Oh! I see that during the next few years? That with Rita, she'll be making it snow hard on every winter season, but won't it be great to have some hot-chocolate while waiting?" Sara spoke as her eyes glowed, showing her what will happen in the future that was bad, but tried to make a positive thought out of it.

"On a positive side, some new flowers will sprout next spring and be as good as new, and in time for a festival….can hardly wait?" Kara spoke from her eyes glowing, only that last part she said was a little grim of the idea, one she didn't like much of even if it was a good thing.

"Whelp, that plans' moved out like yesterday's season? Ahgooguoahdou!" Fu Dog crack a joke before bursting into laughter, but it seemed like nobody else was laughing at the moment. He cleared his throat before speaking a bit more clearer now. "Guaph, sorry, couldn't resist that one liner?" It's true that he couldn't, he likes to make jokes when he sees opportunity knocking.

"Ahhh, don't feel so bad? It can't help that with Rita, she always ruins some very & truly nicest planted flowers." Sara said off while trying to claim the poor green masked figure about how his plan for a flower solution was ruined.

"You're right, thanks for the cheer up though." The MASK said at the girl's cheery attitude, it helped him just a bit to not lose hope.

"Well I'll be, their predictions came true!?" Sam said astounded to see the Oracle Twins prediction really came true to them after all?

"Eh, their the Oracle Twins, they can see the future, they just can't control it's warnings and happens at random moments is all!?" Fu Dog explain to the others in how the twins ability to predict stuff happens on a whim, not by forceable control issues.

"Can't we try and predict when or how we manage to beat Rita with these girls, Sam?" Max asked his best pal if that could be helpful, they have Kara & Sara help them stay ahead to help defeat the evil witch Rita.

"Max, as much as that would settle things? We can't put their lives on the front lines of danger. Besides, you and me were plenty in that department." Sam explained his reasoning to his little buddy about having the Oracle Twins be too close to danger, since the duo are more expects in that field then anyone else.

"Unfortcunitally, our powers are only active by different moments, relying on them 'too' much, may cause a downfall later?" Kara replied with her still dry attitude about the matter on having the twins be their high hopes may not 'be' the best matter to count on, so they'll need an alternative solution instead.

The MASK took a deep breath before standing up pass Sara and moved over to the other side of the wall to speak out. "Both ideas are good, just not the best, I'm sad to say? That and she'll, and I mean Rita, will be expecting us to do something like that." Knowing Evil Rita, she figure they turn the princess into a flower, or have the Oracle Twins help out 24/7, and use the slightest chance to gain the upper advantage, they need a solution that's truly fool-proof.

"Darn! I can't believe we just slip up just now without remembering the enemy's file? Seeing one's own planning before that egg even hatches out?" Sam cursed off to say, remembering this while having a fit over how Rita will have the upper-hand on them.

"You said a mouthful, Sam!" Max stated that out before adding a taunting remark to it. "Your ideas didn't seem to help." Yep, the rabbit was teasing his own partner, even with the situation as it stands.

"Neither did yours, dimwit!" Sam snapped right back at Max's remark with his own about what the rabbit even came up with that didn't sound any useful either.

"Aww curses, and I mean that literally!" Max snapped angrily, as he kick the dirt before jumping up and sitting on a giant glass mug since he was small while he complained some more. "But then what won't she expect from a couple of guys like us to even think we couldn't do, but would do to allude her? And I have not a clue what I just said, did I!?" Max asked the serious riddle to the situation and in terms of not knowing what he's even talking about, leading to him a few nods to answer his questions, mostly the last part, no doubt.

"I hate to add bad news to you fellas, but this witch is not your ever social villain? Rita, heh, she practically knows anything and that's why she's this kingdom's most feared resident!?" Fu Dog exclaimed off to mention, while joining in the conversation that they are trying to have.

"Actually, she doesn't, Fu? And we've seen her future coming a long way." Kara said which got their attention on the twins, as they continue to speak. "And those facts are, that she doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of being earnest. Which makes her a little lucky since I can only see all the good things that happen in life, for her, I never saw any?" She pointed off in stating this statement about what Rita Repulsa doesn't know when others saw she knows all.

"And even though I see bad things, even the smallest good news can be helpful." Sara exclaimed cheerfully before she started to blurt something out. "Like here's a good thing, ICE CREAM, I mean seriously, yum!" That made Max's smile drool with the idea until Sam smack his head to focus, as she continue to explain. "And you may or may not know this? But sometimes from someone's experience, but some don't think she's really very happy. And she has constant headaches." Sara was issuing about Rita not being the most happy type of person, always being mean, and having headaches to boot.

That was when the MASK got an idea from both of the Oracle Twin's choice of words.

"That's it, of course! I can't believe the answer was even more simpler than even my first idea!?" The MASK said excitedly from what was happening, as he got up and move around. "It's the only thing she can't understand, and she won't expect my friends." Then he said to himself, as he thought about what to do, as he walked around some more. "Oh, oh, now, now, let's see here…We have to plan it carefully, let's see? We need…ah… a woodcutter's cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one which will make it easy, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way…" The guy was chatting so much without really stopping to think it all in one go, the ideas were just popping into his noggin.

The MASK had been walking around into a tunnel, followed by Sam and Max while Fu Dog, Kara and Sara watched from the sidelines.

"Explain what?" Max's voice came from the tunnel in wanting to know something

"And here's where the idea comes in which will make them begin a plan to protect the princess?" Kara explained out loud, it seems her 'earlier vision' came true, the first plan was rejected, but the second idea is a successful one.

"What! What is it? Come on, you can tell me?" Fu Dog asked out the twins on their prediction stuff, this waiting was killing him, what was the plan here?

"But they'll be a rash violence of an unhappy bunny, don'y worry little bunny?" Sara explained out suddenly, as her eyes glow and patted the bunny's head when he came out, much to Max's confusion!?

"Huh, unhappy about what Sam!?" Max asked very confused about this manner, what did this girl mean?

"No clue, but Mr. MASK, how's about explaining this plan to me and my partner's undeveloped mind?" Sam shrugged off Max's question to get back to what the plan they got is, cause they haven't a clue here?

The MASK turned and explained to Max's little mind's understanding. "About three peasants raising a foundling child deep in the forest. A calm and simply life style, no bother, no worries, and it's so simply put, that nobody would pay them any mind!" From this sorta planning, it seem to involve the baby princess, and for where she'll be raised; by peasants instead of royalty?

"Well now, that's very kind of them to do so, wouldn't you agree Max?" Sam said with an easy smile across his face while looking down for his partner's reaction.

"Yeah, I'm holding my guts in so I don't puke, but still? Who are they?" Max dryly remarked off to say before asking the main question of it all for the group to understand.

"E-E-Ea-Eazzzzzialy, it's easy to say who they are? Turn around, and see." The MASK said off with a wide grin while spinning his finger for them Freelance Police to look behind them; and see who he meant.

The two coppers did just that…and saw themselves in a mirror. So far, that wasn't answering the strange riddle in question? No sooner did the MASK make a speedy spin change around them Freelance boys and when they came out, had on different looking clothes and disguises on, that they didn't recognize themselves? But Fu Dog, Sara and Kara could see who they were, just that they were dressed differently. Sam's disguise was of green-brown tan like of his old gray suit, blue and black stripe tie around his outside white shirt while inside his suit, he also wore a different hat that was a dirty black hat, plus he had a brown mustache curl. Max's disguise was of tan 'worn out' pair of pants and they had an opening for his tail to be outside, a brown long sleeve shirt with a zipper, black gloves with open finger holes for his fingers to move freely. Both Freelance Police members gasped at seeing what they were wearing and how their appearance was surprising none the less?

"Why, it's…us? We look just like our Great-Grandfathers? I look like my Great Grandpa, Sameth?" Sam said in surprise in seeing his disguise of a peasant, it looks similar to what his great-grandfather long ago worn & the two looked very similar.

"And I look like mine, my Great-Grandpaa Maximus!?" Max also shared in the surprise factor of this state of their disguise, he looks like his own great-grandfather since they were so similar, but now he's got cloths on.

"Gee, I can see you two musta inhered your family's looks from someone? Ahguoagouwh!" Fu Dog went off and crack a joke from hearing this little detail fact that the Freelance Police and their great-grandfathers are so much alike in looks from the past to present.

"Can I roast the chinese dog for a barbecue!?" Max threaten off to suggest this to Sam which made Fu become quiet now fro gulping in not liking the sounds of this.

"Later, but tell me? Do you see why you are wearing those clothes, Hmm!?" The MASK asked them copper duos with a smirking sly smile on his face for some reason.

Suddenly, an idea came to Sam, as he exclaimed in surprise upon realizing what the MASK's plan really is!? "Great Teddy Roseablet Stuck to the Statue of Liberty by his mere Tight Undee's! You don't mean we…" He never got a chance to finsih after making his surprise reaction.

"Uh-huh, you're close…" The MASK nodded to the dog's reaction, the answer was staring them in the face alright.

"You mean we, as in us we?" Max asked in puzzling thought that the MASK was saying…they be the peasants?

"Yeap-A-Roo-Neh!" The MASK nodded again, agreeing with them more on that subject.

"Wait, so you're saying that the us we, which are us, are gonna….!?" Max tried to figure out and explain this again, but Sam cut him off….

"Max, if you're gonna confuse the subject, then let me spit it out for yah!?" Sam snapped for his partner to let him finish his sentence so they can move on and not be anymore confuse around the subject.

"Alright, all this surprise and stuff was making me get a headache!?" Max simply shrugged off to say in getting that much of the message from Sam.

"You and me both, little buddy?" Sam shrugged off the feeling before staring at the MASK. "So in light of the term of what Max was stating? Your saying that we will take care of the baby?" Sam said to understand this plan, that they'll be the peasants to take care & raise a baby in a wooden woodcutter's cottage.

"Why not?" The MASK replied which he shrugged his shoulders, saying this doesn't seem that bad.

"Oh, I'd like that." Sara exclaimed cheerfully of them Wizards plan in taking care of a baby.

"Uhm, you sure that was the good future?" Fu Dog look to the Oracle Twins, seeing if Kara may have 'mistaken' the good future for the bad one? There's no way the second plan that she spoke that would be the one that could work, was…'this' kinda plan, was it? Really?

"Trust me, this was the good thing about the future plan, nothing else was said?" Kara replied off with a calm, dry tone without a second thought against her prediction.

"Duuagh? That's what's got me worried. Gramps and Jake are sure gonna flip when they hear this "Mook" of a tale!?" Fu Dog groaned out to say to himself, if his pals learn about this crazy plan,m who knows WHAT reaction he'll get from Jake, and even more from Lao Shi himself?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever…." Max said to the chinese dog in not caring for the small detail bits of a problem before he turned to the MASK and asked this. "But still, will we have to feed it?" The rabbit was unsure if they have to feed the baby when taking care of it?

"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep?" Sam also asked those questions to the MASK, still going on about their conversation of the plan.

Sara swing her body around and said happily of the idea. "Oh, I'd love it!" To her, that sounds like the best plans for rising a child to be loved and cared for.

"Well, a baby does need guidance when being raised." Kara simply made a sly smile to those taking the job as sitters and foster-folks for the baby princess in question.

"You really think we can? Sam and Me have maybe a little bit from a baby alligator? But a human baby?" Max asked the MASK if he's sure about this, the cooper duo have some experience in that baby raising field, but with an animal, not a human?

"Well, if humans can do it, so can we? Right!" The MASK said off to make a point, as he turned and walked to the exit.

Max shrugged off before saying something else. "Oh well, might as well? And besides, we still have these magic wands to help us." He pointed off that with their magic wands, being peasant won't be as hard as it seems.

"That's right, Max? Should make living with a child as easy as Lemon Foster's Home-Made Custer Pie, Smuggled in Raisin Apply-Berry!" Sam said in agreement with his little pal about having magic to make life easier for them.

The minute the MASK heard that, however, he turned around to the K-9 detective and hyperactive rabbit. "Oh no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take those wands of mine right now." He spoke off in responding in what he heard the two coppers just say about using their magic, or rather, his own magic abilities.

"Woosh!" The MASK spin over and took Sam's outta his hands, but Max wasn't giving up his without a fight.

"Wait!? You mean live like normal mortals? For sixteen years, no way am I giving 'this' baby up without a fight?" Max spoke off in protest, before he got stuck in a spoon, but managed to get free and continued to run, as the MASK followed in trying to get Max's wand.

"Sheesh Max, we've gotten along fine without them magic wands?" Sam signed at his partner's behavior over losing their magic wands for over a few years.

"But think of it Sam, once we've tasted this? We can't ever go back!?" Max tried to explain the feeling of the magic he controls while still keeping himself away from a chasing MASK.

"Ugh, lemma guess? This was where the rabbit get's upset?" Fu Dog said dryly from noticing the chase happening before him and the Oracle Twins….this was another prediction spoken earlier.

"Yep, that's right!" Sara replied with a confident smile while her sister, Kara, stood by her in agreement to that claim.

"Well now, they've done it again, shocking now isn't it Max?" Sam stated that another prediction came true from these twins in foreseeing this event to come before it happen?

"Yeah, great work warning me!?" Max sarcastically remarks with a deep hatred that he should've been told that prediction instead more clearly then what he was told before. "Hay-Hay, watch it! Can't we understand this point of what we're gonna do!?" Max continues to evade the MASK while snapping. "Now, we don't know how to do this, baby alligator's are one thing? But an actual human baby's another story." Max continued on to make his claim statement while still holding his resentment in handing over his wand. "We've never done anything without or with magic." The rabbit issued off to say about the considerations of what they be doing now.

"Oh really, it's only been about a month or so!?" Sam humoristly stated to his whiny little rabbit pal that they had magic wands for only that little amount of time.

"Yes, which is why I can't live my life without it for a second!" Max remarked back with his reply to that remark of an insult from Sam.

"And that's why old Rita Repulsa will never suspect? She figures we'll use magic when in reality, we have our other talents." The MASK said off in explaining how not even the witch will see through this plan he's come up to fool Rita Repulsa that they give up something they enjoy, to be normal folks.

"But who'll wash, and cook?" Max asked off these questions, as he continued to avoid the MASK from grabbing his wand.

"Oh, we'll all pitch in." The MASK assured the hyper-maniac rabbit of his worries about who does what with chores & other junk.

"And I suppose I can take care of the baby, from what little experience I have? It'll be something." Sam tried to brighten in on this situation on looking pass the negative thoughts, with some positive reinforcements.

"While you're doing that Sam, can "I" take possession of the phone then!?" Max asked in wonder after jumping away from a dive bombing MASK.

"Sorry Max, but that competition is still mine to take control." Sam disagreed to let his partner take that spot away for himself in who answer the phone calls, instead of competing for it like they usually do.

"Let me have it, Max!" The MASK snapped off in wanting the rabbit to quit holding out, and just give him what he wants, the wand. "WaaPHhoohh!" To bad when he asked for it, the MASK just got whack on the head by Max's wand? Now afterwards, the MASK cleared his throat and spoke in correcting his speech. "I meant the GENTLE WAY, bunny!" He was not expecting that stunt, and wanted the wand given over by a gentle meaning, not the other way.

Though it was a little groggy from when he spoke, so Max ease up a bit as he spoke in a sarcastic apology. "Sheesh, no need to have a cow!?" If he was expecting that reaction from Sam, the guy could have just said so?

Soon Max reluctantly handed over his wand and the MASK took it. "Come along, everyone!" He said to everyone, the Freelance Police members along with Fu Dog and the Oracle Twins. "We must tell their majesties at once of a plan that shall not fail." The MASK issued that they'll have to tell the king & queen this plan of theirs before beginning.

The MASK changed himself to normal size, but forgot about the Freelance Police and those that came along with them, as they were still stuck in the thing while being small.

"MASK!" Sam and Max yelled out while the Oracle Twins waved from down below.

The MASK saw them small friends, and sheepishly replied. "Whoops, forgot I had turn yah small? I'll just set the machine to undo it!" He issued forth in what he have to simply do to undo his little work.

"And we're gotten get a cuisine landing by the dog and rabbit in about 30 seconds? Thanks for that, guys." Kara said off with a blank motion, as her eyes glowed, meaning that something's about to happen now.

"Huhn!" Before the Freelance Police could say anything, or wonder what that even meant? "Poowhhh!" The MASK had zap the group, but one was slowly following along.

"Hey guys, wait up, I just finished that left over turkey and….!?" Fu Dog tried to catch up, but he just missed his ride to getting big again?

Soon the machine the MASK fired was returning the gang back to normal size. Just one problem, he forgot to set in a little lower and they grew back to their normal selves, a little higher up above the floor, back to normal size.

"Guurrraapph! Pifff!" Sam and Max fell, and hit the ground first before Sara and Kara fell down later.

"Guaphhh!?" Good news, was that the girls prediction came true about a soft cuisine landing from the two cops, bad news….it was them themselves?

"He-He, that was some fun and thanks a lot for the soft landing." Sara giggled out while getting off of Sam's back, as she help him up afterwards.

"You two really can get down to business when you need to." Kara replied off to mention, as she got up and help Max onto his feet, as he shook his head from the fall.

"Okay, everyone here, good! Any longer without that thing would've made us break that table? So…let's go!" The MASK exclaimed out before planning to head over to see the royals until...

"Now wait a moment, what about your "Mask", MASK!?" Max pointed out to the MASK's green face, they knew it was magic and people could see and know him from the green face color.

"That's right, what if Rita notices a green masked figure with us, our cover is blown?" Sam said in agreement, if they must suffer without magical abilities, then for the MASK, he has to give up his mask to protect the princess.

"Then it's time for Stanley Ipkiss to take in, he's heard the conversation in my mind, so he'll know, trust me. But first….." The MASK stated out to his pals before he zoomed off, then we hear someone's voice yelling out "Wedgie! Ahahahahah!", then he zooms back, smiling and says this. "Okay, now that's good and done with until sixteen years are up, here goes!?" The others could only guess the MASK had some last minute fun of being hims elf before doing this, and soon he grabs his face and begins to pull on it, we hear some smooching noises and groans coming from him? "Gih-Burguraghph!/Pouwwhhhsssiisshh!" Then some thunder and lightning start to spark out, as he get's engulf in a tornado.

Suddenly, Sara's eyes glowed now, as she grabbed her sister Kara and moved her way from the lightning flash, just as it went pass where she was standing and fired the shrinking machine that the MASK used. This tin predicted what would come to help her sister avoid something bad that would have happened.

Soon afterwards, everyone saw a young man in some threads that were light-blue business cloths, black shoes, had brown hair that was kinda fix right for a daily person with brown eyes. His name was Stanley Ipkiss, a local Bank-man working for a Bank and is the normally obvious normal guy, not on account of his luck and the opposite of the MASK's wild runs and good fortunes and etc. "Few, that's a relief? Come on guys, I know the plan, now follow me." Stanley spoke out while putting his mask in his blue jacket along with the magic wands that were still out even after the MASK switch places with Ipkiss.

"Boy, he gets to keep our wands and his mask, and went get zilch!? How's that fare, Sam?" Max dryly remark their state they're in about not having any magical stuff to use now.

"You crack me up with your whiny antics, little buddy, but save them for later." Sam replied off to say while getting Max to follow him and the MASK outta the palace's halls.

"Well, we better find Jake and the others while we're at it." Kara said to her sister Sara, as they started to walk off together.

"Yah, I'm sure they'll wanna know of this plan to help protect the princess!" Sara replied off with a smile, as the Oracle twins soon left afterwards, but one person or animal was still on the table, being ignored and forgotten at the moment.

"Hay, what about…." Before Fu Dog could finish, he heard a strange sound that caught his attention. "Creak…" It sounded like something was cracking, but what? "Me…?" Fu suddenly realizes that he's growing slowly, but he's still on the table which means!? "Breakkhhh!/Ah-guogouGOOOAAhh…Yoopphhh!" The table broke off, letting him fall down to the ground, moaning after the cloud clears, he's made a small mess, that's for sure. Fu realizes that the prediction of something breaking came true, and he was in the middle of it, just his luck. "Auughh, something tells me I got some explaining to do about the king's table breaking my fall? Ah-Guo-Gou-Goowhh, agh!?" Fu Dog tells a joke of his state which afterwards, he faints out for a while, mostly after this, he'll explain things or things will be explain, which ever may come first.

Moments later, Arthur and Guinevere were standing on a balcony, watching sadly, as Stanley Ipkiss, Sam and Max carried baby Felicia away while in hooded cloth capes.

Narrator: _So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night._

Sam was seen holding the princess last, before the three unmusical wizards disappeared into the woods. With the baby in hand, and with a plan in action to stop the foretelling of Rita's prophecy of her death on the princess' sixteenth birthday, there's no telling what will happen around this neck of the woods. And hopefully, Stanley, Sam & Max, can handle such a big, and we mean BIG, responsibility.

**VISION NOTE:** Most of the scene & who spoke the lines from their cast-role has been switched up a bit to fit the mood of the ones to say such lines.

For the disguises of the Freelance Police, I thought of using their great-grandfathers since they had such close resemblance, along with their names. What better undercover

What a grand little **VISION**, put in a few extra stops here to make it interesting. And now you're wondering, what the VISION-KING will plan next to be seen in the next chapter? It's simple, Rita Repulsa is not gonna be please about the situation (and more of her minions of a familiar type, will be added to the event). And then a little something of a twist to **IN-VISION** another addition event that some could say, didn't happen in the original? It's sure to make many feel very excited with a little bit of, wait for it, Jake Long & crew, plus one more addition to the team, for any American Dragon: Jake Long fans that either know who's gonna be seen by recognizing their appearance, or by name? So fasten your seat-belts, cause this adventure has a lot of few surprises in store for many of us. Till that time, do so enjoy what is written here to your heart's content….


	3. Chapter 02: Rita Repulsa's Angry Wrath!

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal viewers & followers alike. Ready to see an **ENVISION** scene, I know I am about now. True, the 'King Of VISIONS' has made this one seem small, but small is not a bad thing, right? What truly counts is what you get to see from this next chapter. You'll **VISUALIZE** both something from the film's original, but at the same time, see an additional scene added to make it interesting. And for many American Dragon: Jake Long fans, another surprise will be added to the story here, for your kind of enjoyment. So then until that timely moment where things pick up on the excitement, we're just gonna chill and let things take their place. So shall we see where the story takes place….I believe so….?

**Chapter 02: Rita Repulsa's Angry Wrath!**

Soon the scene opens to the book's next chapter page, as it was label this much from the night of the castle…during the leave of the princess.

Narrator: _Many sad and lonely years passed for King Arthur and his people._

The page turned to where we see the entire kingdom's people look joyful and were heading for the castle on the right side.

Narrator: _But, as the time for princess's 16th birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice._

Now the next page was turn to outside the calm & peaceful kingdom to show a horrible mountain with a castle mounted at the top with swirling green mystic clouds.

Narrator: _For everyone knew that as long as Rita Repulsa's domain, within her watch tower palace, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration,….her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled._

And sure enough, up in said mountain place, thunder and lightning crackle. Inside some gathering area, Rita Repulsa is pacing back and forth, as her minions watch and saw crackle lightning effect from behind her.

"_**IT'S INCREDIBLE!**_" Rita Repulsa screamed to raise up her arms to say while the minions yelped from her glowing thunder sound making effect. "_**SIXTEEN YEARS AND NOT A TRACE OF HER!**_ Rita shook her fist to glare at her minions, the princess couldn't have vanished into thin air. "Baboo, Squatt!" Then her eyes narrowed when shouting for two names, as she saw two creatures coming up towards her.

Soon two creatures that look blue came out to greet their queen. One was a short, blue-skinned hobgoblin-like creature with a large horn. Wore metal armor and was said to be a mix between a blueberry and a warthog. His name is Squatt, a slow-witted, not very smart stooge who serve's his evil queen. Next to him was a tall, slim, and possibly a vampire, and resembles a cross between a monkey and a vampire bat with crippled wings. His name Baboo, a fast-talking sort, he often talks very fast when he's nervous and serves his queen as an alchemist.

"You called us, your evilship!" Baboo replied a bit gibber-chabby to his queen here.

"Oh boy, what's going on now!?" Squatt asked all excited-like in what's going on now.

"What are the reports on our search!" Rita spatted out, wanting to hear the news of the search for the princess. "And where's Finster!?" The queen looked around the room, but not seeing a particular someone among the group.

"Right here, my queen!?" Out from the corners of Rita's army, he resembled an anthropomorphic white Scottish Terrier (Note: Stated as a leprechaun), he doesn't seem to be an evil creature, but rather a somewhat eccentric artist. His name is Finster, an extremely brilliant and somewhat all-knowing servant to his queen, Rita Repulsa. "You called for me!" He asked humbly to what Rita wants of his service.

"Yes, this is our entire army, correct!?" Rita asked off in gazing back at all the monsters, different shapes and forms assemble in her palace.

Finster assured his queen of all their troops are here and ready when given the order. "Ah yes, through over the years, I've made as many as you requested. But some of their characteristics are indeed, the only other thing I couldn't perfect to your desire." He shrug off in admitting that this bunch of monsters are the only ones assembled here to be as they are made, some were good, but others are not so perfect.

"Hmph, well let's see about their results?" Rita scuff off to say while looking at the room filled with her monsters. "The princess couldn't have just vanished into thin air?" Then she stare down at one of them, as she asked the leader of the group. "Are you _sure_ you searched everywhere?" She wanted to know that her monster army searched from tops to bottom, from east to west, north & south, etc., any place that couldn't have been overlooked.

"Yeah, yeah, anywhere….we 'all' searched." The leader said off while wave motioning to the other monsters in the room.

"Yeah, yeah, we searched!" A second minion said, and the others nodded in agreement to that.

"And what about the town? The forest? The mountains?" Rita Repulsa turned from her back towards the monsters, as she demanded to know with more detail reports.

"Yeah, yeah….We searched mountains, ugh-ugh….forests, and ugh houses, and, let me see…" The leader said from yelping in being snapped at, but tried to assure his queen while counting his fingers to recall each place they've been to. "Oh yes, and in 'all' the cradles." He stood up in issuing out another place they've been looking to find the princess.

"Cradle?" Rita responded off, looking confused to blink twice in hearing what was lastly reported.

"Yeah, yeah, hahaha, every cradle." The monster leader nods with a smile to show what he meant, by rocking his arms, like their was a baby in them from stating….a cradle where a baby would be.

"Cradle!" Rita yelled off a bit over-shocked to hearing this, before she turned to her gold-monkey, Goldar, who stood by near her. "Did you hear that, Goldar? All these years, they've been looking for a baby?" She made a strange smile in stating how her monster army has been searching, for nearly sixteen years…for a baby? The monsters all smiled in nodding in what they were doing this entire time till now.

"Yesss, they've waisted no time in looking for just that, princess alright." Goldar lightly state in joining his queen's remark about how no baby would stay the same after that long, but the other monsters didn't know it.

"Ahhh-AHahahahaha!" Then Rita began laughing in a strange way that made her sound like she heard something good. "AH-huhuhuhhu, AHhhh-haahahahahaaa…." She held her side in feeling that she was about to burst from laughing too much.

The other monsters, thinking that their queen wanted them to laugh as well, the minions joined in.

"Gurhahaha-Rwahahahaha!" The monsters were all laughing, not getting the joke, but they figure that Rita wanted them to laugh, so they did thought….

"_**FOOLS!**_" That is….until Maleficent stopped and yelled angrily at them while thunder was heard outside her palace. "_**IDIOTS!**_" Much of the monsters began to become terrified at angering their queen now. "_**IMBECILES!**_" And with that, Rita began firing blasts from her wand at them monsters.

Some of the monsters fell down the flank of steps, collided against a pillar, but the evil queen was not done yet. "WAaaughhhaaaahh…." Rita continued to fire her spells of lightning, making all them monsters scream and tried to flee the throne room in terror. Goldar watched his queen perform this as a way of letting off her temper-tantrum, as Finster, Squatt & Baboo squatted near the gold monkey in seeing Rita do her evil. "WAaugh-wooh-woooh?" Finally, the last of the monsters escaped the thrown room to escape from Rita's angry wrath while dodging more lightning spells.

"Finster, Squatt, Baboo! Keep the search up, and don't stop until they have better results to finding the 'real' Princess Felicia!" Rita turned her the three nearby in instructing them, to continue the search, but this time, for the princess of the 'right' description instead of a baby.

"Yes of course, Rita, of course!" Finster nodded in hearing while replying to Rita's demand in still being calm over such angry action.

"Uwh, hum, hum, we'll hurry along too!?" Baboo nervously spoke out while covering his eyes from his queen's gaze.

"Duagh right, we better get going!" Squatt slowly and stupidly said while joining the two leaving the scene from their scary queen.

After her last minions had left, Rita growled to stomp her wand on the ground, as she was alone with her golden monkey minion, as she spoke to him. "Oh, they're hopeless, those monsters. A disgrace to the forces of evil. Only those above, have half the wit, and still nothing!?" She placed a hand on her forehead, as she said with a groan. "Ohh, I have such a headache!?" With a sigh, she then spoke to Goldar after sitting down on her throne and said this to him when he stood by her. "My loyal soldier, Goldar, you who have served me fatefully and true, you are my last hope." She addressed the gold monkey as the one being around she can trust the most.

"Yes Rita, I am indeed your most humble servant, speak what you wish for, and I shall deliver! Grrr!" Goldar bow down to his queen, as she stroke his hair playfully, like a pet.

"Yes, and as such, only you can success where the others have failed to do for me." Rita remarks with sly smile, as the gold-monkey stood up to await his orders. "Here my commands and follow them as I speak. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of 16th with hair of a red-gem and lips red as the rose." She then wave her staff to an open window for the golden monkey to fly off to, as she said this. "Go, and do not fail me." She commanded forth in wanting her trusted minion/soldier, to not fail her in this only chance she has.

"It shall be done my queen, and when I return, I'll will have finally found where the princess hids. Grrrr!" With that said, Goldar flapped his wings and took to the skies, as he went pas the window to the outside. Now he soars within the air and over the dreaded mountains, he was planning to find where princess Felicia was hiding and could not return without at least knowing of her whereabouts.

Camera's show the palace of the king & queen, as Jake and his friends make discussions from the events that happen to this place a near 16 years ago while outside, they haven't changed much!?

"Yo Jakey, isn't it time for 'you know what' now?" Trixie turn around to talk to her friend that can change into a dragon to act out now.

"Huhn!?" Jake replied confused, wondering what his friend Trixie meant by that?

"Dude, you haven't forgotten, have you?" Spu asked off in surprise that the magical dragon of his best friend had forgotten something important now?

Rose placed a hand on Jake to calmly remind him of today's special event. "Jake, I think your friends mean about Princess Felicia's 16th birthday is tomorrow." She's been keeping up to date about when the princess of a different time changing magical realm area, is about to come of age soon.

That's what made the M-Drag remember, the princess has been away for so long for her own protection, and Jake nearly forgot from doing so much dragon duties here from all of Rita's monsters attacking villages and stuff? "Oh that's right, yoh, we better get to gramps and…." Before he could even issue what they had to do next….

"Already saved you a trip, young dragon." Jake turn and saw his grandfather, along with Fu Dog, Haley and Sun with him entering the scene.

"Gramps, Fu, Haley, and Sun!? How'd you!?" Jake was about to ask them in surprise, but they save him the asking by just telling him.

"I mark it on the calendar Jake, you just forgot after which from all the homes in the kingdom getting attack?" Haley explained to her big brother of what she did to keep in track of things when Rita's forces have cause problems trying to find the princess.

"Don't I know it!? I thought this place be the perfect place to catch up on my studies and hang with my friends and with Rose?" Jake rolled his eyes in pasting himself to wave his arms in stating how he thought that hanging in this special magical place, give the young dragon lots of time to hang with his pals & his girlfriend, but that just isn't the case. "But over the years in this kingdom's been saving town folks and stopping monsters who were ripping them homes down, even went so far to look in cradles?" He grip his forehead to wave off his arms in the craziness of what Rita's monsters have done in disturbing the peace in so many ways, it's just freaky weird.

"But, wouldn't the princes be, I don't know…older by now?" Spud asked curiously of the question that if Rita's monsters were searching for Princess Felicia, she be in her teen years, right?

"That's right, them boys should've realized that part a "LOOOooong" time ago?" Trixie agreed on Spud's assumption, as she spoke in her home-girl slang of the matter at hand.

"Which shows how much closer they tried to search for the missing princess." Sun explained to the two human children in being serious of the moment during this close crisis at hand.

"Yah, and none to friendly with each stop they make? Those monsters of Rita left a trail of chaos in their mis!? Brugagohhahah, oh that'll get yah!" Fu Dog explained off to state while cracking up a joke which nobody was laughing with him, he stop from their silence.

"This will be a critical moment. We must make sure that the princess returns, and we celebrate her birthday before she touches a spinning wheel?" Loa Shi wisely stated on what they must do to see to it, that the princess makes it on her sixteenth birthday.

"But wait a second! I thought they were, you know, burned up?" Spud asked with another thought that came to him that seemed confusion to him?

"Yah, and nobody's made any for the pass sixteen years!?" Trixie stated off a bit lost herself, since this kingdom declined any use for those spin wheel things because of a curse prophecy.

"That maybe true, but Rita isn't one for giving up so easily." Sun explained calmly to her friends that the evil witch Rita, is not one for giving up on her goals. "She will surely know of what her creatures have been doing at this close hour, and shall not be to happy of their results of the matter." She issued with a more dire seriousness that the charade to fool Rita of what her forces have been doing in looking for a baby all this time, has come to an end.

"Yah, the old gal once toasted the Grimlins turf just to find a special beauty make-up!?" Fu Dog stated out before nervously shaking in his fur just thinking about it. "Uuuahahugh, trust me, that day had more 'ugly' written on it then my day-old month flea bath!" The dog said in stating his point, which was somewhat as disturbing as whatever Rita did to some poor Grimlins in question.

"Alright! Well then, we should go without waisting anymore time!" Jake spoke with a determine face, as he and the rest were about to go until….

"Hay Jake, were back!" Jake and the gang turn and saw the Oracle Twins: Sara and Kara with someone else they recognized? A teen boy like Jake and his friends, wearing a black pants, black shirt, a white coat jacket outside the black shirt, black shoes. He has red hair with his red eyebrows, and has a violet hood cape on before moving it down to reveal his face. His name was Nigel Thrall, a foreign exchange student from the United Kingdom who Jake and friends found out he's a wizard who came to American to complete his training. Before, he and Jake were immediately rivals as he outdid Jake in skateboarding and rapping, but eventually settle into a competitive friendship.

"Kara! Sara! And…Nigel!?" Jake addressed each name, including a surprise from the British boy with the two girls that foresee the future of events yet to come? And he didn't see this one coming?

"Greetings Jake and everyone else, Nigel Thrall, at your service!" Nigel bow in a manner, as he spoke to the group in his greeting pleasure.

"Whoah, how'd you find us?" Spud asked off surprise from seeing this guy was here and with them now.

"They said you would be in luck when I came across you all?" Nigel pointed out to the Oracle Twins, but then suddenly took his wand out and fired it upwards. "Powwhhh! Piffffhhh!" The gang saw a gargoyle statue nearly had them, but turn into smoke and vanished into thin air. "And be lucky enough to save you from a falling gargoyle statue, no doubt?" Nigel finished up his sentence while putting his wand away. "These creatine's are everywhere!?" He remotely issued about the enemies in hiding sight, namely, some of Rita's monsters no less.

"Wait! How'd you…." Jake was about to ask, but from noticing the Oracle Twins are with Nigel, he remember they can see the future, so he stopped. "Okay, so that explains it, so what was that statue's deally-o on dropping on us!?" He asked off what was the deal with trying to have a stature fall on their noggins.

"Someone is trying to keep as 'many' helpers from protecting the princess, so they can get to her." Kara explain with her dry tone about 'who' doesn't want anyone trying to keep the hidden princess safe from 'someone' reaching to find the girl.

"Yeap, it's a race against time, and boy, when it strikes midnight, someone will be sixteen and become a young princess!" Sara exclaimed more cheerful of the princess's birthday to turn sweet sixteen now.

"Just like in every girl's daily-fantasy dreams." Haley admitted with a smile of the thought of being a princess, and to turn sixteen, all in one.

"Except we will be expecting to face creatures trying to stop us from protecting a royal." Sara spoke off to mention, as her eyes suddenly glowed to tell the group of a prediction….a bad one.

"What! Who is it?" Jake asked surprised, wondering what the future is going to be if Sara sees bad stuff?

"Speaking of which, we'll all be there to help make sure we escort the one being targeted by Rita up to the castle? Woop-Di-Dihhh!?" Kara's eyes glow off, as she spoke out her good prediction easily while not having to sound to pleasant over it…much.

"Ahhh man!?" Jake groaned to moan now, that doesn't tell them much of either prediction, so how do they figure it out?

"Take it easy Jake, so we don't have all the answers? We must assume that we just follow along with where destiny may lead us." Sun assured Jake with her hand on his shoulder to help in his support over the matter here.

"Sun is right, young dragon, as the lotus blossom doesn't hurry along to bloom in the winter, as it waits for the moment when spring arrives." Lao Shi wisely said to his grandchild in his need of time takes it's own course of action.

"Yo, gramps is talking 'real deep' there?" Trixie said from hearing what Lao Shi just said to Jakey here to Spud near her.

"I wonder how he comes up with these things?" Spud questioned out of nowhere about Jake's grandpa knowing what to say that makes it sound…so wise?

"Eh, trust me, he easily gets most from future cookies at Chinese Restaurants and just revises them. Gahahahah!" Fu Dog replied off to say about Lao Shi's way of making wise suggestions while making a crack joke, as he started to laugh it up.

"Gahuhm!?" Lao Shi cough out to get Fu's attention, as he heard that remark and was not to happy from hearing it.

"Daahhh, not that he needs to? No sir-ree, he's a wise old dragon, that's how!" Fu corrected himself, knowing that the old dragon is giving him the stare down.

"Well then, old chaps, time is ticking, shall we be off!?" Nigel spoke off in being ready, as he looked at his watch to see the time, and states they should move, posthaste.

"Well I'm more worried about the "who" then the "what" question?" Haley stated off this heavy reminder, not forgetting that the one's guarding and raising the princess were the Freelance Police, including the man who can become the MASK. In her thoughts, they were, 'not' the most well known to be reliable in that department of babysitting and raising a child. "I mean, those guys we once saw nearly sixteen years ago? Do you think they had proper babysitting and raising a child's experience?" The young dragon girl asked off if the princess would turn out alright with such caretakers?

"Ahh, I'm sure they are fine." Sara said to the little dragon girl before her eyes glowed, meaning something bad's about to happen. "Owwwh, in fact, they'll be causing something surprising, that'll really catch people's attention." She issued off in what can be said to be the handy work of the MASK & the Freelance Police at the coming future.

"Whah!? But what about the...?" Jake was about to ask until he was cut off by another prediction.

"The good news, is that the princess will arrive here in less the two hours, no harm done physically." Kara stated with her eyes glowing for a minute before returning to normal, after the good prediction said something of the princess' well-being.

"Fuoh, that I'm glad to hear!?" Jake signed easily, glad to know that the princess will still arrive here, unharmed fro whatever craziness happens in the bad future.

"Hay kid, we better try and set up some watchmen to keep "You Know Who" from crashing the party? Know what I'm saying!" Fu Dog jabbed Jake in the gut, telling him they need to 'buff up' security to protect the returning princess from any unknown folks from breaking and entering; AKA, those like Rita Repulsa and her monster army.

"Then we must keep watch out over the skies, as well as the ground!" Lao Shi exclaimed in a wise-man speech in what they must be doing now. If they keep watch in the air for air attackers and some keeping watch on the ground, this will help them cover a lot more ground.

"Then we'll split into different guard teams, I'll take half to search the palace and Jake takes the other half for air-scouting. Now, any questions?" Rose stated off the order in what to do before everyone gave a quiet tone, signaling that as a 'yes' in her book. With that, she took Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Sara, Kara and Nigel with her to explore the castle grounds.

"We'll, it's a start? Okay guys, lets split and meet back here after two hours gone by. **Dragon Up!**" Jake responded off to say, as he and the others left for air travel task, transformed into their dragon forms. Jake, Haley, Sun, and Loa Shi split in four directions in the air for better watchmen's eye on anything from above that they would notice.

Now if things go well, everything will be alright…at least, that's what anyone is hoping at this hour…but none can truly tell?

**VISION NOTE:** Monsters from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series will act as Rita Repulsa's army. And I've added her other cast members of Finster, Squatt & Baboo for the fun of it.

Much of after the villain's scene, are some added stuff I put in to stretch the chapter a bit with some Jake Long crew chat & another character introduced to make this story more intriguing to view & imagine.

What a start, a short **VISION** yes, but a nice addition too. Truly, the VISION-KING knows how to make something to catch a little attention for his fans. The next chapter will show how Princess Felicia has grown, and under a new name; Fidget, when living as a peasant with her three caretakers; Sam & Max, and the MASK, who are undercover at the time. We'll **IN-VISION** how well the former wizards do with just their 'normal' lives at the time. Need to prepare to celebrate the girl's birthday, get her out of the house to prepare, boy, what mischief can happen when three guys are trying to prepare a surprise party…we'll have to wait and see, won't we? So until the time comes around, enjoy what's here to your enjoying moment with a few twist & surprises around every corner….till that time, we wait and see…


	4. Chapter 03: New Life Surprises Ahead!

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal viewers & followers alike, sorry for the delay. Ready to see an **ENVISION** scene, I know I am about now. True, the 'King Of VISIONS' has made this one seem small, but small is not a bad thing, right? What truly counts is what you get to see from this next chapter. You'll **VISUALIZE** both something from the film's original, but at the same time, see an additional scene added to make it interesting. And for many American Dragon: Jake Long fans, another surprise will be added to the story here, for your kind of enjoyment. So then until that timely moment where things pick up on the excitement, we're just gonna chill and let things take their place. So shall we see where the story takes place….I believe so….?

**Chapter 03: New Life Surprises Ahead!**

The scenery now focuses on passing a few trees of some woods in the kingdom.

Narrator: _And so for sixteen long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery? While deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage._

The camera approaches what looks like a wood cottages house in the woods. This is where Felicia is living with Stanley Ipkiss, and Sam and Max under the alias names of their grand-folks, Sameth and Maximus.

Narrator: _The good wizards carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Fidget._

The window to the cottage opens as Fidget (AKA, Princess Felicia) appears, humming a tune, as she cleans the windows. She is now 16 years old, has freckles, red hair, blue eyes, and wears a blue hair pin in her hair, a long blue sweater shirt, red-violet color pants, and orange sneakers on her feet.

Narrator: _On this, her sixteenth birthday, the good heroes of the Freelance Police and Stanley Ipkiss, had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise._

Soon Fidget was done finishing up some house work above while singing a song that was very much catchy.

But meanwhile, downstairs in the house, Stanley, Sam and Max are sitting and looking over a book of dresses.

"How about this one?" Max asked off to say, gesturing to a dress in the book.

"What a coincidence, Max!?" Stanley said while seeing the dress himself in the book. "This is the one I picked." He issued to tell the rabbit about what he's also seen.

"She's gonna look beautiful in it, just like how any girl would love to look like." Sam said from spotting the dress the two were talking about.

"And how, Sam!" Max replied to his best pal about their choice of dresses.

"Now I thought a few changes here…" Stanley started to point out what they need to do to change what the dress looks like to something else.

"Uh-huh, as in making it not outta paper is one thing!?" Max said off with a dry pun while making a comment to the point.

"As ever to the point Max, but that aside. Don't forget a pretty bow, if memory serves right, girls love the pretty bow decorations." Sam responded out in the conversation of what else they need to add.

"And there's the shoulder line, they have to be perfect." Stanley said to the disguised cooper duo while eyeing the picture of the dress.

"We'll make it blue! I always like that color!?" Max said of a color idea with a smile in what the dress shall have for a color theme.

"How so, Max!?" Sam asked off suddenly in why his pal like that particular color?

And Max explain his reason, just in a weird sense of the word. "On the account of them being the color of all the tears of the criminals I've savagely beaten to them crying for their mommies, of course!" Yep, this hyper-active rabbit has a one track mind for violence, even remembering how the crooks have cried from the times the Freelance Police beat them around the bush.

"A senseless violent response if I ever hear of one, nothing I expect from my little pal!?" Sam shrugged off from hearing his partner's reason was as usual, Max's thoughts on the manner.

Stanley however was nervous and tried to commentate Max's idea with his own. "Oh-hum, no thanks, Max? Besides your reasons for being, I imagine that red would be the perfect idea. My other self from the mask can't help but love seeing beautiful women in those?" The guy issued off that the color of choice should be more of a red then a blue.

"But why, I thought we were doing this together and….?" Max began to protest in hearing his choice was being cut out.

"Of course we'll need a few pleats…" Stanley said, trying to ignore Max's ranting protest.

"Yeah, only one problem with this perfect plan of ours." Sam said on the problem, unaware that Fidget has just arrived down the part of the stairs to lightly listen in of the talk subject of her foster folks. "And that answer is simply stated, as to how are we gonna get her out of the house?" If they can't think how to have Fidget be away for a bit, then they can't get to work on the dress.

"Sam's got yah there in the downers side, Mr. Accountant!?" Max lightly taunted Stanley for not thinking that far ahead.

"Oh, I'll think of something. Hehen, after all, having a 'deeper' personality does help one think a little like them." Stanley assured off while giving a sly smile which some would think, that was the MASK's inner self trying to make contact with the gang speaking!?

"Sam, should we be afraid of his act now?" Max asked his partner and pal of their friend's response to the answer in the weirdest way.

"Nah, I say that's just how he does it since he acts more differently around other folks?" Sam waved off to not have his little buddy worry about the little things.

"Oh, and we're fine since he knows us best and keeping his secret?" Max remarked off the question of the statement in what they've 'been' doing.

"You crack the nut of the shell, little buddy." Sam replied to his partner's slight humor remarks, but it seemed a little dryer then usual?

"Okay, I think the long terms being here without aging and without us beating up thugs and mugs on cases might be effecting us in a strange manner!?" Max replied in feeling off about them being here so long, they nearly forgotten about their passion, fighting crime and beating up the villains senselessly. Being in a magic realm where time runs different, if one doesn't fully grasp it, they might not know what's happen here to back home?

It was at that moment, that Fidget came down the stairs with a curious expression on her face from hearing most of that conversion. "Well!" So she decided to interrupt the three former wizards by walking over to them.

"Gasph!?" When the former wizard trio saw Fidget, they immediately hid the book from her. Max however went ahead and gobbled the book in his month without thinking straight?

As Fidget saw that, Max pick his teeth while making a comment. "Ah, that recipe book did have some tasty pages after all!?" He then threw the toothpick away, trying to not seem suspicious, too bad that wasn't cutting it since over the years, Fidget has grown accustom to knowing how her foster folks act & do.

"Well there goes another cook-book out the window!?" Stanley groaned from seeing the book gone, but that at least hid it from the girl finding out about the 'surprise' dress?

"I believe the term is, down Maximus's gut!" Sam corrected off to mention this situation while addressing his partner with his code name when Fidget was around.

"Better believe it, Sameth!" Max responded off in answering with his partner's code-name at this time.

"Hehnhehn, oh you guys never stop being so funny!?" Fidget giggled a bit from how funny these fella's acted, but still, she went ahead to ask them her question from their conversation. "And speaking of being funny, just what are you three up to?" She wanted to know what her foster folks were planning without her knowing it?

"Up too!" Stanley repeated her nervously in being asked that question?

"Up too!" Sam also repeated what the girl said to him of what they were doing presently.

"Up, too Infinity and Belong!?" The others stared at Max confused, as he responded to their eye view of him. "What! I can't add a little something to this drama?" He shrug off in not getting what was wrong with him being himself to spice things up a bit or two.

"Ever so, nows not even the right time to act foolish?" Sam whispered off from stating the fact to the rabbit.

Then Stanley tried to think of something as an excuse while being nervous, the first idea didn't work, so they need another plan. "Eh-eh-eh, we-we, well, we-we…" Stanley was really having a hard time coming up with an excuse & was almost stalling.

Then Max noticed a basket nearby, picked it up, and said the first thing he thought. "Want you to pick some berries. And not the too smutty ones or the too ripe ones" The rabbit pointed off in making this excuse, be one of a passing grade to fool someone.

"Yeah, that's it, berries, some juicy ones!" Stanley spoke off in the idea, before the trio got up and immediately tried to push Fidget towards the door. As Max took the girl's broom while Sam helped Stanley to the door.

"Berries? Uhm, well how many do you guys need?" Fidget replied off puzzled before asking just how many berries to get.

"Lots of berries, we can never get enough of nature's blissful berries!" Sam said to her with a smile about always wanting plenty of berries.

"But I just picked a whole bunch of them yesterday, you said there would be enough for a week." Fidget pointed out about already having picked lots of berries while Sam gave her a hooded cape around her head and shoulders.

"Oh, we need more, dear, we just suddenly ran out is all." Stanley spoke off to say, making up a reason to get the girl to go.

"Lots, lots more, on the account my little buddy ate them all during his usual sleep-walking moment!?" Sam stated in agreement while pointing out another reason why they were out of berries, cause of Max? It's an old excuse, but it works.

"Yeah! I just can't seem to get some crazy ideas outta my head lately about stomping my feet in them to make berry juice-like flavors!?" Max replied off to say while examining his feet to find some ruined berry marks between his toes, don't ask?

"The idea of drinking a substance from Maximus' feet might send chill's down my spine cords?" Sam said with a chill movement of his body shivering of drinking berry juice from Max's feet.

The three soon pushed the girl out of the house, though Fidget had a hidden smirk that something was up, as Stanley continued to speak. "Now, don't hurry back, dear!" The man didn't want the girl to return 'too' soon, not until everything is ready.

"And don't go too far. There are some 'wild animals' in the jungle!" Max added to saying in wanting Fidget to stay close, never go anywhere that's far away from them.

"Maximus, I hate to state this, but we're in the forest?" Sam pointed out the correction that they live in the woods, filled with woodlin creatures, nothing too dangerous about them.

"Uh-right, then forget what I said!" Max replied from hearing that part from Sam and went ahead to restate what he meant.

"Heh-Hen, okay Sameth, Maximus!?" Fidget chuckled from those two anthromorphic animal's reactions to one another while forgetting they are a dog & rabbit & not all human themselves.

"And remember, don't talk to strangers!" Stanley reminded of Fidget to never see some strangers, who knows what happen if she did.

"Hehen, oh Stanley, you worry to much?" Fidget laugh a bit from seeing her human foster caretaker worry so much if she meant a random stranger.

"Well, I can't, I-I-I can't help being a bit nervous and all?" Stanley nervously replied, trying not to seem so suspicious of why he was doing this.

"Good-bye, dear Fidget, and good luck!" Sam said while waving to Fidget from within the cottage.

"Good-bye! Bring me LOTS of them berries!" Max said to Fidget as he waved, but seemed excited about the berries!?

"Good-bye, and be careful!" Stanley called out to say to the girl while waving with the others.

As Fidget walked away, she turned back and called out to them. "Good-bye!" The girl couldn't help but wonder what this was about, but decided not to argue about it.

Then Fidget left to go find the berries her foster folks wanted her so much to get, even if it meant for them to get her outta the house, she had a sly smile at thinking they were up to something, but left it at that.

Once Fidget was gone, Max stared at her in wonder before asking this. "I wonder if she suspects?" From how they managed to perform their act, did they make it obvious to hiding something?

"Seeing you thinking about that, that's a shocker." Sam said to his little buddy about if Fidget saw through their act, that's something to almost worry. "Though, I'm more worried if our detective effluence may have rubbed of on her?" Rising the girl, the K-9 can't help but think they made Fidget clever enough to see through obvious lies like freelance detectives doing, especially from two foster folks being the Freelance Police.

"We haven't done any cases in so long Sam, how could we!?" Max asked a question of that manner of how or when Fidget might have learn to be a detective like them?

"You be surprise in what our lives go through, little buddy." Sam stated out to his pal of his opinion, that just cause there haven't been any crimes in their area, doesn't mean their old life-style can come back to them.

"Ain't that the truth!" Max easily response without a moments waist with a smile on his face.

"Of course not guys, and I mean the figuring out that something is happening kinda talk." Stanley said to the two coppers before telling them of their next step. "Now, come on. Will she be surprised!" The man was starting to feel excited about how things will be when Fidget returns for the surprise party.

The three former wizards immediately returned to work, with the Stanley going for a trunk to get something out. Sam went into the kitchen while Max just march around in excitement.

Max waved his arms out while giving a holler. "A real birthday party, I can't stand the wait much longer." The rabbit just wanted to shout out, it's the first exciting thing to have after so long, it gets dull in this peaceful wood place.

Sam heard that while looking for a book of recipes. "I'm with on that one, Max! We'll have not only a real party, but with a real birthday cake, to boot." Sam replied after checking for the recipes on cakes in the cook book he was holding.

"Yes, with other matters as well!" Stanley said as he got a cloth of fabric out and hugged it for the nice, comfort, and warmth it hold, as he said this. "And with a dress a princess can be proud of." When Fidget wears the dress they'll make, the girl will be more a princess then before.

Then Max had a wicked smirk, as he turn his directions for upstairs. "I'll get the wands, along with the Mask for Stanley for this job to get done quicker!" Max issued off, as he made a beeline for the stairs to go get the wands and wooden mask to help them out.

"Yes, you…" Stanley said as if it was another part of the conversation, but then stopped short with a yelp and said this in surprised shock. "The wands? MY MASK!?" Did Max actually say he would get 'those' things out now?

"Oh no, looks like Max's ego is showing along with his wicked ambition after so long?" Sam said from behind the book's counter, he figured his little rabbit pal would go for that 'magical stuff' sooner or later.

Max stopped in his tracks and turned, as Stanley said this in reminder. "No magic, Max! Not from the wands or my Mask!" Stanley was absolutely opposed to the idea of them going for such things.

"But the sixteen years are almost over? And I'm itching to get some magic cracking, along with a few thug skulls that's been calling me out!" Max protested off to say his claims about the prophecy almost being up without being complete, as he came down the stairs from being shot down.

"Figures you would wanna do something as reckless, stupid, and most idiotic for a childish reasons, Max?" Sam shook his head at Max's behavior, it never stops to amaze him at what the rabbit will go to sometimes.

"The point of it being, is this! We're not taking any chances, Max." Stanley replied off to tell the rabbit this hard fact of not giving into temptation just cause of such a reason, as he gave Max some sowing tools and threads in his arms.

"On the surprise notice, I'm amazed that since we don't age around here? Max has hold up nicely with helping to raise a human child without blowing his top?" Sam stated on his partner's calm behavior from all of this 'caring' and such without screwing it up to go and beat up thugs on the streets and cause mayhem in the neighborhood.

"Well I did have a specially made item from our pal, Bosco, which it fuels all my rage and anger for the next sixteen years." Max responded off mentioning before a sly wicked smirk appeared on his face. That was telling them that Max did something with the "said" device that kept his anger at bay?

"And, um, where is it!?" Stanley asked nervously for the answer about what Max ever did with such a device?

"Oh, just to some old acquaintances of mine and Sam's, is all!?" Max shrug off to playfully state that he sent the device, fueled by his emotions, to some folks the Freelance Police know? How suspicious can that even get from that sneaky grin not fading off the bunny?

We see a building on another side of town near some abandon structure factories, a group of crime villains and such that have made enemies of the Freelance Police. In the middle of their table, a gift box that's tag said: "_To the villains, from Max of the Freelance Police!?_" label on it? They all stared at the weird gift puzzling before one of them opens it, and looks inside. It looks like a small device glowing red, as it was making a loud beeping sound and started to spark out of control for some reason. The villains stare in shock and worry, this gift definitely didn't seem friendly and before they could act…. "BOOOOOMMMRRRruuu-AAUrghurhghhhh!?" The entire building was destroyed along with anything in a 300 mile radius, on a one side note, not one citizen was hurt….except for the villains in the building!?

We return to the still smiling Max, as he knows who got his little surprise package. "So anyway, now that I got rid of that gizmo, can't we use some magic!?" The rabbit pleaded that they should be using their magic wands the MASK made so they can get 'creative' now.

"Sorry Max, I know this was hard on you, but we still can't?" Stanley exclaimed to the rabbit, knowing he wanted to go wild, but they can't take that chance.

"I'm amazed you haven't wanna be your counterpart even once and never bother to put on your mask?" Sam said in surprise for Stanley not waning to be his alter ego again after so long, he must miss it terribly?

"Yes, well, there haven't been much criminal activates here? So that gave me time to relax and be myself without worrying about aging?" Stanley replied calmly to the manner while looking for more threads and cloths in an upper cabinet.

That's when Max had to break the silence to say something. "But returning to our discussion at hand, you can't seriously think we should do this without any magic or hocus-pocus!? I've never baked a fancy cake. Unless I used my Presidential powers to order a baker to make me one?" The rabbit spoke true, baking a cake to be fancy he never did, order some baker as President authority to bake him a cake, that, he can do.

Sam heard that and spoke out to respond to his partner's remark. "True, since that time on a bakery show, we just added the ingredients, but tasting them prove….only edible to those like mine and Max's stomachs!?" The K-9 detective remembers such a time from an earlier case, boy, were those crazy days.

"Right, and if I ever tried cooking for something to look fancy looking, the cows would flea, literally by the way!?" Max stated as his own reminder of not being able to cook anything "too" perfect, that would end up scaring a lot of folks.

"Oh, you won't have to, Max, someone else here can do that." Stanley said to let the rabbit know that it's taken care off, and that Max won't be cooking at all.

"Well if that's settle, I suppose I can get back to my old cooking self from that cooking show case we did that time, and bake a cake." Sam said in though and in wonder about being one to perform the task.

"You Sam?" Max said in disbelief, his own partner, the personal chef.

"He's always wanted to, Max, so lets let him once." Stanley said off to say before whispering this into the rabbit's ears. "And besides that, this is his last chance." He stated that once the sixteenth year has come, Sam won't get another shot to cook normally…if his cooking was ever normal.

"Well, I'm still not sure if…." Max was saying in un-doubful remark to the idea...

Sam said this out while cutting off what Max was about to say, as he set up some cooking supplies. "Ignoring your vote of confidence in me, Max? I'm gonna make it sixteen layers with pink and blue, forget-me-knots…." The dog was now about to get ready to make this a big cake.

"And I'll be helping to make the dress!" Stanley said off his own plan, as he place the last of the cloth on Max's arms which were making it harder to see his face from all that stuff on top of him.

"But you can't sew, you're an accountant? I'm amazed you lived a life as an average guy in an apartment with a dog, a mean rental-lady, a lieutenant on your case, a girl you like as a friend, maybe more but never trying to come close to speaking out for yourself." Max said to Stanley, then pointing to his partner, Sam. "And the only thing Sam's ever helped cook was on the barbecue grill of our ride which we keep in the shed of these years without driving it out for rides!" To the rabbit, Sam has only ever done something like that, plus they kept their Desoto from ever being driven in so long.

"Now I'll have you know Max, that I'm one fine dandy of a cook!" Sam defended himself from being insulted that his partner said he was a terrible chef to cook things.

"Come on Max, it's simple." Stanley assured the rabbit before pointing out what Sam has to do. "Sam just needs some guidelines and he'll be fine." That's all the K-9 detective needs, a little guild to show him the way, was all.

"Well I'll be Peter Andrew Swinging on Monkey Bars on a children's play-set in 1947!? That there's a true fact, we usual just made our own recipes without ever following a book?" Sam said in surprise, as he looked at the book and it's recipes for him to follow through. "Then I suppose for our dear princess's special day, I'll have to follow this books instructions to the letter?" Sam stated after sorting out the tools and bowls on the table.

Stanley directed Max to stand on a chair, as he spoke up. "Up here, you can be the dummy." The man pointed out in what the rabbit can do for him.

"Now I resist that remark!" Max remarked off to protest that as an insult upon his being.

"He means you be the stuff 'non-moving' dummy, dummy!" Sam remarked back at his partner's un-working brain in what Stanley actually wants from him.

"Oh, well I suppose that makes about as little sense as anything else we've been doing?" Max simply shrugged off after hearing that subject be more clear to him.

"I suppose even on this special day, you crack us up, little buddy!?" Sam said with a little smile while nearly getting his own supplies out.

"Okay guys, lets hurry and do our jobs." Stanley said to them, they need to hurry before Fidget arrives back from gathering berries.

"Well, I still say we oughtta use magic, it's a much quicker job then doing this!?" Max said in disliking this whole "Do things without magic" work, it's no fun.

Stanley tossed a red cloth above Max and began cutting with a pair of scissors. Meanwhile, Sam laid out all the ingredients for the cake before him.

Sam read from the book while it said all these things: "Flour, three cups." He began searching for the cups, as he said this in a repeat manner. "Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups…Wait! Did it say anything about a 'certain' type of cups or just one? Oh well, I'll improvise it?" He found three cups of different sizes and used them to pour flour into the bowl, as he counted, "One, two, three. Well now, at least I'm getting somewhere!?" The dog was on a start alright, one to almost be of the strangest kind?

Meanwhile, Stanley had cut a circular hole into the fabric.

"What's that for, to mark the center of her bellybutton?" Max asked in curiosity in what Stanley was doing for Fidget's dress.

"Well, it's gotta have a hole in the bottom? And no Max, it's not the bellybutton!?" Stanley said in answering the rabbit's question while tossing another end behind the rabbit himself.

"That's for the feet to go through, Max. Everyone's dress has to have an opening for the feet." Sam spoke off to tell his partner that fact, as he continued baking to make a cake.

Max finally noticed the color of the cloth, as he said to Stanley. "It's red! As in like a rose bud!?" The rabbit knows of this color, and knows 'who' picked the color here.

"Lovely shade, isn't it? It'll make her look very wonderful with her red hair." Stanley stated out to the rabbit of this being his choice while going to the back side to get the cloth from behind the rabbit.

"But I wanted it blue, remember!? Blue has those deeper meanings and all that junk?" Max protested with a frown about wanting the color of his own choice for the dress.

"Now, now, we decided that red was her color." Stanley reminded Max after tossing the other part of the dress over the rabbit's head with the other cloth already over his head while cutting the debating bunny?

"_You_ were the one who decided, not us!" Max got his head out to point out that statement's flaw to Stanley, as he was making the dress out along with the rabbit's body for the form itself.

Soon Stanley went off to find something, leaving Max back under the cloth, and he was grumbling from underneath it.

"Grumhura-Gurmpahpoohh!" Yep, by the sounds of it, Max was not liking to be underneath this thing and muffled a few things very hard to make out…some not so nice.

"Ah-tah-tah, bah!" Stanley return with a silk cloth of a purple color and wrapped it around the stubborn rabbit inside the dress.

"Gruurpph!" Max yelped now, as he felt a tight pressure around from inside the dress.

"Well Max, try to keep yourself under control so as to not rip outta the dress from your lost of temper!?" Max's partner, Sam had reminded the rabbit of being careful from the kitchen.

Speaking of which, Sam was still reading from the book as he made the cake, except it looked like more of a mess, than a cake.

"'2 eggs, fold in gently, really now?" Sam read from the book, but then he looked puzzled, as he said this off? "Fold?" Then he shrugged off the feeling and said this. "Oh well." He put the two eggs in the bowl and started to fold them in. But then he looked surprised when he heard the sound of the eggs cracking.

Back with Stanley and Max, Max was completely holed into the red cloth.

"I can't breathe? GET ME THE HELL OUTTA THIS THING BEFORE I RIP OUTTA IT!" Max yelled off to say, his voice muffled by the cloth.

"Max! Remember to control your temper?" Sam said from hearing his pal's cry of frustration, he's got his own situation & can't help the rabbit in his own crisis.

"YOU TRY BEING IN MY POSITION, SAM!" The rabbit snapped back with his own muffled remark. Stanley cut the cloth at the top, giving Max some air. "Let me outta here this instant!" Max muffled out more words before Stanley helped pull the dress down, letting Max's arms and his head pop out while the guy stretch them out. Max looked at the dress from outside, before he said to Stanley still observing it before looking at how to make it better. "Now I know I'm not one on the latest fashion tips, these days, but…..It looks awful." The rabbit held the dress in seeing this thing, wasn't the dress they wanted to prepare for Fidget?

"That's because it's on you, Max, not precisely a fine catch for any man to see that? Hehen." Stanley made a little humor to little the rabbits' mood, sadly, it didn't work at all.

Max glared at Stanley, as he said in a threatening manner. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, as well as not to get my gun and shot you on account we're good pals?" Note to one's self, never make an insult to a hyper-active maniac rabbit that can go loose on anybody that makes fun of Max.

"Now, yeast, alright, yeast it is!" Sam spoke off to say, reading from the book, then it told him of the next step. "Next, it says for the yeast, one tsp." He then looked puzzled in what he said, as he asked himself this question? "Tsp? By George Lukey On a Soccer Match Of the Millionaire! What could that ever possible be!?" He had no idea what a tsp was, sounded weird to even begin with?

"One teaspoon, Sam, honestly, how could you forget that?" Max said in telling his pal he got that word mispronounced.

"Well this book was made by the French, so sue them and not me, Max!? Anywho….One teaspoon, of course, it had to be that!" Sam issued off to protest on his own defense in not understanding the 'tsp' meaning, as he started to use one teaspoon of yeast in the bowl, then added salt and pepper into the mix.

As Stanley measured the size of the dress, he said in surprise. "Oh, gracious, how the child has grown. And after all this, we haven't age, at least she never bother asking us of such a question?" If Fidget ever asked the question about the foster folks not aging, they have to explain about the separation of magical worlds and being fromer wizards, etc.

Max sighed from what he heard, as he said this. "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here?" The rabbit was thinking back to how all things even started when they brought home a baby.

"Just a tiny baby, if memory serves us right." Sam said while holding the ingredients like a rolled dough, as if he was patting it like it was a baby without noticing his actions?

That was when Stanley noticed Max starting to cry, as the rabbit whips his tears with the cloth.

"Why, Max, are you actually…crying?" Stanley said in surprise & in concern, after he put in some pins to hold the home-made dress's left sleeve in for Max's arm.

"Holy Jacob Rock-While in the Middle of August Stuff in Turkey's Grease!? Whatever is the matter, little buddy?" Sam spoke off another long surprise reaction to ask the question, as he also was concern while setting the dough back into the bowl, though a bit messy now.

"I don't know why I'm feeling this way all of a sudden, but? Wee…After the day, she'll be a princess,…." Max said off to respond, still crying while Stanley wraps a little more of the cloth around him, as he continues. "Sniff…..and we won't have any Fidget." The rabbit was gonna miss Fidget, the girl grows on one when they've been around so long, they've become good pals.

"Oh, Max, I feel like your act of concern of affection is effecting us all like a bad case of a common cold virus?" Sam responded off saying, looking like he was about to cry too in realizing what everything will be; when Fidget becomes Princess Felicia on her 16th birthday.

"Now, now, fellas, I know how you feel. We all knew this day would come?" Stanley said to try to ease the tension in the air while sowing the cloth in with his needle, though he was looking a little sad, as a single tear escaped his eyes.

"But, why did it have to come so soon like an early spring of mountain blooms of flowers?" Sam spoke off to protest such earlier days of realization, with a tear in his eye while mindlessly mixing the yeast meal with a wooden spoon.

Stanley sighed from this, as he said this while putting up more pins for the right side of the dress. "After all, we've had for sixteen years. So those things can still count." The man tried to lighten up the sorrow mood that they had the girl long enough,, after all, it has been longer then any would have gone for.

Soon Sam comes over to join the two while he's trying to mix the bowl in his hands.

"Sixteen wonderful years?" Max said off with a smiling face, as he stopped crying while Sam looks at his buddy in the newly home-made dress, while Stanley sniffs from feeling the urge to cry.

But then, Stanley shook his head, wiped his eyes with his hands and he spoke in a serious matter. "Good gracious guys, look at us, we're acting like a trio of ninnies!?" He waved his hands out to signal the two coppers that they can't be acting like this now, time is on their top priority at the moment.

"I thought we were the foster folks raising a baby?" Max asked his K-9 pal about who they were pretending to be for this undercover mission?

"Come to think of it, so did I?" Sam also said in confusion of the matter in misunderstanding Stanley's statement about how they are acting.

"Oh, you both know what I mean!" Stanley said with a frown, before getting them back on the straight course of their work. "C'mon, let's pick up the pass, she'll be back before we get started!" He issued that they need to hurry and finish things before Fidget gets back from berry picking.

Soon, the three went back to work doing what they are task in doing. With Sam mixing the bowl even faster, and Stanley holds out another sleeve for Max to slip in the other arm. This is going to take a while before we even wonder…what's happening outside of the former wizards home, that not even the former MASK & Freelance Police, can't expect to develop? Hmm….wonders never cease…?

**VISION NOTE:** A 'few' additions & mix-works are seen here to make this story a bit different then from the usual type. Especially when using a little Freelance Police & the MASK theme for the humorist & comedy routine.

Some reference to Sam & Max, Season One, episode two, is mentioned about them being on a cooking show.

A few things about the MASK Animated Series are mentioned off here.

Now things have gotten folks to see the **VISION** of things here? And trust me, the VISION-KING knows about making something at least more interesting, especially with the Freelance Police & the MASK involved in it? Now in the next chapter, we'll all see what has happened over sixteen years? You will all get the chance to **IN-VISION** much changes have happened from Princess Felicia, to what Prince Alex Mann has become, and what about Jake Long & his crew, what are they doing? Oh there are so many questions happening all around, and so many events that you just can't not, will not, wanna miss out in seeing it all. So stick close by, cause things are gonna get interesting a little bit? Till then, enjoy what is here now...


	5. Chapter 04: Fate Inter-Twines A Meeting?

Author's Note: Greetings to my loyal viewers & followers out there. You can expect another **ENVISIONED** chapter to be presented here, without doubt. For the "King Of VISIONS" will show what can be seen, but he'll throw in a few extra surprises to make the story a bit more 'interesting' then usual. And you can **VISUALIZE** it all to happen right here & right now, cause that's where all the excitement is gonna be center in. We'll finally get a chance to see some other cast get to star in this work, plus, if you are an Action Man fan, then you'll really get a surprise kick in what I have in stock for all to witness around this area. So without any further delay, lets see what we got going on now, shall we…?

**Chapter 04: Fate Inter-Twines A Meeting?**

Somewhere in the forest, Fidget is walking through, picking berries and singing as she does.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Also as she sings such high notes, living in the forest are her animal friends as she continues to sing. "Ah-AHhhhhhhhh! Ahhhahhaahhaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Soon a blue bird hears Fidget's singing while waving it's feathers, getting water out of them.

"Prhhhhhhhhh!" The blue bird too, joins in to sing while flying down from it's branch. "Prhhh-Prrrhhhhh! Prrrhprrrhhprrrrhhhhhhprrrrhh-prrrrrrrprrhhhh!" It soars down just as the young girl continues to sing her cords.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ah-AAHhhhhhh! Ahhhhaahhaaahaaaaahhhhh!" Soon the blue bird comes to an opening, just as it spots the one singing, Fidget.

"Prhhhhhhh! Prrhhh-Prrrhhhhh! Prrrrhprrrrhhhprrrrhprrrhhprrrhhhh!" The blue bird now fly down lower near another branch after finding the girl, as she continues to she out her lovely voice.

"Aaaaaahhhhh-AHHHhhauughhhhhh, Aaaahaaahhaaauughhh!" Fidget lightly sings out as she comes closer to the blue bird, as she sang her part differently this time.

Now came a red robin that join in with them, as it was on top of a branch just above the blue bird was at. And now the two were going to sing together as they wanted to join in the singing with their friend.

"Prrrrhhhh-Prrrrhh-Prrrhhh!" Just as they sang, the red robin drop down near the blue bird to sing, but the vibration cause the blue bird to wobbly during that moment. "PrrhhPrrhhPrhhh-Prrrhaurrrgghhh!" The blue bird fell off, but flew right onto Fidget's right hand to give it a spot to land after finishing it's singing while giving a quick peck to the girl on the cheeks which she smiled at his kindness.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Soon she sang again, letting the blue bird fly while the red robin join him. "Ah-Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhaaahhaahaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The girl's angelic voice was sounding beautiful with each song sung.

Soon the two birds flew around pass Fidget and came across a log base on the ground, and seem to be trying to get something or someone's attention from inside!?

"Ahhhhhh! Ah-Ahhhhhh! Ahhhaaahhhaaahhaaaaaahhhh!" Soon the two birds used their beaks to pull out two rabbits from a log, they seemed asleep, but soon awake from the commotion of Fidget's singing. "Ahhhhhhhh! Aaaah-Ahhhh! AhhhhAhhhAhhAAAaaahhhh!" The girl sang a little longer while the two birds go up to a branch and tried to awake a sleeping squirrel.

Soon the squirrel awoke to his surprise of what's going on around him.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Aaahh-Ahhhh! AhhhhAhhhAhhAAAaaahhhh!" The squirrel move quickly down the brach into a hole, and soon pushed out a tired owl while Fidget's singing voice is still heard.

"HOwhhh! HOwhhh! HOooowhh!" The owl made it's call sounds while slowly waking up, but then the squirrel pushed him off the branch, but lucky, he opened his wings and slowly floated down.

_**Note:**_ This next part has some "Howhs" from the owl mix in with the girl's sing, just go with it!?

"Aaaahhhh! AAaaahhhh! AAAHhhhhh! AAaaaahhhh…..Aaaahhhh…..Aaahhhh!" The girl's voice mix with the owl's "howhs" were slowly mix in, as the owl slowly landed in the basket Fidget carried, as they sang together with harmony. Soon the animals were together with her, as Fidget and them began to walk out some more, nothing to distract them. But none aware after passing over a log, would something or someone spot them or at least hear the girl's singing for that matter!?

Unknown to either Fidget or her animal friends, someone else is in the forest. A young man, who had nicely straight black hair, blue eyes, wore a blue coated sports suit gear for any and all adventurous events, like wearing… wore a blue helmet with yellow stripe lines on the sides of the cheeks and a lower visor to protect the eyes. Inside his suit, he had on tan pants, a dark blue shirt with his own logo of his name on the left top shoulder spot, black shoes, wore a fancy watch gizmo on his left wrist, and surprisingly had a blue hood-cloth around his neck area. His name was Alex Mann, older than when he had seen Felicia. He is seen skating pass a few obstacles that his friends have him going against because during his growing up, he has become a celebrity in the world of Sports, even goes with a nickname: The Action Man. Not only that, but he's apart of a team which they are called: Team Xtreme!

Now speaking of his friends and teammates, we begin to see Alex holding onto a rope tied railing as he seems to letting something pull him and that something was a white car with some 'grand-A' figures and a logo mix with an "A" and "M" for standing as either Alex Mann or the Action Man! In the driver seat, and the one driving the car which is known as the Action Mobile, is a tan skin color man, wild tangle blonde hair, brown eyes, a tiny little beard under his chin and appears to be Jamacan!? He is wearing a red head band around his forehead and pushing his tangle hair upwards, a yellow turtle neck shirt, a long gray jacket over it, gray long shorts, and brown shoes. His name is Gesmen "Grinder" Singclare, he's Alex's friend, also a pilot, technician with the power-tools, part time flossier and can be a team partner for his friend in any team sports events.

In the passenger sit was another friend of Alex, and had the look of the businessman and someone to keep Alex on his schedule while watching out for possible threats or anything dangers that they can't try and perform!? He looked like a tan man, with brown eyes and blue well taken care of 'hair' for a businessman type. He wears a white long sleeve shirt, a dark blue vest on the outside with the "Action Man" logo prints, dark blue pants, and gray shoes. His name is Ricky Sim Banes, he's Alex's friend, he's Alex's and their team's business manager, though he's kinda skeptical at times while mostly, not so much the sportsmen competitor like his two friends.

"So guys, how am I doing?" Alex shouted out to his friends pulling him along for this wild ride he likes to be called "training course" since it's for another event he'll be participating in.

"Looking good Alex, we've just about gotten done with this course!" Grinder said over to his friend in a Jamaican talk pattern accent in answering that question.

"And on record timing, I might add? Alex will be done with his practice course and then we have a meeting with the kingdom's king." Ricky also commented on his friend while checking their daily-planner on his portable computer pad.

"Right, how could I ever pass the day without you reminding me of such, Ricky!?" Alex rolled his eyes as he said this with a hint of sarcasm, his friend Ricky was always being so optimistic about his schedule and such.

"Shall we, continue doing this, while taking a detour, Alex!?" Grinder asked his friend with a hit of an idea that Alex might be catching his drift, saying "let's take a joyride to enjoy our time longer" kinda talk.

"You know it Grinder and while we're at it, crank up the speed, I wanna see how well our ride and myself do when it's really serious." Alex shouted out back to him in agreement, and soon Grinder pick up more speed, much to Ricky's surprise, as they now drive on down the forest path through a more longer and harder detail pathway towards who-knows-where they are heading?

At this moment, back at the royal palace, Jake and his friends were now finishing up their watchmen's route of anything suspicion to alert the group of possible enemy threat. The good news, no such luck, yet at the same time, they were still feeling a bit edgy about this whole enemy coming at them any minute, when it just seems like nothing's gonna happen?

"Yo, anybody got something to report?" Jake asked out to his friends after he and the other dragons landed next to him.

"Spud and me check the Court Yard, found nothing wrong expect the guards fashions." Trixie spoke out from her notice of something, but it ain't a dangerous threat.

"Yeah, plus they seemed uptight a little, those guys need to chill out from having that much caffeine?" Spud spoke out one of his thoughts of the manner, random as it maybe.

"I went to check with the King and Queen, they were also well guarded, nothing didn't seem outta place." Rose explained from her scouting of the palace, things seem under control at the moment.

"We even checked out from the Hallways down to the Royal Thrown room, and let's say that someone's going to trip on loose grip on a lance and fall flat on their face." Sara exclaimed with her cheerful attitude from where she and her sister went while also telling of a possible bad prediction about to happen to someone it seems.

"Luckily, they'll have a good enough health insurance to cover for their accident and will be given an apology for the problem, yah, that's something nice?" Kara explained after her sister was done for her own good prediction of what will happen, only like before, spoke it out with a dryly remarking tone in her voice.

"And what about you, Fu? Surely you with your K-9 senses have been able to pick up a scent or so-forth?" Nigel asked the young chinese dog if he's seen anything on his part, or smelt it.

"Ehhh, no sweat, I check the kitchen, clean as a whistle!" Fu Dog shrugged off to say, just then, he suddenly let out a burp from his month! "Buurpphhh!" Of course the others gave him the stare of wanting an explanation to why he suddenly did that. The dog chuckled from the stares, as he slowly explain he's reason for the rude manner he just let out. "Heh-Heh, of course, I mean have been snacking between the search and meals, Zehzehzeh-Ziiinnhh! Hahahaha, now that's rich!" He soon let out a few chuckles from making another joke, only he was the only one laughing while an old dragon was less humorist of his action.

"FU! We are suppose to keep an eye out for any strange creatures after the princess? NOT have a free snack." Lao Shi exclaimed disappointed to the dog, they don't have time for things like feeding their stomachs.

"Ehn, it was actually pass lunch, and I…ah, who'm I kidding? I'm in trouble from where I'm standing!?" Fu Dog was trying to make a cover story, but shrugged it off and surrendered to the fact that he been caught and that he did eat meals while searching the place.

"We each searched the West, South, East, and North sections of the palace." Sun exclaimed on the places she and the Long family dragons have searched around.

"Yah, and nothing seems to wrong. Perhaps even those watching the princess will even come here without much problems?" Haley spoke out, stating that nothing is out of place, so it seems.

"Hmmph, sometimes, the most quiet and calm moments are a sign that may lead to a greater storm yet to come." Lao Shi spoke with a deep concern thought in stating a wise notion about what this moment they have could mean.

"Well gramps, I guess we'll just have to wait it out? Maybe once the princess is here, we'll need to keep our eyes open very sharply cause that's when the 'real' serious dilemma begins." Jake spoke out to his grandfather, as he and the others were moving out, but didn't notice that three figures hid in the shadows before vanishing in a strange blue swirling vortex?

Meanwhile, back in the middle of the forest, something 'else' was undergoing at the moment, as three blue swirls appeared, and Baboo, Squatt and Finster appeared, and were scooting the area? After getting order by Rita to try and scout more area's and try harder to find the 'right' person's identity, they had their work cut out for them after getting the other monsters in their army to explorer other regions; all to find princess Felicia.

"Oh, if we don't find something? Then Rita will be angry!" Baboo said in fright of the situation they're in if they don't come across something.

"Duagh, but what else will make her happy if it's not the princess?" Squatt asked dumbly, not sure how they can fix this?

"Yes indeed? For surely our queen want's anything to do with Princess Felicia's hiding, but perhaps there is another way to get the information?" Finster exclaimed in thinking of their situation and how they should look at what they are trying to do?

"There is, how?" Baboo asked the scientist/artist of what he meant by that?

"That answer is very simple to explain." Finster stated to the young bat-monkey on what he had in mind.

"Owwhh, goody, what is it?" Squatt cheered while he asked in wanting to hear the answer.

"Simple, we must find those that are well inform or are connect to her whereabouts." Finster exclaimed the answer, if the princess is hidden, only a very few would only be told of her location.

"But, but the monsters have searched everywhere and no one seem to even know about the princess hiding with them?" Baboo stated out the problem of that matter of where the princess is hidden, if not within villages.

"Yes, that maybe the point. We haven't tried to find those that are the most tricky in keeping the princess safe, and I may know who they are?" Finster stated out that comment with his own remark, he had a feeling who could most likely keep the girl safe for so long, it's amazing that they never even pick them as the types.

"Oh, you do!?" Squatt asked dumbfoundly in becoming very interested now.

"Yes, those Freelance Police characters along with the man wearing a magically gifted Mask that brings out one's deeper self." Finster explain of who the folks responsible for keeping the princess safe this long were, yet something was not right with his theory and he just couldn't seem to picture how?

"Then that means we know who has the princess kept!" Baboo said in now getting who has been hiding the princess, those three wizard guys from the palace.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go tell Rita what we discovered!" Squatt said excitedly, that'll make their queen happy, but forgot an important detail.

"That's just it, those three particular wizards, they haven't been seen in over sixteen years, as if they've vanished!?" Finster explain the problem of the theory it's self, folks like the MASK & Freelance Police are always looking for attention, yet they aren't, why? He was in deep thought before stating what he believe was off with the theory that they would be protecting the child? "It's not like them to suddenly go and be unnoticed, from what we know of them, either of them should have made themselves known due to their uncharacteristic nature by that fact." That fact said alone, neither Sam & Max, or even the MASK, have stir up a commotion?

"Mmmm, that means that unless they do something to catch anyone's attention, will never find them!" Baboo said in disappointment, there goes their chance to help their queen.

"Uh Oh! That won't be good news for us or Rita to like?" Squatt said in worried, if they don't find out what to do about this, Rita will fry them like she nearly did to her monster army?

"Yes, and since the king and queen haven't spoken of their daughter's whereabouts for some time? We can't get the information from them." Finster stated that since the king and queen would want to know of their daughter's safety until her sixteenth birthday, they mustn't talk about it. This made him know that getting the information won't be easy to acquire even if they use force. "Especially since they are well protected by not only their guards, but by some friendly dragons, and Rita is too busy to force them to talk." With everything coming close to the prophecy, Rita won't bother getting involved?

"RUuuummhhhh!" Just as they were discussing, they pick up the sounds of a roaring engine from a car coming from the distance?

"Huh!?" Baboo suddenly heard a noise from afar that earn his attention?

"Ugh!?" Squatt also heard it, and it was getting louder?

"Yeehhaaaahhhh!" Suddenly they notice the Action Mobile with Alex Mann making the moves to skid across the fields like they were nothing but course for him to dodge.

"Oh no! Quickly, we must hid before we're seen?" Finster said in alarm, as the three quickly move over towards a bush, and just in time to see who was coming while not being seen.

"Hang a next over there, Grinder!" Alex shouted for his friend to make a left turn down a steeper path, seems he wants to make this drag-surfing a little more challenging.

"You got it mate, one twister turn, coming right up!" Grinder smiled off to say while giving his friend a thumbs up, signaling he'll do it.

"Ahhh, maybe we should talk about this…ISSSsSSssaaahhhhh!?" Ricky was about to protest but didn't say it fast enough, as he was screaming out loudly from them going even faster while making a sharp turn pass a boulder.

"ALL RIGHT, WoohohohoOOOOoohhhh!" Alex cheered while he and his friends went down another path, for some, this was challenging, exciting, for others, mostly just Ricky, it was terrifying for them to handle this much. Soon they were out of site, allow those that Team Xtreme didn't notice to come out of hiding?

"Ugh, what was that?" Squatt said after the Action Mobile passed them and he and the others came from outta hiding?

"That's simple, it was a car with someone being pulled?" Baboo stated to the dumb hobgoblin of what they witness out of the blue.

"Ohh, that's what it was?" Squatt said in understanding of the answer now.

"Hold on. I believe I've recognize that young man's face before?" Finster said with a hint of recognizing Alex, but from where? That's when it hit him, he not only knew the person, but know 'precisely' of who he is. "Yes, of course, he's non other then Prince Alex Mann of King Simon Gray!" He knew he recall the prince of the other king who was friends with the king of the princess they seek.

"Whoah, that's him, he's really grown?" Squatt said in surprise, so that's the prince boy from sixteen years ago?

"And he's doing stunts!" Baboo stated puzzled to see the prince doing stunts now, that's a different princely trait?

"Precisely, he's taken on a nickname which seems to have kept us from remembering him since we've only searched for the princess? I believe people refer to him as, Action Man!?" Finster explain to the two, it's no wonder they don't remember or recognize Alex Mann much from their time only searching for the missing princess.

"Ohh boy, maybe Rita will wanna here about this news?" Squatt exclaimed excited, maybe his queen will actually like this piece of information.

"Don't be ridiculous, she only wants the Princess!" Baboo stated in a tone to scold his friend of the 'true' matter they are aiming for.

"I wouldn't say 'no' to the idea, yet?" Finster said while putting his hand to his chin, suddenly having an idea of that possible thought?

"Huh!?/Ugh!?" Baboo and Squatt said together, wondering what their scientific comrade was talking about?

"Yes, this could be useful after all? Come now, we'll leave for now and leave the task of finding the princess to Goldar!" Finster explain to the two, he seems to have gotten something valuable after all. Now all three of them vanished into another blue swirling warp portal and vanished the next second, seems like things are getting more complicated by the minute?

Meanwhile, back with the Action Man Team, Grinder is really pushing it, making turns and curves, and Alex is moving across the terrain very well despite it being 'too' reckless for most professionals to even perform. The only one who's not having the most fun would be Ricky, who is holding onto his seat for dear life while this driving is being done.

"Ahh, Alex, don't you think going a little too fast might cause us to crash?" Ricky asked in holding his lunch in, seeing this stunt-driving maybe a little too much for him to handle, tries to ask his young prince star of sports if they should slow down.

"Relax Ricky, you said this car's under insurance, right?" Alex shouted back at Ricky, as to not worry so much over any problems they may have.

"Yes, the car, BUT Not Us!?…." Ricky was about to protest more until Alex cut him off by shouting something to his driving pal.

"Come on Grinder, put a little more speed into it!" Alex called out to Grinder to give him more speed to really push himself.

"Roger on that one, mate!" Gringer replied, as he shifted the car to max speed, with Ricky screaming out in surprise while Alex rides it from being pulled. Soon they drove over a hill which had another hill onto it. While the car drove up pass over the small part of the hill to get some altitude, Alex went up further thanks to the car's speed, and made an even higher jump then his friends. Soon he let go and did some tricks in mid-air before gravity was bringing him down. While his friends stopped their ride as their friend lands pass in front of them, still rollerblading on before they tried to drive up to follow him.

As Alex was still going with his friends about to catch up with him, that's when he hears Fidget's singing, which is faintly heard. "Whoah guys, stop for a minute, kay!" The guy turn to have the Action Mobile cease movement to hear…something?

"Alex, what is it?" Grinder asked puzzled by his friend's sudden quiet behavior?

"Shush, listen!" Alex hushed his two teammates, so he could listen carefully now.

"What!? Is something out there?" Ricky asked worried if it's a wild and dangerous beast in the woods?

"Relax and just keep yourself quiet so we can 'all' hear it, Ricky-man?" Grinder ease the man up, as he close his eyes to listen, and Ricky just sign and had no choice but to listen to the others.

As they all were silent, they were all surprised when they heard the faint singing again. "Hear that, guys?" Alex asked again, turning in the direction of the singing. As he continued to listen, he said this out while listening. "Beautiful! Truly something else!" The guy has never heard signing sung so majestical, it's a rare thing to hear.

"I must say, that is a catchy tone?" Grinder smiled from hearing the voice, whoever it belongs too, must be an excellent singer.

"Well it is something to be sure, but… who do you think it is? The person doing it?" Ricky commented with feeling some relief in the sound was a person & not a dangerous animal while asking a question as he did?

"Only one way to find out." Alex stated as he grabbed his railing ropes, skated up front to say something to his friends in the car. "Come on, let's find out." He motions his friends to drive along to find the voice, just as Grinder was about to turn the wheel while Alex still holds the rope rail, Ricky hits the brakes which stops the car. "Ricky, what's wrong?" Alex asked why his friend suddenly stop them from pursuing the owner of that voice that sang so sweet?

That's when Alex's business man went off to tell him why he doesn't wanna do this. "What's wrong! Is going off to find some faintly singing voice and waisting our time, Alex? We're suppose to meet with your father, King Simon Gray with King Arthur, remember! They're at the palace and are expecting us, you must of all!" The guy was in charge of keeping everyone on schedule, for if he doesn't, who will?

"Hate to break this bubble more for yah Alex mate? But Ricky here's got our number." Grinder shrugged off to say, they are running a 'tad' bit late in meeting with Alex's father & King Arthur that are getting together to discuss plans for the prince & princess of two kingdoms.

"Can't we just…." Alex tried to reason with his teamamtes, but he got cut off by his stern business friend.

"I'm sorry Alex, but the answers still 'no', and there's 'no way' to change it!" Ricky sternly told Alex, he tries to keep his friend from getting into troublesome situations besides doing stunts and he isn't letting him go off on a goose chase to find the owner of whoever is singing.

Alex signs from hearing the two friends of his stating this, so….he decided to bribe them with something to get them to have their ride drive into motion and see who was singing. "How about for an extra couple of surfer's sports drinks with you guys in them for the next Action Man sports merchandise." He could probably know that while he was mostly in those shots for sportsman deals, he have his pals join in to get some recognition.

"Whoah, for real!?" Grinder replied in surprise, he was starting to reconsider the offer.

"Well, that does sound nice, but I still don't think….?" Ricky was starting to get effected by temptation, but it seems he needs another push.

Alex smirked, as he added one more boost to help convince these guys to find that singing voice, as he spoke to Ricky. "And a few, oh, I don't know? Celebrity Sports Issues to help raise up our profits and a chance to sign with big Sports Sponsors? Plus, I can help let them know just how great a crew I got here? Namely you guys with a great interview." Alex was pretty much a clever little fox in knowing just how to get through to the ones being his driver & navigator.

"Wait! Really?" Ricky eagerly spoke out before nodding off like crazy. "Well what are we waiting for, Grinder, start those engines." The business man can smell a big step in their career, and this was it.

"You really know how to pull his strings, Alex-man?" Grinder replied to his friend under whisper tone with a sly smile, he knew Alex trick Ricky into going for this.

"Hay, I known you guys for so long now?" Alex replied to Grinders' comment with a shrug shoulder reaction before putting his helmet on. "Now, hop to it fellas!" Alex shouted out to his friends to get their ride in gear, as they got someone who's singing around these woods to find.

Grinder eagerly nodded, as he started the engine to roar while Ricky got out a GPA for their guidance.

"Let's find that voice, fellas!" Alex yelled to his crew and Grinder revved the car off in the direction of the singing.

They zoom across some parts of a field, then made a few turns to get on an open path after clearing near some branches from some dark trees.

The Action Mobile continue to race around the forest towards the singing. The gang continued to look in some parts of the forest, listening to the singing. "Aaaahhhhhh!" The voice of what was a female's sound was heard just now, still as lovely as it was earlier.

"There it is!" Alex said to his crew, he recognized it, that's the voice, it's becoming closer as they go near it.

"It's coming from another corner!" Grinder said from the distance of where they're at right now?

"Then step to it!" Ricky stated out, as Grinder made the car zoom through more parts of the forest. "Beep-Beep!" Ricky stared at his GPA and saw a short distance on the map, so he decided to give his friends an easier time navigating through the forest. "Okay, hang a left by this tree log, and we should avoid any thicker tree branches!" This will allow more travel without having difficulty on branches too thick to pass through without cutting material.

"You sure?" Grinder said while driving the car pass a close branch lower down, almost hitting him in the face?

"Hay, I spent time getting to use a GPS to track us, it'll show the way!" Ricky said in assuring his friend that they'll be alright, as long as they have a map to show which way to go and make it easier for them.

"Don't threat Grinder, maybe it'll help us?" Alex said to the worried driver, he's at least hanging & passing through some things on the ground or near his face that would hurt him, but he hasn't been scratch yet.

"Possible, but this is Ricky who's giving us directions, mate?" Grinder said under his breath, as he made the car drive down another path where Ricky said to go.

But, as the Action car made a jump over a hill in one direction, Grinder had to make the car bounce up for it to jumped over a log ….

"Hey, woah no!" Unfortunately, Alex got caught by a branch from a tree and it made him fell off his ride while releasing his rope. "Whoa!/Splaaashhh!"" Alex yelled out, making Ricky and Grinder stop the car and hear a splash noise afterwards.

They both turn around while getting outta the Action Mobile and looks surprised. Alex has fallen into a pond nearby.

"Uh-Oh!?" Ricky said in shock of what a mistake he made on his part, as he looked to Grinder with a sheepish yet worried look of expression on his face. "Heh-Heh!?" He even made a sheepish little chuckle noise in fearing he mess up here?

"Come on, we better go help him out?" Grinder stated on helping Alex, as they found their friend, soaked in water from the sudden fall from one of their directions.

"Eh-hehheh, um, sorry, perhaps I needed to check about tree branches when we jumped over logs?" Ricky nervously replies in what to say, as he picks up Alex's helmet with his hands and offers it to him, as Alex looks at him, a little annoyed.

Alex angrily splashes the business man with some water and said, giving Ricky a reprimanding look. "Okay, no interviews are on my mind." He's not cutting off on what he promised Ricky if they find the voice that sang, and in his situation, that ha now been terminated.

"Ughhhmmh!" Ricky moaned, so much for his chance of getting Alex an interview with any famous Sports Sponsors as of now.

"Whelp mate, easy come, easy go is what they say!?" Grinder patted his hand on the Ricky's shoulder during his down moment.

Now both Alex's cremates help their friend up, looks like whatever they heard will have to wait until 'other' matters can be settled.

**VISION NOTE:** A I've decided to have Alex Mann's Team Xtreme (without the exception of Fidget), play the role of transport instead of a horse. It'll make things a bit more interesting with this story. Ricky & Grinder's appearance & bios are best described here from how I've managed to capture them for story use.

Now this was kinda a crazy **VISION** to come across, wouldn't we all agree to that? And now soon, the VISION-KING will prepare another work for us to enjoy. Cause in the next chapter, people finally begin to meet, and an unknown prince will fall in love with an unknown princess. And at first, things become a begin shaken by what is being developed, but when you **IN-VISION** this stuff of what shall be played out, you never can tell? But if many of you know me well, I make things quite interesting, and what I'll present next will be just as exciting, funny, and the feeling of romance in the air. So until that time, do so ever enjoy what is here while looking forward to the next….until then...


	6. Chapter 05: Once Upon A Dream!

Author's Note: Greetings to many viewers & followers coming in. Today, will be another day to **ENVISION** what I've got plan for us to see here. And the "King Of VISIONS" always tries to bring something interesting to the table. So prepare for a little twist & spin in what comes next. We'll **VISUALIZE** what happens, when two souls meet, yet they don't know of the other one's origin or past? And when things get under way, love may end up coming in to bring two souls destine together, but will it stand? Well that's where we shall see it all happen, after a little fiasco gets under way for us to see, what event happens from last time. So get ready, it's time to begin now, shall we….?

**Chapter 05: Once Upon A Dream!**

Somewhere, back in the woods, young Fidget, unaware of Alex Mann's, A.K.A. Action Man's arrival, picks berries while her animal friends stuck around to be with her. As she picks berries, she hums a song, before she begins to sing it again.

Fidget: _**I wonder,**_

Soon two birds fly over and land on a branch near Fidget and appear to be nuzzling with each other, like they're in love, as she continues to sing while observing them.

_**I wonder,**_

She moves to the next branch side, and the birds fly over to that spot as she continues on.

_**I wonder why each little bird**_

She circles around the tall tree branch, as she is singing about the birds on top of the thing.

_**Has a someone to sing to**_

Fidget sweetly says this, as to applying that they each have someone to be with before she moves along.

_**Sweet things to**_

She comes to another branch with the owl on it with a pick of berries tiny leaf branch in his month, as she sings to him next.

_**A gale little love melody.**_

Fidget takes the gif as she goes off, the owl stares at her before getting swirled around by the couple birds, circling around him to his confusion before flying off.

_**I wonder,**_

She strolls down another forest path as she sings.

_**I wonder,**_

While she does so, her animal friends are seen catching up to her, like the birds and the rabbits.

_**If my heart keeps singing**_

She passes some trees before nearly coming out to an opening.

_**Will my song go winging**_

She and her animal friends comes out into a clarion where up ahead is an open vile-field, with the castle in the distance.

_**To someone**_

Fidget moves close to a branch while the birds fly in the air and the rabbits hopped on the ground.

_**Who'll find me**_

Then Fidget sets her basket of berries on the long branch as the owl fly from behind to catch up to them.

_**And bring back a love song**_

After Fidget settles herself on the branch by her elbows and the birds, the Owl, and squirrel join her as she sings her last part of her song.

_**To…..me!**_

Fidget and the animals now stared off at the castle in the distance, unaware that she was looking at her real home.

Fidget then sighed and spoke to herself in sounding a bit bothered by something in mind. "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child?" Fidget spoke this, even though the animals were listening on while still looking off at the castle.

The Owl looked confused, before he flew over to and "hoot" to the girl a question. "Hoot!? (_**Note:**_ Owl language as asking: Who are you talking about?)" And seeing that was meant for Fidget's earlier response, she of course, had to answer it.

"Why, Stanley, Sameth, and Maximus." Fidget stated to the curious owl, as she moved down the path more while the other birds flew up to join them. She came near a little river and let her feet play around in it as she explain her sad reason while her animal friends of birds, an Owl, a squirrel and two rabbits join with her to hear her story. "They never want me to meet anyone." Fidget said which made some of the birds 'tweet' sadly from hearing this from the poor girl. But then she smirked while a giggle escaped her lips, as she told the animals something which will make them smile suddenly. "Gehuagh! But you know something? I fooled 'em." This got their attention, as they seem cheered up from what the girl said before she said this. "I _have_ met someone!" She lightly tapped the owl's nose with a playful smile in stating this surprising secret.

"Hoot?" The Owl asked, as the animals were getting excited, waiting for Fidget to tell them the whole story. She got up to walk a bit while the Owl followed her with the other animals following her as well. "Who? Who?" The owl repeated this calling, but it was just a way of someone wanting to know, what person Fidget meant?

"Oh, a prince." Fidget replied off to say while keeping the creatures in suspense.

The birds keep 'tweeting' around her, as she smiles at them before deciding to tell them more info then that of it being about a prince. As she comes near a tree branch with the red robin and blue bird and stretch her arm up to explain.

"Well, he's tall and handsome and…" Here Fidget sighed, romantically, before continuing on with her discuss of description. "And so romantic." The birds all line up on that branch while the red robin and blue bird whistle their little voices in excitement for the girl. Now Fidget begins to circle around, like she's dancing while explaining more. "Oh, we walked together, and talked together,…and just before we say good-bye…." She stops near a tree as the animals were walking or flying along side her, as she wrapped her arms around herself to explain more of the feeling this girl's going on about. "He takes me in his arms." Now the Owl and birds were "tweeting" and "howling" in more excitement, wanting to hear more. "And then…" The owl, the birds, and even the animals on the ground or like a squirrel to have climb up on the tree to hear better, were at the edges of their seats, before Fidget's smile faded, as she said this. "I wake up." Everyone, except for Fidget, sinks their heads in disappointment, when they hear that. "Yep, it's only in my dreams…" The squirrel goes up on another branch, sniffing in sadness to hear the girl's dream ended in such a way.

The girl was dreaming about meeting someone, and for her it be a prince, but she has never seen another living person outside her cottage lifestyle.

Fidget continued to tell her story, but then a hopeful look appeared on her face, as she said this. "But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. That and I've seen him so many times." Fidget said dreamily, as the animals come around to hear her more about this dream.

As the squirrel looked dismayed while preparing to grab a nut off a tree, just before he suddenly saw Alex's wet clothes hanging from a nearby tree. Fidget made some humming sounds, but while she did that, the squirrel pulled a nut off the tree and thrown it to the other birds still on the branch! "Chulk-Chulk-CHuunkah!" It made a hit on the owl's noggin, then the red robin and blue bird, just as they and the other birds stared up at the squirrel in confusion? The squirrel quickly waved them to come up to him, he must've needed to tell them something, but what? When they came up, he pointed the Owl, red robin, and the blue bird over to the wet clothes being hung out to dry on another branch from a tree.

Suddenly, the Owl got an idea, as he spread his wings over to the two birds and the squirrel and whispered to them in a huddle of a plan of his. "Hoot-Hoot-Hoot'd! Hoot-Hoot-Hoot'd!" They all agreed and went off to go with the plan. The squirrel went down to tell the two rabbits of their plan, as they were still their listening and watching Fidget hum her voice's melody. Once the squirrel pointed them rabbits out of what they needed them for, they went over to follow them, as they were being asked to help. They all had rush down a path, and before long, arrived at the spot where the Owl, red robin, blue bird and the squirrel had reached the wet hooded cloth and helmet, but they were about to find out that they weren't the only ones there.

By the same pond Alex Mann fell in, he was sitting on the side of it. He had put his helmet, his blue hooded-cloth, and shoes by a tree to dry off, as he wore his usual clothing while Ricky help dry his sports gear and Grinder keeps watch of the other stuff that's needed time to dry off.

"Alex, I just want you to know…? That I..Am…SO….SO…Sorry about all this!?" Ricky begged Alex for forgiveness, blaming himself for making his action star get in that little mess.

"Chill Rick, so yah made a little mistake in the detour? Could happen to any bloke?" Grinder tried to ease the business guy, he can sometimes worry a little 'too much' on a few small things.

"Not just anyone Grinder, what if I had gotten Alex hurt, or worst? I may end up being the most hated businessman in both the kingdom and the Sports Dealing World!?" Ricky exclaimed in fear and panic of the very thought of what his life would become if he did anything wrong here.

"Easy Ricky, I admit, I was a "little" steam? But I'm over it, so you don't have to beat yourself up over me for not getting outta the way of that branch in time." Alex calmly explain that he forgives Ricky for the accident since he was the one that had pushed these guys to finding that 'angelic voice' that was singing for him, he can't blame them for his mistake.

"Huhn, thank goodness!? Oh, and your sports gear is finished. Okay, so that just leaves the others?" Ricky sign in relief that he was forgiven for his mistake, and with Alex's outfit about dried up, that left some of the others around.

"Let nature take it's course Rick, you've help enough, so just chill and relax. After all, they won't be going anywhere?" Grinder help place a hand on the stressful guy, trying to calm Ricky down.

"Ohhh, alright, I think!?" Ricky slightly tried to ease up, not to get 'too' stressful at the moment.

"You know, Grinder, Ricky, I've been thinking." Alex said to his crew, with a happy sigh in his voice. "There was something strange about that voice? Too beautiful to be real." As he said this, he put his rollerblade shoes over to the sides while going on.

"Yah, I've heard some lovely voices too, Alex." Grinder said in agreement, that voice earlier was a beauty if they've ever heard one.

"Yep, and they all became famous singers with big contract deals, but hay, that's life?" Ricky said his own statement, only it's business life, but that's just him and the two have handled with Ricky's business handling.

"Life's surprises aren't always in high places Ricky, like here for example?" Alex stated to his schedule making friend, sometimes the mysterious talents are found in local places like this place. However, as he was about to go on, his rollerblade skates were being taken by the two rabbits, who got in one each and tried to hop them away. "Maybe it was a mysterious being?" Alex spoke off, still in his train of thought, as the rabbits had finally made off pass the tree with his skates. "Or a wood sprite…or…." Alex was still lost in thought of what to say the voice they heard that sounded so beautiful could even be, there were so many choices?

Grinder soon after taking more of Alex's 'ironed' clothes and was about to hand them to him, stops to question something to his friends? "Or maybe…it's something involving yah cloths flying off with the woodland creatures, mate!?" The guy made a very strange statement to which it left many staring in puzzlement?

"Wah!? Huhn!?" Ricky turn before he gasped from shock and saw that somethings are making off with Alex's clothes or at less his gear, as he shook his head from disbelief. "GAAAHhh! Alex! Were being Robbed?" Ricky shouted out in a whinny yet panicky mood of what was making off with Alex's clothes, catching Alex's attention.

"Whah-hugh!?" Alex turned and gasped, when he saw the said animals running off with his clothes. The rabbits hopped with his skates, the squirrel took the helmet and birds with the Owl were making his hooded cloth fly in the air. "What the…?" He said, before he yelled, uselessly, as they ran off! "Hey there, stop!" He tried to get to the critters, but they hid behind some dense tree areas in almost making anyone not follow their trail.

"Come back, those are for Athletes only!" Ricky tried to chase after them animals as well.

"Besides, they're too big for yah to wear anyhow?" Grinder shouted back to them animals in looking around in where those critters ran off to with Alex's stuff.

But it was too late for Alex and his team, as the animals escaped with his clothes.

"Grinder, get the car ready!" Alex order his friend to get their ride, so they can chase after the thieves around any part of the forest the animals may have fled to with his things.

"Roger Alex!" Grinder said in agreement and started to run back to get the Action Mobile ready.

"Why would any creatures of the forest want your stuff, Alex?" Ricky asked Alex a strange question of this puzzling mystery, why or what use do animals have for stuff people normally use in their daily lives?

"Well Ricky, I believe we're about to find out?" Alex stated his friend's question with his remark in being a bit interested to find out, what would certain animals do with his stuff.

"Need the lift, fellas? She's fueled and ready for action." Grinder said after bringing the car around to the two that needed a lift, as Alex & Ricky got in the Action Mobile that soon took off while in a stealth mode of driving for sneaky performances.

Once the animals were away from Alex, Grinder and Ricky, the forest creatures get to work. Dressing the Owl in Alex's hooded cloth coat by the two birds tying in tightly on him. Then after that, the squirrel gets the helmet and places it on his head to make him look the part, as he smirks like a prince would. Next, the squirrel came down to push the two rabbits in the boots to stand just underneath of the dressed owl. They got into place as the squirrel signal for him to come down, but just then, the owl fell down and flatten on them rabbits in a yelp response, probably from the weight of the cloths. "Goaph!?" Soon the birds came down to offer a hand in lifting the owl up a bit from the extra weight from the cloths. It worked, as the red robin and blue bird each had one side of the cloth to hold it up like it was the sleeves, the rabbits saw that they could stay underneath the owl now that he's above and the cloth-hood could cover the bottom, and finally, the squirrel hid himself under the helmet to make the appearance of someone's hair with his tail. They truly had look the part of dressing up like some prince, as they began to walk off diligently and the owl puff his chest to make himself seem royal in his appearance.

Fidget was still with the other animal friends, patting a chipmunk with her eyes close and still humming her song with her dreamily imagination of her dream. Unaware that some of the animals were starting to move out of the way, as if something was approaching Fidget while wearing the prince's hooded-cloth, helmet, boots with their other animal friends either inside it or outside of it.

"Hoot'd Hoot'd! Hoot-Hoot, Hoot'd!" Suddenly, Fidget heard the sound of 'hooting' of an owl from behind.

"Gaugh!?" Fidget turn around from gasping in surprise that someone was nearby and getting her attention.

And when the girl saw the other animals wearing Alex's cloth-hood and helmet, the owl for the head and upper chest, the two birds holding up his hood's sides for a shoulder pad look, a squirrel in the helmet for long hair, and the rabbits moving in the skates for the feet. Fidget could almost let out a giggle, seeing those animals wearing the outfit to look like a human person, are trying to make themselves appear to be walking diligently to her.

"Oh, why, it's my dream prince," Fidget spoke off to usher, before she got up and giggled, as she added this while bowing gracefully to the animals dressed like a prince. "Your highness." The animals in the outfit bow down to respond to Fidget's graceful address to them of one from royalty, even if it's just pretend. Fidget began to hum a bit, as she approached the disguised owl while dancing to him. "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers?" She said as she approached the animals in the prince outfit while the birds wrapped the hooded-cloth around her shoulders to bring Fidget closer to the pretend prince, as she continued. "But we've met before." Fidget slyly stated which made the owl smile sheepishly while the squirrel looks from above. Then Fidget soon begins to sing her song.

Fidget: _**I know you**_

Fidget danced her way out of the disguised prince before she continue to sing and dance so more.

_**I walked with you**_

She made a bow, as the owl lost his up-hold ground position from the birds forgetting to hold him up before they came down to help him.

_**Once upon a dream**_

After she finished her bow, Fidget spins around and came into the pretend prince's arm's, sorta!?

_**I know you**_

Soon after holding onto his hooded-cloth, Fidget pulled the owl into a dance without the birds, leaving the rabbit feet lost before trying to get underneath their prince disguise.

_**The gleam in your eyes**_

Soon the rabbits got back into place, as Fidget held the owl pretend prince's collar as she spoke clearly, but sweetly into his face.

_**Is so familiar a gleam**_

Fidget lets the owl go before she spins around in a twirl, and without the two birds help, he fell to the ground with the squirrel in the helmet along with him.

_**And I know it's true**_

As Fidget sings, Team Xtreme of Alex, Grinder, and Ricky arrive at the scene, catching up with the forest animal culprits after parking their ride behind some bushes to camouflage it while they hide.

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_

But soon, the Action Man's stuff is forgotten when Alex sees Fidget and smiles, as does Ricky and Grinder, as the three look at each other and then back at Fidget.

_**But if I know you I know what you'll do**_

Unaware of their appearance, Fidget continues singing. As the Owl tries to fly around, while the squirrel holds onto the cloth and the rabbits tried to hop over to get back into place.

_**But if I know you**_

The birds try to help get the grounded owl back up while the squirrel runs to get back onto of the head spot, the rabbits hop over as well to be back under the disguise prince outfit.

_**I know what you'll do**_

Fidget playfully taps her finger on the owl's face, as he smiled at her while she continues to sing.

_**You'll love me at once**_

Then Fidget spins the owl with the hooded-cloth around with the squirrel still on his head after the birds let go for the moment.

_**The way you did. once upon a dream**_

She had wrapped the hooded-cloth around her shoulders, as Fidget sang before un-twirling herself and the animal's disguising themselves as a prince.

"Ahhhhh!" Fidget started to dance while making "humming" sounds, as she danced with the owl in his disguise while the birds flew around since the girl had the owl in her hold. The squirrel kept his balance on the helmet as they dance, even the two rabbits had a tricky time trying to keep up with dancing under the owl with this girl.

_**But if I know you**_

After Fidget made a spinning twirl as did her dancer with the birds help, she came near the owl disguise prince and lean over to sing this part of her song to him.

_**I know what you'll do**_

As Fidget left after singing that part, Alex, Grinder, and Ricky reached out and pulled the owl and the other animals in the Action Man's outfit out of the scene.

_**You'll love me at once**_

As Fidget had her eyes close as she twirled back, unaware that Alex step in to replace her pretend prince with himself, as he danced with her as she sang.

Alex: (joining in with Fidget) _**The way you did**_

Fidget immediately stops singing and looks confused because this wasn't the voices of her animal friends?

_**Once upon a dream**_

As the prince move her about towards another part, before Fidget sees her owl friend with the squirrel on his head and the others tangled up on a tree branch going up from a log with Grinder and Ricky waving at them.

"Hoot-Hoot-Hoot-Hoot-Hoot'd!?" The Owl laughed nervously as the prince finished his singing part of the ending song by himself.

"Oh?" Fidget said in surprise, as she then turned around to see Alex. "Oh!" She cried again, as she tried halfheartedly to run off, but was held by Alex.

"Hay, I'm sorry there." Alex apologized to Fidget, trying to let the girl know he didn't mean to catch her of-guard. "I didn't mean to frighten you." As he spoke this, Fidget was seen trying to remove the guy's hand from her own.

"Oh, it wasn't that?" Fidget said while trying to move away, but Alex still tried to kept a gentle hold of her hand. "It's just that you're a, a…well…" She tries to turn and leave whenever she could, but the man here was a step ahead to gently keep her from leaving in thinking what he might be without really knowing the truth.

As Fidget was free a moment and about to run, Alex held her hand again. "Let me guess….A stranger, right?" Alex finished for Fidget in what the girl was thinking he was someone that she doesn't know or if he can be trusted.

"Mm-hmm." Fidget nodded in agreeing that Alex was correct, as the animals of the pretend prince watch on more, so did Alex's friends.

"Well no worries, can't blame her for suspecting us, mate?" Grinder said loudly to himself in shrugging off his shoulders in what Fidget believe Alex to be.

"Us coming out from nowhere? It's only reasonable to bit a little surprise and scared at the same time." Ricky said agreeably before stating this to himself. "I should know, I've lived it a lot." He looked away from knowing full well, that he's been through meeting surprises that scare anyone out of their mind without warning.

"Now that is very true there." Grinder replied to his friend's claim of his little problem.

"It's alright, my friends and I just came by after hearing a lovely melody." Alex explained himself and his friends to Fidget of their being here. "But don't you remember?" Alex asked Fidget something, as if he was trying to tell her something. "We've met before!" He issued out this little message of stating they have come across another.

"We-we have?" Fidget asked a bit surprised, looking skeptical to Alex's eyes in not completely understanding what this could even mean.

"Well, of course, you did." Alex said off to Fidget, as he lean closer before letting her hand go, as he exclaimed this to her with his reasonings. "You said so yourself: once upon a dream." Fidget however, didn't think so, as she turn around to leave, but as she does, Alex begins to sing her song to her.

Alex: _**I know you**_

Fidget was now starting to leave him, until she hear that melody.

_**I walked with you**_

Fidget turns around to see that he is singing her song towards her.

_**Once upon a dream**_

Fidget tries to hid behind a tree, seemingly worried while looking to see if Alex was coming from the other side.

_**I know you**_

But then Alex came from the opposite side where Fidget was looking, surprising her a bit.

_**The gleam in your eyes**_

The forest animals including the owl, the squirrel, the red robin, the blue bird, and even the two rabbits came around a log to watch this event take place now.

_**Is so familiar a gleam**_

Fidget slowly smiles and begins to fall in love with Alex, as she spun around a rock as they took each others hands. Soon the two begin to waltz around a lake, as Grinder, Ricky and the other animals try to keep up.

Off-screen choir: _**And I know it's true**_

Soon the two begin to waltz around a lake as they dance.

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_

Soon after their dancing around the lake, Grinder, Ricky and the forest animals are near another tree as they watch on this event take place.

_**But if I know you**_

They see the two lightly walking about to an open path, still dancing with one another.

_**I know what you'll do**_

Alex held his hand to the girl's hand, as Fidget goes around the guy like a twirl, as the forest creatures watch on more with interest.

_**You'll love me at once**_

Soon Fidget stops dancing, and stare into Alex's eyes while the others still watch on from afar.

_**The way you did**_

Now the two walk down from where they were into another spot.

_**Once upon a dream**_

Once the song is over, they stop by a familiar spot and enjoy the view of the castle from where the girl and her friends were before. Alex lays his arm around Fidget. Alex, falling deeply in love with the mysterious girl, embraces her.

Grinder and Ricky watched on, seeing how happy their friend Alex is, as they talk quietly without disturbing them two people.

"Looks like Action Man just found the girl of his dream." Grinder smiled at the two together, seeing how happy they are.

"Yah, he seems so happy, makes me glad he's…..Oh-No!?" Ricky was about to say something with a happy smile when something just came up in his mind that made him worry, something important that he nearly forgot?

"What's the matter?" Grinder asked off from seeing that triply action, what's got his friend so worried about now at a time like this.

"Grinder, he's falling in love and he's suppose to marry a princess? How do we explain this to his father, the king!?" Ricky whispered out in worry about Alex's action of falling in love with someone who is not the princess herself, since the guy is a prince.

"Oh, that's a bit of a sticky-wicked? Hugh, I see your point. Definitely, not good is the word to expression here?" Grinder suddenly understood what the business man meant, this could be a problem for them both to explain to Alex's father later on?

We now return to where Alex and Fidget are still with each other, still in each other's embrace before the other looked to the other before one of them spoke.

"Who are you," Alex asked Fidget before asking another question of this mysterious girl. "What's your name?" He wants to know who Fidget is, like what her name was before telling his own and revealing he's a prince.

"Hmm?" Fidget asks off dreamily while the owl, birds, and squirrel watch on more from a branch top at what's about to happen next. "Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's…" Suddenly, Fidget snaps out of it and her eyes widen in horror. "Oh no, no, I can't, I…" She yelped in what she almost was gonna do, as the animals look confused and surprised from being caught off-guard by this, before she cries, as she quickly runs off, "Good-bye!" She goes under the branch of the tree she and Alex were near to leave him.

"But wait?" Alex called out to Fidget, hurrying after her, before asking her something. "Tell me, when will I see you again?" He wants to know when he can see this girl, the one he seems to have fallen for.

"Oh, never, never!" Fidget cried out, as she still tried to run with her animal friends following her.

"Never?" Alex said off confused, as he and his two friends, Ricky and Grinder tried to follow after Fidget.

Fidget went over a pond, but then hesitated for a minute before she turn around and spoke this as the man came to the other side of the pond. "Well, maybe someday." With that spoke of some assurance, she tried to run off again while leaving Alex and crew, stump.

"When, tomorrow?" Alex asked off another question, still confused by the girl's rush.

"Oh no,….this evening." Fidget yelled out to say, as she quickly got her cloth and berries basket, as she and the other animals were still rushing.

"Where?" Alex asked off after catching up to Fidget near her stuff's place with Grinder and Ricky a little tired out from that running.

"At the cottage, in the glen." Fidget called out to turn one more time to respond, before Alex and his friends knew it, she left pass some more trees of the forest.

"Huhn, man, can that girl run?" Ricky huffed out saying, still outta breath from trying to run after the fast girl that they know nothing about?.

"I say we're need to be more in shape, Ricky." Grinder casually commended about after finishing his puffing of exhaustion from the run.

"I'm a businessman, not an Athlete!" Ricky remarked his friend's comment about what he is and what he does, but he doesn't do sports to keep in shape, he sponsors them.

"Chill guys, everything's fine." Alex mentions to them, before asking them to do something. "Let's get the car and head back to the castle, won't dear old dad be surprise." To bad for Alex, Grinder and Ricky knew all 'too well' what'll happen when this news reaches Alex's father, the king?

And boy, this was just gonna be the opening part of a world of surprises….?

**VISION NOTE:** Most things here are extras, including Grinder & Ricky chatting with Alex to pass some moments and discuss what happens before things begin by the prince's return to the palace.

Now this **VISION** had plenty of touchy romance stuff along with some comical works in stating a few things. And soon, the VISION-KING will plan his next chapter to be seen for all. We go back to see how the former wizards are doing, and soon decide to throw a surprise birthday party, with a little magic. But unknown to the Freelance Police & even Stanley as the MASK, Goldar finds them and learns that Fidget is Princess Felicia. And the worst news will be **IN-VISIONED** right afterwards in what Fidget has to say about 'who' she meant? It's gonna be filled with loads of laughter, comical works, and Sam & Max witty-banter & humorist MASK moments for which if we like to see something funny, it'll be around here. So until then, just kick back and relax, and enjoy the show...


	7. Chapter 06: True Identity Revealed?

Author's Note: Greetings to many viewers & followers viewing this now. Ready to **ENVISION** another interesting event about to be seen here. Cause the "King Of VISIONS" is, & he's got quote a few good comical gags to be done in this work. So get yourselves settled a bit, relax & listen to music, cause you'll be **VISUALIZING** some stuff to happen when we see how the Freelance Police & the returned MASK do in performing magical feats after a long 16 year wait. It's gonna be mystical, its gonna be crazy, and its gonna become an all-out-war with colors? But most of all…well, I don't wanna give away all the spoilers, so just tune in and prepare yourself. Cause we're about to see the action take place, right now…enjoy the show…

**Chapter 06: True Identity Revealed?**

Inside the cottage where the former wizards were using during their plan of hiding undercover of Rita's eye.

We see Sam is just about finished with the cake by lighting up the set candles. "There, just like how mother use to make!" And by finished, I mean the cake is melting down from having over 14 layers, as he lights candles on the cake. "Whoops!?" He immediately tried to hold up the towering cake with a broom. "Of course, mah always did let us eat things from in our bowls or in our plates, but maybe that's something for dogs?" Sam commented that fact to himself about how his own mother use to make a cake for young dogs. "Well, what do you think of it?" Sam asked his pals, Max and Stanley, about his creation.

Stanley and Max, like Sam, are almost finished with what they're doing. Unfortunately, the dress looks like a bad joke, even on Max, who is getting very annoyed by the minute.

"Sam, do you 'really' wanna know what I think of that cake you baked "truthfully" or just lie it up so that it may help?" Max remarked off to his best pal about how the K-9 wanted an answer through a rhetorical sense..

"Says the rabbit wearing a dress!" Sam snapped back at that remark insult with his own about Max's case.

"Now, now fellas, calm yourselves." Stanley tried to get the two coppers to stop arguing. "And as for your cake Sam, it's….how do I say this…" Stanley looks to the cake, yelped from the appearance, but tried to come up with something as to not discourage Sam's efforts.

"Embarrassing!" Max muttered under his breath while Sam gave him the angry stare for that insult.

"Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" Stanley quickly said to make it sound supportive of what Sam has done in baking a cake.

"Yeah, I guess it is since I only followed that darn French book's recipe!?" Sam said off to issue before yelping, as the candles begin to fall down the broom's wooden pole and he tried to grab them at a time to put them back into place while responding. "Of course, it'll probably be much stiffer after it's baked." The dog had completely made the cake, but it's still not cooked, and if it's falling this much apart, makes a mind wonder how it'll even bake or fit in an oven?

"Of course, Sam, now then…." Stanley said as he seemingly is finished with the dress on a pouty Max, before he asked Sam his own question. "Well Sam, hum, ogh…..What do you think of the dress?" The guy wants another's opinion in how the dress for Fidget is by his own work.

The dog came over to observe the thing himself in what Stanely has made. "Well that's a tough one to explain in this case? It's not exactly the way it is in the book, now is it?" Sam replied half sure on that question since the dress was nothing like how a royal gown is suppose to be from the book they have.

"Well, I improved a bit, you know, add something extra for the mix." Stanley said in explaining things, while Max looked even more annoyed than he already was. "But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles? What do you think?" The guy asked in wanting the dog's opinion on that suggestion to make the dress a bit more better.

"I think so, though they say 'too' much is a good thing, but…." As Sam tried to think of an answer to that question, he thought perhaps their third member of their group deserves a shot. "You've been awfully quiet for a hyper-active bunny, pal of mine!?" After stating that, Sam went to ask Max the question. "What do you think of this dress, Max?" Too bad that was the straw that broke the camels' back about now.

"_**THAT'S IT!**_ I CAN'T STAND THIS HUMILIATION ANOTHER STEP! I'M LOSING MY MARBLES?" Max snapped out so loud to yell, he was losing his mind now.

"That before or after the dress when you took out last month's trash pick-up this morning, Max!?" Sam pondered of what humiliation his partner meant. Though the rabbit really did do the trash and his marble collection may have gotten mix in?

"Both if you must know, Sam?" Max calmly said to say in response before exploding again in arguing rage. "BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Max yelled, angrily, struggling out of the dress, which begins to undo or fall apart on some of the sowing. "As acting President, I have a right to speak! Even if my character doesn't always show that caring and thinking of others deal-le-oh, ho-ha stuff!" As the rabbit spoke, the dress started to fall to pieces from the bottom, then one of the sleeves as he continued. "I think we've had enough of this nonsense. And by gones, I think we ought to think of Fidget, and what she'll think of this mess." With that said after Stanley and Sam were surprised by their furry friend's outburst, Max started to scurried out of there. "I still think what I thought before." As he spoke, the dress was completely off of him, as he scurried up the stairs to get the wands and Stanley's Mask. "I'm going to get those wands and Stan-boy here's mask, so nobody try and stop what must been done, for country and freedom!" As Max was leaving the scene while the cake is melting all the way to the floor of the table and only one candle is left.

Sam saw the cake thing fall apart in ruin, and took a big huffing breath. "Hugh! You know I hate to admit it on Max's words alone, but…? I think he's right." Sam confessed openly while signing, even Stanley see's that they can't finish all this in time with their non-magical helping abilities.

"Here they are, I broke them outta the safe!" Max called out to issue, as he came down the stairs wielding the coppers' wands and a wooden mask.

"Great Snake in the Grass, Plucker in Canals, and Stuff with Bake-Beans!? You broke them outta the safe that we used, so that Fidget wouldn't think about playing with them while growing up?" Sam stated out in shock, as Max simply nodded his head. But the next thing the dog asked was the real mystery to what he needed to be answered? "What happen to the combination code to unlock the darn thing, Max?" The kept a combination lock which only the former wizard group knew while Fidget never once heard them usher it.

"Ehh, I never used my brain to remember, so it musta been forgotten?" Max shrugged his shoulders off the response about not remembering the combination to the safe.

"Or lost from all the other useless 'junk' you got in that empty skull of yours?" Sam dryly remark on how Max's brain never was develop to remember things with nothing but junk stuff inside it!

"Too shave, Sam, but the fact is I got them!" Max replied with a smirky remark in showing what he's got up his little sleeve. "And the best part of all, they're good as new. Our wands never age and neither did this here Mask!" He gave one wand to Sam and gave the Mask to Stanley, as they held onto their stuff.

"Whoo-Whoo! Careful, Max!" Stanley scolded Max while trying to keep his friends from doing anything un-expected. "Ugh!?" He started to look around, seeing things that if they used any magic or weirdly powers that'll catch folk's attention, it'll blow their cover-up from hiding, etc.. "Quick, lock the doors." Stanley ordered out, as Max hurried along to lock the doors. "Sam, you close the windows." Stanley ordered out, as Sam went and closed the windows. "Pluck up every cranny, little cracks in the wall or door or windows, etc." Stanley continued to issue, as he and the Freelance Police pluck in cracks in the walls that some light escape into the cottage, so nothing with an eye could spy through to them, and more. "We can't take any chances." As Stanley said this, Sam and Max had finished shutting any doors and shielding the closed windows with covers

"Welp, that just leaves out one person that hasn't made an appearance in sixteen years!?" Max said with a smirk across his face, knowing what's about to come next here.

"That's right, Stanley Ipkiss, time to bring out our green faced friend." Sam made the announcement, as Stanley looked at his mask for a moment in knowing what both coppers were getting at.

"Huh, for the princess, but after this, I have to remove it! Huhn, here goes!?" Stanley sign for a moment, as he turn the mask around and soon place it back on his face. "SssPUUCaoaookkhh!" Soon the wooden mask began to make 'smooching' noises, like a plunger does from getting something unstuck or so!? "GurGAAUuppppuhh!/Poowuuwuwowwuuh!" Stanley moaned out his words, as the mask started to become apart of his skin, then he went through a spin action, and out of him came non other then, the MASK, only wearing peasant cloths since he and the others were in disguise and such. "SssssssmmmMOKIN! I'm back, and I'm ready to help get this place 'ripping' for a party fit for a Queen!" He stop to double look at what he said before staring at you, the viewers while correcting himself! "Or…a Princess, take your pick!?" Then he turned to Sam and said this while pointing to him. "And now for the chef of the hour to do his magic stuff, you take care of the cake." He issues in wanting Sam to be in charge of making a cake, only this time, with a magic touch to lean a hand.

"Consider it done, sir!" Sam saluted upon hearing the order before rushing over to start another cake, this time that it won't fall apart in a mess.

"And don't mess this up, Sam!" Max teased his buddy from his earlier cake production that was a real 'piece' of work, in a messy sense.

"That was because I tried reading a dictionary explainable book that was cheaply made from the remains of a French book, idiot!?" Sam snap at his partner's remark for his un-rightly made cake before continuing. "But with this magic wand in my hand, even that won't stop me from creating a perfect cake!" Now Sam has a secret weapon to make the right kinda cake for them all to enjoy on Fidget's 16th birthday.

"While I…" Max began to say, but was cut off by the bossy MASK.

"Clean the room, little rabbit amigo, sorry, but the place is a mess? Can't have a party when it's messed up before it get's messy afterwards." The MASK finished for Max in quoting that when they have a party, it needs to be clean, and by the end, it'll be messy before it needs to be cleaned up. "And I'll make the dress. Well, hurry!" The MASK cooed with himself to spin change into a fashion-artist before moving away from the bunny that was left stump to hear this of being cut out of the act of making the dress for Fidget.

"Owww, now I'm starting to think he been better off not being here!?" Max spatted out after he got angry by the MASK's unfair decision, but only temporarily, just as he then started cleaning up, by pointing his wand at a bucket, mop, and broom, and said this. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom, the MASK says, clean up the room! So get cracking and march inward, men!" Max led them cleaning items into the floor after they came off the steps, like a general leading his army to do their duty.

The cleaning items obeyed and began cleaning up the place, while the MASK is nearby working on the dress.

"Mhhmmm, Stan-man's got the right idea? And now to make a lovely dress, fit for any girl going to a ball!" The MASK said with a little drama to that matter of speaking, as he worked another sheet of red cloth with his wand he made appear out of nowhere like any cartoon character would. "Come along little clothing works, time to get Ssssssssmokin' work, for it to fit the grace….of fair princess." The green face man issued how he'll make a dress that is perfect for even a beautiful princess to be, which the sheet was magically turn into a first piece of a dress with no sleeves and seem simple.

"Eggs, flour, milk…GAhuhm!?" Sam was condoling to instruct like a conductor of an opera house, as the items come walking to him before he yelped at his tone of speaking was lightly gaped. The items stared in confusion before the dog got over it, and he showed the picture of the cake to the ingredients, as he started to explain it. "Okay fellow ingredients, just do it the way it's here in the book since you all know how a recipe for a cake is done anyhow. I'll put on the candles." The dog is gonna have the ingredients to the difficult stuff while he'll setup the candles that were easy as pie, or cake at this moment to be made.

The ingredients obeyed and began in preparing for baking the cake on their own. The flour came up and open itself near a bowl, then the small cup started to magically scoop some flour from it's baggage into the bowl. Then the two eggs hopped up, floated for a minute before cracking the yolk outta them into the bowl below them. Then another batch of two eggs came forward and open up to release it's yolk while a wooden spoon came in to stir the batter up and then some milk came in to pour it's product into the ingredient mix.

The broom sweeps the dust, went pass the rug which magically floated in the air as the broom passed, then a stool, and then to a chair that Max stand on before magically lifting the chair itself up too. After that, the broom collected the dust, awaiting of what's to happen next, Max looked around for a place to hid it, but shrugged it off and zapped the thing with his wand. "Ehh, I would've used a flamethrower, but that would've made another mess to clean up? Darn smog stains!" He spoke out to no one but himself in that Fourth Wall Breaking quote moment?

Sam was having more ingredients put into the batter mix yeast, some liquid water, salt, pepper, a teaspoon of sugar which was poured from a serving bowl cup while taste testing them. "Hmmm-HMMPH! That's a good taste if I ever tasted one!" Soon the dog made the bowl float up before it magically started to pour out the yeast with the wooden spoon helping to move it out from the bowl. To many's surprise, it started to form a cake's inner look before the frosting was on it that looked like it was four layers high?

"Come on, come on now, snip-snip-snippy!" The MASK waved his own wand, getting a magic pair of scissors to cut more cloth of clothing for the dress, made it form into a sleeve, then magically sow'd it to look like it. Then moved it over to get attach to the dress which looked much better then before and a lot more lovely too boot, a perfect well making dress for any princess to wear.

"Lada-Diiiih! LatataAAaahhh!" Max was having the mop swirl around after getting it wet to clean the floors. He spin himself around, and surprisingly had the mop twist itself while rinsing the water from itself before continuing. It even went under Sam who was magical lifted off the ground, as it moped pass him.

"Thank goodness we didn't leave a swept-sweeper for any use to clean, or my little buddy would have a field day?" Sam stated after his feet or paws touched the ground in being thankful about what they don't have to which they won't tend to deal with a problem of Max handling a swept-sweeper to do any cleaning of their cottage.

So far, everything was proceeding smoothly and quickly, as the rabbit was leading his mop pass the MASK's work-spot, right up until Max saw the dress.

"Oh no, not red again? Not this time!" Max said in disappointment while a wicked smirk appear on his face, as he spun around and zap his wand behind his back. "Make it blue." The tricky rabbit just went to pull off a sneaky stunt.

Max sent a spell on the dress, making it change from red to blue. The MASK, who was still working on it, looked both surprised & annoyed, as it happened.

"GAAGH! The Dress!? Max!" The MASK yelped off to say, before he aims his wand and zapped the clothes with his own, making it red again, as he said in a snappy way. "I already said this, and I'll say it again! We're…Making 'It' Red." After that was done, he was going back to continue putting the finishing touches to the dress.

Max was innocently dancing with the mop to finish his job before he quickly aimed his wand again. "Make it blue, for my pleasure and my friend's annoyance." Max said with another sneaky action to fire another spell from his wand, trying to turn the dress blue again.

Without knowing it, the sash was turning blue and spreading down to the dress's sides, as the MASK was trying to settle it around before the dress changed colors before his eyes. "Duuagh, why must I deal with a rabbit that's a hyper-destructive lune- craze manic like me….most of the time? Make it Red, again!" The MASK yelled off, getting annoyed, and a bit point blank about himself for no reason, as he changed the dress back to its color he choose it to be.

Max was still innocently dancing around before he saw a pot hanging above him, as he notice it and turn his back behind it before firing another spell from his wand. "Blue, and coming your way!" Max said off, but he was a bit off, as this time, the MASK notices and stands before the dress and his entire figure's outfit was blue.

"Great Nickson on Roady-Road Island with Marching Band's Singing "Come In-Get Some" Slogans!?" Sam exclaimed from seeing this transaction before his eyes. Then he stated something for his friends to hear. "The MASK went from Green….to Blue!?" That's the most bizarre thing to see, seeing the green face man has a green face & yellow suit, but now he's all blue.

"Heheheh, guess he's no longer Green with Envy, but looking Blue instead?" Max couldn't help but find this funny, as he laughed, until the MASK zapped him, making his entire furry figure turn red.

"And you are a Hot-Redded Fur Rabbit with Loosely Base Angry-Management Problems!" The MASK tainted Max, just as the bluish mask guy turn around, back in his normal color cloth and planning to finish the dress, Red to be his point.

Annoyed by that act of revenge, Max fired back that same color spell, turning the MASK's color figure blue again.

"What the Nickels and Dimes!?" The MASK said off in surprise, as he notice he was blue, again?

"That was for turning me into one of my discombobulated clones from when Sam and Me did a Case with Hugh Bliss!" Max snapped at the guy from remembering something like this happened once to him with color fur rabbit situation before!

"Ironic that he change Max's violent hand into a red rabbit to shot for his amusement?" Sam added in to that statement from their old case of different color Max versions with different actions.

"Oh, I'll give him amusement!?" The MASK gritted his teeth to say, as he fired his wand right at Max which he duck under.

"Hah-Miss…" To bad Max forgot to notice with the pan's reflection behind him, the magic bounce back and got him from behind. "Okay, moving along!" Max said in annoyance, as he fired another shot right at the MASK which turn him blue again.

"Ugh, okay, it's official to me…that now…..Rabbit Season is Open, BUNNY!" The MASK snapped in anger, as he fired another magical zap at the rabbit.

Soon, it erupted into a color changing war. Sam on the other hand, was still working on the cake as he swirled around the frosting, was the only one who wasn't in the middle of it. "Somehow, I figure those two would go to war with each other after all this time? I just didn't think it be in either the living room or the kitchen?" Sam shrugged off to state this argument's development. But, unknown to the three former wizards, some blazes of color went up the chimney, which they had forgotten to plug up. And outside the cottage, the colors were flaring up like something magical was happening at such a location hidden in the forest.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Rita's loyal warrior minion, Goldar was looking for Princess Felicia in the air as he soar on, when he saw some flashes of red and blue, coming from the forest.

"Whaah!? Red and Blue flashes of light? Could they be…!? Hugh, yes, I better scoot to be certain!" Goldar replied confused, as he flew towards that part of the forest to the cottage in where the action was happening. "So, this is where those magical beams are coming from? Gurrrhh? Gaugh!?" After landing on the chimney, he duck around as he jumped about, trying to avoid the blazes of magic that was coming from it. "What are they doing in their, playing a game?" He asked off annoyed in what sorta issue is happening that would cause this kinda commotion.

Inside the house, the 'war' continues, on while they both are under cover, Max behind dirty dishes and the MASK behind a chair.

"Eat my fluffy magic dust!" Max aimed his wand and fired at his opponent, namely the MASK again.

"Hah, you call that aim, this is aim!" The MASK remark off to say before firing and then Max didn't duck quick enough and got his fur turned red.

"Oh, so that's your answer, well here's my might!" Max snap in his remark towards his opponent, as he fired his wand for another color change act.

The MASK tried to get behind something, but Max's aim had got him, right on his behind after getting cover from a basket. "Oh, getting a kick outta me, well two can play on that, Mr. Long-Ears!" The MASK issued from once again, his appearance was changed to blue and was about getting fed up with it.

"How DARE You REframe Me to a Classic & Popular Rabbit's Name like Bugs Bunny!" Max snapped furiously before leaning out from the dishes to fire more magical zaps from his wand. "Of course, I'm already popular in my own unique way!" The rabbit was self boosting about himself being just as popular.

"In a blood-curtailing Basket Case, you are, Max!?" Sam stated from his spot, not bothering to get involve with this argument-al war the two being Max & the MASK are going at it.

"Taste MY Dusty Magical Wrath!" The MASK hollered out to say before firing his wand next after Max did another.

They continue doing this over and over until the MASK and Max both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looks like two cans of red paint and blue paint have been emptied on it.

"Doh'd!" The MASK's voice said off in a snappy tone, as he and Max came up to each other, close to the dress to exclaim their arguments! "Now look what you done Max, it's all ruin!" The mask-guy shook his fist in being ticked off that Max ruined Fidget's dress.

"What I've done! You were the one who started this color changing war? And you Stole Homer Simpson's line, of all people?" Max snapped in blaming the MASK for this mess & using another character's line in the argument.

"Ignoring the who's line I used? That doesn't matter because the princess's dress is ruin!" The MASK disclaimed as to what has happen during the cross-fire of the moment.

"Eh, maybe she'll like it spotted, who's to say people don't like pokey-dots?" Max shrugged off to say that maybe Fidget will like this style instead, and the MASK was about to remark that statement until….

Suddenly, Sam heard a sound of 'humming' tune and said this after lifting up the last candle on the cake. "Hey, shh, shh, shh, listen! Do you fellas hear what I'm hearing!?" That sound, that voice, it was definitely something to be heard that they needed to set aside arguing.

The sound was Fidget humming 'Once upon a Dream' from afar. This could only mean one thing…the girl has return from berry picking?

"By George, Sam's right! It's Fidget!" Max said off in surprise after hearing the melody tone, they all have heard Fidget sing like that since that was a gift Sam gave her long ago.

"She's back, and we're still not through with the party and stuff?" The MASK said in a surprising shock tone, changing his suit back to it's yellow designs and Max did the same by turning his fur back to it's white coloring. That's when the MASK spoke out in worry. "Enough of this foolishness. She'l be coming in any minute!" The MASK grabbed the dress to quickly hurry up with their preparations.

Max waved his wand at the dishes and they went right into the cabinet and some silverware went into the drawers. "Got my cleaning gig done!" Max issued off to say, as he finished his work of cleaning up….at least those not involving the color war, etc.

"Good, that'll leave me and Sammy here!" The MASK stated of to say, as he let the dress on a chair. He quickly zapped the dress red and said this to himself as a final ending remark to what he was trying to do. "Make it red. And so I get the last word to that arguments debate!" Then he quickly grabbed Sam after the dress was changed from two mix colors to red again, who with the K-9 had just finished lighting the candles on the 4-layer cake and said this. "Now hide, quickly! We have to surprise her!" The green-face man knows they have to surprise Fidget before she notices their presence, and their magic.

"Wait, the Wooden-Mask!" Sam reminded the MASK of the green face he has on the face, Fidget will notice that on the Stanley guy.

"Oh shot, right!?" The MASK groaned in ignorance, he completely forgot about his mask, and the girl's voice was almost near. "Gurgurhpphhh!" So he quickly put his hands on his face and began to pull the mask off of him. "Boompapapaphohph!" Suddenly he is within a swirling tornado before out of it comes Stanley, as he holds his mask while breathing deeply after that removal. "Gagh, now we hid!" Stanley said from taking his breath from changing back to himself, as they hurried it up while he hid his mask in his shirt's inner pocket.

After hiding all their magic stuff, Max stops short and looked at the dress.

"Time I finally get the last word! Blue!" Max said to himself, as he went ahead zapping the dress from red to blue with his own wand still in hand, before he goes to hide with Stanley and Sam.

Outside, Fidget hurries to the cottage house, very excited about today. And if was from meeting Alex Mann, who she doesn't know his name, but it was a worth-wild experience in her life.

"Uncle Stanley, Sameth and Maximus!" Fidget called out to her foster folks, all excited in wanting to get inside with something on her mind.

Inside, as the three former wizards hide, Stanley notices that the mop is still running and he said in surprise. "Oh NO! No-no-no-Nooah! Who left the mop running?" True to words, that mop head was still mopping around to clean the floor, but who was last to be in charge of cleaning…hmm…?

"Something tells me a certain little 'pal' of mine forgot his duties again?" Sam discriminated with a dry tone while staring at Max, knowing the rabbit was given the task and during the color war wit the MASK to finishing up their duties, let the idea be forgotten.

"Gehuh, so I let it slip?" Max said sheepishly with an escaped chuckle, as he received some stares from the others about his careless act.

"Like everything else you do!?" Sam remarked to his furry partner in being the most forgetful person they ever had to deal with.

"Well in any case!" The rabbit shrugged off to say before aiming his wand at the moving mop. "Stop mop, you are dismissed!" Max issued off, zapping the mop with his wand, changing it back to normal in the nick of time, making the mop itself fall to the ground motionless.

Fidget opens the door from the split top to the split bottom, and came in. "Uncle Stanley? Sameth and Maximus?" Fidget called into the house while closing the lower door from the legs to look around for her foster folks.

Unknown to Fidget however, Goldar looks into the house by the front door's top open view that was not closed. The minion of Rita kept himself in a good spot to hid while watching of what sorta work was going on in this home that seem strange for magic to appear from.

"Where'd everybody go?" Fidget called in confusion to look around her surroundings in not finding her foster folks. "GAauuhhh!?" But then she stops to yelp her hands up to gasp, all upon seeing her 'blue' dress and cake near together. "Oh!?" She exclaimed in excitement & wonder, as she came over to the two things that are out in front of her.

"Surprise, surprise!" The MASK, Sam and Max said towards Fidget, as they came outta hiding to surprise the girl.

"Happy birthday, Fidget!" Sam said to the girl, as Fidget is filled with so much to take in this wonderful surprise.

"Oh you guys, this is the happiest day of my life." Fidget spoke off with such joy, happier than ever to hug her foster folks for this magnificent surprise for her birthday.

"Yep, it wasn't no picnic setting this up!" Max said off to say while taking a sip from his mug-cup with the shape of his image (don't ask, it's just Max's style).

"A likely story? Come now, a toast to the birthday girl!" Sam lightly remarks Max's claim before taking a sip from his mug-cup too, in toasting to Fidget's 16th birthday.

"And fireworks, mustn't forget!" Max replied off to issue, as he took out some fireworks in a tub, but ended up pulling the trigger. "POwhhhhh!" Which made it launch out, pass the others, and nearly hitting Goldar outside?

"Urrghhh!" Goldar step back in surprise while the firework was shot out, and exploded in pretty colors in a safe zone to not catch the forest on fire. "Grrrh!?" As Goldar turns back into watching this scene play out as he growled, at least none of them heard him during the firework's distraction.

The others stared at Max, as he corrected his little action. "On second thought? Wr will hold the fireworks after the party!?" As he grabbed a mug and had Sam pour him something in the rabbit-shaped glass.

"Try some of this little buddy, it's..BANANAhih!" Sam said off before saying the word in a vibrational rhythm which made it sound silly to anyone hearing it.

"Hi-hi-hih! That one get's me every-time!?" Max giggled out from hearing that funny saying of the word before the two undercover coppers toasted and drank their drinks.

"We made all this possible, to celebrate with you." Stanley said to Fidget about what they wanted to do for the girl, as her smile never ceased in being overjoy.

Fidget was all with joy, as she explained it to her foster folks. "Everything's so wonderful? Just wait till you meet him." Fidget firstly spin around all dreamy-like before issuing about her foster folks meeting someone she meant.

"Him?" Stanley said off to turn his attention to Fidget, confused by what the girl just went and said to them.

"Powhhh!" Sam spit his drink out from surprise, but Max did the un-expected action?

"GuragGURAAGH!" The rabbit ended up swallowing his mug instead of spitting the liquid out, and began to choke with a mug in his throat?

"Smitten Kittens In a Yarn Ball's Day Party in the New York's Factory!?" Sam exclaimed in surprise before staring at Max's display of his surprise reaction. "Max, well you cut the gag and be serious!?" How are they suppose to get anywhere about Fidget's case if the rabbit was goofing around.

"GuuaophGOOOUGH!" Max tried to talk back, but couldn't with something in his throat, it figures he do this that just annoys anyone?

"Alright, I'll help!?" Sam rolled his eyes and came behind his rabbit pal to give him the heimlich maneuver.

"Gurph-GURhp-POUIWhh!" Soon after a while, Max coughed out the mug, which it went flying, even passed Fidget before smashing into the wall. "CRrreakkhhh!" And broke into a thousand pieces while the Freelance Police sign in relief that that was over and done with. "Hooowwhhh, that's a load outta my system?" Max signed in relief to have that outta him, what are the chances of choking on a mug by accident by a surprise feat.

"And the 16th mug we lost this year to boot?" Sam commented on the number they lost of broken glasses and such over the years whenever Fidget turn of age.

"Back at the subject that really counts other then my well being? Um, Fidget!?" Max said out in excusing his own health issues before exclaiming the girl's name in shock. "When did this happen?" The rabbit wants to know when and how Fidget came to stating she wanted them to meet someone, and for that matter, a 'him' which is related to one type…a male.

"Oh, I saw him and his friends just as I picked berries." Fidget exclaimed dreamily in the manner of where she met someone & his company.

"Oh, friends huh? Well I will introduce them to my friends known as "Rage" & "Pain" right now!" Max declared angrily in hearing this and before he could march out if Fidget brought back to 'bad company' he show them a thing or three, but Sam held him back.

"Easy little buddy, I don't think she brought them over?" Sam stated to calm his pal's nerves that Fidget knows their rules, and so maybe they aren't even with her now…for the moment.

"Darn! And here I was hopping for a beat down? Even thought of an instrument to play with him?" Max said disappointedly while smirking of the idea he had in pulling against the 'him' person Fidget met in the woods that might not have been the prince, which unknown to them, really was.

"You've met some stranger and his friends?" Stanley said in surprise by what Fidget has done & come across, they told her not to meet any strange characters wondering the woods they were hiding in and now of all days, she meant one.

"Oh, his friends are alright, and he's not a stranger." Fidget said to explain to her worrying foster folks with her smile still on. "We've met before." She issued off that she met the stranger before, even before she saw him in the woods.

"You have?" Stanley said still in shock and surprise by what Fidget is claiming here.

"Where?" Max asked off in demand before stating something else. "Just tell me and if he's who I think he is, then I'll…?" The rabbit was about to make some random issue before getting cut off….

"Max!" Sam cut his partner off from saying anything "too" cruel to say in front of their raised child.

"What? I was gonna say if he's a bunny and is cuter then me, then I 'really' let him have it!?" Max exclaimed off puzzled by what he was gonna say, it wasn't anything "too" disturbing, at the moment?

"Oh, he's not a rabbit, he's a human being, like me." Fidget exclaimed what the stranger was, another kind like her species that wasn't a dog or a rabbit, just another human being.

"That's another thing we were afraid of hearing?" Sam whispered this out to Max's ears only about who Fidget met was a human male, but…they fear it was not of prince Alex Mann.

"And for where we meant, ahhh, it was…..Once upon a dream." Fidget responded off to brush off her hair with a smile, before she began to sing.

Fidget: _**I know you**_

Fidget begins to dance a little as she sings while her eyes are shut and she dreams of her dance in the forest with 'that' man she's met.

_**I walked with you**_

The others seem nervous by this, as Fidget takes Sam in her hands by his hands, or paws and begins to dance around some more.

_**Once upon a dream...**_

As she begins to sing some "La-La's" of her hums, Sam had to state out what has happen here.

"By Duke Criminy on a Billboard of Today's Blue-Plate Special! She's in love?" Sam exclaimed in shock while the girl still danced with him, Fidget has fallen in love with someone.

"Oh no, now what do we do!?" Max groaned off to say, as he slap his hand on his forehead in 'NOT' believing this case was happening all of a sudden.

"This is terrible, I-I didn't think this could happen so-so suddenly?" Stanley said off towards Max worriedly at this information, they all knew what this meant, and it would to problems alright.

Overhearing this even caught Fidget's attention by the strange responses she's getting. "Why?" Fidget said confused, as she stopped dancing with Sam to stare at the other two while asking this. "After all, I am sixteen." The girl has become of age where she would come across the moment in her life to fall in love with someone, it's naturally, nothing bad about it.

"It isn't that, deary. It's-uhm, Sam, could you explain?" Stanley said with a sad sign, he and the others knew they had to tell Fidget now that the time had come; for her to know the truth.

"What we are saying is….You're already betrothed." Sam explained off to say to a puzzled Fidget, as he holds the girl's hands while they hold his from their dance.

"Betrothed?" Fidget said confused of what her foster parents meant by that?

"Yelp, in other words, girlfriend! Since the day you were born." Max said out without a second sooner to what he meant to issue about Fidget being in a formal agreement to marry.

"Other then the girlfriend remark? My little buddy is right." Sam responded off what Max said while getting his hands free from the Fidget's grip to explain more. "To a nice young and almost as "deviously handsome" as I, named Prince Alex, little darlin!" Sam added the part of "deviously handsome" to reframe on himself of the matter while still issuing Fidget is to be wed to a prince.

"If he is somewhat like Sam and even talks like that? Then maybe we 'should' let her keep this other guy instead?" Max remarked a cruel joke to his pal Sam, who heard that and became upset about the unpleasant compassion of him & Pricne Alex in their own world of being 'handsome' to be hard to imagine.

"Well who ask you? Idiot!" Sam snaps in remark for Max's insult about saying Fidget shouldn't go with someone like the K-9 detective and should keep the stranger she meant in the forest, that was just plain rude.

"Guys, guys! We're getting off topic here, remember!?" Stanley came between the two coppers to stop another argument from getting out, especially when the girl before them is so confused?

"But that's impossible, you guys?" Fidget said in confusion, as she tried to say something about this shocking and surprising news. "How could I marry a prince? I mean, I'd have to be…" She was about to issue that the only way to marry a prince, would be a princess, and she isn't one…is she?

"A princess, isn't that what you were gonna say next!?" Max said off with a sly smile, finishing Fidget's train of thought about her being married to a prince if she was a princess.

"And you are, deary!" Sam said to the girl, as the K-9 was letting her know that she is indeed, a princess, a real one in fact.

"Princess Felicia." Stanley issue off to say to Fidget before showing the girl his wooden mask, as he went on to explain things a bit more. "We been raising you in secret, my name 'is' really Stanley, but when I wear this mask, I become the famous MASK that folks talk about. And these two right here, are actual Sam and Max, the Freelance Police, who were undercover with me during this whole time under their grand-grandfathers names." Stanley stated on the Freelance Police's disguises after his own background of who he was known for, as Fidget turn and saw they shook their heads "yes", meaning it's all true.

The gold-monkey outside the door yelp in surprise before he smiled, evilly, when he heard that. "So….that is her? No wonder Rita and her forces never found her? Grrr!?" Goldar quietly said to himself so as to not let the others even know of his exists yet. He's found the princess and the ones who have been hiding her this whole time all in one coincidence.

"And tonight, we're put in charge to take you back to your father. King Arthur!" Stanley explained what he and the others are going to do afterwards now that Fidget is sixteen and all, to meet with her real biological father who is king of this land.

"And we mustn't forget his queen, Guinevere!" Max added in to say to the crowd in this conversation of having Fidget meet her real biological mother with her husband, who is also the girls' father, etc.

"Who just so happens to be your mother, when one hears about it." Sam exclaimed to explain on that other fact of the news that Max didn't speak out, so he did instead for Fidget.

"It's a small-small world after all…but no singing the actual song? Please!" Max exclaimed cheerfully before he went all moody at what he said afterwards.

"But,…but I can't?" Felicia gasped out in worried concerns, this piece of information would cause a setback for her, and she knows why. "He's coming here tonight,…I promised to meet him." Fidget promised to meet the stranger she came across in the woods at the cottage, if she goes, she miss seeing him.

Unknown to everybody, Goldar flew off from the scene without them knowing it, all while with news for his mistress; Rita Repulsa.

"I'm sorry, dear child, we truly are…." Stanley said while approaching Fidget in her own issues, trying his best to break this news to the girl gently. "But I'm afraid,….you must never see that young man again." It's a hard thing to deal with, yes, but from the agreement of two kingdoms to wed their children, if Fidget, A.K.A. Princess Felicia, were to marry someone else, it break the contract of two kingdoms & peace would be destroyed which cannot happen.

However, that wasn't enough to help, as the others saw the girl they help raise feel heartbroken. "Oh no,…no!" Felicia said between disbeliefs, tears beginning to well up into her eyes. The others, even Max of all people tried to help calm Fidget, but they just couldn't as she said this from being upset by this. "I can't believe it. No, no!" And with that, Fidget/Felicia ran from the former wizards that were her foster folks and went up to her room, crying along the way.

The others stare off from where Felicia left, Sam looks sad and Stanley begins to shade a tear, as Max says this while looking just as sad, spoke up now. "And we thought she'd be so happy?" This was suppose to be a happy time for them all, but instead…it isn't at all.

"Unfortunately Max, this is one case we might not be able to fix with our usual order?" Sam stated this to his downer of a partner, the Freelance Police usually fix things by their own strange methods but…maybe this time, it might not help.

"I doubt even the Mask has any power to cheer her up, huh?" Stanley signs after he spoke this off his mind while staring at his mask in his hands, all the power of a cartoon character of his inner personality, but not even it can help a girl's broken heart.

Up in her room, Felicia, formerly known as Fidget, is lying on her bed, crying, believing that she will never see the teen man she loves again.

But near a mountain top of Rita's palace, Goldar spots those from the castle watch tower, Finster, Squatt and Baboo, as he lands near them.

"Ah Goldar, I trust you found something?" Finster spoke off to say, as he was glad to see the gold-monkey appear, this was perfect.

Goldar laughed evilly, as he replied to Finster question. "GAHh-hahaah, if by something, you mean the princess? Then yes! I found out where she lives and even more, know she'll return to her castle home by midnight tonight!" He explained all the lans that are to be done by the MASK & The Freelance Police: Sam & Max, to safely bring the princess to her home by the time her birthday has officially pass.

"Oh, Rita will love to hear this news!" Squatt cheered for the news in excitement, their mistress will love to know what is going on if it's about Princess Felica.

"And the news of the prince being here will be an added bonus to boot!" Baboo stated out in the two's conversation about another issue at hand.

"What! What do you mean, the prince?" Goldar asked off suddenly, seemingly confused by the subject they are talking about?

"Oh yes, we saw the prince, Alex Mann, also known as the Action Man here." Finster explain to Goldar of who they had found out as well was in the woods where they all did some search.

"But….I just heard the princess met a stranger in the forest, and she didn't seem shock about the name?" Goldar replied in confusion, if the princess knew the man's name, it would let her know it was him those three wizards as peasants stated about her betroth matter, wouldn't it?

"Hugh, but then…..how could she not have meant him if you said she saw him?" Squatt bumbled off saying in puzzlement, he was very lost now over if the prince & princess even met at all when being in that forest area during the time.

"That's right, surely there must be an explanation?" Baboo stated off of the manner, there musta been something that neither have gotten, but what?

Finster suddenly had realization, as he removed his hand from his chin after thinking this over, he spoke out from what the collective data they had and explain his reasonings. "Perhaps, the prince & princess? They never told each other their names, all the more reason to tell our Queen of the news. Come, Rita Repulsa shall be 'most' please to hear 'both' our fine discovers!" With that, they had a laughter moment before they vanished in swirling blue vortex's while Goldar vanished in a flaming portal and they were all gone, now off to tell their queen of the news they found.

This day just keeps getting better and better with more plots and twist along the way, for the villains, we mean!? And what will happen before the day is completely over…that remains to be seen?

**VISION NOTE:** The quote from Max being blue from Hugh Bliss is from what happened in Episode Six of Sam & Max Freelance Police Season One, were a blue color Max was lazy. Plus mention of a red version of Max that was a violet guy with his gun to shot off anything in sight. The part of Sam issuing about himself being "deviously handsome" is of use from Season Three's Episode Four where there were an army of Sam Clones, and he believed them to be handsome fellas.

A humoring reference is used from Looney Tunes; Bugs Bunny, in where the name Long-Ears, is used.

Homer Simpson's famous gag of saying "D'oh!" when something bad happens, is also used by some of the Simpson family as well.

A small fun gag to 'It's A Small World After All' is mentioned in this story, but is never sung. (For some character's personalities, singing that song can be a headache while being funny for any of use to see.)

Now this was a nice, but sad **VISION** to come into viewing. But never the less, the VISION-KING shall provide the materials for our imaginative minds to foresee. And now the next chapter will star not only a chat of two kings, but also some Jake Long & crew doing some things while a little argument breaks out while having….SKUMPS, another form of drinking & toasting? So **IN-VISION** what is coming our way, cause when word gets around that the prince has his eyes set on the person he loves, but is unknown if it's the princess in hiding or just some peasant girl, then things are really gonna go down hill from there. And so what will happen during such issues between conversations & wedding plans, well hay, that remains to be seen all together. So until then, just relax, and enjoy, cause sooner or later…we'll be covering the next funny stuff to happen here…make no mistake about it.


	8. Chapter 07: Future To Skumps, What Else?

Author's Note: Greetings to many viewers & followers out checking this out. Time to **ENVISION** what we'll see here next on such an adventure. And the "King Of VISIONS" sees much humor along the lines of what he's developed here. There will be a few differences, surprises, and as such that you will **VISUALIZE** the events played out differently from the original film. That, and when I use a few American Dragon: Jake Long cast crew as some extras, of course things will be different to be settled like how one has seen them from the TV Series. Well enough about the little matters, time to get to the bigger picture. So settle in, get ready, cause it's time to enjoy some quality entertainment now….shall we…?

**Chapter 07: Future To Skumps, & What Else?**

We now see the sight of the castle where the sun nearly sets, meaning the day will be nearly over. And such that if all goes well, the curse on Felicia will not happen. As of this moment, Jake Long and his friends continue to keep a watchful eye out on anything suspicious, however, after they gather up to report any findings, some folks are missing?

"Yo, where's 'G' and Fu Dog?" Jake asked off to say, seeing those two aren't around?

"I believe they had an audience with the two kings, dear old Jakaroo?" Nigel exclaimed in his british tone of where Lao Shi & Fu Dog are currently attending to.

"Say wait a second? How come they are the home-boy's getting invited and leaving us high and dry here?" Trixie stated in shock while stating it, New York style slang, about missing out something as big as being with the kings.

"Trixie's right, why aren't we going?" Spud asked puzzled that they weren't invited to meet and greet the two kings of their two kingdoms?

"At the moment, Lao Shi is trying to help both kings at ease and hope that nothing will go wrong when the princess arrives." Sun explain calmly to them human teens, since the time of the princess's curse is nearly up, her father will need some support.

Suddenly, Sara's eyes glowed now, as she speaks out a misfortunate of her prediction. "Oh, speaking of something going wrong? The kings will debate in an argument over the other's child!?" She made that sound like it was like a peaky-girly talk over such an issue that did not sound so pleasant.

"Yikes! Then maybe we should….." Haley was about to say about fixing a bad future until the Oracle Twins had another prediction.

Then Kara's eyes glowed which means something of her good prediction will soon come to pass. "I then see them laughing it up, as they forgive each other." Hearing that much with a dry tone even if it was good news to hear, kind was hard to tell around this girl's atmosphere.

"Uhm, when is that?" Haley asked off slightly lost & confused by the predictions, in wanting to know more then just that small bit of info?

"Beats me if I know? We know it's going to happen, we just don't know when?" Kara dryly remark to explain the deal of their predictions, they can foretell, yes, but when it will come, is random at best.

"We just predict the future. When, where and how they begin, it's another story." Sara said with her cheerful cheekiness about how they work their predictions to such a degree.

In another part of the castle, something is going on in the benquet halls. King Arthur was seen sighing, as he looks out the window of his castle, still thinking of how time has pass this much since his daughter went into hiding. Simon Gray is eating a small plate of his meals while Fu Dog is nearby eating like a pig, even if he's a dog, and Lao Shi signs for the dog's ruddiness. But at this moment, it is Arthur, who is concerned and for a very good reason too.

"No sign of her yet, Simon?" Arthur said again, as he signed once more in not seeing Princess Felicia at this moment.

Simon at the moment, who had finished taking a bite of his beard, spoke out. "Yes, I understand very much how long you've waited for this." He's a compassionate man and understands what Arthur is going through now.

"Indeed, if it was my grandson or granddaughter, then I too….would feel the pain?" Lao Shi spoke from feeling much worry if anything happened to his children or grandchildren, he would be upset too.

"Still, I wish to see any trace of her arrival, but still after everything's been done, still no sign of her?" Arthur stated before becoming depress again, after making sure Feleicia would not become a victim to Rita's curse, they did so much, but the wait is harder on some then others.

"Yes, guraph, or "those" watching out for her?" Lao Shi huffed a choke at the "those" part, meaning the MASK and the Freelance Police being in charge of protecting the girl, there would cause some concerns in that department.

"'Course not, and there's no problems with that!" Fu Dog said while eating out some biscuits and bagels from the banquet table. "Mhph! Good half hour till sunset, your royal-ship." He took a bite out of a chicken leg and said in satisfaction. "Ah, excellent bird." After finishing that leg, he toss the bone to munch on the next winged piece of the chicken.

"Fuuuu! Must you try and eat ALL of the BANQUET!?" Lao Shi snapped loudly for the dog making a disturbance at such a critical moment with Fu's 'eating' needs?

"Hay-Hay, Hay! A dog's got a living? And this food would go stale if I didn't pitch in my servings to help!?" Fu Dog explained his own case before letting out a laugh at a joke he just made up. "Gauaagugh, get it, cause it'…." But he stopped from seeing that his old pal Loa Shi ain't laughing, so he signs. "Oh forget it, why I even try?" Fu Dog hung up, knowing that the old dragon had a hard time getting his sense of humor. He then looked at King Arthur, as he said this to the king with a sense of bucking up the man. "Oh now, come on your highness, buck up! As far as I can tell from all this, battle's over, girl's as good as here." From what they can tell, they've already won, Rita never found the hidden princess, the day of Feleica's 16th birthday will pass over, and the girl will live happily without dying. Course after issuing that, Fu Dog went around to pick more food from the table.

"I must agree too these claims, Arthur. I'm sure that after all our time protecting this kingdom from Rita's attacks on the villages, we've manage to salvage and rebuilt without any lives lost. Isn't that what's must important, the lives of others then that of property." Simon Gray said after finishing his small plate in agreement with the chinese dog, they haven't lost much that can't be rebuild, and lives are just as important.

"I'm sorry, Simon." Arthur said to Simon, with a sigh, while he talked to his friend, Fu Dog secretly used Arthur's robe to wipe his muzzle. "But after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing…-" The man was never told where his daughter was taken to be even after the Three Wizards: The MASK & Freelance Police members; Sam & Max, promise to hid the girl where Rita Repulsa won't find the girl that was fool proof.

"The past, all in the past, your highness! And I think I know just what you two need!?" Fu Dog said cheerful while waving his finger paws to the king, before he claps his paws and a bard hurries over with a bottle of wine, as the dog points to the kings before him, as if stating to serve them drinks.

"I apologies for Fu Dog, your highness. He is trying to be helpful…just….in a different way to speak?" Lao Shi bow in apology while explaining Fu's….rash behavior.

"His concerns are….well known." Simon solemnly spoke to the old chinese man about this.

As the bard is finishing with pouring wine in containers, Fu Dog takes the bottle instead of the glasses, much to the bard's confusion? "Gimme that, that ain't how yah serve a fine dander like that to Royals!?" Fu Dog snapped before he spoke to the two kings and a patent Lao Shi, as he brought forth bigger toasting glasses to the court serving. "Tonight, we, as magical folks and their royal kings, toast to future!" Then the dog gave Simon the glass, as he accepted it.

"Thank you Fu Dog, I'll take over from here." Simon thanked the dog, as he patted the bottle as he speaks to Arthur of this wine bottle of an interesting kind. "As he spoke the truth, tonight, we "do" toast to the future." He showed the bottle to king Arthur, as he spoke. "This is something I've been saving for sixteen years, to honor this occasion." With that, he filled two glasses with the as for mentioned wine. When he was done, Fu Dog came around and pour another glass for him and Lao Shi to have.

"Want some, gramps!" Fu Dog temped the old man to take his glass, but he wasn't willing to, at the moment.

"Fu Dog, you know as a wise dragon, I don't…..ugh…partake in this event manner!?" Lao Shi explain off, but was proclaiming it a bit shady from one's view it seems.

"Come on? Lighten up! If yah won't do it for me? How about this kingdom, the kids of the next tomorrow or even perhaps Jake's when he proposes to Rose? If yah catch my drift!? Agh-guoghouwhh!" Fu Dog lightly tap the old dragon's gut while making a point on that last statement, and cracking a joke as he did so before Lao Shi sign and gave in to the dog's demands to take a glass as well.

As that settlement was settled, Simon and Arthur lifted their glasses, as the black man made an announcement. "Here, to the future!" He was making a toast for what the future will be for them all.

"Right, Simon!" Arthur said as well, going along, as did Fu and Lao Shi while the bard looked to the last two glasses left and decided to taste the drink himself in secret. "To the future!" The good king and father of Felecia declared in making the same toast to this.

"Yah, and lets make it something, like saying this to toast!" Fu Dog laugh up to say, then he lifted his glass, as he spoke this out. "Skumps!" With that, the kings and even Lao Shi join in on the toast and even more so, began to sing.

Simon and Lao Shi toasted while lifting their drinks to say this: _**Skumps!**_

Arthur and Fu Dog did the same, toasted as they lifted their drinks to say to: _**Skumps!**_

Simon started to sing out with his friend: _**A toast to this night**_

Arthur sang out while waving to the outer fields of the future: _**The outlook is rosy**_

Fu Dog laugh while the old dragon smiled at this, as the dog sang: _**And the future is bright**_

Both the kings sing this while the Bard plays a melody during this moment: _**Our children will marry**__**Our kingdoms unite**_

Soon we see them together at the table, as they begin another toast while saying this to each other.

_**Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!**_

Though at the moment, their arm's elbows were in a chain link, as Simon and Arthur manage to drink to their own drinks, Fu had lock Lao Shi's arm too close, making it harder for him to sip his properly.

"FUUUUuhhh!" Lao Shi yelled at Fu Dog which causes the said dog to stare at the reason for the old guy yelling his name.

"Oops! Heh, sorry gramps?" Fu Dog apologies after seeing his mistake and lets his arm out from their lock.

At the moment, the bart saw no one watching him, so he placed his instrument in front to cover his face, as he took another sip of his wine drink. "Ah, excellent vintage." Simon said out, as the Bart nodded to the taste before he hiccuped, that stuff was 'really' taking an effect on him now. But he tried to not let the others see him get so 'drunken up', and tried to stay pose while Simon decided to wave the bottom in the air before pouring another glass while making another statement. "And now my friend, to the new home!" The black man had another idea in what they can toast about next when their children are married.

"New home?" Arthur said from looking away but to turn around suddenly, confused, caught off guard by that last quote issue.

"AyhYAHhh! Already!?" Lao Shi put his drink down to stare wide eye at what he heard was the same as Arthur's reaction, what's this new home deal?

"Wooh, talk about a fast planner, huh!?" Fu Dog commented Simon Gray's thinking ahead plan, etc. "I gotta go with that decision! Children need a nest of their own, like them harpy ladies from within the Magical Market? AwhoowhooWHooh! Huh, Huhn, what?" Fu Dog finished exclaiming before he had some stares at him while Simon Gray moved the bottle in front of the Bart, under his nose which tingled his nose of the sent.

Simon said this next, as he was stating the reason for his claim. "I figure that once they were wed, we knew what would come next. A place to live their lives and even family." The man is no fool, when their children are married, and even have a family, they'll need a place to call their own home, etc.

"And perhaps, a place to raise their little 'brood', ey? Ah gougouhagouh!" Fu Dog added in to say while cracking up under his joke while the bart sneakily move his right open hand to pour more of the wine bottle in his little glass while the others were having their talk discussion.

"Well, I suppose in time…" While King Arthur was stating this, Simon moved the wine bottle away which made the bart notice it left his sight after pouring his drink a little.

"Of course, no need for thanks." Simon interrupted while making another toss which Fu quickly poured another glass to him and Loa Shi. "To the home! Skumps!" The black king made a new toast to what they shall celebrity to.

Simon and Fu Dog toasted their drinks to the idea of a home: _**Skumps!**_

Arthur and Lao Shi also partake in this as well while toasting: _**Skumps!**_

Simon sang out, as he moves about to the home idea: _**A toast to the home**_

Arthur exclaimed the idea while Fu Dog noticed his glass had foam in it and decided to help blow it off: _**One grander by far **_

_**Than**__**a palace in Rome**_

Fu Dog then grab the wine bottle and filled up Arthur's glass with another serving and said this to exclaim what he's doing right now. "Uh, let me fill up your glass. That glass was all foam." King Arthur saw this, but smile to the dog's generous kindness, as did the same with Simon and Lao Shi.

As they all held their glasses up again to wrap up their toasting song: _**Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!**_

The Bart was playing a long instrument solo number while still holding his glass in his left hand by the top cord of his instrument. "Ah-Ahahaha!" They all started to laugh in & join, though the bart nearly lost his balance, but found it again as he continue to play his instrument, much of the time, spilling his glass of poured wine.

Simon clapped his hands which stopped the bart from playing and from one of his cords snapping off which caught him by surprise of what happened. After that was done, Simon began to speak once more. "The plans!" The bart that played the instrument hurried over, holding a castle's plans in front of Arthur's face.

"Hic-Cuph!?" The Bart hiccup before quickly covering his month for letting that escape his month.

"Annhhh, I'm guessing he couldn't hold his glass?" Fu Dog said slightly from that bart guy's little burst from having a taste of that wine that Simon Gray had brought out.

"Ugh, this is why "most" folks and magical creatures have an age restriction to keep out of children's hands, no doubt!?" Lao Shi sign from seeing this display having an effect on some people.

"That, and some just aren't able to handle it as most folks do!?" Fu Dog added up to say while having another sip of his of tasty wine beverage.

After that talk was over, we return to the two kings and from the plans the bart is still holding to King Arthur. "Well, what do you think?" Simon asked off while the bart still had covered his month covered up from letting out a hiccup a second ago and was being rude to his king. "Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, dining hall, a training area for the knights & for Athletes, honeymoon cottage, really…." The black king was trying to plan ahead in what the new home will be made to be once Alex & Felicia are wed.

"You mean you're building it already?" Arthur asked off with a slight frown & confusion while pushing the bart away, hearing this news was overly shocking to discover.

"Built? Hah, man, apparently, someone forgot to tell him the news about the progress?" Fu Dog exclaimed like that was a joke while laughing at it.

"FU DOG!" Lao Shi snapped at the dog's careless tone towards the king of this kingdom.

"Gehe, sorry, guess he musta gotten his mail lost from the last century? Bwa-kah-hah-zoo!" Fu Dog replied to issue what could have happened while making another joke, one that Lao Shi signed in hearing that now.

Simon said this next part, as if continuing the conversation. "It's already done. Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." He exclaimed that the new home is already made and completed for their children to spend their days together.

"Tomorrow?" Arthur said a bit surprised, in shock before trying to exclaim the problem to his friend. "But, Simon, wait? They're not even married yet." He tried to issue this off to the black king about Alex & Felicia have not even gotten married, and he's already jumping too many steps ahead before he even has anything to say or do.

"Take care of that tonight, and by then, they have each other." Simon said to Arthur, holding up his wine bottle and begins to pour it into his friends glass for another toast. "To the wedding!" This one will be to the children's wedding, and with that, they'll have a new home & everything will be peachy perfect….or would it?

Before Simon finishes pouring, Arthur pushes it away while it continues spilling on the floor. "Now, hold on a moment, Simon Gray." Arthur said while the bart sneaks under with his baton-guitar stick out to allow the wine to be pour into it, so it won't be wasted. "I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me?" The bart removes it and pats it, loving, knowing he's got a lot of this wine now to himself to enjoy while King Arthur makes an argument claim.

"Getting my Alex, aren't you?" Simon stated the fact of what the princess girl's getting, so Arthur will have his own child like a son to this king.

"Yes, but…" Arthur tried to exclaim, but got cut off by the black man.

"Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" Simon replied with the idea of having grandchildren before their time is up.

"Of course, but..ugh…" Arthur was about to respond, but Simon interrupted him again without delay.

"There's no time to lose!" Simon exclaimed out the issue, as if this finished their conversation of it all just now over what was wrong while some parts of the bullet were dodged.

"True, especially when you'll all getting on with the years like gramps here? Ah-googouaghouw!" Fu Dog chuckled off to say, as he was yanking the kings chain much to Lao Shi's disapproval.

"Ahyah, this my be a long one!?" Lao Shi sign at seeing this display happening, it's never at an end with Fu Dog.

"Ah toast to this, my friend. To the wedding!" Simon begins another toast, but Arthur tries to convert some reasonings into him while behind the table, the bart mixes the wine he got in his instrument, practically tasting it already in his month. Don't ask!?

"Now be reasonable, Simon?" Arthur said this while the Bart made a big gulp of the stuff he got which ended up making him fall right under the table, as the conversation above still took place. "After all, Felicia knows nothing about this." King Arthur knows that his own daughter would have never been told about being married at such an age, the betrothed, about who she might be, the father is just being concerned.

"Well, I must agree with Arthur, your highness, no disrespect, but we may have to prepare ourselves for this, ugh….?" Lao Shi approached the two kings in trying to calmly bring up to terms, about the arrangements during such times.

"For when the lass does find out, then nothing will become something alright!?" Fu Dog also spoke in knowing that nothing will be something, when the daughter of King Arthur returns to have ben told such unexpected news.

"Well?" Simon said in response, not getting what Arthur or the others were trying to say, he sees nothing wrong.

"Well, you see…." Arthur began to say, wondering how best to put this, as he spoke while trying to pat the man on his shoulders for understanding. "It may come as 'quite' a shock…" After all, he thought that when his daughter learns of being betrothed so suddenly, she'll be very surprised….which may have happened without anyone at the castle even knowing it.

Simon, however, apparently got the 'wrong' idea, as his eyes widened, as he spat out his wine, before he turned to Arthur, with an angry look, and said this. "Shock? My Alex….a shock?" As Arthur backed away around the table, Simon slammed a cup down multiple times for emphasis, as he followed him. "What's wrong with my Alex?" He wants to know what was wrong with Alex that Arthur would even dare say such a thing.

"Uh-Oh! Royal Argument? That's nothing good!" Fu Dog motions to what's going on between the two kings about to get at each other's throats.

"And on a terms to keeping peace, this is a disaster?" Lao Shi exclaimed in shock and surprise that this happen 'now' of all times.

"Nothing, Simon, it's nothing!" Arthur responded to say nervously, trying to fix this misunderstanding. "I only meant…" He wanted to clear things up here with his friend, but….

"Why doesn't your daughter like my son?" Simon snapped off to say, as he picked up a bottle of wine, before he slammed it down, angrily about the topic of who wouldn't like who.

"Now, now, let's not be to hasty?" Arthur said with his hands up, trying to calm Simon down before things get too out of hand.

"I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter?" Simon snapped off to say, jabbing a finger at Arthur's chest in making this decreeing issue if even Alex Mann would even like Felecia, princess of King Arthur at all.

"Now, see here!?" Arthur soon snapped off angrily, starting to get annoyed by Simon's attitude.

"Please, your majesties? Can't we come to a more reasoning approach!?" Lao Shi tried to calm the two steaming kings without much success over the misunderstanding.

"Yah, maybe if we settle down and drink, we can….?" Fu Dog tried a hand in it, but neither he or the old dragon got through from when the two kings stared at them.

"Stay Out of this!" Both the kings snapped loudly at them Chinese duo members of the Long Family, making them cringe back from that uproar.

"Shesh, tough crowd!?" Fu Dog remarked off in feeling the tight tension in the air, especially from the upset kings attitudes just now.

"Ah-Yah, this was what I was afraid of!?" Lao Shi motioned off in fear, as the two kings went back to their argument over their children.

"And I'm not so sure my grandchildren want _you_ for a grandfather!" Simon snapped off to say while declaring this and pushing Arthur back in blind fury.

"Why you…" Arthur snapped off, as he glared at Simon while he adjusted his crown. "You unreasonable-" He stetted to say something about Simon Gray and his issues of his personality & attitude.

"Huh?" Simon said from hearing right, was he just issued as being unreasonable?

"Pompous!" Arthur continued to snap while approaching sturdily at Simon.

"Huwh!" Lao Shi cringed from seeing this get more uglier by the second.

"Blustering!" Arthur snap some more in his blind fury to state what he thinks of Simon now.

"Uagh!?" Fu Dog said from hearing that remark right, and it looks like Simon was about to lose it too.

"Old windbag!" Arthur snapped at Simon with his final remark at the black man in what he thinks of this guy and his act.

"Unreasonable, pompous…" Simon said from being speechless at those insults. Now Arthur has just crossed the beating line, as Simon angrily grabs a fish and holds it like a sword and said this. "En garde, sir!" He got himself into position to prepare to fight back against his old former friend.

"Nouchow! This can't get any worst!" Lao Shi exclaim in shock at this, what can be worse then Simon Gray holding up arms to attack this kingdom's fell king.

"I warn you, Simon Gray!" Arthur issued off, while he back his hands up in defense of Simon's act of picking a fight, as he declared this to the black man. "This means war." Yep, from this transaction, they'll be war from the two kingdoms.

"Eh, to late pops? Cause it looks like we got front row seats to the first banquet war of kings!?" Fu Doig exclaimed to Lao Shi when he motions to the two kings beginning some sort of issue here.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't imitate them!?" Lao Shi blamed Fu Dog for making such comments to push the two kings into this in the first place.

"Me! I was only trying to help lighten the party here? Mr. Grumps and Lost Temper!" Fu Dog declared in defense while remarking the old dragon's claim to him being at fault.

"Ah-YAh-Cha! I don't lose my temper!" Lao Shi snapped angrily at the dog's rude remark about himself now.

Arthur grabbed a plate and used it a shield, as Simon began beating the fish against it and yelling this out. "Forward! For honor! For Country! For…." With each hit, the fish began to become flatten before both kings saw what has happen now, Simon stares at his flatten and beaten fish while Arthur lowers his plate shield to see what has happen.

"Bwahah, Bwoh-Bwohoh! Hahahahahaah!" But then, the kings abruptly began to break out into laughter, even Lao Shi and Fu Dog broke from their near fight to see what happen?

"Well gramps, what do yah know? They're laughing!" Fu Dog said in surprise to see the kings have made up now all of a sudden.

"Huhn, well, at least the magical world won't have to deal with any war." Lao Shi sign in relief, that was a close call, if matters were not settled, a war would have broken off.

"And gramps, sorry about that rude remark?" Fu Dog apologies for his rudeness to Lao Shi, that was uncalled for.

"No, no, if it's anyone's fault, it is I? I'm sorry for blaming you, Fu Dog." Lao Shi proclaimed that it was his fault and that the dog just tried to help, is all.

"Ah, it's okay, at least the royals are back on good terms though." Fu Dog mentions off to say, they ended up laughing over their petty argument like a joke while the kings were back to being all friendly now.

As the two kings continue to laugh at this display from the beaten fish and at each other from their own actions before calmly calming down. After which, Simon was the first to speak out for them. "Tell me Arthur? What's this all about anyway?" He has completely forgotten why they were overreacting in the first place.

"Nothing, Simon." Arthur said off with a smile, as he waved his hand out while he laughed a bit while he spoke. "Absolutely nothing." There was northing for them to be upset about, they just got caught in the moment was all.

"Ah yes indeed! The children are bound to fall in love with each other." Simon said easily about Alex & Felicia being introduced to fall in love, believing that it will happen eventually.

"Precisely, my friend." Arthur said as he brought a glass mug to Simon while Fu Dog and Lao Shi came over to join them while this guy talks some more. "And as for the grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow." He said this, as he poured some of Simon Gray's wine in his mug before he finished. Then Fu Dog got it and started to pour his and Lao Shi, as everything seems to now be fine.

"Splendid, my old friend." Simon said in a jolly agreement in hearing what they'll plan to do now

"How's about making it King Size!" Fu Dog stated the idea to the two kings in what size the cradle should be.

"Fu Dog? If the children have, well,…..children of their own, why would they need a bed "too" big for them to sleep in?" Lao Shi asked in puzzlement, what was his party-going dog friend going on about this time?

"Eh, never know, other then playing monkey's on the bed? Ah-gou-gouh-ahgouhh!" Fu Dog mentions off with a shrug response while laughing it up on his own joke.

"Haha, an excellent idea!" Simon laughs at the dog's humorist comment before stating the fact to King Arthur himself. "King size, of course." He finds the idea nice since, the grandchildren will be of royalty after all.

"Certainly, and not an inch smaller" Arthur said joyously to the idea, as he prepare to make a toast of his own. "To the woodcarver's guild!" He proclaimed out when they will have another 'Skumps' moment with the Bard to prepare another musical moment.

But when Simon was about to make another toast with his friend along with Fu and Lao Shi, just then, they and Arthur heard a combined noise of wheezing and snoring.

"Eh, something tells me that's 'not' what we've heard when making a toast here, folks?" Fu Dog states off, feeling slightly off by the weird noise that's being heard now?

"Ssshhh, listen, it's coming from somewhere close?" Lao Shi shushed the dog, as he and the others listen in more to locate the sound of origin.

They all see that it's coming from beneath a table which two feet are sticking out, before they glance at each other, having a feeling about who it is under there, before Simon lifts up the cloth slightly, so they both can see that it's the Bard fast asleep with his head in the baton-guitar somehow. As he snores more and his strings break off suddenly.

"Whowh, the guy musta read the Wizard of Oz to pull off this gag? Duah-agh-boz-zowch!" Fu Dog stated off while cracking a joke about the guy looking like someone that he read from a book, but the old dragon and kings didn't pay much attention to that joke, much to the dog's demise of no sense of humor.

Then from outta nowhere which caught Fu Dog's and Lao Shi's attention while the kings stare at the knock out bart, they saw it was a Message Fairy, here to deliver a message of some sorts? "Deliver from the Oracle Twins! Sign here." Fu Dog takes the sign paper and after signing, the Message Fairy takes it back and gives the two a letter. "Thank You!" With that done, she fly off to do more of her mailing message calls.

Soon the two open the letter and two spiritual heads of the twins appeared before them. "It's the Oracle Twins, wonder what's up?" Fu Dog stated off in seeing the twins, thinking that something must have happen for them to magical mail something to them?

"Hay, we just had another prediction!" Sara exclaimed in her cheeriness to the two before explaining. "King Simon is about to receive some disturbing news that'll totally ruin his day!" The girl that predicts bad stuff issued about what's to come here.

"But he'll see his son coming at the castle in actually three minutes before hand, won't that bring a smile to his face?" Kara exclaimed her prediction, though her tone was likely dry over who was coming here.

"And that something will happen precisely after sunset tonight? I'll bet that'll be something to look forward too!" Sara exclaimed lastly with her excited personality before they both vanish, ending the message.

"Ah-Yah! This piece of news is unheard off!?" Lao Shi exclaimed from hearing this message all of a sudden.

"Yah, one good, two bads, not seeing the goodness from getting mails no more? What with the bills and all…?" Fu Dog was exclaiming his part of the discussion, though he was getting sidetracked from what was suppose to be the main focus.

"I meant what the Oracle Twins predicted, we'll need to warn the others?" Lao Shi stated off to the chinese dog, they needed to get Jake and the others quickly.

"If they haven't already, but I'll try and find them, so we can be prepared for what the twins said is about to come true, hear gramps?" Fu Dog said in easy agreement before pinning a mike around Lao Shi's ear, as the old man changed into a dragon while Fu explained. "Something for you to do, since you did volunteer to be king Arthur's announcer and all that, so announce away? Badigouwhh!" Fu laugh up before he started running off (No Pun intended) while the old chinese dragon flew out and spotted the Action Mobile and quickly turn the thing Fu Dog left him on to make his announcement.

Suddenly, the kings are pulled away from their distraction when they hear an announcement from Lao Shi, as he spoke from microphone Fu Dog gave him for both inside and outside the palace. "His royal highness, Prince Alex Mann, is now approaching the castle gates!" Lao Shi spoke off as the announcer before ending the message there.

"Alex?" Simon said in surprise, before he hurries down to meet his adopted son.

Outside the castle, people are cheering for the Action Man's arrival while he also did some stunts to impress the crowd. He skates up a ramp, grabs a pole and swings around before letting go and landing right in the Action Mobile with his two friends, as he waved off to the cheering crowd. Simon hurries out to greet Alex, as he is riding in on the Action Mobile with Grinder in the passenger seat and Ricky in the back sit after their surprising day.

"Alex!" Simon called out to the young prince that has returned here. "Alex! Alex, hold, Alex!" Alex see's his adoptive father, as Grinder brings their ride to a stop and the three looks back, as Simon hurries towards them, but mostly to his son. Surprisingly enough, Fu Dog came out and was breathing heavily.

"Boy, running and telling Jake and his pals while running down here ain't no picnic!?" Fu said between breaths and his tongue sticking out, he was exhausted now.

"Quickly Alex, there's so little time left." Simon Gray exclaimed to say, as he was coming close to his son while explaining that he needs to hurry and get ready for the big event of the wedding.

"Whoah, your pop's is right, kid! Waugh, do I need a workout!?" Fu Dog joined King Simon Gray, after taking some breaths, he exclaimed this. "Whooh, that's better, now….? Hurry boy, hurry, and change into something suitable." From how Alex wore that outfit, that's for the Action Man appearance of sports, not for a wed princes to be.

"That's right, after all. Can't meet your future bride looking like that." Simon declared that Fu Dog was right, Alex needed to change from his sport's look into a more 'commentating' princely look before meeting his bride; princess Felicia.

Alex got out of his ride to approach his father and the chinese dog. "Well, I have met her, Father." Alex said from coming up to Simon Gray which surprised not only him, but Fu Dog as well.

"Wait-Wait-Wait! Hold up now? Come again!?" Fu Dog waved his paws out, stopping the moment, wondering what this guy meant by 'he met her' response?

"You have, Alex?" Simon responded off surprised, confused before asking the question. "Where?" He & King Arthur thought princess Felicia would have appeared later tonight then now.

"Once upon a dream." Alex explained off the answer, before he started to sing, as he lifted his father and even Fu Dog got caught in between. As he started to dance with the two while singing "La-Lala" in a deep tone.

"Oh, Alex, stop it!" Simon yelled off, as he struggles, while Fu Dog was getting dizzy. "Stop that, why? Alex, put me down!" Alex puts his father down, but Fu Dog ended up landing on his head by accident.

"Gee, I think the prince has had one too many stunts to do in one day!?" Fu commented from sitting up straight while rubbing his sore forehead.

Simon looks at Alex a bit annoyed, but sternly, before Simon asked this question to his dear son after adjusting his sun-glasses position. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" The black king asked in what Alex was even talking about now.

"It wasn't a dream, father." Alex said from shaking his head 'no' about this was no lie before he spoke in claiming it to be true. "I really did meet her!" Alex truly met the woman that is going to be his bride to be.

"Princess Felicia?" Simon spoke off in surprise, that was something he, nor his friend Arthur thought would happen so soon.

"Yo, Fu!" Fu Dog turn and saw Jake and the gang coming up to him, as the American Dragon asked him something from seeing the display in front of them. "What's happening?" They just got here, and already some commotion is going on.

"Great news kid, turns out the prince met his bride to be!" Fu Dog stated out to the gang, which would be good news to hear, if they hadn't had other matters to deal with, like predictions of future events to come.

"But what about the Oracle Twins predictions?" Nigel pointed out that the twins predicted the things to happen, including something bad yet to come?

"Well, one came true, but I haven't heard about the other?" Fu Dog exclaimed since only the good part was starting just now.

Now returning to Simon and Alex, Simon was ready to head off to tell his friend, King Arthur the news. "Good heavens, we must tell Arthur! Why this is the most..." He has to tell Arthur since the man is worried sick for his daughter's whereabouts, surely hearing this will help cheer him up….or so it would have been?

But Alex stopped Simon from going further, not done explaining it seems. "I didn't say it was Felicia." Alex said off here, claiming that his father is jumping to the wrong conclusion.

This left Jake, Fu Dog, their friends except the Oracle Twins confused, just as much as Simon Gray was. "You most certainly did, Alex!?" Simon said off to declare, as he wave his finger at Alex, saying that he heard right.

That's when Fu Dog cut in to talk with the young prince. "He's right, we 'all' heard you spoke it? You-You, you said…." Before the dog was gonna say something, he gets cut off by Alex Mann.

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry." Alex claimed what he meant to have said, leaving the others puzzled in not following such statements?

"Okay, now I'm really confused here?" Trixie said from noticing how this isn't getting anybody anywhere now?

"Me Too? This makes me think like I got my tomatoes and potatoes mix up on what's made from french fries and ketchup?" Spud slowly, but strangely put that response of his opinion into a reasoning?

"Ugh, something tells me that the next prediction is coming true?" Haley said worried, knowing the first good part came, but now the bad part is just about to appear now.

"I say, what more could it be?" Nigel asked in puzzlement, what else may transcend to them at this display of what the prince was getting at?

"I'm afraid I may know?" Sun said with a steady yet concern expression on her face in fearing…what Alex 'means' to say.

Now back to where Alex was explaining things to his father. "I don't know who she was….?" Simon gave a stern look to what his boy was trying to tell him, but what he said next would shock him! "A peasant girl I suppose?" Alex could only guess what kinda woman he meant in the forest, as her clothing was a hint.

"A peasant g-g-girl?" Simon responded what Alex said, dumbfounded at what he and even the others have just heard the prince state of who he loves…was not the pricness.

"Ahhh criminy! This isn't happening!?" Fu Dog said off in digress while pulling his face which stretched out since his fur is that shaggy and all, but that's besides the point.

"You're going to marry a…" Simon tried to get over this and approached his son with concerns at this shocking news while nodding his head "yes" for his belief that this wasn't true. "Why, Alex, you're joking?" But Alex shook his head 'no' and Simon shook his head in the same manner in understanding this message. Just before he turned to Grinder and Ricky and said this to them, as if asking them for help. "Isn't he? Grinder? Ricky?" Surely the words of those he has with Alex can say this wasn't true, right…right…?

Grinder shook his head 'no' in responding to that answer. "Sorry sire, couldn't be help, it happen so fast and everything." They seen what happened with Alex & Fidget, it's no lie while unaware of the girl's true identity.

"Alex is serious about this, your highness?" Ricky said solidly to Simon Gray, much to his adopted son's decision to marry a girl that nobody at the moment…knows it was the missing princess Felicia.

"Oh boy! Gramps will stretch my fur from here to our shop in New York when hears about this!?" Fu Dog started to get upset, he knew that the old man wouldn't like this, and after everything they've been through for this day, all gone the next!?

"Ah, I think it's sweet that he's found true love." Sara said sweetly at this scene happening that Alex Mann was in love, not bothering about what this might mean for the others.

"Even though he was betrothed to marry someone else." Kara said from watching this too unfold, but can follow how it's gonna get crazy now.

"How can this be? You can't do this to me, to us, Alex?" Simon said from separating from his son to almost deny what is happening now. "Give up the throne, the kingdom, our peacefully alliance and all that we worked for, for some, some nobody?" How could Alex just throw all that away from someone he met when he's betrothed.

"Technically sire, she seemed really nice and very beautiful, plus friendly with some animals." Grinder spoke out to state on what the 'girl' he and his friends saw with Alex on their trip into the woods.

"Right, a fare maiden even if she was wearing peasant cloths." Ricky was in this agreement, sorta, but tried to just explain enough for Simon Gray to understand.

"Hay hay, by Harry-Who-Dinni, don't you two see that he ain't gonna let this happen!?" Fu Dog cut across the two friends of Alex to point out that this ain't the time to be commenting the one that the prince has fallen in love with the wrong person. He was about to lose his temper-tantrum if Spud and Trixie didn't stop him from throwing himself all over the place.

Simon Gray tried to get hold of himself, nearly had sun-glasses fall off if Alex didn't catch them as the black man spoke. "For that, I am sure with what has been spoken, Alex, listen to me. You're a prince, and from under mine and king Arthur's signing passage rights, you're going to marry a princess." He & Arthur sign a passage of Alex Mann marrying princess Felicia long ago as their agreement with their neighboring kingdoms.

"Now, father, you're living in the past." Alex said to calm Simon, as he helps re-adjust the man's sunglasses back into place. "This is the 21st century. Nowadays…" The guy was about to continue if Simon Gray didn't interrupt just then.

"Nowadays Alex, I'm still the king." Simon snapped in annoyance, as Alex continue to hear his father make a debate claim. "And I'm sorry for pushing you to do this, but I want you to come to your senses." His son must realize, that to give up everything for one person is like giving up peace between friends, and Simon wants Alex to make the right decision.

"Forget wanting? Just command him to come to his senses!" Fu Dog said after getting himself free from Trixie's and Spud's hold to keep the dog from going crazy and stuff over this issue?

"Fu old boy, I don't think that'll work out any better then what the king here is doing?" Nigel tried to calmly inform the chinese dog that that order won't work out as nicely.

"Indeed, one can't change their hearts once they have been set." Sun exampled wisely of the matter that when one falls in love, other principle manners are set aside.

"But…will he still really come to his senses? Will he make a decision to what is the 'right' choice of the matter?" Haley asked out in puzzlement, wondering if the man will do what's right for his heart or the kingdom, too bad what she said would be answered the next minute.

"…And marry the girl I love!" Alex finished for the folks still talking about him, as he got back in the Action Mobile in the driver seat while Grinder change to the passenger and Ricky sat in their own seats from watching this display go on.

"Exactly!" Simon said un-realizing what has happen since he was still blinded by his temper which clouded his judgement at the moment.

Ricky suddenly realized something, as he looked back and forth before whispering to Grinder's ears. "Wait, did Alex just….!?" It looks like Alex Mann has fooled his father, Simon Gray, their king, with this unusual tactic.

"Ssshh, I think it's best we just ride this wave of emotions out, Ricky-man!?" Grinder hush his friend at the moment, so that they won't push their luck and just slip away until settlements are issued out.

"Good-bye, father, we're off!" Alex responded off with a hearty response, before he drove off in his car with Ricky and Grinder going along for the ride.

"Good-bye, father." Fu Dog said in a repeat of relief manner, unaware that Alex had trick him and Simon while Jake and friends weren't fooled had left.

As Alex was leaving, Simon began to speak out to his princely son departing. "Good-bye Alex. Marry the girl you…No, Nooooh!?" But then he stopped short and chased after Alex, as he said upon realizing what he had said earlier was his mistake. "No, no, Alex, stop, come back! Hold it, Alex!" Alex had continue to drive until he and those with him were out of hearing range pass the gate and into the forest itself, as Simon Gray yelled one last time outside the gate. "Alex!" Soon Simon walked back to the palace while no one seem to have noticed his actions, and sat down on the stairs, looking lost, concern and confused on what has just taken place.

"Man, what are we gonna do now, yo?" Jake said from off near the sides, seeing that King Simon Gray is upset about the arrangement is in ruins now.

"Nothing to do, old boy, this is out of our hands now?" Nigel explained their state, they can't do much within the house of royals and all that.

"Auagh, if gramps got this? Then I need some protecting here, I was trying to help during that conversation, what would happen to me after word gets out about this? I bet a huge amount of cash, that the princess would marry the prince, and now mobs we'll try 'hooding me' out of what I owe, like a dog!?" Fu Dog said in worried, he'll be one to answer for this, and he's afraid of how folks might been planning on getting back at him with this situation now all out of whack.

"Relax Fu Dog, with time and an explanation, Lao Shi will understand. As well as those you "associated" with?" Sun lightly tried to help ease the dog's pain, as much to her knowledge.

"But something still bugging, only two predictions came true?" Trixie said out loud with the thought in her mind, something isn't right now?

"Yah, Trixie's right! You said that something was gonna happen after midnight?" Spud looked over at the Oracle Twins: Sara and Kara, who both said about three outta two predictions had come true, but the third was still a mystery?

"We don't know, only when it starts can we foretell what will happen next." Kara remarked off that they couldn't see all that would happen at the moment or possible future events.

"And once that does, then we will give you all the wonderful facts about it and how we might get outta it alive. He-Heehh!" Sara exclaimed to say to the gang, as she lifted her arms up, giggling while doing so over such a thing that has yet to happen.

"Uhm Jake, something tells me that this sixteenth birthday may…not be as happy as we once thought?" Haley said slightly, at seeing how well they are doing and how things are turning up, makes one think that things are falling apart suddenly.

"For once Haley, I agree. And I don't like how much of this is falling apart." Jake stated in agreeing to his little sister, as he stares at the upset King Simon Gray, as he removes his sunglasses to whip the sweat off his forehead.

After that, Simon signs before putting his crown back on, worried about breaking the news of his son's decision for the princess's marriage, as he spoke out sadly. "Oh, how…how will I ever tell King Arthur this news?" He lad his head down on his hand to support it, signing in deep sorrow as he closed his eyes.

With what's happening, there may not be a ceremony of the prince & princess to be wed. And after being so careful to keep the curse from reaching princess Felecia, what be the point now if her betrothed husband to be, prince Alex Mann, is with someone else? How can anyone recover from this is a mysterious. But what's more of a mystery…is not knowing the 'full' truth in who the prince has 'actually' fallen in love with.

**VISION NOTE:** Most of the original people chatter in the banquet hall was switched around since only 'some' of the characters personalities stay in tune.

Also, I changed the bellow announcer to the Message Fairy from American Dragon: Jake Long, to deliver when the prince had return. Also, the Oracle Twins mailing a prediction was what was seen from 'Body Guard Duty' episode. And how Lao Shi would announce the news after being told & saw of the prince's return to keep it almost like the original, but different.

What an astounding **VISION**, a few twist around, but very nice all the same. And now, the VISION-KING shall soon prepare the next best moment to appear soon enough. For soon, now the former-former wizards soon come with Fidget, now Princess Felicia, as the MASK & Freelance Police get everything ready. But you'll have to **IN-VISION** more terrible news to come, when Rita Repulsa soon makes her move to make sure…her evil prophecy comes true. Can anybody stop the evil witch from when the princess becomes 16th and by the day ends, she…perish? Can the Three Wizards stop the act from happening…. (With this whacky lot, I ask the same thing?) But for now, all things will happen accordingly, depending on where…the story takes us. So until then, kick back, relax…and enjoy...


	9. Chapter 08: Curse Prophecy Has Come!

Author's Note: Greetings to many viewers & followers watching this. Ready to **ENVISION** something to truly shock us all here. The "King Of VISIONS" will find what we'll be seeing here a true shock of a scary manner, but hay, we were expecting this to happen, right? So now you'll have to bare with us, as we'll **VISUALIZE** when the princess returns, where disaster will strike, a prophecy to be completed, and soon…well you have to see it to know it. Also, by next week, I'l be away, so I won't be able to post another chapter. But the week after next week, I'll be back to continue where I left off. So until that time, do enjoy what I have here to your heart's content, so enjoy yourselves now….

**Chapter 08: Curse Prophecy Has Come!**

Once King Simon Gray left where he was, unsure on how he must deal with this problem of Alex marrying another girl. But now isn't with him, but another party group in question. Jake and his friends found Jake's grandpa and after some explaining on what has happen when the king meant his son, Lao Shi, well, took it lightly better then others? Then after collecting his thoughts, he exploded out in anger from being unable to contain it.

"AYEYAHHhhhh! NYOCHOWWDICTAHHhhh!" Lao Shi shouted out in a chinese language before staring at Fu Dog, as if asking for an explanation all over again. "How could this have happen!?" How did this whole event start to fall apart all at once now.

"Hay-Hay-Hay! I tried to get prince of extreme sports to change his mind? Be he went out and pulled one over us?" Fu Dog explained the issue as best he could before cracking up from his made joke, as he explains it. "Gahahah, Get it, cause…., ugh it ain't working?" He can see that still nobody found his joke funny and this matter was a serious case to understand why.

"Still, something is still puzzling in this sticky wick we're in?" Nigel said while putting his chin in his close fist, thinking of the matter over in his head.

"Yo Nigy, what you saying it as?" Trixie asked the magician of what he's talking about with his british tongue.

"I don't know, but maybe it has to do with the way that sun is almost nearly set?" Spud stated from looking up, seeing that the sun's bottom is almost touching the ground of some sorts.

Rose was in deep thought during the conversation when something snap at her attention! "Wait a second, the sunset!" Rose suddenly had a though of what that meant, as she spoke out to which the group notice and heard this to.

"Wait, you don't think that it's…..?" Haley was having a thought of what this 'meaning' could really mean.

"Indeed Haley, what if something is to happen that involves the prophecy?" Sun explain calmly to her young apprentice, it meant one thing to them, the prophecy of Rita Repulsa's curse on the princess.

"Hmm, that is true, since unless the sun has fully set, the day is not over?" Lao Shi said wisely, but in a more concerning voice about them not being out of the woods yet.

"Aughaauugh!? Which means what, and please don't say….?" Fu Dog was asking, but hoping it wasn't what he 'thought' it could mean.

Nigel came out of thought, as he spoke what the others had fear would be true to this matter. "That the next prediction will happen right here, in the castle, just before the sun sets and before the day is over. Which also means, before the so called prophecy comes to pass without coming true." Now the matter finally made sense to everyone's knowledge of what the Oracle Twins predicted to them.

"DUuuaaghhh, I said not to tell me!?" Fu Dog groaned from hearing what he just heard was right, as he pulled his rubbery furry cheeks after saying this.

"Which means that whatever the next prediction is, it may involve the princess's return?" Rose sternly said to the group about what may happen next when the princess has return home.

"Dang, yo, can't you two see anything else happening!?" Jake said depressed before looking to the Oracle Twins for any help in the predictions, if any at all?

"We haven't gotten anything yet either Jake? Almost like something's stalling our predictions." Sara cheerful shrugged her shoulders, even though they don't know what's happening, this one still reminds cheery!?

"If such a thing was possible, but whatever the cause, only fewer predictions have been happening for us to see, weather good or bad." Kara said with a little more to say even with her moody tone about what's happening even now.

Suddenly without another warning, Sara's eyes glowed yellow for the next few moments, but she suddenly felt weak after the prediction. "Uhhuaphmm!?" She moan before Sara started to slip from lost of balance and almost hit the ground if her twin sister didn't catch her in time from noticing her reaction after the vision.

"Sara!?" Kara said in worried for Sara, as she held her sister who looked like she had nearly fainted from a strong exhaustion.

"Sara!?" Everyone else called out and came to check up on Sara's condition, she was still breathing, but this seem to 'ring a bell' of deja vu in the back of their minds of this familiar display.

"Hoooaaahhh, boy! Does anybody, but 'me' feel a De JaVu here or what?" Fu Dog said worried, this seems familiar, "too" familiar from seeing this once happen before…long ways back?

"Yah, I think I remember this from about a week or so ago?" Spud slowly said puzzled, since in the human world, time there and here were off track for the years and etc.

"It was sixteen years ago here in this kingdom, which everything here grows up faster then where we come from, Spud?" Trixie exclaimed to her slow friend, the kingdom's years go by faster, including it's residents, but not outsiders.

"Yes, the same Omi from when Rita Repulsa cast her curse on the princess." Lao Shi exclaimed in thought of seriousness, this matter, he remembers without a doubt.

"And now it's happen again?" Sun said in worried, not liking how this is going, it's like an old repeat of what happened before the curse was place.

"I say, if what you're all referring to is true, then…." Nigel was about to confirm this until something interrupted them.

"Aaahhh!?" Sara started to come too, as Kara brought her to her feet, with the others giving them their space.

"Sara, what happen, what did you see!?" Haley asked in worried about the happy-cheerful Oracle girl, sensing something terrible will come.

"Hugh…Hugh….I-I….I saw the Princess and Rita in the same room, and there was…um?…A spinning wheel!" Sara said from a few groans and gasping a few breaths, remembering what she saw in her prediction of something bad to come. She really didn't like how that strange prediction with the witch made her nearly feel strange in a sick kinda way.

"What! Yoh, where at?" Jake asked in worry, if the prediction is for real, they don't have much time left, they gotta find out where the two end up meeting?

"Hay, ease up, she's still recovering!" Kara said to the dragon boy after her sister felt a little better now. But then suddenly from out of nowhere and to the groups surprise, Kara's eyes glowed yellow before vanishing, and she too felt strange!? "Uggaugmh!?" She was about to lose her balance if her sister Sara didn't grab hold of her before Kara could hit the ground, like she did for her, even if Sara still was recovering herself.

"Kara!?" Jake replied in confusion, this was a shock to see, someone with the good predictions, had one, but nearly fainted like Sara had when something 'major' would accrue, so how?

"Okay, 'that', I wasn't expecting? The bad future with someone powerfully evil, yes, but the good futures, I never expected!?" Fu Dog said in his confusion, this was hard to tell if this was a good thing, or even a bad thing after all, which was it?

After the Oracle Twins sat on a porch, from having some major site predictions of the future, Jake came up and spoke with one of them. "Kara, you saw something good in the future? What did you see, is the princess….!?" The boy wants to know what they got, maybe Kara's view into the future of something good is the key, at least, that's what he hopes for.

Kara made one last groan before speaking in her usual dry attitude. "Don't know? But I can't tell that the people of this kingdom will not have their hearts broken, and that's about all I saw, right before they went to sleep?" Kara finished stating what she managed to see ahead of the future, where folks hearts won't be broken and they'll sleep after.

"Sleep? Why would they sleep it off?" Haley question that prediction, something seemed off about that, really?

However, Lao Shi knew that they couldn't waist time with little matters such as that, they had other matters to worry about. "There's no time for that now, we have to search the ground until any of us spots the princess or Rita, understood!" If anything, they have to act quickly to try and do what they must…or all is lost.

Jake transformed into his Dragon form, as he took to the skies, as he responded to what his grandfather said. "Got it G, let's go, now the time's of the moment of this matter that is really important!" After that said, Lao Shi, Sun, and Haley transformed into their dragon forms and took off, while Rose, Trixie, Spud, and Fu Dog search the entire grounds while Nigel helped the Oracle Twins with some healing magic to get them on their feet before they too could join in the search.

Later that night as the sun was only a few more moments away from going down, Stanley put on his wooden mask and became the MASK, and Sam and Max went back into their old looks without their disguises, although for Max, he didn't need to wear any? Back on the subject, the three had left the forest very cautiously towards the castle. They plan on bringing Felicia back without any problems. Speaking of which, the girl in question is walking behind them, wearing a cloak and her new dress and not speaking a word with her head down. Soon after getting out of the forest, they reach the castle before going pass into an empty courtyard. Then they went through a door inside the place which leads them upstairs.

"Come along." The MASK said to the Freelance Police and Felicia to follow up the stairs here.

"Why are we whispering?" Max whispered to his partner, Sam, for an answer on the subject?

"Other then to keep you from talking so loudly?" Sam whispered back as a remark to that statement of why they need to whisper.

"NOW I…." Max was about to yell out, but got cut off.

"Shisssshhh!" The MASK and Sam hushed Max off, they don't wanna alert anyone of their presences.

"I resent that!" Max said more quieter this time after being hushed about why they were doing this whole silent chatter stuff.

They stop near outside of another door, as the MASK signal the group that it was clear, as they came up behind the green face man. As they then managed to get in unnoticed and into a room of the castle outside a door of this inner palace room.

"Alright, now to just open the door." The MASK issued off, as he was opening the door, before gesturing for the sad girl to get in. "Okay, things seem okay in here deary, come along, please." As Felicia is the last to get in, Max closes the door and sighs in relief. "Lock the door, Max!" The MASK ordered out for the rabbit, which Max does by locking the said door.

"She's closed!" Max signaled that he did what he was told to do here.

"Good, now Sam, pull the drapes!" The MASK ordered out next on what to do, as Sam closes the curtains, until it's as dark as a tomb, sorta speak.

"Drapes have been pulled!" Sam replied to his friend with the green face mask about performing his task.

"And now, my dear, if you'll just sit here, we'll get started." The MASK spoke calmly & kindly, as Felicia sadly walks over and sits down at a table with a mirror on it, without a word. "This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty from us to thy!" The MASK spoke off in a rhyme, as he, Sam and Max wave their wands, creating a crown, which the MASK takes.

"Amazing after all this time, he still speaks in a latin tongue, Sam!?" Max commented after they finished making the crown about how the MASK just spoke such a sentence.

"What amazes me most is your sense of pointing out the stuff we already have known, little buddy?" Sam remarks to Max's slow reactions to things they've known all along.

"Yah, but it wouldn't hurt to try something else, French, Chinese, or…." Max was about to go on with other things until...

"Gehuhm! If you gentlemen are finished, can we wrap this up!?" The MASK said impatiently to the two coppers for taking away the time they were using up.

"Sorry!" Sam and Max replied for disturbing their friend's work, as the green faced man continues on with the crown in his hand.

"A crown to wear in grace and beauty, to behold and awe!" The MASK spoke forth the last few gracious words, putting the crown on Felicia's head before finishing what he was saying. "As is thy right, and royal duty." With this final act done, now Fidget has truly become who she was from the beginning, Princess Felicia of King Arthur & Queen Guinevere, a royal child of her family & her kingdom.

"Gotta admit, that was poetic." Sam commented the mask guy for speaking in such a way with the words.

"Well, I don't think 'most' of us would think that Sam, and I'm ACTUALLY not stating myself!?" Max said grimly, as he pointed to his dog pal of 'who' is 'still' in their downer state.

Felicia didn't respond to at all what the MASK spoke about herself & her true identity as princess. As she continued to stare at herself in the mirror, before she broke down into tears again and buries her face in her arms on the table. It was clear that she had not accepted what was happening to her now, including to learn about her being betrothed to someone that's a prince, while she fell in love with the stranger from the woods…without knowing the two are one in the same.

"Now, dear Felicia, please, don't cry, it's just…." Sam began to say in feeling that FElicia still hasn't over come what was happening so fast.

"Yeah, come on, your…your…gonna make us cry too? Darn it!?" Max tried to say, almost with tears in his eyes until he spotted a…bowl of onions under his feet? "Hay, who left these onions here!?" The rabbit asked out annoyed, who leaves a bowl of onions and they end up making him begin to cry?

"Come on fellas, let her have a few moments alone." The MASK said to the Freelance Police to let the girl be to recover over this, as he was leaving the room.

"Are you sure about that?" Max asked puzzled by them doing this, it seemed kinda harsh, and he outta know harsh treatments, but this was too much.

"No, he's right Max! As far as we know, we may end up doing more harm then good here?" Sam stated in agreeing with their mask friend, they've done all they could, now it's the princess' turn to overcome her bearings.

"I can't believe I'm going along with this, but my mayhem and destruction just…can't fit in to this!?" Max disclaimed in a stasis of shock & disbelief in what is becoming of them, of him, and of what they are doing.

The Freelance Police look at the still crying Felicia, before they follow. Max is the last one out, as he closes the door and frowns afterwards.

"It's that boy she met? If that doesn't explain why she's still crying, then I'm stumped!?" Max said in exclaiming what else the reason for Felicia being upset might be; the girl left their cottage home without meeting & saying goodbye to the strange man she meant.

"I have to agree with yah their, oh pal of mine. Whatever are we gonna do?" Sam stated in agreement before he was asking a tough question for themselves: what to do about this & help Felicia overcome her heartache.

Inside the room, as Felicia continues crying over what's happening to her life now, the fire begins to act strangely and then goes out. And out of a shadow behind the said fireplace, Rita Rupulsa shortly appears, but only within the shadow of darkness & then there's only a ball of light visible from the spot with the witch herself gone. Felicia stops her weeping moment, looks up from her arms on the table and notices the emerald ball of light. She gets up, her cloak falling from her shoulders, and walks towards the light, as if under some sort of trance.

Back outside, the three wizards were unaware of what was going on, as they spoke amongst themselves over the situation.

"Owwwww, I don't see why she has to marry any old prince? And I know this'll surprise you all, coming from me!? But…I think we outta just let her have the boy and get the prince a girl from another kingdom?" Max complained in his grumpy matter on his seat by Sam in making such a frowny remark over what's happening, as well as how to fix it so that Felicia just gets the one she likes most.

"Now Max, that's not for us to decide? And besides, the idea wouldn't work out for anyone else if they saw what you did to fix things." Sam said off from what Max was getting upset over, as well as in stating that the rabbit's help was more problem-matic then helpful.

"So I wasn't the 'Best Match-Maker' on Live-Dating Shows? So sue me!" Max exclaimed he had problems with matching folks on a T.V. show, surprisingly hard to bleeive!?

"They did genius, and you dropped missiles on their sets?" Sam dryly remarked what his partner in crime fighting did afterwards to the studio folks that were suing the rabbit for bad network progress.

"Oh yah, I did, didn't I?" Max said with a surprise tone in realizing that his pal was right, he did do that stuff already.

"Okay, how this conversation got started, I'll never know?" The MASK broke the Fourth Wall to say that to you people viewing this was a little off from how they were trying to solve a problem with the princess.

But back in the room chamber, as Felicia walks towards the light while still in a strange trance. The mysterious ball of light moves beyond the fireplace, where the wall opens by vanishing by magic means and a secret passage way began to magical reveal it's selves as a hallway. This was a secret chamber by magic basses, and further ahead was another door leading somewhere, but to where?

The MASK was passing around the floor, nearly digging a mot from doing it for only a short amount of time, as Sam and Max were still trying to figure things out. Mostly about Felicia and the problem of her happiness in question now.

"Maybe we should tell King Arthur about the boy? Heck, might make things easier!" Sam suggested to the MASK about telling the king that his daughter is in love with a strange boy she meant by chance to fall in love.

"Well, why don't we? Besides from the fact that these two kingdoms agreement treaty to marry their children will be for not? They'll go to war, I don't see the problem with that!?" Max asked off to say while exclaiming the remarks to the whole situation which in tell, he was making it sound worst then making it better.

"Somehow Max, putting those words together in your month is another reason why you never try and keep the negative things outta life?" Sam dryly stated on how his rabbit pal could never keep the upset things in life a secret from most folks.

"Well somebody's gotta break the mole, Sam, and I did!" Max stated out and declared that if someone has to tell what's going on, he might as well do it.

"A mole on the face?" Sam asked puzzled by the rabbit's reference of that statement just now?

"No, a moleman that reminded me of Harry Moleman!?" Max simply replied off in a nonsense remark about someone they know.

"I shoulda guess that remark was getting to be a smart-attitude!?" Sam shook his head in disapproval, Max always did try to put one thing over the other.

"For the same reasons we can't just let the princess marry someone she's betroth too, guys? Because of the treaty the two kings made for their kingdoms would go up in smoke, and that ain't Sssssmokin, and….." Just before the MASK could go on, something else happen that caught all their attention?

Suddenly, they heard a faint noise coming from inside of the room where Felicia was in.

"Wait a second, guys! Listen! That….silently….yet…wicked voice that's screech could scare a cat outta it's nine lives?" The MASK said in surprise before leaning against the door to Felicia's area, something or someone was with the princess.

"Is he refereeing to me, Sam?" Max asked puzzled about what the MASK was even talking about at all here?

"Well as much as that my be possible, you were to quiet to make anything, Max!" Sam shrug off his shoulders to say about Max not likely being what they are talking about at all.

"Sssshhh!" The MASK hushed them coppers before listening further behind the door, before he gasped. "AHhhhh! It's Rita!" Now this was something to truly begin to worry, the noise from behind sounds much like someone they know.

Max then went off to say a bunch of names that had "Rita" in them all of a sudden? "Rita Mordio, or Rita Morgan, or Rita Skeeter, or Rita Stapleton, or Rita Sullivan, or…." The rabbit would have gone on if somebody didn't cut Max off to pay attention here.

"Max you dense, he means Rita Repulsa!" Sam snapped to inform his dense of a partner of 'who' they were referring too.

"Darn! I was just about to say that next?" Max cruses himself at this revealed answer, he was close to figuring it out.

"Can the remarks, Max. If the witch Rita, is here?" Sam stated out to say before Max finally got the idea of what's going on.

"Then that means the princess is in danger, again!?" Max stated out while mentioning the "again" part, as Felicia was still endangered from the start as a baby from a prophecy of her dying by a spinning wheel.

"Felicia, Felicia…." The three wizards yelled out, as they were about to go in, but….they couldn't because….SOMEONE LOCK THE DOOR FROM THE INSIDE!?

"Who's the idiot that lock the door?" The MASK snapped in annoyance, who be 'dumb' enough to lock this door from the inside out while someone's life is endangered?

And the MASK got his answer from a sheepishly looking bunny who knew where the eyes were staring down at him. "I guessing that was my bad then?" Max admitted his mistake in being the fool that lock them out of the room Felicia was in all alone.

"It always is, Max!?" Sam remarks in a dry manner to his partner's question of this being a big mistake on Max's part.

"Quickly, we have to ram down the door!" The MASK stated that they gotta get in quickly to help the princess, and so they'll have to break the door down.

"Ohhhh, I got just the idea!" Max smirk with an idea that popped into his head, this might come as a shocker. Soon the door is getting beaten down before it goes off and lands on the floor. "Banghh-Bannghh…BAANNGhhhhh!" Soon afterwards, they wizard trio ran into the room after surprisingly, Sam had suddenly used Max as a battering Ram? "Lucky thing, my head's hard as a rock!" Max stated after he, Sam and the MASK ran into the room while it seem his head wasn't that badly hurt.

"And it's hollow so nothing will…Great City of Atlantis Floating Off the Rocker and Into the Next Storm Watch!" Sam was saying at first before he dropped Max and saw that Felicia was walking in a fireplace that led to some secret tunnel?

"Oh, why did we ever leave her alone? Al cause of depression?" The MASK groaned off at their guilty conscious, as they tried to run over to stop Felicia, only to find her gone and…. "CRAsshhhh!?" The three wizards actually hit the wall of the fireplace which reappeared and stop them from following along before getting unstuck from the thing.

"Well so much for stoping her!?" Max remarked off to say while rubbing his nose from getting smacked into the wall earlier.

"Fidget, Fidget!" The three wizards shouted the princess by her other name the trio gave the girl growing up, as they tried to think of how to get through this obstacle that the pricness vanish into.

Behind the fireplace, in a secret passage, Felicia is still following the enchanting ball of emerald light up a staircase.

The three wizards tried pushing the wall open to no avail, brute force may not aid in this situation.

"BangBang!" Sam took his gun out and tried to shoot the wall, but only left dents in it, not much to go by.

"Darn Sam, bullets won't work!?" Max curse in seeing their usual fire arms aren't getting through the wall enough, this will take too long in just blasting with guns.

"And your head's been used already? Anymore then a day and the doc says you'll have brain-damage!?" Sam stated in reminder about using the rabbit's head anymore and it'll cause a bad case of brain-damage to his little buddy.

"So, never stop me before? Let's try Dynamite next!?" Max shrugged off abort not caring before suddenly bringing out a box that was labeled "Explosives Stuff" and had TNT, Bombs, dynamite, you name it, and it'll explode.

"And end up blowing the castle, everyone, including us along with it, genius!?" Sam remarked in saying the tiny 'hole' issue in the rabbit's plan which would end up nearly killing them all if not taken into serious considerations.

"Eh, miner details!?" Max simply shrugged his shoulders, not seeing the point of it all, figures?

"Allow me boys, if you two have forgotten, we got magic!?" The MASK shoved them Freelance Police aside and wield up his wand, issuing they use magic against magic to solve their case here.

"Then will fight fire with fire!" Sam stated on what can work, since it was magic, perhaps magic can work here.

"Or in this case, fight magic with magic!" Max pronounce the version differently, but knew what they were talking about.

"Here we go, and alacaszam!" Then the MASK aimed and zapped the wall with his wand and they ran into the secret passage after it appeared.

"Fidget, Fidget!" The wizard trio all called out the princess' other name, as they tried to find her.

"Where are you? Fidget!" Max called out in where the girl was, she can't have gotten too far ahead when the trio enter an area.

There are multiple passages going off from where the fireplace entrance was. The three wizards didn't find the right place at once while they held their wands which lit up tiny lights for them in the dark.

The MASK groaned before exploding off in his tone while giving out orders for him and his friends to follow. "Tear the place apart, search everywhere, but find the princess!" No matter what they have to do, they must find Felicia, Fidget, whatever before any harm comes to the girl.

"Music to my ears!" Max smirked at the idea, he likes being destructive anytime.

"And mine as well, let's search!" Sam said in agreement and determination to the idea, and to what Max issued about who the duo like doing things as such.

"Fidget!" The trio all called out from their separated corners and directions, all worried as heck, they just had to find the princess.

Felicia still follows the emerald ball of light up the stairs, still in her trace without flinching.

Meanwhile, the wizard trio return to the center of the secret chamber, exhausting themselves from being out of breath in their search and repeated acts of calling for the missing princess.

"Hugh…hugh….HUuuAaaugh….Any luck!?" The MASK asked the Freelance Police, if they had any more luck then he had finding the girl?

"Not a hair or middle of her from sections 1 & 2, I'm afraid!?" Sam stated out the parts of the chambers he's cover, no signs of the girl there at all.

"Sections 3 & 4 are clean, though I ended up messing them up!?" Max reported in his situation, though he might have just destroyed it, but still came up empty-handed.

"That leaves the path behind us? Come on!" The MASK stated of the last place they haven't looked, up the stairs route.

They hurried up while shouting the girl's name which echo a bit. "Fidget!" The MASK, Sam and Max have got to hurry before anything comes to the poor princess.

Felicia continue to follow obediently, without so much as blinking and only moving her feet. As the emerald light lead up further until it reached a door at the top of some tower of the castle.

"Fidget!?" The MASK called out the princess' other name, as he and the Freelance Police were rushing up the stairs at a fast paste.

"Fidget!?" Sam called out, as he and the MASK looked out one window, no sign of Felicia before Max came to it next.

"Fidget! Where are you?" Max called out while looking over the open window before leaving too since nothing was there.

"Max, hurry, there's no time!" Max had to hurry it up from Sam calling him from up higher of the stairs.

Felicia follows the emerald ball of light into a strange room after the door had been left open for her mysteriously? She see's the light float ever more slowly into the room, as she still follows it.

The MASK and Freelance Police come to another three way split of paths to take. Bad timing too?

"Darn! This is getting to be a nonsense!" Max snapped in finding this little hide and seek a bit annoying where the game was no fun.

"Shut Up and pick a path, Max!" Sam snapped at his partner to forget such problems and the duo hurried up to search the areas of left and right.

"HURRY! We're running short of time as it ISSsssss!" The MASK cried out to the dog & rabbit of their state, the day is almost at an end, and if something happens to the princess before then….they just can't mess it up.

"Fidget!" The wizard trio cried out before the Freelance Police came out of their check areas, nothing there and tried to follow their masked friend who was rushing up ahead!.

"HEY, SLOW DOWN! WE're still behind yah!" Max cried out to the MASK, as he and Sam were rushing to catch up to their friend ahead of them.

Meanwhile, Felicia still follows the light in the open room inside of a tower, where she watches as the ball of emerald light slowly floats down and turns into a spinning wheel. For some reason, the spinning wheel seemed to be calling out to Felicia. Intrigued, Felicia started to reach out to touch it with her left hand.

Meanwhile, the wizard trio finally found the stairs and were hurrying up it, yelling out to Felicia.

"Fidget! WAIT FOR US!" The MASK shouted out loudly for the girl they once raise to hear their callings of worried voices as foster folks.

"Please, your under a spell of some sort!" Sam called out to say to Felicia, trying to snap the girl outta whatever is making her act strangely.

"Fidget, remember the good times!" Max suddenly spoke out in reminding the girl the trio knew as Fidget before Princess Felicia, about how the girl was raised by such caring people.

"From you Max, that might not be…?" Sam was about to remark about Max's so-called claim of 'good times', but he was cut from doing so.

"Just KEEP Shouting AND RUNNING!" The MASK yelled back at the two coppers, they didn't have time for this, they have a princess to save.

The two coppers agreed, as Max was the last to shout to the girl up in the tower's room. "Fidget! Whatever you do and if you were never a curious rabbit like myself!? Don't touch anything!" The last part came off as an echo that was sounding off the walls of the castle structure.

Back in the tower, the princess had suddenly heard that last part about 'touching anything', as Felicia held back in hesitation.

Without seeing the witch, we hear Rita Repulsa's voice saying this to the princess. "Touch the spindle." The voice seem to bring Felicia back into her hypnosis state, as she felt being force into doing so to touch the needle. "Touch it, I say!" Rita's voice said with more force then the last in ordering the princess by her power.

Obeying the voice, Felicia reached out and, in a flash of light, touches the spindle with her middle finger. Everything within the scenery seem to blur out with an unusual dark emerald aura in this reaction to the princess…touching a spinning wheel, as once was prophesied.

At this moment, the wizard trio arrived too late at the door and gasped in horror after the light vanished and when they saw….Rita Repulsa sneering at them.

"You poor simple fools…." Rita said to the three wizard goofballs, as they stare in horror that she has appeared before them after so long.

"Hay lay off, it's not Max's fault he fail Second Grade?" Sam said in defense, thinking the witch insulted his little buddy.

"Amazing that was only the second time!?" Max simply put it, not knowing the situation the two are in or about the discussion.

"Uhm fellas, I don't think she meant that?" The MASK said nervously, this display doesn't look too good at all for them.

Rita continue to rant at the three, as if their conversation meant nothing to her. "Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil." The witch was rather surprise that those before her tried to defeat her with such attempts, but those here were worried over seeing that Rita caught on to what they tried to do.

"Well it was worth a shot, and speaking of shots!?" Max replied off to say, as he brought out his gun and aimed at the witch.

"MAX! DON'T!?" The MASK warned Max from trying to do something extra stupid, but the rabbit shot off before he was stopped.

"BANGhhhhh!/POruuaoghh!" However, when Max fired, Rita smiled, as something blocked the bullet from touching her, as it was disintegrated.

"A force shield? Never see it coming from evil-meddling-maniacs on the first appearance notice?" Sam spoke out to say from witnessing the witch couldn't be harm by such a manner.

"Hehahahahah, nice try, boyzzzzh! But it won't help, and as for your plan to stop me…?" Rita then smirked ever more, as she was about to moved her cape aside for them to see something. "Well, here's your 'precious' princess." Once she moved her cape aside, revealing a motionless Felicia lying face down on the floor. The girl's body lied there, her tiara crown was off her head upon landing, and her hair covered her face.

The three wizards gasped upon the horror they see, and feared the meaning of what's happened.

"Fidget!?" The MASK cried out in shock in seeing the fallen princess.

"Princess!?" Sam and Max both exclaimed in union to witnessing this horror before them.

"GAawhahahahahHAAahhh!" Rita Repulsa laughed evilly while she disappears in a vast of flames.

The three wizards came over to Felicia's motionless body, all worried and fearful of the truth. Rita musta created a magic spinning wheel to make Felicia touch it to prick her finger, forfilling the witch's prophecy.

"Fidget!" Max cried out while trying to shake the princess awake, it didn't work.

"Oh Fidget!" Sam said sadly of the girl they once raised for so long, he knew very well what this meant.

"Sam, tell me we can still, guaghm….!?" Max tried to hold back some tries, but notice that he had the onion bowl in his other hand before snapping. "Would someone tell me why I have onions in my hands!?" Before tossing them away which broke from hitting the ground.

"It's too late little pal of mine? For the prophecy of Rita Repulsa came true." Sam sulk at what he spoke was true, no matter how much he wish it wasn't, the princess is…no more.

"Oh, I'll never forgive myself. How could I ever left without thinking things through, I…I…?" The MASK spoke sadly, feeling this was 'all' his fault that he wasn't more prepare for this to happen suddenly.

"Were all to blame…." Sam put a paw on the green masked guy's shoulder to inform his deeply sad expression, they all should have be wary if Rita Repulsa would strike when they were bothered by a matter of Felicia finding love in another.

"Yah, Sam and Me the most." Max exclaimed sadly before he started to feel like breaking down in tears. "Oh, how could this happen? Gahahahahahuuugh!" Max let out a wail of a cry, as the others began to cry over Felicia's motionless body.

Outside, we see the last rays of the setting sun in deep red. Rita Repulsa's spell has come true, the princess is….dead. Or for the time being….is suppose to be dead? What will happen from here is a mystery in itself.

**VISION NOTE:** The part about a bowl of onions is reference from Spongebob Squarepants from 'My Pretty Seahorse' episode, where Squidward was beginning to cry, but it's only cause some random nobody left the stuff there which makes anyone begin to get teary eye.

The part of digging a mot when one walks in a circle too much when in deep thought came from Ducktales with Scrooge McDuck doing this in his own private room to think over any situation.

Boy, what a sad little **VISION** to bear witness on. But never fear, the VISION-KING will have a way for things to turn around, he always does. For the next chapter will be about when the Three Wizards: The MASK & the Freelance Police; Sam & Max, have to put the entire kingdom in a sleep state until Felicia is awaken from love's true kiss. But danger is far from this, as we'll **IN-VISION** a capture moment, literally speaking, for what happens to Alex Mann, the Action Man when he goes to meet the peasant girl's cottage where a trap gets him and those with the prince by Rita Repulsa's clutches. It may end up being that when the three wizards learn of Prince Alex Mann's capture, they'll have to make a bold move, but they'll not be alone…for Jake Long & Crew will be joining the action. So until then, we'll have to wait until I post the next chapter that will show us of what event takes place next time…. Until then, see you all next time…?


	10. Chapter 09: Sleep Until Woken?

Author's Note: Greetings to my followers & viewers, I'm back now. And you are ready to **ENVISION** what excitement is about to unfold here. The "King Of VISIONS" has made this work where there will be a song, lyrics, the works to be like from the actual film version. So many can **VISUALIZE** how such things happened, since from other stories, there were a few that didn't get 'all' the sync. word lining and facts, but hay, nothing wrong there. And there will be a few twisty turns and surprises like you never expected. Okay, so if everything is all set here, it's time to begin…shall we get started now...

**Chapter 09: Sleep Until Woken?**

Inside the castle, as the sun itself is about to set, Simon Gray approaches King Arthur and Queen Guinevere on their throne. The black man is nervous, and for many reasons why he should. How is he going to explain to Arthur that their plan to marry their children together won't work out?

"Arthur, my dear friend." Simon spoke this sentence, still a bit unease, but tried his best to go on. "There's something…..important I have to tell you." He issued this while near his fell friend in about to make a claim.

"Not now, Simon, can't it wait." Arthur said as he waved his arm, believing it's not important as the reunion of his daughter's return.

"But, listen, you see, it's…it's about Alex, he's…" Simon Gray said in trying again, but this time was cut off again, by Arthur from hearing about his son.

"Alex Mann, oh yes, of course, Alex, why, where is the boy?" Arthur spoke in hearing the boy's name and wondering where the lad maybe at this moment.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Simon issued off, as if the man didn't get it when he said he had something important to talk to Arthur about.

"Well, send for him, immediately!?" Arthur said towards Simon, as if asking for his friend to get the boy while trumpets begin to play in the background.

"But, I…!?" Simon began to protest, before he was interrupted by the sound of a fanfare and King Arthur hushing him to listen to this announcement.

By the announcing board, where Fu Dog and Loa Shi, obviously preparing to make the announcement, but they both still felt unease and for good reason. They and Jake's group of two humans with one extra being a magician, two dragons and two magical creatures hadn't found a trace of either Rita's appearance or even the princess', the old man felt that it maybe too late and the worst has already happened!

"Well Gramps, we haven't found anything? Best we go with Plan B!?" Fu Dog motions the old man to start with the announcements before the folks begin to wonder what's keeping them.

"That's what I'm worried about, it maybe too late as it is!?" Lao Shi stated about the fact that the princess may have fallen under the curse prophecy and that they can't do anything until something can help undo it in which they need time to stall!?

"But besides the states of this situation, yah gotta go on? The Twins said that the folks would stay happy, so announce it and make them be happy!" Fu Dog reminds Lao Shi while pushing the chinese dragon to go on and make with the announcement, like the Oracle Twins predicted.

"Ah-Yahhh, how did I get myself talk into this by a 600 year old dog!?" Lao Shi sign in defeat, but went ahead to make the announcement as plan, as the fanfare music continued. "The sun has set!" Lao Shi proclaimed to announce while in secret, not letting the folks know the truth while continuing. "Prepare to make ready to welcome your new princess!" With that, he left with Fu Dog behind him, trying to find his grand-children to see how the search has gone on this long, wondering if the prediction and the prophecy had truly come true.

The crowd before the castle cheered, as fireworks were shot into the sky and were waving flags of the two kingdoms, believing that the curse hadn't come true. If only they knew the hard, cold fact of the truth…

* * *

Inside of a tower, the MASK, Sam and Max are crying at a bed they have placed Felicia on, a red rose in her hand. And for the reason being, was cause of their fail mission to keep the girl safe.

Sam was sniffing like he had a bad cold, as he spoke. "Sniff, this is really sad,…I just….MAX!?" Suddenly he snapped loudly at seeing his partner holding a bowl of onions under his eyes while he had them with him to cry too!?

"Sorry Sam…sniff…I just don't think I could cry without them!?" Max sniffed a bit from his own teary eyes from stating he needed this bowl of onions to help show his tears.

"Oh, this could have been a joyous day, and now…sniff…it's ruin?" The MASK sniffs some more, feeling too emotional before getting a tissue out, blowing it loudly and wringing it out before tossing it out the tower! "I…I…can't handle it!?" The MASK left to go over to the balcony in a dramatic manner of speaking.

"Yah! Us too?" The Freelance Police grimly said before following their green face friend's lead.

The wizard trio go on to the balcony and see the cheering crowd and loud fireworks going off for the celebration, unaware of the truth.

"Poor King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, they counted on us and we 'bunch-up' this whole case." Sam said solemnly for what'll become of the Felicia's parents when they hear the truth of their daughter taken by Rita's curse.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out, sniff….? And then we'll be chase out of the kingdom, hunted down and be judgement of failing on this case, Sam!?" Max sadly added that remark to not only what the kingdom will react, but also how they'll be to blame for not keeping their word.

"As I said little buddy, you always had the knack to point out the negative things in life." Sam dryly remark in sadness for what his rabbit pal just said.

"That's just me Sam, now everybody will be miserable." Max reply without a care to what he was even saying just now.

"Even poor Fidget's parents, longing to see their daughter after sixteen years, will never come true?" Sam signed while pointing to the figure of the girl they were suppose to protect, unmoving without much life.

"Yah, it'll be a devastation lying in wait. And I'm usually the guy that doesn't care much other folks except my partner, huh?" Max sign at this, this kinda makes him feel like he cares, for real!?

The MASK pauses to think about what the Freelance Police said and then says this to what the two coppers just spoke after wiping a teardrop off his face. "They're not going to. Neither them, nor King Simon Gray, or even this Kingdom as far as the rest of this magical realm shall know of it!" The green face man has come to terms that no one's hearts will break, cause they'll never know of this.

"They aren't?" Max responded off lost, looking at the MASK in confusion. "What do you mean, they aren't?" What was this guy saying something crazy like that now?

"Max does raise a good point, just what are you stating?" Sam also asked, puzzled by what the MASK has just stated out now that they aren't following.

"There's a way to keep them from knowing without breaking their hearts, and this is how." The green faced man stated before going into more detail of his plan. "We'll put them all to sleep….." He comes near the shades of Felicia's balcony, he holds them with both hands, as he finishes his explanation of a plan. "Until Fidget awakens, only then, can this kingdom truly celebrate!" The MASK degreed on when and how, things can go for everyone's sakes.

"By Deep Fried Corn Dogs on a Stick Filled with Terminates, Smothered In Butter! That's right!?" Sam exclaimed in surprise and shock upon realizing something that they completely lit it slip their minds in the first place.

"What's right, Sam?" Max asked puzzled of what's going on, once again not following?

"Idiot, don't you remember what you gave the princess sixteen years ago!?" Sam exclaimed to his partner for actually not getting what they are referring to.

"Was it her beauty!" Max guessed out suddenly on what the princess was first given when she was born.

"No, that was the MASK's gift." Sam stated in disappointment, how can his rabbit pal not remember a simple thing like that.

"Then what about singing!?" Max made his second guess and again, it wasn't it.

"That one was from me, Max!" Sam replied dryly before deciding to just tell his partner and end the conversation of guessing. "I'm talking about that she'll only be under a sleep state and only 'true loves kiss' would waken her!" That was the only key they have to counteract Rita Repulsa's curse on the princess, instead of death, it will be sleep until Felicia's love wakes her.

"Ohhh that, I could never in my dying bed remember the mushy stuff?" Max said after remembering of such a thing that he did.

"Amazingly that it turn out to be someone else's case?" Sam remarks the statement of what his partner had just said.

"Okay, now that may have been a little harsh there, Sam!?" Max said with an upset expression for Sam's harsh remark.

"In any case fellas, we got to do this….to buy time until the curse on Fidget is broken and things are right with the world." The MASK said to the coppers which afterwards, he closes the blind shades to cover the balcony from view. Then he turns to the Freelance Police before signaling them to follow him. "Come! We got work to do!" He instructed the dog and rabbit that they need to get to work here.

The three wizards used their magic wands before they shrunk themselves and then got to work, as they slowly begin to float down the tower.

Meanwhile, down below the tower, Jake and his friends meant up with his grandpa and Fu Dog while explaining that after long hours of searching, couldn't find anything and fearing that all would be too late for this kingdom. But then suddenly, Sara had another vision as her eyes glowed much to the surprise of the gang, another prediction of the future was coming, but what!?

"Owhhh, I just saw that those funny guys that were watching the princess are coming down, and will be spreading something to make everyone sleep. Bet they'll all have pleasant dreams." Sara described cheerful of the prediction after her eyes had glowed yellow for that moment and return to normal.

"Wait! Sleep?" Trixie said baffled by that claim of what was to happen?

"But…we're not tired!?" Spud slowly responded confused of the matter of sleeping at this time?

"Ahyah! So it has happen? And those three are trying to fix this by making everyone sleep because of their irresponsible behavior!?" Lao Shi lashed out in angry and upsetting tone, thinking that is what the comedy wizard trio are up too.

"I don't think so Grandpa, remember what the Twins also mention would happen?" Haley calmly held her grandfather's hand, to reassure him of not everything is as bad as they think to believe.

"Right, everyone would be celebrating with their princess after a good sleep." Kara stated to the folks again on what they said before in their prediction.

"Then unless we want to join them in a long nap time, we need to find cover." Nigel stated their situation, they need to stay awake, but how?

"Already got it cover, gahah, sorta speak! I just happen to have anti-sleeping dust right here in the makings!?" Fu Dog pulled his shaggy fur to bring out a potion dust to show everyone, it pays to have fur that stretches at times.

"Why do you have that already made, Fu Dog?" Sun question the dog which made him chuckle nervously for a strange reason.

"Hehehn, in-case the Sandman every tries to get me to pay him a low for….? Duaghhhh, it's a long story, one we don't have time for!" After his so called explaining, Fu Dog went ahead and sprinkle the anti-sleep dust on everyone there, now their protective of the sleeping spell's effect that shall soon descend on them.

Back with the Freelance Police and the MASK, the plan was simple, cast a sleeping spell to make the residents fall into a deep sleep. That way, when Felicia wakes up, everyone else will act like nothing has happened. They'll need to fly around the palace, casting a sleeping spell which soon started a chorus melody to play in the background, don't ask!? (**Note: I tried to get the song, this was the best I could get outta it!?**)

Chorus: _**WhoooowooohhhhWHhoohh! WhooowwhhooWhooohh!**_

As the three wizards descend down as little glowing lights to the naked eye, they soon begin to put their plan into action.

_**Slee…ping…Beau…ty thing…..**_

They go in separate directions, as the entire palace changes to a shade of green and it's surroundings while one of the trio lets down a dust sprinkle of some sorts, it must be the sleeping magic they discuss.

_**All…the suuuuuch….I neeeeeed….your haaand.**_

Soon this glowing figure is Max, as he comes down to some soldier's wielding axes, sprinkles his sleeping dust magic from his wand onto them, as one begins to feel sleepy before continuing onward to the next.

_**Liiips that shaaaaadeful, reeeeed, red rooooose!**_

One of the guards begins to feel drossy before he his figure becomes green like the castle's surroundings and he begins to slip down to the ground where he lays on the cement of the palace's walls. All while Max does so forth with the rest of those guards before moving onto the next batch.

_**Dreaming of Truuue Love,**_

In the palace court yard, it's surroundings are changing green as well as the spell has spread to here too, as another one of the trio is glowing and floating by, sprinkling sleeping magic dust to the residents below.

_**Iiiin some wheeere, re-poooooours!**_

The residents below begin to slowly lean while others begin to yawn, like their getting tired and are even turning a shade of green with the others.

_**Ooooone Daaaay, Heeee'll will coooommmme.**_

So another one of the trio glows by, as he floats over the other courtyard district, sprinkling his sleeping magic dust, as that happens, most folks holding flag poles begin to lean them from becoming so tired and unable to hold them right?

_**Riiiiding a Hope for thooooouuuuuhhh!**_

Now the next person to enter the thrown room, was the MASK, as he sprinkled his magic sleeping dust down below to the royals and everyone else awaiting for the princess. Soon the places walls turn green, and even those inside the place are beginning to change from their outer colors and even begin to feel sleepy.

_**Aaaand you'll aaaawaken,**_

Everyone soon changes to a green color and now sleeps within the thrown room.

_**Truuue Looooove's First Kiiiiiiiss!**_

Then outside, near a fountain, another one of the trio of glowing lights passes through, about to sprinkle his magic sleeping dust onto the folks down below.

_**Tiiill theeeen,**_

As he begins his work, the scenery changes to a green color like all the others.

_**Sleeping Beauuuuuuty,**_

The figure in question is non-other then Sam, as he does his job of waving his wand to sprinkle sleeping dust on the people down by the fountain.

_**Sleeeeps foooorrrth!**_

Two folks sitting by the fountain get hit by the sleeping dust, begin to yawn and change to a green coloring.

_**Oooone Daaay, you'll awaaaken,**_

As Sam wraps up casting everyone to fall asleep, he circles around the fountain and surprisingly starts to slowly stop producing water as everything now becomes a green coloring around the place and it's people?

_**True Looooove's Fiiiirst Kiss!**_

Sam now begins to bounce around on lit torches, putting them out, one by one.

_**Tiiill theeeen,**_

Now we return back in the castle, at the royal banquet hall, as Max is now finishing his wrap up of putting everyone to sleep, as the scenery of the place is now turning green as well, like the others and the folks are completely asleep.

_**Sleeping Beauuuuuuty,…..**_

Max now waves himself around some candles still lit before putting them out, and just as he was about to go, something caught his attention!?

_**Sleeeeps foooorrrth!**_

What Max had notice, was the bard who was knock out earlier was awakening himself, a little bit after being drunken and is confused by what's going on around here?

"Sorry pal, but in this case, you gotta sleep on the job!" Max remarked off to say, as he waved his wand to sprinkle the sleeping dust onto the man, just as the chorus song ends.

"Gaahhhhuuh-Huumpphhhh!" The Bard yawns as the spell's dust lands on him, turning him green like the others, as he fell back under the table, now fast asleep like the others are.

"Boy, would've been a mess if even "one" of them got up after being drunk? Now where to for my next victim to be place under my sleeping spell?" Max said with a grin of wickedness of what to do for the next person to be put under his sleeping spell…and possibly get away with a little fun while at it.

Suddenly, he felt something wiggling behind his back, pulled out a walky-talky, as someone spoke through the other end. "Max, remember! This is only temporal, meet me by section 408 in the castle, little buddy!" Sam's voice spoke out, obviously hearing what the rabbit had said out loud for anyone awake to hear.

"Darn, I knew I shoulda turn this wacky talky off before stating my resolve!?" Max cursed his luck in being caught before putting the walky-talky away and flying off to meet his pal as he was instructed.

* * *

As the MASK casts a sleeping spell on Arthur, Guinevere, and Simon Gray, Alex's adopted father began to mumble while the other two had just fallen asleep, as they all were now starting to look a bit green from the trio's sleeping spell. "Well, just been talking to Alex. Seems he's fallen in love with some…mmhuuaghmmm….peasant girl." Simon spoke between his tired and yawning state about his son falling in love.

"Peasant girl? Hold the phone!" The MASK repeated those words, surprised to here this out of the blue. Out of curiosity, he flew back to Simon and spoke to him, while still tiny. "Yes, yes?" The green face man wants to hear all the details, cause something about this 'royal' falling in love with someone else seemed vaguely familiar.

"Guurraooppph!" Unfortunately, the black man was seemingly snoring, looks like the spell was kicking in.

"Darn! Now I'm regarding I put him too sleep? Come on!" The MASK spoke to the black man's face before flying up to Simon's ears to try and get the man to speak more about the 'peasant girl' issue. "The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" Simon's eyes slowly tried to wake up, but they started to fall until the MASK used his wand to lift up one of his eyes from behind his sunglass'.

"Just some peasant girl he meet?" Simon muttered, beginning to fall asleep with his left eyelid falling slowly back down into it's closing position.

"Where, where?" The MASK asked, anxiously, as he started to shake the black man's cheeks to snap him outta falling asleep, this is 'too important' to let it slip by. "Come on, tell me what yah know? Say anything, anything that'll be helpful!?" This case was driving him wild, first Felicia fell in love with a stranger, now the prince, what did this all mean?

The black man had his eyes open fully before they slowly began to drift downward, but the man was able to at least answer the question. "Once upon…ugh…a dream!?" Simon Gray mumbled, as he finally fell asleep from the spell's effect while the MASK was close by to listen.

"Once upon a dr…" The MASK began to say these words, until he stopped short, remembering what Fidget had told him, Sam and Max earlier and put two and two together. "Fidget! Prince Alex! Hooh boy, now this is REALLY Serious!?" He flew up to the ceiling candler where two lit candles still remained, as Sam and Max, who were almost finished casting the sleeping spell on everyone and everything, the MASK said this in worry. "Come on, we've gotta get back to the cottage!" Which had made the two Freelance Police rush down before Max stopped to put out the last two candles lit with a wave of his wand before following.

"Why!? What's back there? I thought we packed up everything?" Max spoke out his question, as if not getting why they need to hurry back to the cottage again since it served a purpose?

"It's the prince? He's the one Fidget had meant!" The MASK exclaimed to the two coppers which shock them both in hearing this.

"By Gumballs of Chewy Taffy, Cramped into a single flavor, are you sure!?" Sam said in surprised after his long reaction to the news, did Felicia meet her betrothed instead of a complete stranger.

"Yes, and to think, we didn't even know until know!?" The MASK signed for their stupidity for not realizing 'who the man' that Fidget meant was, or even for a name? The two must have only meant but never told who they were which left everything unsolved and begin to fall apart, mostly.

"Ironic how life treats one like that!" Max simply stated without thinking about it much, as usual.

"Now isn't the time for your witty-claims Max, we're in a hurry!" Sam stated sternly to his partner about this not being the time to joke around.

"Alright, no need to get all over yourself!" Max defended himself to say, no need to get all upset over what he said.

"If we know Rita? She'll find out about the 'loop hole' we made for Fidget? And if she finds out the man she loves is the prince…." The MASK began to exclaim the possible horrors if Rita Repulsa were to learn what they had done, in case they failed to stop the prophecy from coming true.

"Ohhh, now…I'm starting to get the gruesome idea, in a way, sorta speak!?" Max simply and slowly stated out, now figuring out what the problem was about, not good.

"Close enough Max, now lets fly, literally!" Sam replied to his slow updated partner before he and the others tried to go even faster to get out of the palace grounds.

The three wizards hurriedly started heading back to the cottage in hopes of getting there, before Alex Mann or 'someone else' they fear to find out the truth does? However, as they were leaving, someone or some folks that weren't put under the sleep spell saw the MASK & Freelance Police leaving, non-other then Jake Long and his gang of friends and family.

"Yoh, where do yah think they're heading?" Jake said from noticing the three wizards leaving so quickly now?

Suddenly, Sara had another flashing eye vision of the next prediction, as she gasped! "Huh, oh-no?" And from that reaction, earn a lot of attention from the rest of the gang.

"Ehh, that don't sound good?" Fu Dog signed in grief, at a moment like this after escaping a sleeping spell, what else could happen?

"Someone is about to ambush the prince, down in a cottage that the three are heading towards!" Sara stated out to say while pointing to the departing Freelance Police and the MASK in where they are trying to go towards.

"My, that does make some sense, now that it clears up the matter. The princess is under the curse, and the prince riding off, it could mean that a trap is being set?" Nigel said out loudly for everyone to hear, though most didn't quote understand how the British kid was putting all that up in the sentence?

"Say what, yoh speak clearer, dude, cause Trixie don't get it?" Trixie slang off to state in speaking more english and clearer words for the rest to understand.

"Perhaps it means that the peasant girl, was the princess under cover?" Sun simply explain the part that matter the most, about the two kingdom's children.

"Wait, you mean that the prince fell for the princess after all?" Spud said confused and puzzled, since the guy said he fell in love with someone else for that matter?

"Looks that way, only neither knew of the other's background?" Kara exclaimed this issue with her gloom tone, it makes sense that neither prince or princess, had the chance to tell the other of their name or they would've been able to figure it out, somehow?

Loa Shi nodded his head before speaking in deep concern over this matter. "This isn't good? If those three believe that going after the one hope that can save the princess and awaken this kingdom, then we must hurry!" The old man issues that if prince Alex Mann is the key to fixing everything, then they must hurry too.

"And fast or we'll lose them, they're ahead of us!" Haley pointed out to her group, seeing the wizard trio nearly out of site.

"Then well catch up to them, Dragon Style!" Jake commended before he, Lao Shi, Sun and Haley transformed into their dragon forms.

"Jake, only by flight can we catch up, but most of us aren't flyers." Rose pointed out to the dragon she likes, very much, that the rest can't fly to be fast enough like the dragons are.

"Not a problem! Okay, everybody hold on to either me, Haley, Gramps or Sun, cause we're about to go after them!" Jake stated to his friends, they gotta move it and fast to make this a quick.

Nigel however, pulled a carpet from behind his robe, lay it flat, tap his magic wand and the carpet came alive. "Quite alright, I happen to have a magic carpet, never knowing when you'll need one, of course." Nigel finished explaining, as he got on along with anyone else that couldn't fly like dragons.

And now this gang was tailing to the skies to hurry off where a task ahead lies the only hopeful miracle to save this magical realm from terror and despair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex Mann, unaware of what had happened back at King Arthur's palace, is driving his car through the fields of the forest. As he and his two friends have now arrived at the cottage in the Action Mobile, whistling 'Once upon a Dream' during the moment to pass the time.

"Well guys, there it is!" Alex mentions to the cottage ahead for those with him to recognize the cottage the peasant girl told him to go to.

"And in record timing, I might add?" Grinder said off with a chillin' & calm attitude while looking at his watch for the time, very nice indeed?

"I'm telling you Alex, this is a big mistake? We're missing out on Princess Felicia's return and once more, YOUR suppose to be their!? Ugh…How will we ever explain this?" Ricky exclaimed all worried wort, unable to figure out what'll happen to them after all this is over and with the kingdom itself with this condition they are in?

"Don't worry Ricky, I'm sure something will come to mind!" Alex said with a smile across his face to his worried friend.

"That's the part I'm afraid off!?" Ricky moaned out to say to himself in fearing how Alex believes something can come to mind will help them out now.

When they arrived, Alex got off while his friends just slowly exit the ride and went to the door.

"Okay, time to AIM it up here, wish me good luck with this fellas." Alex stretch his arms while shaking his fist in the air, as if preparing to roll the dice of fate or something?

"Good luck, mate!" Grinder replied with a thumbs up positive attitude for his friend.

"Yah, we'll ALL need it!" Ricky motioned off to issue in saying, still having doubts about all this.

"Knock-Knock-Knock!" Soon after that discussion was over, the prince turn to the door and the Action Man knocked on it for a response. "Come in!" A mysterious voice said from inside the cottage, one that neither members of Team Xtreme are familiar with. Maybe it's the peasant girl's foster taker or something like that to explain.

"So, you guys coming?" Alex motion if his two pals would like to join him inside.

"Better not? This is the girl you meant and it was basically 'you', she invited." Grinder stated cooly, believing that this is something meant for only those two and not be a crowd.

"And I'm afraid that with everything that's happen, I'm almost afraid what may happen next?" Ricky declined the offer to join in as well and decided to wait out here with Grinder.

"Suit yourselves, wait out here until I need yah, kay." Alex shrugged off to say to his friends, as they waited outside the door.

Soon Alex opened the door and went in, looking around and even was being polite to remove his helmet from entering. All of a sudden, the door slammed shut behind him with his surprised friends shook off this and after Alex turned around from noticing the door's reaction, only as he just got tackled by Rita's minions. "Euurggahh…Arrughhmm!" And boy were there a lot of noisy minions acting up just now.

Alex struggled, trying to get them monsters off of him, but is completely tied up before they cover his month next to stop his cries for help.

Outside, Alex's friends begin to worry, from seeing the door slam into their faces, to weird noises and Alex's voice sounding like it was calling to them from inside the cottage?

"Alex!?" Ricky called out with some concern, but got no response. He and Grinder look at each other with more worry, as the business-man tried to get another response, only sounding more concern now while knocking the door some more. "Alex, what's wrong! It…It sounds like something's happening, what's going on in there? ALEX!?" The longer time passed by, the more things here didn't sit well if something was happening to the prince in question.

"Hang on, we're breaking in!" Grinder declared out, as he stood near the door and prepared to lift his right leg up and was gonna kick it open.

"But we…." Ricky was about to object, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Breakkhhhh!" Grinder kick the door down, as he and Ricky rushed in, only to be caught by surprise by more of Rita's minions jump from the ceiling onto them.

"Gaagh! Grinder!?" Ricky exclaimed in a panicky response, as the creatures tied him up before covering his screaming month.

"What's this, then? Muhhmm?" Grinder tried to fight back, but the monsters tied him up and even muzzled him too, right next to Ricky, as they fell behind their friend Alex from this whole tying up gag.

Rita Repulsa and her most loyal minions: Goldar, Finster, Squatt and Baboo were watching this scene with deep satisfaction.

Finster held up a lit candle to Alex's face and Rita said this to him. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise; I set my trap for a mere peasant boy, and low and behold? I catch a prince. Ahhh-hahahahaaaahhh!" She laughed evilly at seeing their expressions, Ricky's was more terrified of course while Grinder & Alex had strict stern faces.

"Oh, and we manage to catch some extras!" Baboo pointed out to Ricky and Grinder within the captive catch of their trap.

"Oh, they even left a sweet ride outside for us to steal?" Squatt said joyously at the Action Mobile still outside of the cottage.

"Gahahahah, this is turning out to be a good villain day after all!? HahahahahHAaahhh!" Goldar laughed out in remarking Team Xtreme groups' unfortunate luck to be caught by them evil forces under Rita's command.

"Indeed, our course to capture Mr. Mann has work and now our queen has assured her victory in the manner." Finster proclaimed while giving the most credit to his mistress, Rita, as she smiled for the leprechaun figure's boasting.

"Yes, Finster, indeed I have. BwAHHhahahahahaHAaahhh!" She laughed, evilly once more for the comment, and ordered to her other minions with the three prisoners. "Away with him and his friends. But gently, my pets, gently…." She wants the captives to be treated a bit more gentle…at least for this bunch.

"URGhhh!?" Alex and his friends were urging out with their months gaged and struggling as the witch continued!

"We have a plan for our royal guest and, gahahahah, special treatment for our guest's friends." Rita Repulsa responded off with a sneaky remark to that claim of evil by her tone.

While Alex stared in a serious manner to the witch, Grinder had the look of concern for all this and Ricky looked at her in horror, as the latter said, in a muffled voice over the manner "Wait, what do you mean, 'special treatment?' for the rest of us?" Before Evil Rita's servants held them away while even some chained their ride to be towed away with them, as Rita Repulsa and her trusted minions soon left the cottage lastly afterwards.

* * *

The MASK, Sam and Max were still on their way to where they need to be. They pass some fields before finally making it into the forest area were they once lived in hiding for sixteen years. They flew through the forest trees and to the rivers path, brightly and hurriedly without a moments rest. However, they weren't aware that their glowing lights were attracting some 'extra' followers that were not effect by their sleep spell, but that will all be explain later on, as we watch the trio continue forth as they spot a familiar cottage up ahead. As they arrived back at the cottage, they found the door open. The wizard trio enter, going back to their normal size, but then gasped in horror when they saw Alex's helmet on the floor while it looked like the place was trashed by some intrusion.

The MASK picked it up, and then they looked at each other and exclaimed in unison. "Rita Repulsa!" This was the work of the evil witch, she was again, one step ahead of them.

"She's got Prince Alex, what else has that witch done that can be so wrong in more ways to make this day hard and beat even my record of setting a miserable day for folks!?" Max exclaimed his thoughts over what's happened, though the last parts were of his own selfish reasonings, but the first parts were of more concern at least.

"Hay fellas, looks like there was a ride here, but it's long gone?" Sam pointed that some tire tracks had been dragged off on the ground, meaning it was being pulled by force?

"Oh great, the prince wasn't enough, now Miss Evil Rita went and stole his ride and his pals!?" Max stated in sarcasm of what's happen next that got taken by the evil witch, the prince, his pals and ride, it's down right terrible.

"A villain can never get enough with what they take, even if it's the kitchen sink?" Sam remarked solubly for that matter of what else the evil forces would have stolen additionally.

"Those fiends! They went and took our sink too!?" Max declared off in anger in hearing they had a sink stolen, now he believes that's crossing the line.

"I normally say "you crack me up, little buddy", but with the witch kidnapping the prince, we need to know where they are being hold up? " Sam stated in a serious tone, they don't have time for their usual gag for the moment, they got to be really serious now.

"There's only one spot she could keep her prisoners…At the forbidden mountain! Her 'Watch Tower Palace' is also located there." The MASK added, grimly, knowing full well what that would mean if Rita Repulsa took any prisoners to that horrible place of evil.

Sam realized what the MASK knew they all had to do and said this in surprise. "Jumping Monkey Get Ups on our Fourteenth President, During a Comical Running Gag! You're not suggesting we…?" The K-9 detective never finished that last part, since it was answered.

"Hmmpuhm!" The MASK nodded, saying that the dog was right in knowing where this was going.

Max was the next to try and point out a problem to this idea. "As President, I've made attempts to make my rule of things! But we can't, MASK, we can't go there!? Besides the fact that it's named the forbidden mountain for a reason, even Sam and Me can't seem to get a break when dealing with the place!?" The Freelance Police know they can't just walk up and demand the witch return what she took, the palace was hard to get around with guards & with Rita Repulsa at the center of running things.

"We can fellas, and do you know why!?" The MASK said, even more grimly to the two coppers of this. "Because we got too, and we must succeed for this kingdom. Besides, you boys didn't have my magic wands back then, so…just go along with it, kay!" The green face man issued off that last part with some humor, but skipping pass that, they need to get to the witch no matter the dangers.

The three looked determined and concerned at the same time. The forbidden mountain is said to be inescapable, impossible to escape, unless you're suicidal and want a death wish. But they have to go there. If not for prince Alex's sake, then for Fidget/Felicia's sake. As the wizard trio went out the door, outside, they received a big surprise at who were waiting out there for them.

"Waahhh!?" The MASK gasped, he and the Freelance Police saw Jake Long and his group of either, transformed magical dragons, human beings and somewhat magical folks of the magical realm all in front of them. As if with serious expressions on their faces from waiting for them wizards to come out?

"Sam, I thought we put the folks in the castle to sleep?" Max asked off to his partner, puzzled to see others around and awake?

"So did I Max, we musta missed a couple of folks?" Sam shrugged off to say for the matter in how to explain this weird case.

"Ehhh, don't sale yourselves short of a nickel on our account!" Fu Dog easily said to the two coppers about their presence.

"Yoh, we want in on what's going down! We know that the prince was going to a cottage for a peasant girl and that it turns out that someone set a trap right after the princess fell under the curse, sounds a little to convenient if yah all asking me!?" Jake demanded of them wizards, he and the rest figure out the situation and now want to help in saving the prince and the kingdom.

"Ugh, maybe you folks are tired, perhaps…." The MASK replied sheepishly while preparing to zap them with some sleeping dust from inside his coat's pocket...

"Try to, and they'll know of it, old chums." Nigel pointed to the Oracle Twins standing besides him and Trixie and Spud, so if there is any sneaky stunts to be done, they'll be warned in advance.

"Which Max should watch his step before tripping Sam!" Sara said after her eyes glowed, meaning something bad was about to happen in her prediction of the future.

"What! That's a lie!?" Max responded puzzled by this, as he was about to approach the twins...

"Now wait a second, Ma…" But then when Sam was about to stop his buddy, the rabbit's foot trip Sam's rising foot which made him lose balance before yelping to the ground! "Gaphh!/Poouwhhh!" After which when Max stop to see this, and Sam got up to dust himself off, he exclaim this surprise? "Well I'll be dam, she was right!?" The dog couldn't believe it, another prediction of the future came true.

"And if you two think that's strange, just wait until you receive a call on a new case from your commissioner!" Kara said after her eyes glowed for a brief moment in issuing something for the Freelance Police to be aware of.

"Goody, I wonder if I'll answer the phone this time?" Max asked with a pleasure look on his face, wondering if they'll be a day he beats Sam to answer a call.

"It doesn't take a fortune teller to tell us that I'll always beat you to picking up our receiving cases, Max." Sam stated out a fact, even he knows that he'll never lose to Max against answering the phone calls they receive.

"Ah-Yaaah, we have no time for this!" Lao Shi exclaimed impatiently, they have work to do and this was no time to goof off.

"Yo, Gramps here is right, we got some work to do!" Trixie stated out to the wizard trio of some serious business, and they know it as well.

"Like following a prediction to escort the royal back here safety, which is ironic since we thought it was the princess, but it must be for when we rescue the prince?" Spud said slowly and puzzled at the prediction they were once told was going to come true, but it was for a different matter?

"Correct, in order to rescue the prince, you'll need help." Sun stated that the Freelance Police and the MASK will need assistance for this mission.

"Right, you think it'll be easy for just the three of you to break in there without a plan if things get worst, and without being supervise to keep you from causing trouble before finding the prince." Haley describe to the Freelance Police & the MASK on what they know the trio would do if they didn't have someone watching over their progress in the manner of speaking.

"Well what do you know, she has us their!?" Sam said in surprise, they were not the most well-known at being kept silent, especially after just getting outta being hidden from the world for sixteen years, in this kingdom at least.

"And if a sweet, looking, perky girl says something we agree on, then I hate myself for going along with it!?" Max exclaimed off to say before signing at seeing they got beat here and have to agree to the terms of partnership.

"Well swallow your pride Max, cause it may take 'these' guys just to give us a boost against the tower palace's guards and what nots!?" The MASK said to the rabbit, they don't have time to argue and will just go along with this to bypass Rita's security.

"Okay, then let's get this rescue and save the kingdom bit down, yoh!" Jake exclaimed off to say, as he and the others either cheer or nodded in agreement.

"But First, let's get going…." The MASK spoke before vanishing off in a puff of smoke across the forest by one second ago. "Powhhhh! Ruuuampphhh!" Then later afterwards, the smoke clear to reveal something surprising that came out of it. "In Sttyyyllllleeeee!" He return instantly, with his old Doom-Buggy and the Desoto for the Freelance Police's enjoyment.

"Our wheels!? Ohh how I've miss our ride, Sam!" Max said as he hug the Desoto, it's been so long since they rod in the police car chaser.

"Boy, won't this make travels much easier after so long!" Sam said in overwhelming emotions, now this will help them out greatly.

"Can I drive after so long?" Max asked a question outta nowhere if he'll drive?

"I see that Max will end up crashing a vehicle against an enemy?" Sara's eyes glowed suddenly, as she spoke out another prediction before they went back to being normal.

"Something tells me, the rabbit should stay away from the wheel during this trip!?" Fu Dog whispered to the others who nodded in agreement, last they need is Max's reckless driving habits.

"Okay, everyone, get in a ride, fasten your seat-belts….cause this ride will get bumpy!" The MASK issued off, as Jake, Rose, Trixie and Spud got in the Freelance Police's ride, Lao Shi, Haley, Fu Dog got in the MASK's Doom Buggy while Nigel prefer to fly on his own carpet with the Oracle Twins along side him, as they all prepared to depart!

"Ohhh, I prey that our luck holds if we make it out of this predicament alive?" Lao Shi signed in what awaits them in this adventure before the two rides revved up and drove off. Next stop, Rita's Watch Tower Palace, where their rescue mission and saving the kingdom plan, begins now with a rescue team, new and old wheels, and a few more surprises in-store.

**VISION NOTE:** The extra scenes seen are different fro the original, from Jake Long's group's chatter, to how the prince's 'travel aid' is taken, to where how more cast for the rescue is done, etc.

Now this was a **VISION** worth some wait for. And now the VISION-KING shall prepare another feat for us to enjoy. Such in where the next chapter of the story shall take us, and that there are possible…TWO MORE TO GO THROUGH! Yes, next time, a rescue mission is being performed, to rescue Alex Mann, the Action Man in peril from Evil Rita's hold. The MASK, Freelance Police, even Jake Long & friends will be doing lots of stuff to pull this off., You can **IN-VISION** much of what will happen during such escape attempts, to Max & Sam are going after a gold monkey, then through a thrown mess to….well there will be a surprise twist to that tale you wouldn't expect. So much exciting works and so much humor can't be put in one place. Until that time is to come, just kick back and enjoy the show for now….


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue At Witch's Tower!

Author's Note: Greetings to my fellow followers and followers out there. Ready to **ENVISION** the near final TWO Chapters? The "King Of VISIONS" knows that this will be exciting cause of many other things he's prepared for such works. And then what will happen next, will be the near final. So **VISUALIZE** this in however you like, if your a fan of the cast seen here, you'll enjoy all the moments. And pretty soon, what many once thought they see will instead be of a different tale. Like the other fanmakes of Sleeping Beauty, this last few parts will be made differently for other reasons. So for now, it's time to kick back and relax, and watch how things will begin to roll for excitement and humor at the same time.

**Chapter 10: Rescue At Witch's Tower!**

Soon a cloud of mist blocks one's view, but soon afterwards, it clears. We see the palace watch tower, as it was created right on top of the mountain, and even more so with a draw bridge to keep people out or to keep certain prisoners in? The MASK, Freelance Police members: Sam and Max, along with their allies or the American Dragon and his friends had finally reach Rita Repulsa's castle watch tower, and cautiously approach it. Despite its evil look, they have to brave it, if they were to save Alex Mann. Any of them had to swallowed whatever fear they had and went in, sneaking around quietly.

"Okay, we leave our rides here, and should something occur, I set a little something for them to come and get us!" The MASK said in explaining a plan to the others about leaving their rides here among other things.

"Can't we just burst in? This sneaky around stuff isn't my nature!?" Max asked from being impatient with this stealthy stuff then to cause some trouble!

"Unless you wanna get your head full of shots Max, we need to stick with the plan!?" Sam sternly scold at his partner's arrogant behavior that this was not the time to do such acts.

"Okay, gramps and Sun will stay with the rides, in case we need them in a jam? All of us will follow you guys." Jake explain the little plan to those staying behind and the rest that are following.

"Hay, how come 'I' gotta go into the most dangerous missions?" Fu Dog issued to complain, but the others ignored him, making the dog grumble saying "Ugh, just my luck!" and that kinda sarcastic remarks.

The gang went from one pole post to another, sneakily trying to get by without being seen.

"Man, this is like Spy Action 5, the Master Spy? Sneaking into enemy territory?" Spud said amazingly from what they are doing and all that at this time.

"It would be 'helpful' to know that, if you kept quiet, Spudiskey!?" Trixie snapped at the boy for speaking too loudly in what he wanted to say.

"Oh, watch out, a guards on the move!" Sara said after her eyes glowed and spoke another prediction of something bad to happen.

"Wait! When's that gonna…" Haley was about to ask of the prediction's timing, but got cut off.

"Ssshhh, here comes some right now!" Nigel hushed while he warn the group, as he pointed across. One guard was walking across the bridge, they all had to hid behind a pole, just as the guard stopped to look around. He didn't see anything and went back to look around some more while patrolling.

"Man, what I give to just go out there and…..?" Max was about to say from being unable to wait and bring his gun to firing, but….

"Max, remember the plan? And besides, remember what happen when we tripped an alarm at Conroy Bumpis's mansion and his bodyguard smack us around silly before throwing us out of the home!?" Sam said sternly from an event the Freelance Police encounter once before that was similar to this, sorta.

"That before we rescue some folks Sam or after we stole the guy's toupee!?" Max asked from trying to remember what they did first during that old case?

"Sssshhh, we got no choice? We'll have to shrink down to sneak pass them, and we got the stuff!?" After the MASK shushed the two coppers, the three wizards wave their wands and made themselves and Jakes friends as small creatures, they'll be hard to spot if they're 'this' small and can sneak in unnoticed.

"Whooh, now I feel like I'm the size of a Brownie? And I mean some magical folks, not the actual meal." Jake exclaimed surprise before explaining what he meant, much to a surprisingly disappointed Max? Soon the gang went up the bridge's chain-links and pass to the other side inside the place. They came out and were facing out of a crack when they saw a giant form of a monster guard sharping his weapon.

"Ga-HIiieghigh! Quickly, the other way!?" Fu Dog yelped in seeing this and stated to go the other direction. Soon they went left and as they went that way, they had to stop from coming across another of Rita's monster guard soldier's, only this one was asleep and was snoozing.

"Gooaarrgh!" Sounded of the Chubby Pig monster which made them gang scuttled outta there.

"Nuurraaagh, everyone, run! Anything place! Hhhaauughh!?" Fu Dog was riding Jake and they flew up until they saw some Gargoyle statues that scare the daylights outta them. Each turn they made, another gargoyle statue was there to surprise them before they went around in circles when the others got there.

"Hay Jake, relax!" Haley tried to calm her brother, as he was just spooked out from all the surprises.

"Relax, hum, of course I am? But, lets find a spot to land!" Jake stated out to the group, and they landed on a stone wall pavement for small figures to stand around, and they all took a breather.

"I say, if those gargoyles were alive, then we would have been in trouble, what go!?" Nigel said in thought, it's true, if those statues were alive, they warn the others monsters of their presence.

"Boy, could I go for something to eat?" Spud said as his stomach was growling, all this work and he hadn't eaten anything yet today?

"Well it looks like we'll find the prince and having something to eat." Kara spoke remotely stating, as her eyes glowed one moment before vanishing while stating another prediction to the group she's with.

"Yoh you tripping? Where and when will we manage to get something like that with so many guards blocking and watching out for anything suspicious!?" Trixie asked in complete bafflement of the chances of something like 'that' gonna happen?

"Crasshhhishh!/Wooruagh-WWwooaahhh!" Suddenly, they hear noises from afar, and they look around until they spot a window down below, lit up in lights, as if something's going on.

"Ehhh, something tell's me, we just found it!?" Fu Dog said unsure of this, maybe they shouldn't go in there and….?

To late for second guesses, as they soar over to the window, the noises get louder, and as they look into it, they see what's going on. All of Rita's monsters were dancing around a huge fire lit up, and some of them were eating grub that they've prepared or stolen from any villages in the past while looking for the princess.

"Man, if that's a dance, then they haven't seen what a 'real' dance is unless they teach them the Coco Bonga moves I learned?" The MASK said in disappointment while proclaiming himself a better dancer/teacher for the job.

"Mhhpm, I will admit, they know how to throw a feast!" Max said off, as he snuck over with Spud and sneakily took some grub off the table to feed their growling stomachs.

"Just as long as we're not caught, now get back here, idiot!" Sam went and grabbed Max from the dinning table, and Trixie did the same thing with Spud, boy were they a handful!

From where the rest still watch on at this wired celebration of the monsters up near the window, they spot behind the blazing flames and the roaring creatures celebration, a familiar witch sitting on her thrown with her servants, Finster, Baboo, Squatt, and her most faithful warrior Goldar by her side. This area was to a room where Maleficent is having a feast, with her 'pets' dancing around a huge fire.

Rita Repulsa was talking to her minions, as she sat on her throne. "What a pity Prince Alex Mack, the great Action Man can't be here to enjoy the celebration?" She finds that without the dear prince they've caught isn't here to enjoy their festivities.

"Duuaagh, jeppers and willies, he probably like it!?" Squatt said stupidly to the question in what his mistress was talking about.

"Oh don't be silly, he's our prisoner!" Baboa sternly pointed the fact out to the slow-dim creature.

"Gahahaha, to be blank, a 'permanent' guest of our queen!" Goldar declared off to say while chuckling at the reminder like a cruel humor.

"And with Alex kept custard, Rita shall rule this kingdom and others shall fear her! Isn't that how you plan to do it, my queen?" Finster proclaimed off the next future step in Rita's plan to gain control of all kingdoms under her rule.

"Gahahahaha, thank you all, you know just how to treat a queen!" Rita laughter out evilly, liking the attention she's receiving.

"A queen of pain is more like it!" Jake whispered out to his pals besides him in what they think of the evil witch.

"I couldn't agree more with yah, kid!" Fu Dog whispered back to the American Dragon in agreement on that subject.

"Ssshhh, listen closely Jake!" Rose shushed the two before they listen in more to the conversation at hand.

"Hahahahahaaaahhh, mustn't be a rude host for our guest!" Rita soon get's up while grabbing her staff, as her loyal minions step back to let her through, she speaks to them! "Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." The evil witch exclaimed off to say about those hidden words of meaning under a villain's way of speaking.

Rita walks towards the dungeon, as her loyal minions of Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster follows her and, unknown to Rita, The MASK, Sam and Max, Jake and his group also follow. Rita goes into a hall, as the others trail behind while passing a guard monster's head, but he feels like someone's around and looks around. This makes the group rush quickly, only Max, Fu Dog, and Spud are trailing behind before the others catch them and pulls them into hiding with them.

"That was too close!? Stay with us!" Rose sign in relief before ordering the others to keep up after spotting Rita's appearance going down her hall before she and her minions walk slowly down some stairs.

The gang flew stealthy while in persuade, but Fu Dog was making a comment about that remark towards him! "Hay sister, these are not the feet for rushing by quickly!?" He maybe a dog, but he ain't like a fast rabbit, he moves at his own paste.

"With them stubby legs, how can they?" Max remarked off while pointing at Fu's back legs before giggling under his breath.

"Why I outta!?" Fu raised his shelve fur up since it's stretchy, but Nigel grabbed his stretchy fur to stop his senseless action to cause a fight to break up.

"Cool it old boy, and I do mean "old" boy." Nigel interjected to stop Fu Dog from trying to pick a fight with Max.

"I'll have you know I'm only 600 years old, that's a young adult's age where I'm from?" Fu Dog snapped off to issue after getting himself from from the grip of being hold back.

"Makes me wonder how dog years are done for folks like him in the possible future!?" Sam asked the pondering question if dogs are that age from human years, or vice-versa, kinda tricky really.

"Speaking of future, there's a future that we'll hear, but in a way, it won't come true?" Kara said as her eyes glowed yellow, meaning another future, a good prediction shall come true, but this one sounded 'off' for some reason?

"Wait, what do you mean by…?" Haley was about to ask the Oracle girl, but someone cut between the conversation, and with some important news.

"Sssshhh, looky there, she's about to do something? And I'm beating the mask I'm wearing it's what we're looking for!" The MASK shushed them as they were hiding, but got them to see something's happening down below them.

Soon enough, Rita and minions approach a cell and Rita opens it before entering and closing the door behind her. Inside is Alex Mann chained to a wall, his head down, before he looks up and frowns when he sees Rita Repulsa approach him while her minions laugh under their breath at his deepest state of being their prisoner.

"Ahhh, Alex Mann, the Action Man. Tell me, do you know who I am?" Rita asked Alex about herself while he's down in the dumps.

"Last I check, your last name was Repulsa to remember, Frida?" Alex responded with a lightly insulted remark which made the witch angry.

"It's RITA! Rita Repulsa to you, Action Man!" Rita corrected Alex for that mistake while keeping her anger in check, as she calms down a bit.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind?" Alex snapped in a whispered tone in not caring much about that. Then he turn to her and her minions before asking a question of thought. "Tell me, why are you doing this, where is my crew!?" The Action Man wanted to know why this evil witch was doing this, to him and what she did to his pals, Ricky & Grinder.

"Oh not to worry? They should be doing grumwork while in shackles like you!? GHahahahahaaAAAhhhh!" Goldar remarked to say as a cruel joke, one Alex didn't find funny.

"Huurgghhh!" Alex growled from under his breath from hearing that, that meant his pals were being treated like slaves.

"Oh come now, Prince Alex Mann." Finster addressed polity to the man, though he was evil, he had manners in a way.

"Yeah, why so mally-coggy!?" Squatt asked puzzled by the prince's depression now then ever?

"That's mello-coggy!" Baboo corrected what his big-slow-witted companion was referring to.

"Yess, and I shall tell him why he shouldn't be." Rita said off, as she wave her free hand out to exclaim what she's going at before going into more detail. "You are the hero of a charming faerie tale come true." Soon our heroes with the MASK, the Freelance Police, the American Dragon crew came up on the door, peeked through the window of the dungeon, to see what's happening.

"Looky, there's prince Alex!" Sara pointed out before Kara place a hand on her month to shush her, since they were in hiding and can't be found out.

"Keep it down or they'll notice us!" Rose said to one of the Oracle Twins, they need to not be seen OR heard at this time.

"Okay, let's just watch and see what goes on!" Jake said from observing the situation from his high point.

"Right, maybe then, when they leave? We'll make a break for the prince." Haley said from understanding what needs to be done, find the right opening.

"Agghhh, I hope that the 'break' part, ain't gonna be our own legs?" Fu Dog mentions before breaking out chuckling before exclaiming the reason behind the joke. "Gehaha, get it, cause it's…." He was about to explain it, but was cut off…

"We know, now hush!" The MASK shushed the dog, so they wouldn't get discovered yet.

"Hard enough to to keep Max's mouth shut at times." Sam simply stated while shrugging off the remark.

"Or Spud's when he doesn't know when to do it even as a genius?" Trixie remarked from her home-boy's clueless attitude even if he's really smart, the personality is a different story.

"Ahhhh…." Max and Spud were about to disagree when Sam and Trixie covered their mouths and hushed them once more to keep quiet.

As they continue to listen in on the conversation, as Rita used her magic wand to depict the following within it's orb in the center shows imagines of what is happening outside the palace tower's walls. "Behold, King Arthur's castle." Rita says as an imagine of the castle of King Arthur's palace is shown while the witch continues to explain as a tower is shown next. "And, in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Felicia." Now an imagine of the girl is seen which to Alex's surprise, is the peasant girl he meant, but then that would mean she was a princess that was missing all these sixteen years? Rita continues her explanation of the story thus far. "But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday." The witch spoke as if taking pleasure to see the Action Man's expression, even her minions chuckled from noticing how he never knew until just know, as the witch continues to explain some more while the imagine of the girl comes into more focus. "She is indeed most wondrous fair. Red of any priceless Gem Stone in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep, she finds repose." Soon Rita's face shows up in the foretelling of what is to be coming next. "The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day." Now the gates that block anyone from leaving Rita's palace, are soon opening, just a some problem, it's "when" she does and "how" long it's been for those still living, as she explains it to. "And, now the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble vehicle along with his loyal two friends…" In Rita's imagery, Alex, Grinder, and Ricky are shown to be old, even the Action Mobile looked like it was ready for the scrapheap, they were anything but what she was telling. Her voice drips with sarcasm, as she continues. "A valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss,…." She continues to add insult to injury, as Alex slowly rises up, looking angry from how she's telling this. "And prove that true love conquers all!" Rita finally finishes in telling her story of her side of how things will end.

Alex angrily glanced up and began struggling against his chains, trying to get at Rita, who laughed evilly.

"Hahahahahhhaaahh!" Rita laughs with her evil cackle in seeing how struggle the prince may try, it is all but useless.

"Gauahhhaahahh!" Her minions laugh along with her, as the prince struggles with no chance of getting free.

Max, having had it with Rita Repulsa, began to start towards her to attack her, as he yelled this soft tone. "Why, you, you, I'm Sooo gonna-" The rabbit was about to let the witch have it, but…

But Sam and the MASK pulled Max back into their hiding place. And just in time, too, as then Goldar had heard Max's speaking and turned towards the window, but didn't see the hidden animals.

"Come, my loyal minions!" Rita called those in the room, as she turned to leave, as Alex continued struggling uselessly against his chains. "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." After walking out of the cell with her four minions behind her while Alex still continues to struggle, she then ends saying this while slowly shutting the door behind her with her minions outside already. "A most gratifying day." She was truly liking how today was ending up on being of her victory.

"Ohhh, Rita really went and got in prince's face there!" Squatt replied all joyously for his queen's torment with the prince.

"She was most stunning and cruel at the same time!" Baboo comment on how Rita really got under the prince's skin and all that.

"Why thank you all, haHAaahaahh!" She laughed while locking the cell door, as Rita makes a happy remark to this miserable day for her guest. "For the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well." The witch has not slept so good when her forces couldn't find princess Felicia, but now with her prophecy come true, all worries shall fade away.

As Rita Repulsa walks up to her tower, being followed and praised by Squatt and Baboo some more, Goldar glances back at the dungeon, seemingly suspecting something fishy was going on down there, but miss it, what was it?

Finster, seeing the gold-monkey slowly follow, ask out in question? "Is something the matter, Goldar? You seem…distracted?" He can tell if something was troubling Rita's most Loyal warrior whenever his mind was distracted.

"Neeerrrrgghhhh, no? Must be imagining things, urrrrghhh!?" Goldar replied while catching up with the rest before they were out of sight of the dungeon, but the gold-monkey glances once more, thinking he knows that something was 'there' all right. Our heroes watch from hiding, as they all see Rita Repulsa is heading into a tower part of her palace which must be the mistress's room chamber.

* * *

Back inside the cell, once they are certain that Rita Repulsa and her loyal few minions are gone. The MASK, Sam and Max along with Jake and his friends slip in through the bar's in the cell door's window and they all grow back to normal size. Alex looks startled upon seeing them all so sudden.

"What the?" Alex exclaimed in surprise to see some folks that are friendly faces to him, even if they appeared by magic.

"Biiizzziizizhhh!/Shh, no time to explain, we're in a hurry!" The MASK said while using his magic wand as a torch-blower, he took care of the chains on Alex's wrists by pointing his wand at it.

"We'll get the door, while you chaps get the chains." Nigel exclaimed what the others shall do for the wizards, as he and the others began their own work.

"Bizizizizizizzhhh!" As Max was working on the left ankle, he challenged his partner to this. "I bet I'll be quicker then you, Sam!" The rabbit was being a bit egotistic in saying he be faster then his partner to free the prince.

"I can't believe your turning this into a game, Max!? Sam said sternly, before he shrugged off and said this as he worked on the right ankle. "But what the heck, I'll take that bet!" It was clear this was the usual Freelance Police's daily attitude during any situation.

Sam and Max takes care of the chains on Alex's ankles with their own magic wands from the MASK while even using other tools like saws and blow-torches without hurting the guy, if some can believe it?

"Biszizizizizizhhhh!" Nigel uses his wand to get to work on the cell door in unlocking it.

"By the by, prince, that prediction of hers, is 'sooooo' not gonna happen." Kara said dryly for the prediction Rita predicted, that won't come true anytime soon or at all for that matter.

"We're the 'real' predictors of the future! I'm sure you remember us and some of us somewhat less or more? Gehehah!" Sara exclaimed very cheerful with her giggles which made Alex stare in puzzlement with these guys?

"Yep, the Oracle Twins, they on the other hand will tell yah future with 100 percent true facts, not faults." Fu Dog exclaimed off to say while making an intro to them twins here.

"How'd you guys….?" Alex was about to ask, but that answer was quickly answered for him.

"We manage to break in, of course silly? Heheheh!" Sara responded an answer she foreseen with a giggle attitude to it.

"Right, the gates were left open for us." Kara dryly remarked, saying how they broke in without much trouble in sarcasm kinda way.

"We all came to rescue you, and bring you back to Princess Felicia." Haley explain to Alex of their being here, so that explains it to the prince, they're here to rescue him.

"That, and to wake the princess up, so that the folks in the castle don't know what just happen?" Fu Dog declared off to say, and if they don't act to help Arthur's castle of gathers, they won't be waking up anytime soon.

"Bizizizizizihhh!" Alex got up and rubbed his wrists to get the blood flowing back into them after the MASK had finished freeing him lastly after the others.

"Thanks, now to find my crew?" Alex said in relief for the removal of the chains before focusing on another object.

Suddenly near the Oracle Twins, Sara's eyes glowed, as she spoke out a prediction that came to her. "Oh, they're down in the courtyard, chained to your ride and are being force to shovel out rotten fish, peeyuh!" She stated while plugging her nose to signify the result of the fishy smell of rotten fish.

"Riiight, well then, let's…" As Alex shrugged off the answer of learning where his teammates are, he was about to more, but….

Before Alex could, the MASK stop him by waving his arms to ask him to wait a moment! "Wait, slow down their, Prince Alex Mann. The road to true love may be barrier'd by still many more dangers! Which you alone, will have to face." The green face man knows that this prince still has to face other difficult trials against Rita's evil then just having the strength to fight for his love one.

Jake, Haley, Trixie and Spud checked out the cell-door to see if all was clear for them while listening in. "Which you alone will have to face." They repeated in not liking much the sounds of that, not one bit.

"Or if he has 'some' help from us along the way!" Sam stated out after picking up and stuffing the chains in his pocket as keep sakes.

"Which wouldn't be so bad, if you ask me!" Max proclaimed with going with the idea of aiding a man that's doing things by himself, as it was more exciting.

"But just in case, we need to follow along with arming this guy up!" The MASK stated to his pals about what to do before looking at the prince. "So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue! Badabim!" The MASK swung his wand and from it fired a ray which turn into a shield in the Action Man's left wrist hand to wield, as he observed it. The green faced man continued, as he fired another ray from his wand to the prince while stating the next armory. "And next up, this mighty sword of truth! Kapowh!" Soon a sword was in the Action Man's right hand, as he wielded it so with it's shiny surface.

"They look very well made, perhaps even better then what the Huntsclan had made in the past, how…!?" Rose spoke curiously and was asking in wonder, but her answer was cut by a small magic talking dog.

"Ehhhh, best not to ask? This guy's the creator of impossible odds, along with the Freelance Coppers with him?" Fu Dog exclaimed this to Rose, with those three whacko wizards, it's a mystery to anyone's guess.

"Whatever the reasons, the prince will need them, lets search ahead for any guards still posted." Nigel exclaimed after making one last look for any guards while signaling Jake's crew to follow before the others would follow behind.

"That they will indeed, for you see, Alex Mann. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." The MASK exclaimed forth, as he finished wrapping up his discrimination of the magical weapons, as Alex was testing them out, feeling like he's got the hang of them.

"Okay guys, let's get ourselves outta this place and fast!" Alex said in ready to get moving and to leave this evil place behind them.

"If we're all done, let's get outta here!" Max stated off, as he wanted to leave, pronto!

"Right, come along your highness, we must hurry!" Sam polity let the prince leave first before himself.

"Please, call me Alex, guys." Alex said to his rescuers, no need to be formal and all that just cause he's from royalty.

"Might not if we don't make it out alive!?" Fu Dog said in stating before seeing the others finally joining with Jakes group.

Once they got out of the dungeon, they begin sneaking away, until they run into someone, or some monster minions: Squatt and Baboo.

"DUUARgh, Oh-No!? A Prison-Riot!" Squatt said in surprise to see this was happening on their watch in seeing this happen.

"Fool! It's only one and the prince is escaping? Goldar was right! Let's warn the others!?" Baboo corrected his dim-slow friend about what was going on here

"Warpouuraoph!" Soon the two minions of Rita vanished in a swirling blue vortex, leaving the others to only stare from where they were.

"Whelp, so much for sneaking out?" Jake said worried, they've been spotted and the other guards will be warn about this now.

"Finally, a chance to cause mayhem, my kinda style!" Max said eagerly, now maybe they can get some action outta this after all.

Immediately, Alex, the MASK, Sam & Max begin running up the stairs while Jake and Haley flew and Nigel had the others ride his magic carpet he brought along inside for an easy ride outta here. But then, they stop when they see that Squatt and Baboo has called Rita's monster servants, which come streaming downstairs.

Goldar was soon seen onto of the stairs, having been told by Squatt & Baboo of the situation, as he gave out his commands. "Siece them! The prince may live, but do what you want with the others! Gurahahahahaaahhh!" Jake, Haley, Rose, and Nigel manage to fight against some of the troops while Fu Dog gave Spud, Trixie, Sara and Kara some magic potions to toss and cause some strange magical stuff to happen to them monsters.

"Gangway, Mad-Cabby coming down!" Soon a cab-like monster was driving down, even pass the first line of defense and coming towards the Freelance Police, the MASK and the prince.

"Time for the play off, Max!" Sam said as Max step up to be pick up, knowing the dog's plan.

"Finally! Wippee!" Soon Max was tossed into the face of the monster, blinding him to drive outta control.

"Gahh, Hay! Can't see! Waaahhhh!" The cabby-monster drove pass the MASK who had a left turn sign symbol going through a wall and then…. "CRassshhhhiishh!" Mad-Cabby crashed through it and fell towards the bottom ground while Max had jumped off and walk casual by the surprised prince and back to his partner, Sam.

"Amazingly, my fortune was right!?" Max exclaimed to say surprised while a fight was still going on.

"And lucky for you Max, it wasn't our sweet ride!?" Sam declared the good side of their fortune the Oracle Twins predicted what Max would do, and it was done by a different vehicle of the time.

"Stop them!" Goldar commanded with more fury, as more monsters charged down to attack the heroes.

"Quickly now, any predictions for this, one-hoo!?" The MASK asked the Oracle Twins, as he changed into a musketeer and fights the creatures with a sword in one hand.

"Ohh, we're gonna jump from a window down below!" Sara said off, as her eyes glowed to tell of a future event to come, a bad one.

"Then were gonna run pass the enemy with a little ease." Kara said off with a dry tone, as her eyes glowed next, just right after her sister.

"While they are dropping boulders, firing arrows, and pouring hot boiling oil on our heads. That'll be much." Sara explained her side last before her eyes went back to normal about the bad things to expect.

"And each time, nothing will hurt us during the moments. Which we might consider them our lucky breaks." Kara finished to state her prediction of good things, as her eyes also changed back to normal.

"Good thing yah told us, cause it looks like their sides growing even more now!?" Alex pointed out, as he struck a few monsters away from Fu's group since they were running short on magic potions, this calls for a retreat at the moment.

Soon after the odds still keep growing, the group had to regroup back down before coming to an open window. Alex fights off some of them monsters of Rita, but then he and the three wizards & Jake's group jump out a window. Soon they are outside on an edge, running across it before jumping down to descent to the ground below.

They found Grinder and Ricky chained to the Action Mobile which was chained to the ground. "Creakkhh-creahhh!" Those two rattled their chains in being prisoners of Evil rita.

"Ugh, I'm a business man, not a construct worker?" Ricky groaned from being tired of doing this label work, it wasn't his skill.

"I wouldn't call this construct work, more like enslavement, mate?" Grinder corrected Ricky while feeling down about this as much as he is.

"Ohhhh, I don't see how any of us can get outta this situation?" Ricky moaned out, it looks like their doom for sure here.

"Maybe we might just have luck, after all? Look there!" Grinder said with a smile, as he pointed to where Ricky followed his gaze.

When the two saw Alex and those they either know or don't know coming down a rocky crumble pile hill that was close to them, they each shouted for their rejoice in seeing their prince friend alright and alive.

"Alex! Alex! Over here, help us!" Ricky cried out, if anyone can get them outta this, Alex can.

"Right mate! Could yah sprain us when your done coming down?" Grinder wave out to ask when Alex could come sprain them free.

As Alex, the MASK, the Freelance Police, and Jake's group that couldn't fly slowly descend down by a crumble pile, the Action Man sends his reply. "Sure thing, just sit tight!" Alex was gonna help out his teammates, no questions asked.

"Like we haven't been this whole time!" Ricky complain about being stuck and working their heads off like common slaves.

"Just trust him Ricky, he's got a plan." Grinder assured his worried friend, but he still didn't felt it at the moment.

Goldar flew in the air and saw the fools alive, and warn those on the upper wall. "Gaaaaahhh, so they survived, well not for long? Monsters, drop the boulders!" As he commanded, the monster servants of Rita pushed down some stake boulders down onto the group below them.

Grinder and Ricky notice this and shouted for their savior and friends! "ALEX!" If nothing was done, they be flatten to a pancake.

The MASK noticed this action, as he shouted. "Alex, watch out!" They got incoming boulders at 12 O'Clock here.

"Right, they're throwing rocks at us!" Haley remarked the tactic those monster guys were using.

"More like dropping them, Haley!" Jake exclaimed to his sister of what this situation really was.

"Time I clean up their act, with some of this? Ha-Haaahh!" The MASK yelled out before he used his magic wand to turn the rocks into soap bubbles.

"Quickly, get to your crew, time for the M-Drag to smoke those bozos!" Jake issued off, as he and Haley flew up and started breathing fire which made some of the guards retreat from a dragon assault.

Soon Alex and the heroes went pass the bubbles and were about to help free the prince's trapped friends.

"Come on now, nearly there!" Alex said to the group running with him to aid those in need.

But up on the other side of the wall, more of Rita's monster are behind and prepared to fire their arrows at the group. "Monsters, prepare to fire your arrows!" Goldar stood near them monsters, commanding them to attack with their next assault.

"Wooh, there gonna shot us arrows from behind?" Spud turn to notice this in surprise and in concern of what's coming.

"They better not, if they don't wanna mess with me!?" Trixie spat out in fury in hearing that, as they ran faster.

"Fire!" Goldar commanded the troops to attack now, and they did so.

A wall of arrows is shot at Alex, as he and anyone who couldn't fight got behind his shield except for the MASK, the Freelance Police, and Nigel.

"Chaps, would you like the honor, or shall I?" Nigel offered the Freelance Police a shot or if they wanted, he would take it, so they chose the first one.

"Me! Me! I chose Sam and Me!" Max raised his hand like a first-grader wanting to go first.

"Alrighty Max, let's hitt'em with a double jolt of what we got!" Sam said with a smile, as he and his partner aim their wands from the MASK right at the dangerous weapons.

"Powwhhh!" Soon the copper duo's magical powers zap the arrows. "Briiiachhh!?" They are quickly turned into flying flowers which don't leave much to worry about when they bounce off of Alex's shield.

"Ah-Coo! Great, my acme is acting up again? Bwegawo-Ah-coo!" Fu Dog sneezed off while trying to make a joke, but sneeze again from it.

"Awww, I wanted them to be explosive grenades?" Max sign in wanting the 'opposite' of what he wanted to happen here.

"I guess grenades and flowers are a strangely, yet at the same time mystery in even comparing the two, Max?" Sam shook off to say to his depress partner about such mystery facts in life.

Nigel came about, with his magic wand held high and aim carefully at those that just attack them. "Time for those brutes it's not nice to fire arrows when helping out one's friends!" This magician of a wizard was gonna show the monsters one forth of his might. "Zaappphhh!" Nigel fired his magic wand and it hit the grounds they stood. "Pooohhh!/Creak-cREAAaakkhhh!/Arrruughhh!" Soon the ground beneath them monsters crumbled and they fell while screaming before Nigel went to join the others.

"Bizizizizizizhhh!/Clankkiihh!" The MASK, Sam and Max zaps Grinder's and Ricky's chains, freeing them.

"Oh, that's a load off!" Ricky said in relief, able to feel his aching muscle again without the chains.

"So mind explaining who you folks might be?" Grinder said after feeling his wrist, notice some extras with Alex?

"Explanations later, we need to move!" The MASK cut in between before ordering the two extras to follow them to their ride without question.

"Yoh, try helping in sawing these chains off!" Trixie said off, as she, Spud and Rose were breaking the chains off the Action Mobile before Rose just cut them off with her spear weapon.

"Okay, were done!" Spud said after that was done easily well, in his case it was.

"Wait! Where's Jake? He said about getting his grandpa with Haley and…." Rose stated their missing friends, but was soon about to get her answer. "Ruuuurrhhh!/Booommhhhhh!" Suddenly, a loud noise and crashing sound made them turn and see the MASK's Doom-Buggy crash the walls with Lao Shi in the steering wheel and Sun pulling up besides him in the Desoto.

"Ah-yah! I think…I feel….hot dog, I haven't felt like that in ages!?" Lao Shi said in excitement, he felt a big relief from that exciting moment, like he was a few years younger now.

"Oh boy, last time gramps drove one of those? He got ban from race tracks!? Gawozooohh, hahahah, boy good times!?" Fu Dog commented before laughing it off while wiping a tear, must've been some time.

Soon Jake and Haley landed besides the group. "Yoh, let's get going before more troops show up!" Jake issued this off to the gang, as they all gather around.

"Right, hard enough that more should come from the noise." Haley exclaimed from the noise the two's grandfather made from breaking a car through a wall structure.

"Then we will let the car's owners take the wheels." Sun discriminated this statement, as she and Lao Shi got out of them vehicles.

"Goody!" Max said in excitement, believing he'll take claim, but that was short lived.

"Which luckily, isn't you, Max!" Sam spoke off just now about Sun's comment, crushing his partner's dream to drive.

"Quickly everyone, pick a ride and stay in it!" The MASK said, as he took the driver seat of his ride while Lao Shi and Sun turn into dragons to fly with Jake and Haley. The Freelance Police took control over their ride while Nigel invited Trixie, Spud, Rose, Sara and Kara onto his magical carpet for more, safer assurance.

Alex hops into the driver seat of the Action Mobile while Ricky gets in the back and Grinder in the passenger seat, as the three drivers rides off towards the gate.

However, Goldar is there and ordering more of Rita's monster minions to stop the gang even more. "Stop them, pour the hot boiling oil on them!" At that command, the monster servants pour the boiling oil down right towards our heroes who caught wind of this.

"Oh man, that'll seriously mess up our looks?" Jake said in fear if that boiling oil touches even half their bodies and their social lives are over with.

"Then it's my turn to perform a miracle escape!" Nigel issued off, as he fired his wand at the things being poured and turn it into a rainbow.

"Ehh, I could've done it? But my hands are on the wheel!" The MASK shrugged off, but made an excuse to cover it up.

"So are mine!" Sam claim to be in the same manner, sorta speak.

"Noooaahhh, Rita must know of the prisoners escape!" Goldar said in fear, as he started to fly off towards Rita's tower to wake her up.

Max soon turn his head from noticing the gold-monkey's behavior, as he spoke to his partner. "Hay Sam, old monkey-gold there's making a break for it!" Knowing a villain's loyalest lackey, he's gonna get his boss into the action.

"Oh no, if he wakes Rita now….?" Lao Shi said in worry of what could happen if the witch finds out while they are still in her domain.

"One of us needs to stop him?" Sun said to the group, only then, could they make it further without more trouble coming along while dealing with what they've got now.

"I could try and…." Nigel was about to go after Goldar with his passengers, but had to think about losing 'extra' weight until...

"Forget it, Sam and I will pursue! As President, I have a duty to my people!" Max exclaimed about taking this case issue, trying to act all high and mighty suddenly.

"We're police officers after all, and it's our duty to apprehend chasers." Sam explained a little more detail for the manner of their job to the gang.

"But your ride can't fly?" Spud pointed out, the dragons could fly, even Nigel's carpet, but the Freelance Police's vehicle, no such luck.

"Right, how you gonna…?" Trixie was about to exclaim, but someone else cut in the middle of the conversation.

"That's why I set a magical flying ability in their rides. Get to it, boys!" The MASK exclaimed to assure the others, even the prince's group before saying to the Freelance Police duo to go off and do their job.

"Yes sir!" With that, the Freelance Police's vehicle surprisingly took off into the air and in pursued of the fleeing Goldar.

"Rita, Mistress Rita!" Goldar called out to warn the witch of what's happening.

Max get's a loud speaker out, but it's not too loud to wake a sleeping witch, as he spoke. "Okay you, pull over or we will make you! If we can't talk this over with words, then we'll use our fist which I'm hoping it will be!" The rabbit was doing the stuff in how cops use loud speakers to issue their loud voice of authority out to crooks, and the gold monkey is one of them.

"You two boneheads think you can stop me, then try!" Goldar remarked the two's empty threat of a warning and continued to fly off to reach his mistress.

"Whelp, he was warn, Max?" Sam shrugged off to say, they tried to do it the easy way.

"And he challenged us Sam!" Max stated out, looks like it's the hard way, their favor, no doubt.

"Right, better see what else we can do with these wands if force their magic into one circuit should deliver some surprising results!" Sam said while bringing up their wands, only the tips are smooched into a rusty bolt they found on the floor of their ride. Looks like a silly idea of putting them together, but with the Freelance Police, they'll surprise us?

"I'm hopping for something that's not a nice thing, but is satisfying, the less!" Max wickedly remarked, as he took the wand and aimed while Sam is driving the flying car.

"Now remember, I'm letting you fire that thing while I drive, especially when our ride is flying in midair space." Sam said in reminder to his partner as he drives and Max shots, the K-9 was being strict here.

"Ehh, one outta two ain't bad!?" Max shrugged off, so he won't drive, maybe next time.

"You crack me up, little buddy, now aim that thing and fire!" Sam replied off before telling his partner to get ready to fire on their moving target.

"Ie-Ie, Sam!" Max saluted and started firing at Goldar with their merge-wand gizmo. Max zapped at the flying gold monkey, but he missed, one was behind a ruin pillar, then another was a broken wall. "Ooh, hold still!" Max said groaning, before he and Sam scampered across the walls on their ride, trying to zap the gold-monkey. They pass through a gate before circling around the tower where Rita sleeps. "Sam, try and keep up, I can't get a clear shot!" The hyper-active rabbit shouted to his partner to keep their ride steady and to pick up the paste.

Sam was soon to deliver a remark to his partner's demanding request with a bit of sarcasm. "Well unless it's the other way, then we…by Norman's Root Beer Float on Springfield's Market? That's it Max! I figure how we'll get him!" The dog has come up with a way they can beat Goldar when they are having such trouble.

"About time, he's already near the tower!" Max exclaimed off rudely, as they go around the other way of the tower.

Finster was walking up the stairs when Squatt and Baboo showed up in front of him by their portals. "My goodness, what's the matter!?" Finster asked off in seeing some commotion and wonders what it's about at this daily hour?

"Th-Th-e-the prisoners are escaping!" Baboo exclaimed gibberishly, feeling nervous about all this happening suddenly.

"And Goldar's trying to catch them!" Squatt exclaimed all worry over what's going on and who's trying to stop the escape prisoner, the prince.

"Well where is he? He should have them by…" Finster was asking before he heard Goldar's voice coming from behind him and the other two.

"Emergency! Wake Rita, they're about to escape!" Goldar shouted enough for those to hear him, but not the one inside the tower…

"Whah!?" Finster, Squatt and Baboo exclaimed in shock and surprise as Goldar landed besides them, but that wasn't gonna last long.

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly, just as Goldar landed of arriving, the Freelance Police came up from the other side. "Briiizzhhh!" And Max then zapped not only their target, but the other three as well.

"GAaAaahhhh!?" They cried out, as before they knew it, Goldar, Finster, Baboo and Squatt were turn to stone.

"Hmmh, what do you think, Sam!?" Max asked off in curious thought, as he and Sam looked over his handiwork.

"Not to shabby Max, you might just go into the sculpture's artwork?" Sam exclaimed on his partner's work in making statues.

"And using living ones ain't bad either, Sam!" Max smirked wickedly at the thought, before they nodded once and scampered off to join the others.

With all the commotion the battle has caused, it's enough to get Rita Repulsa to step out of her tower.

"Silence! Uaaghh, I'm getting such a headache now….?" She screamed while holding her head, before Rita turned to her four minions and said to them. "You four, tell those fools to…" But then, she saw that her most loyal minions, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo and Finster had all been turned into stone and gasped, as she said. "No!" But then she saw Alex Mann escaping and gasped again, as she yelled again. "No!" Her prince prisoner was free and trying to escape.

Alex drove the Action Mobile with Grinder and Ricky through the gate, along with the MASK's Doom-Buggy and the Freelance Police's Desoto while Jake's group had just flew either as dragons or on a magic carpet, just as the gates slammed shut too late, as most of the arrows being shot are missing them.

"All right, we're home free and leaving this dump behind!" Fu Dog cheered that they're getting outta this place of evil.

Suddenly, Sara's eyes glowed yellow and ended with her saying in her cheery voice tone to the group on the carpet ride. "Not yet, as the draw bridge will soon rise up!" That was another bad prediction to be on the look out for.

"Whaah!?" The others asked before Jakes' group flew over the bridge, then the MASK and the Freelance Police before Team Xtreme was the only one's left.

"Alex mate, I think something's happening!?" Grinder said from feeling that the ground is shaking suddenly?

"Oh no, the draw bridge is going up?" Ricky exclaimed in fear while pointing ahead of the group.

The Action Man turn to see his friends were right, the drawbridge is starting to rise, as Team Xtreme tries to escape.

"Watch out, Mr. Alex!" Sam yelled out, as he, Max, and the MASK used their magic to help make a light rainbow bridge that help make their jump across the gap.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ricky's scream was heard, as Alex made the jump before the Action Mobile crashed against the lower ground from the jump, but had enough power to push itself off to continue on.

"Hah, that witch didn't expect a rainbow bridge!" The MASK laugh at their save of the day, for the moment.

"Which I think was a little girly? But, ehhh, close enough!?" Max blurted out in stating this fact, but shrugged it off.

"Doesn't matter, as long as we're all here together!" Rose stated in reminding the rest that as long as none were left behind, all is well.

"Quite so, otherwise, we be bricked-baked back there in that horrid place?" Nigel exclaimed in digress matter from that experience they were in.

Rita Repulsa storms up to her tower, intending to stop the Action Man from getting to the palace of King Arthur.

Team Xtreme, the Freelance Police, the MASK all drove their rides down the path while Jake's group soar through the air, as they all turn around to look back from where they've escaped from?

"Hurry, hurry, Alex, I think she spotted us!" The MASK yelled from noticing the witch has seen them.

"Hay now, what can she do after our escape?" Trixie asked in thinking that nothing could go wrong now since they are leaving the witch's dominion.

"Right, as far as we know, we made it out, didn't we?" Spud also asked, puzzled by why everyone's getting uptight about this?

"Ah-yah, you two! Don't judge to quickly, her storm is just about to hit us!?" Lao Shi snapped off to say, knowing that Rita Repulsa isn't one to even 'give up' when people even escape her wrath.

"Gurraapp-GURRRAappaarrrhhh!/BAAnnghhhh!" Rita Repulsa throws a spell at a rock-like tunnel, but the Action Mobile clears it just in time while either those in their own rides just bash through or those that can fly soar over it and Alex skillfully uses his shield to block the falling rocks against him and his crew.

"Oh man, she's really trying to get us now?" Ricky said in worry, as he ducks in the car for protection with his arms above his head.

"Hate to say this, but she really didn't want us to leave so suddenly, mates!?" Grinder stated from noticing how much the old witch was trying to stop them.

"Well gang, we didn't have time to say goodbye!" Alex lightly joke to help humor this moment which only slightly helped, a little?

"Guurraappp-GUURRRAAAapppphhhh!/BAANNNNPpphhhuuwwh hh!" Rita used another spell to blast at the ground which broke apart into pieces.

"That doesn't seem good?" Haley said in worry at what just happen, as they stopped and those in vehicles were about to fall down it's path.

"Quickly, we will help you across, just grab our hands!" Sun offered the others out of their vehicles, as did Lao Shi, Jake and Haley since they could fly over this.

"No wait, I think I know how we can get by this!" Alex stopped them dragons, seeing the pathway, and suddenly coming up with a plan.

"Wait Alex, can't we just take their offer instead!?" Ricky asked worried, what is his friend planning to do if not just go by air?

"I believe Alex may have a plan outta this, Rick-man? Let's just follow him." Grinder said with a bit more ease, much to the businessman's shock.

"Heck, I'll go along!" Max said without thinking a second thought of the offer.

"You probably go even if you weren't gonna leave our ride, Max?" Sam stated out to his partner's attitude for senseless and reckless actions.

"Who's to say otherwise, Sam!" Max replied to that statement with a random reply.

"Good point, old pal of mine!" Sam respond to that afterwards without any disagreement.

"Okay, let's follow the Action Man, boys!" The MASK said, as they soon drove their rides down while Ricky held onto the vehicle as he screamed in terror at what may be the end? However, the result after their fall turn into an advance, as it helped the Action Mobile to go down with the MASK and Freelance Police following and then used a jumping booster shift to jump off the down-hill cliff and onto another rocky-path to Arthur's palace.

"Yoh, that was sweet escape, I see why your an Extreme Sportsman for the challenges!" Jake commented as he fly down near Alex Mann, he sees why the guy is called the Action Man now.

"What can I say? I've live it out!" Alex shrugged to say, being an extreme sportsman has it's advantages.

"Mhh, that boys got game!" Trixie said with a closed smile, liking how Alex perform back there.

"Serious gaming is right!" Spud said like he was enjoying a sports event take place now and forgetting the real danger behind them.

"We did foreseen him escaping great odds, and they were very well and performed plan outs to boot!" Kara commented with a smile to the man of action's daredevil works from foreseeing his events of the future.

"And facing them without getting injured, how lucky can he get!" Sara exclaimed off smiling while waving her arms out before giggling from seeing Mr. Mann's fortunes.

"I say, he is extraordinary!" Nigel complimented, seeing this prince go into danger and knowing how to get by it, it could be an incredible feet.

"Mhhh, maybe next time, I'll place my beats on him during his next participation in the next games?" Fu Dog exclaims while receiving stares from Lao Shi, as he defends himself with an explanation. "Whah, a dog can dream and place his fate and relief in a guy he knows like a pal, right!?" It's not Fu's fault if he sees a good chance to bet on someone that's got the best skills.

Meanwhile, Rita Repulsa raises her magic staff into the air, as she begins to chanted a spell. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom." Then she directed the dark cloud that was appearing in the sky towards Arthur's palace and it flew towards the 'said' place, as Rita shouted. "Now, go with the curse and serve me well, round Arthur's castle, cast my spell!" As the black cloud appeared over the castle, one bolt of lightning strikes the ground, followed by four more, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes. Alex and the others have to stop there, as Jake cried out in horror as he nearly got too close to the stuff.

"Whooh! Thorns! I don't wanna get stabbed or have any on my bottom like before, yoh!?" Jake exclaimed before stopping, luckily, not getting to close to them thorns was his lucky break, it would seem.

"Yoh, can't we just breath the fire and burn this down and breath easy? GagoahGoowwhhh, that'll hurt yah, hahahah!" Fu Dog stated to just burn the thorns against their way out with some dragon fire, too bad others weren't going forth with the idea at all and for good reasons too.

"Noohh, it could end up setting the palace on fire, no use of flames, no dragon fires from any of us! That also includes flamethrowers as well." Lao Shi sternly told everyone, who was either going to cast a fire spell or one of the dragons to breath fire, or perhaps Max who had a flamethrower in hand before he dropped it in disappointment from what the old dragon stated.

"So how do we help!?" Haley asked in what they should do now to get through this?

"Perhaps by air, we could watch where the others watch their steps while trying to lessen the path ahead for them." Sun exclaimed an idea before the dragons took off into the air, leaving the others behind.

"We'll go and see what can be done, you chaps will need to breach from here while we try and do what we can ahead!" Nigel said to those on the ground, as he made his carpet fly up over the thorns and tried to use his magic to slice through them by making any cutting tools and weapons appear and even of-hand used them.

"Yoh, see you on the other side!" Trixie shouted back while getting some trimmers on the vines.

"You can do this, amigos!" Spud said back while helping with the garden problem.

"Hurry, time is ticking!" Rose shouted to the others, as she used her spear weapon to cut through better then most sharp blades would.

"And gardening ain't our best interest for the roots of the problem? Gahahahowwh, that joke was sprouting to come out, gahahaoowwhh!" Fu Dog joked about while sprinkling some extra cutting powder on the cutting tools to help those using them get a better job done.

"Hurry and quickly, we cut away the thorns roots, geheheheehhh!" Sara waved back while using her clippers from Fu Dog to cut the thorn branches.

"We don't have much time!" Kara stated off while helping her sister cut through the thorns with her set of clippers from Fu Dog as well.

"Try as you might, I'll soon send my armies out to finish you once your all tired after hours of work!" The evil witch states that normal cutting tools won't work any faster against her vines of thorns. "AAahahaahahah! Raahahahahaha!" Rita laughs evilly, seeing them heroes trapped and unable to break through her spell of thorns. Even with so many helping to breach through, they'll be too long before they tried themselves out after an hour or so's work.

"She seriously believes a bunch of thorns with pointy ends can stop us, Sam?" Max asked his pal in disbelief of the idea that thorns will stop the Freelance Police.

"Well with your eager attitude, you might not feel the pain, but let's try blasting through?" Sam wittedly commented right back at his partner in how to handle this.

"I'm game if you guys are, so….let's get copping!" The MASK said, as he changed himself while in his car, to be a lumberjack with two chainsaws and buzzsaws sticking out of his ride and up front for some cutting work.

"Yoh Grinder, I'm setting our ride to Auto while in Cutting Mode, as I help our pals, kay!" Alex said after setting his ride to have his side wheels turn into buzzsaws to cut the vines. But that wasn't all, this wasn't gonna make Alex stop there, as he begins using his sword to cut his way through, as the MASK, Sam and Max help him make a path. Jake's group was doing their work from the other side while the Oracle Twins warn those coming from the other side to watch themselves. Alex's coat got caught on some thorns, but Max saw this and uses his wand instead of his gun or his cutters to zap the thorns while also being joined by Sam and the MASK, freeing Alex before the Action Mobile continues on.

"Watch out for that next step, it's a dossy!" Sara spoke up from above after her eyes glowed while cutting some more, as the others came near a broke edge in the bridge's ground leading above.

"Gaaghh!" The Freelance Police fell as they cried before the MASK joined them

"Waahhh!" The MASK whelp before he hit the bottom, then join by Team Xtreme.

"AhhhAAAHhh!" Ricky cried out as he and his friends hit the ground bottom.

"Okay, besides the rough landing, I say were good? Now let's keep moving forward!" Alex spoke off, as he and the others drove through while some of them continue to cut away the thorns, just about near King Arthur's palace.

"Let's punch it, Sam! We'll plow right through that branch of thorns!" Max said willingly for the idea of going through the stuff.

"Right on that Max, this was taking long anyhow." Sam agreed and drove their ride which smashed through the vines of thorns and out the other end while seemingly less attention to their cut-marks. Surprisingly, not moving an inch while expressing goofy face looks, like they hurt, but aren't shouting or moving from the feeling of pain?

Then the MASK made a jump over the thorns of vines and saw the palace, and signal the prince. "Come on, you can't miss the sites, it's glaaahhhh-mourous!" As the MASK said this, he used his wand to cure the Freelance Police of their thorny state, much to their relief, no doubt.

"They're right, looky there!" Grinder stated with a positive face while he pointed ahead of his group.

"We-We made it through, oh thank goodness!" Ricky sign in relief that the trip through that thorns patch was over.

Soon enough, Alex made it through, as he stared at the castle for a moment, before he and the others continue on. Shortly followed by Jake and his friends and family since they manage to cut away to make a clearer path on the road for those their vehicles to drive along through.

"Yoh, were gonna make it!" Jake said in victory, looks like things are looking up now!

"We help cut a clearer path, so we should get to the gates better!" Rose exclaimed from what they've done to help, now to cross Arthur's gates into his castle.

"Took awhile, but glad to see you chaps made it on record time." Nigel commented on the crazy trio and Team Xtreme's progress through that mess.

"Yah, plus yah beat the record for fastest time outta the thorny bush pile? Gahouwgah, that's a killer, oops, sorry, forgot the situation!?" Fu Dog called out before laughing at his joke, but then stop from still realizing the situation they're still in.

"We must go, Rita will try something!?" Lao Shi motion for them to move, the witch may have been watching and may try again to stop them.

"And her army my be leaving her domain over the bridge about now?" Sun exclaimed from knowing that after getting through the thorn batch, for Rita herself, she'll have her remaining army come for them after so nearly tired out.

"Oh she won't, plus that won't happen from what "we" did!? And now, for pay back!" Max exclaimed with a hidden sly smile, as he brought out a device and pressed the top button on it which started to beep. "Brickhhh!/Beeeppphhhh!/Booom-BoomBooom-Boom!" Soon at Rita's palace, multiple sounds of explosions were happening all around, destroying the bridge, the mountains supports, it's as if the entire structure was being demolished.

"Wah!?" Rita exclaimed in surprise, her palace is crumbling while exploding, even her remaining monsters created by Finster are being destroyed.

"What did you do?" Haley asked from seeing the mountain of the villain's hideout crumbling into the dust?

"Max and Me did some circling around the castle before we caught up with you folks." Sam explained on what they did while chasing Goldar it seems.

"And setting off explosives was the best way to ruin a villains' day! Right Sam!" Max exclaimed excitedly over the manner that they did with a smirk.

"You said it, pal of mine!" Sam responded right back at his furry pal on how they did this.

"Hay, now that witch has lost her chances of taking over anything now, now to punch the gas fellas, and make time!" The MASK laugh out, as he and everyone else speeds on through to the clear path to the castle.

"No, NO!" Rita yelled off in shock, as her entire watch tower begins to crumble, but she is not going down so easily! "It cannot be!" She held up her staff in hollering out this issue of her work being beaten; not a chance.

During the moment Rita yelled that last sentence, she turned into some sparkly magic and flew towards Arthur's castle, right as her Watch Tower crumbles as she leaves, before an explosion appears in front of Alex and everyone else, as Rita Repulsa materializes from it in the green fire. Now the battle shall really begin, they've overcome the witch's forces, escaped her palace, defeated her minions, gone against her obstacles, and now she finally decides to fight. How will this battle go, that remains…to be seen!?

**VISION NOTE:** Some scenes mentioned are reference from Sam & Max Games. One is from the Hit & Run about how the duo trip security to get beaten up. Another is from Season Two in Episode 4 about the duo's future.

The misconnect name of Rita came from the first episode of Power Rangers In Space, where the season's Turbo villain didn't say Rita's name right as Frida.

The line Sara used about the rotten fish came from 'Body Guard Duty' episode from Jake Long; The American Dragon.

Well now this was a **VISION** that's cutting the finale pretty close? And soon enough, the VISION-KING will be planning out what will be the final chapter, for the final battle, for the final fate, and so on….Alex Mann, the Action Man, will face Rita Repulsa, but even this witch has some evil tricks up her sleeves. Even with the MASK, the Freelance Police, even Jake Long's group, you'll **IN-VISION** a grand spectacular moment where much action is gonna be seen. And then when it comes to it, soon we'll find out how everything in the kingdom will come to? Until that time, do so enjoy this work and rest yourselves up for the last chapter to be coming your way. So until that time, stay tune, and other surprises will be awaiting afterwards….but for now, that much will be left…as a surprise…enjoy yourselves...


	12. Epilogue: Finale, This Story, Has Ended!

Author's Note: Greetings to all my followers & loyal viewers out there. Ready to **ENVISION** the final chapter to this story. The "King Of VISIONS" can guess you never expected some of this stuff, & there will still be plenty more to be seen. And as of right now, what will be happening here will be something to **VISUALIZE** all for your minds to see, if you've seen Power Ranger series & Action Man, Greatest Hero Of Them All, you'll love what happens soon. Not to mention, I will have an announcement at the very end of this chapter in what I'll be planning next. But that will come…when it comes and right now, it's time to enjoy what's here. So kick back and relax, cause the enjoyment is a never ending time, so…shall we start now...

**Epilogue: Finale, This Story, Has Ended!**

As we know to far well, the gang of heroes brave against Rita's palace, her watch tower, rescue Prince Alex Mann and the rest of his team, battle out against the witch's forces, evade harmful attacks with some magical help, escaping the palace of evil. Even so far as to blow the evil place up afterwards, much done by the Freelance Police's hands while getting pass a field of thorns to keep them out of King Arthur's castle, but they've braved against all odds, it seem nothing would stop them, almost!? Now Rita has appeared to have materialized herself from within a pitch of her green flames surrounding her, now she has decided to face the gang, for fowling her plans for too long, this is were she makes her stand against the heroes from winning this battle.

"Rita!" Alex yelled out out with a stern face, as Ricky moans and stares in horror again from the witch's presences.

"Which of you BLEW my watch tower up with EXPLOSIVES!" Rita snapped in anger towards our group of heroes, wanting whoever pulled that stunt to answer for it right now.

"Duagh…? They did it!" Fu Dog spoke up in worry and quickly put the blame on the coppers duo, since they did the deed anyway.

"Sam, can I shot this guy for ratting us out?" Max said with a wicked idea for the chinese dog tattling on them to the witch.

"Probably later Max? Right now, we got an upset witch ready to roast us here!" Sam stated to where Rita is looking ready to destroy the two's meddling and making her lose her palace of control.

"It's over Rita, you've lost this round!" Alex stated that the evil witch has lost and should just surrender.

"Oh, it's by far over! Now, shall you deal with me, O prince." Rita said forth this, as she waved her arms out over the flames surrounding her. "And all the powers of hell!" She ushered out what terrible forces the group shall face of her wrath.

"Hah, nice try lady! But me and Sam already faced Hell once before!" Max said in a taunting manner, not feeling threaten at all by what Rita said they face.

"To true, we manage to beat Satan, and even beat those who were really behind the operations." Sam stated in agreement for what his partner said, they already beat the fierce foes from the underworld.

"Heck, even "I" out smarted the devil, so your threat, is an empty one!" The MASK said with a sly grin, feeling rather cocky suddenly in seeing if the three wizards could do such feats, this should pose no threat to them.

"Yah, so you can say it to my fluffy behind, lady!" Max went and insulted the witch even further to show his tail to start shaking it, oh, what an insult to a villain's pride.

"Grrr, you shall pay for that insult, bunny!" Rita growled at being taunted and insulted at the same time.

"What'cha gonna do? Throw that stick yah call a wand to the ground from throwing a temper-tantrum!?" Max made a statement remark of what the witch will do now in seeing Rita get angry at being lost for a counter defense.

"Uh-Oh? I see a big battle, and it's really gonna get big!" Sara describe from her eyes glowing to predict another future event to start now.

Rita suddenly smiled, as she floated up to Arthur's palace's gate's ceiling, while saying this. "Not a bad idea, I think I will!" Evil Rita has a nasty surprise in having it be inspired by Max of the Freelance Police.

"AHYAAAAAH! Do you Realize What you've gone and done!?" Lao Shi cried out over Max's actions while pulling his white mustache.

"What do you mean, sir?" Nigel asked confused by what the old dragon was referring too?

"During our fights against most of her armies, we've had trouble with those that were giant size? And with Rita Repulsa, she has the power to do so!" Lao Shi exclaimed in horror of the memory in what Evil Rita can really do, if she can make her monster minions grow, what's to say she can't do so herself.

"And her wand was the very source!" Sun exclaimed off in realizing this fact was the true key left forgotten, much to the others fear in knowing….trouble is about to get a whole lot bigger.

Soon it's too late to stop the witch, as she begins to show the group how terrifying she can be. "MAGIC WAND…." Rita held her wand in front of her, as she proclaimed this while aiming the bottom edge at our heroes. "MAKE MYSELF…." Then she throws it down below herself, as she states this final part of her incantation. "GROOOOWWWwwhhh!/RUuuuuammhhhpp!…PIiickkhhh!" Her wands hit's the group as the edge is now deep into it, as it begins to glow while sending bolts of her magic into the ground. "BriiiGRreennghh!/Creakk-Creakkk!" The ground begins to crack, underneath, as our heroes step back from what's happening.

"Woah, this won't look good!" Spud said from above on the magic carpet, the ground was cracked down the middle from our heroes and the palace.

"Yoh Spud, this doesn't look good, period!" Trixie spat that to her friend for stating the obvious of what's going on.

"Can't we stop this!?" Haley asked a little nervous, as the ground's shaking was nearly tearing the place apart.

"Not even so, when it ends, we'll be seeing what that witch's true form will possibly be, mates?" Grinder said in a serious matter, seeing this going on right now.

"Ahhh guys, I think we shouldn't be this close!?" Ricky said in fear and worry that this'll be bad, this danger got a whole lot more then before.

"Riiiieeeaassshhh!" Soon smoke clouds cover Rita Repulsa, as she waves her arms out while laughing as thunder clouds begin to form around above her head. "Gahahahahah-RRRrahahahaha-HHHAAA-HAHHAHAHhhaahhh! " Rita continues to laugh evilly, as she begins to transform while slowly raising above the clouds, but seemingly taller, bigger even, which started to freak the others out from her very appearance resembling a near half monster-witch-dragon beast.

"Ah yoh, F-F-F-Fu Dog" Jake spoke nervously, as he, his friends, the Freelance Police, the MASK watched this, along with Alex, Ricky and Grinder, who all looked scared, surprised, and shock at what they were seeing! "What do you call that thing?" Jake asked off in what they would call Rita who's now transformed now and before them.

"Two words, kid!" Fu Dog shouted off as a first answering response, as the smoke cleared revealing a huge black dragon beast that Rita Repulsa has transformed into.

"RAAAOOOOOoORRrrraaarRRhhhhh!" Rita roared out very loud, as a new beast to the terrified group.

"**AM-SCRAY!**" Fu Dog shouted out, as he abandon the carpet, but landed in the thorns remaining which were pricking him. "Prinnnbhh-Prriinbbhh!/Ouch-Ouch, ges, that smarts!" Fu Dog let out a wine while coming out to pull the thorns out of his fur before he saw the transformed Rita and went into hiding again.

"Blammy, she's huge?" Nigel gasped upon the site of what rita has truly become.

"Out of the fryer and into the fire of a dragon?" Spud declared from the witch's new form in where they stand here.

"Remind me to never let you intimate a villain to reveal their destructive and highly planning to kill us all with a transformation in the future, Max?" Sam sternly said with an upset look to Max's direction, seeing this was all the rabbit's fault for tempting the witch to do this.

"What! Like I was suppose to know she could do that?" Max complained off on his defense, stating he didn't know Rita would do this.

"In a word? YOU SHOULD HAVE!" The MASK first spoke softly, then he shouted out in blaming this on Max's challenge remark.

"Well, this looks like the final battle guys?" Alex said in knowing what's about to happen now, he's got to save his love and the kingdom with one obstacle i the way now.

"Wait Alex, you can't be thinking about….?" Ricky was about to reject the idea, but everyone was in agreement.

"Well he's the 'Action Man' mate, but we best be prepared for if things get ugly." Grinder stated to shrug off in knowing the situation, as he and Ricky bucket up, just for the bumpy ride ahead.

"Formation everyone, we must prepare to strike together as one!" Lao Shi ordered out, as he, Jake, Sun and Haley flew together while Rose decided to ride on Jake's back and Nigel hover above as he left his magic carpet ride for Spud, Trixie, and the Oracle Twins to use to keep safe from this.

"Hay Sam, can I say something to make this more interesting?" Max asked for a favor of some kind from his partner to allow him to do before they get started.

"On a battle to end up getting ourselves kill and all you wanna do is make it interesting? Well I'll be darn if you didn't, little buddy!?" Sam replied to his partner's request, oddly allowing it, whatever it was gonna be?

"Leeeeee-LET'S GET READY TO…..**RUUUUMMMMBLEEEEE!**" Max announced like some sport's announcer while making that last part go out like an echo effect all around them.

"You crack me up, little buddy!" Sam reply for knowing his pal would do something like that.

The MASK changed his form figure into a knight's suit of army, as he proclaimed in Shake Speare's plays act! "To arms, for thy kingdom!" He issued forth in wanting them toe prepared to face the danger ahead.

"Okay, let's go everyone!" Without hesitation, Alex courageously starts towards Rita's dragon form by piloting the Action Mobile.

"Tally forth!" Spud announced and was going to join if Trixie didn't hold him back from doing something stupid.

"Forget it, Spudniskey, we ain't gonna get fried!" Trixie snapped at her friend for trying to do something foolish that would roast them alive.

"Huhn! Oh-No, that won't be good!" Sara exclaimed after her eyes glow yellow and vanished, something's about to happen, something bad.

"Sara, what is it, what did you see!?" Kara asked her sister of what prediction is about to happen now?

"That the vehicles they're in will be either destroyed or be in bad shape from what's about to happen next?" Sara stated out her prediction which got the others nervous, as the others were coming up close to the transformed witch.

However, once Alex, the Freelance Police and the MASK gets near Dragon Rita, she breathes green fire at them. "POOwwwhhh!/Banghhh-Bannghh-Bananghh! BOOoowwhhh!" Her one shot had every driver prepared from the full impact, but it knock Alex off. Even more so, the shockwave had even knocked Jake and those with him in the sky off course and crashed with the others in hiding on the carpet which landed besides Fu Dog.

"AHhhhhh!?" Ricky and Grinder screamed out before jumping outta their ride in time.

"WAahhhahah!" Sam, Max, even the MASK screamed out, as they lost control before any of their rides had crashed accidents. "Booommhhh!" Soon the MASK's ride blows up, and the Action Mobile is turn upside down and even the Freelance Police's ride is stuck between thorns.

"Yoh Jakey, speak to mamma Trixie!?" Trixie and Spud help their friend Jake up to his feet while the Oracle Twins help Rose and Nigel up.

"Ohh, did we get her?" Jake asked a little dizzy from that force of attack knock him and the others off good as Spud left to help the Oracle Twins help Haley, Lao Shi and Sun up next!

"Nah kid, she made yah blew it? And could you folks get off, the pooch is getting crushed here!" Fu Dog exclaimed to say while being underneath of Jake the most time while they were only getting the others off one at a time.

"Well Sam, now it's personal!" Max said angrily at seeing their rid is ruined, thanks to Dragon Rita's actions.

"Right Max, nobody barbecues our ride and get's away without paying for the repairs!" Sam declared with the same angry expression as his little rabbit pal.

"Hugh, where's Alex?" The MASK exclaimed out in noticing this, and he, along with Ricky and Grinder saw the man.

"Uuughhh!" As Alex gets up after a quick groan escape from him, he quickly get's up and notices what's about to happen next from Dragon Rita's stare at him and the others. So he quickly runs and pushes his friends away after Rita breaths another fire blast. "Poowhhh!/BAaanngghhh!" Which destroyed a part of the bridge, as she aims again at the Action Man himself.

"Quickly, get behind my shield!" Alex quickly order his friends to do so, they'll need protection.

"Roger, mate!" Grinder said in not arguing, as he got behind his best friend.

"No need to tell me!" Ricky exclaimed panicky, as he hid behind Grinder and Alex with the prince having the shield.

With that done, Alex quickly blocks another fire attack with his shield.

"Bang-Bang! BanangBangBanghh!" Rita felt a flinch before seeing the Freelance Police firing their guns while the MASK brought out a big gun packs from his pocket and really let loose.

"Eat led, dragon-witch lady!" Max exclaimed while shooting happily, only their efforts weren't working to their advance?

"Grrrrrrhhh!" Rita growled in anger at what the three wizards were doing, and it annoyed her.

"Somehow, I don't think our bullets are as good against magic is, Max?" Sam said from noticing their tactic plan to shot isn't working and it's just making the witch mad.

The MASK suddenly changed into a knight and brought a shield forth, and called to the Freelance Police duo! "Quickly, behind my shield!" They did so, and was lucky to survive against another fire attack! "Pooouuwwwrrhhh!/Baannghhh!" And boy, was it getting a little hot under the collar here.

"Fuuuehh, heard of breath mites, lady!" Max wave his hand out to remark on the dragon's bad breath from the fumes from the cease flames.

"Okay Max, now I know your doing that to annoy her as you do me and everyone else?" Sam said disappointedly for his partner antics, they're going to get killed one of these days by such antics.

"Guurrrwww…pooowhhhh!" Rita breathes fire again and Alex and the rest retreats.

"Hay folks, get outta the fryer or you'll be cooked…overdone!" Fu Dog cries out all panicky at Alex and the rest while with Jake's group, telling them to come over here.

Alex, the Freelance Police and the MASK hides behind a bush of thorns, as the Rita dragon approaches and then the Action Man slashes at her snout with his sword! "Bannihh!" And that was a good shot, course one creature didn't think so?

"GuuRRRUUUAghurgh!/SNApppiiihhhh-SNAAPpppiihhh-SNA APIIIiiihhh!" Dragon Rita roars and snaps at Alex, before she rises up for another assault attack.

"Look out, she's about to fire!" Haley called out from above the others in noticing this action.

"Isn't that, she's gonna fire us?" Spud asked confused for the manner of the meaning of the sentence of what they speak?

"Two different meanings, but one close relationship with no time to explain, Spud!" Trixie stated to her friend, as they quickly had to get out of the line of fire, literally.

"POWWWHHhuurapphhh!/Fropauhppoofff!" Soon afterwards, Dragon Rita breathes fire to the whole forest of thorns, catching them on fire and making making Alex and the others retreat.

"Quickly, this way!" Rose called out from up top while leaning on her staff.

"Do so indeed, she's about to catch up to you!" Nigel replied off to issue while using his magic to heal most of the injured good dragons, himself and Rose.

But, once Alex and the gang approached a wall, they had to stop.

"Oh-No, a dead end?" Ricky exclaimed in fear for what this means, they're trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Pretty bad choice of words, Ricky?" Grinder stated from knowing where this could end up being.

"Can't blame him, with what we're handling and all?" Alex shrugged off to state this to his pals of their situation being made.

"Great, after all that trouble coming down, now we've gotten trap by it?" Max said in disbelief and remark all in one sentence.

"Shut it Max! Right now, we need to come up with a plan, and fast?" Sam snapped at the rabbit's behavior, so he and the others can think of a plan for the moment.

"By George, that's it! Up!" The MASK yelled, before he, the Freelance Police and the three other males quickly climbed up the wall. "Up this way!" The green face man instructed in what to do, they need to climb up.

Alex does as he is told along with Ricky and Grinder, just as Dragon Rita begins to come for them!.

"Ahh, she's back!" Ricky yelped and warned the others, just as they made it up to the top.

"SNapppiiihhh-SNApiiiihhhh-SNAppiihhh!" Dragon Rita attacks again using her teeth to bite them fleeing heroes.

"Keep going, I'll cover!" Alex says to his teammates, as he blocks Rita's chomping attacks with his sword.

"Why can't this witch just learn to quit already, yoh!?" Jake tried to get up, but his wounds were starting up again.

"Incase you've forgotten Jake, not only is she bigger then you? But is crazily more powerful and even dangerous then even the Dark Dragon we once face!?" Haley exclaimed to her brother of the difference between this foe and their old foe in the past.

"Ah-man…!?" Jake moaned off while Rose patted him on the back for support.

"Our abilities cannot be useful at our moment of weakness, they must last on their own at this moment." Lao Shi explain wisely while Fu Dog helps wrap more bandages around his forehead.

"Hopefully nothing will give Rita the edge to win this battle?" Sun said in concern, if the witch gets one, it's over for them and this kingdom?

"Huh, better watch out, your about to lose your defenses in the next blaze of heat!?" Sara said as her eyes glowed a moment afterwards while telling the others fighting what's to come.

"And then come up with a plan to help save us from doom?" Kara also has her eyes glow while telling the group what will happen next in this struggle.

Soon Alex, the MASK, the Freelance Police backs away towards the edge of the cliff, as Dragon Rita climbs up, cornering the prince and those fighting with him, as Grinder and Ricky along with Jake's group who were either still wounded or watch from the side lines watch in horror.

"Wooh-WOOOH!" Alex started to lose his balance over the edge here.

"Quick, help him before he falls!" The MASK ordered, as he and the Freelance Police quickly got to helping the prince before he fell off.

"Gotcha! We got your back, your highness!" Sam assured after setting the man on his feet from that quick save.

"But the question is…." Max started to say, as he and the others stared at Dragon Rita preparing to attack them after their guard was drop! "Who's got ours from a mean looking dragon about to fry us?" Yep, the sarcastic rabbit had to point this out even during such a state.

"POOOOwwhhh!/PEeeacchhhiihh!" With another blaze of fire from Dragon Rita after the group got their balance back, Alex loses his shield while the Freelance Police had lost their guns, even the MASK's gun set's were now melted in his hands before he dropped the useless melted goop. "Hahahahaha-HahaAAAHhh!" Dragon Rita laughed evilly, seeing her victory and seeing her foes without much defense left.

"That's it! I know one way to end this, like all fairy tales have their last moments before doing a heroic act!" The MASK shouted over Dragon Rita's evil laugher. "Enough is enough! Time to point our wands to make the impossible happen, boys!" He turned to the Freelance Police, stating they'll use their wands for a gamble moment here.

"Sam, does he mean?" Max was about to ask, by his partner beat him to it….

"By Nud Warrington's Law Against Plastic Surgery and Gloves, indeed it is little buddy? Were going to put every ounce of our magic into the hero's blade for one final attempt to stopping the villain." Sam exclaimed in surprise and explained the whole thing while getting his wand out for battle.

"Goody! I've wanted to end her for ruining our lives for so long!" Max said eagerly in what they'll do to Rita now while waving his wand in the air without a care.

"It may not have been long in our own world's timeline rules Max, but it's just as much here as it would be there?" Sam responded to his partner's excitement while stating a fact of two different time zone logics.

"Okay guys, whatever you've got, let's show her!" Alex said to the three wizards while wielding his sword up for the trio to try something here.

The three wizards combine their magic wands on Alex's sword, as it glow more white, as the MASK began to chant. "Now, sword of truth, fly swift and sure,….." He pointed to the transformed witch while wrapping up. "That evil die and good endure!" That final claim is to ensure that they'll win when the sword hits the evil while finishing it off.

However, just the prince throws his sword, a surprise happens, Dragon Rita blasts the sword away with her flame, which shot it over and into a boulder covered with lit flames of thorn vines?

Sam stared in confusion, before stating what just happen was something of the complete opposite of something else to believe? "Huhn, funny how fairy tales usual say that the sword kills the dragon with one blow of first strike? Maybe the script to this had a type-O, an error, or…" The guy was cut short of thinking of what was wrong with this picture.

"We're screwed, we messed up, didn't we, Sam!?" Max exclaimed from seeing this is their end all to soon in this story's mission.

"Well no need to act all sassy about it, Max?" Sam said with a frown and signing that his partner decided to give in to saying it's over now suddenly.

"Oh man! I thought the Twins predictions were 100 percent true!?" Fu Dog exclaimed in fear in not liking that this could be their end now.

"Grinder, how can Alex get outta this one?" Ricky asked with even more worry about their situation despite being away from the action themselves.

"Well, maybe with his abilities, he might have a shot?" Grinder said a bit…unsure at the moment, but it's the only shot they got left to rely on?

"A Shot! How?" Nigel asked for the answer to this impossible situation!?

"No choice, will have to fight to protect him!" Rose tried to prepare herself, but felt a hurting on her stomach, still not recovered enough, none of the American Dragon crew were ready or in anyway possible could hold the witch back for long.

"Ahhh guys, I think that's gonna have to wait!?" The MASK stated, as the dragon witch leans forwards while laughing out more, as she prepares another blast of flames to fry our gang of heroes.

Suddenly, the world slows down around Alex, as he speaks as if he's triggering something from inside himself. "Check it Out! Dial it In!….AIM...IT UP!" Then we zoom into his eyes, as the world outside has stop, it's blue and numbers of fractions are shown, once more, a little song number is being heard in the background while this is happening. (_**Note:**_ Think opening - Action Man: Greatest Hero of them All )

Electric Drum-Jam Bite Instruments being play:

At the moment, it shows numbers circling around Dragon Rita's blazing flame month just as she's about to attack, then the math fractions moves over to some branches above her head were the weight could fall in at anytime.

First male group then solo person: **AIM it Up!**

Then it shows Alex's right wrist gear with it's hook grappler being glowed up by the fractions of the math works.

**Action Man!**

Then it shows Alex's friend's on standby, as they are surrounded by the numbers fraction before leaving them next.

**Aim it Up!**

Then the fractions goes directly towards the magical sword still stuck in the boulder, as the formula circles it next.

First male group stretches beginning for long effect while solo person does normal routine: **(3 time: Act) Action Man!**

Then the formula problem goes directly around Rita's dragon body, as if saying what to do next.

Soon the track background song ends and we zoom out and see Alex's expression of what he had just received happening in his head. "Time…For…Action!" Alex spoke off, as he fired his grappler hook which caught the branch of thorn vines, and swung around it, as the world seem to slow down around him while he moves at a fast rate, somewhat!? As Dragon Rita prepares to fire, the weight of Alex pulls the branch down enough to cover her eyes, making her cringe and fire off the wrong way and away from anyone nearby. "Poowuwurghh…BBbbooooommmmmhhh!" The attack hit a nearby hill of vines which blown them across from the force, but at least no one was hurt.

"Whhooooaaahhhhh!" The Freelance Police and the MASK slowly said in "ah" at what the Action Man was doing, next after a complete circle around the witch. The prince landed against the boulder and pulled out his sword, and just in time, as he turn around to see Dragon Rita had recovered from her temporally blindness of distraction to see her enemy with his sword in hand again.

"Like I said, it's over!" Alex said with a serious expression on his face here. "Foowhhhh!/BAAaannIIHhh!" Soon as Rita was about to counterattack, Alex soon thrown his sword once more with his plan out pattern.

"GUuuRRRAAAAaaooOOOURrraghhhuaghh!" Soon the gang hear an eerie screams of pain coming from the transformed Rita Repulsa, as the blade digs deep into her open wounded flesh. "Spiizhzhzh-Sppzizizihh!" Sparks began to fly out of her, as it seems that very strike has brought her to losing herself, her grip on power, unable to hold on much longer, as she begins to lose her balance.

"Sam, I think this is where the enemy blows herself up?" Max stated from noticing how Rita's body is sparking out of control, and dangerously close to them too.

"Oh really, whatever gave you that idea, Max?" Sam sarcastically asked his partner in a "Oh really" kinda response.

"Oh guys, I think now's the time to…." The MASK was slowly stating before shouting this out. "GET OUTTA the Falling villains way!" If they know what's good for them, they'll get away from a giant dragon that could crush them.

"CHOOopppIIINNgghhuurhhh!" Dragon Rita makes one final retaliation, and lunges towards Alex Mann for one last assault while falling, but Alex and the others jumped out of the way just in time before they nearly get attacked by the transformed witch's teeth. Soon after, Rita falls off the cliff, before black smoke blocks her from our vision. "Zoommguurpphh…./BOOOOmmhhhhh!" Then a loud explosion is heard behind the scene, as the clouds are just clearing up. Alex warily looked over the edge to see a black spot on the ground with the glowing sword, before the glow fades out from the sword.

Ricky and Grinder approaches Alex and they start to chat about this.

"Alex, you…you did it?" Ricky said amazed, his friend not only won, but save them all.

"Well I never doubted him for a second? But you know, yah did good mate!" Grinder said assuring to his prince friend, he never stop having fate it seems.

Soon Jake crew along with the Freelance Police and the MASK came by to the Action Man as well.

"Oh boy, if I place beats for any outrages stunts, I be in the business? Aoghgouroahoguuwwhhh!" Fu Dog commented to say bout this situation while making a joke there.

"Dawg, that was off the hizout!" Jake exclaimed to say while giving Alex a high five, which he accepted.

"That was the most Xtreme thing you did since….since…." Spud was so excited from what Alex Mann did, that nothing came to mind on how to say it.

"Heck, ain't nobody could've done that stunt performance like you just did?" Trixie finished up to say what Spud wasn't able to say just now.

"Truly, even a magician would find that act to perform for an audience." Nigel exclaimed briefly the fact with the 'man of action' himself, even he with his magic, would not have perform any better.

"How did you figure it out?" Rose asked the Action Man, surely a plan like that couldn't have been made just now, or was it?

"Well, let's say it just came to me as a math formula for success." Alex simply shrugged his shoulders up to exclaim his own reason which the others didn't mind at all.

"Wooah, I wonder if that could help Jake get better grades at his school?" Haley stated surprised to hear Action Man say that while teasing her brother, much to his annoyance.

"So gramps, your call, yah think…..?" Fu Dog motion to the debris of the former Evil Mistress, Rita Repulsa's remains on the ground with the sword still stuck to it.

"No doubt, that one shot Mr. Mann has done, was the strike which had final ended this madness. Now the nightmare of Rita Repulsa's rain of terror, I may say it,…is over!" Lao Shi exclaimed wisely, feeling this was a proud day to see, the final end to Evil Rita's region of terrorizing this peaceful kingdom.

"Now this kingdom of the magical world is truly free from her wrath." Sun said calmly, finding this the best to help bring peace back to this kingdom.

"Hay Sam! Guys! Looky over there!" Max pointed out at something which caught their attention just now.

"Hugh!?" They all turn to see that at the castle, they watch the thorns disappearing with their mistress long gone now.

"Well what do you know? The spell of thorns was lifted after the caster herself bite the bucket?" Sam exclaimed surprisingly at the fact that with Rita Repulsa gone, her spells are being undone.

"All but one, and you know it, prince!?" The MASK declared while giving the Action Man a smirky toothy look while patting him on the shoulder to catch his drift.

"Right, come on guys, lets go!" Alex spoke off to say, as Jakes crew flew ahead by air, the Freelance Police got their car up again, and even Team Xtreme's Action Mobile wasn't to badly damage to get them to the palace. As they soon went off to join up with the others ahead of them.

The five reached the courtyard of Arthur's castle, the one's surprise to see everyone within the place in a frozen sleep state, was surprising none the less to Team Xtreme.

"Wait! What happen to these people?" Ricky responded off surprised while looking at the sleeping folks around the castle?

"Looks like someone put them under a sleep spell, by my guess?" Grinder stated from how everyone is in a sleeping state for the moment.

"And you can ask the likely crazed trio that question?" Fu Dog pointed to the 'said' three who waved with sheepish grins; the MASK, Sam & Max did this to stale for time to free Felecia of her curse.

"There's the tower, come on!" Alex said after he looked up and saw the tower Felicia was in, as he rushed to it with Grinder and Ricky behind him. Then the Freelance Police and the MASK follow after the prince and his crew.

"Huh!?" Suddenly, Kara's eyes glowed, meaning something good was about to happen soon.

"What is it, what did you see?" Jake asked curious from what one of the Twins saw just now into the future?

"Oh, I think we'll find out when we go up top?" Kara lightly said while folding her arms, and surprisingly, smirked, that's what got them all off guard.

"Ohh, I bet this will be exciting? Gehehehuhahah!" Sara giggled out, knowing what her sister musta saw, much to their friend's confusion.

"Well chaps, lets hurry on!" Nigel gave those that couldn't fly a ride on his carpet, as they all went up to the tower's balcony.

Those in the tower were running like mad, those with magic used them to float, but had to help those following behind them notice were to go with them. The Freelance Police, the MASK, and Team Xtreme of Grinder, Ricky, and their prince pal, Alex Mann quickly arrived at the top, where Felicia lies on her bed.

"Whelp, we done all we could here?" The MASK shrugged to say while letting the prince and his pals through.

"Right, so take it away, Mr. Mann!" Sam stated for Prince Alex to walk up to the sleeping princess.

"And show us why you're called "The Action Man" for a reason!" Max stated out in an irresponsible way, but that's just him.

"Though it's a nickname, best go to her mate?" Grinder patted his friend's shoulder, surprising Alex that one of his pals is letting him wanna go to her.

"Heck, I feel that even if she wasn't a princess? That wouldn't stop you from getting to her anyhow?" Ricky also join in with Grinder on this, saying that Alex should be with who he cares for, and that's Felicia.

"Thanks guys, for helping me get here." Alex nodded as he thanked Grinder & Ricky, and he slowly walks over to the princess and, before he gives her a faint kiss on the lips, he whispers before doing so. "This is from me, Felicia." He spoke with a very kind and gentle voice in speaking to the one he fell in love with, before knowing she was his betrothed.

Suddenly, color returns to Felicia's body, as if the kiss was doing something and the others took notice of it. Felicia begins to wake up from her stasis of what was between life & death from rita's curse & Max's interference part of the spell, etc.

As the princess wakes up, she see's Alex. She blinked in seeing the unknown prince before her, before she smiled. "Your…." Felicia begins to say upon realizing who is here with her?

"Introduction are late, I know, but I know you, Princess Felicia? So allow me to introduce myself, Prince Alex Mann. Also known as the Action Man of Extreme Sports." Alex introduce himself which Felicia now see's he was the prince she was to marry this who time, and never knew until now.

"If you could, you can call me Fidget for short at times, kay." Felicia said to referring to her old life-style name while getting up.

"Huagh, well do, Princess Fidget." Alex said with a laugh and with a smile, before he and Felicia happily hugged.

Grinder and Ricky were both so happy, that they ended up hugging each other, before realizing their situation and letting go while they just decided to happily clapped their hands for the prince & princess.

"Oh there's onions around here again? I just know it!" Max issued off now, feeling like he's about to cry suddenly.

"Afraid not Max, it's your emotions this time?" Sam stated to his partner which ended up with him breaking down in tears.

"Ohww you had to tell me!" Max let out in tears while blowing his nose on his partner's suit, much to his annoyance.

"Aww, sniff…, this is so touching!" The MASK said while sniffing at this happy moment.

Outside, Jake's crew was all for joy at this, everyone was glad that the princess woke up and the prince return safely. "Dog! This here's a happy moment if I ever dog-gone seen one." Jake sniffed with a smile, as Rose patted him on his chest, as the two had embrace from the American Dragon still flying without the distractions while the rest sign happily for this great moment.

* * *

Outside by the fountain, the water returns and those near it begin to wake up. Then those in the open courtyard begin to also wake up and hold their flagpoles up much better now. Inside the throne room, everyone awakens too, along with King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, and King Simon Gray. Everyone and the scenery turns from green back to their normal colors.

"Oh, ah, forgive me, Simon?" Arthur said, with a yawn, as he see's his friend and tries to wake him up to continue what the black man was going on earlier. "The wine…" Believing they were knock out from their toasting earlier before reminding the man what he was asking him earlier. "Now, you were saying?" Simon want dot tell him something before being a bit rude at those times.

"Huh? I-I was?" Simon said slightly off from being sleepy himself before he started to remember what he was saying before falling asleep. "Oh yes! Now I remember?" He said off here, as he tried to get himself together on how to explain the situation he still needs to explain to his friend. "Well, after all, Arthur, this is the 21st century." He issued this off as the words Alex Mann spoke to him when they meant.

"Yes, you said that a moment ago if I remember correctly?" Arthur pointed out in remembering what his friend said before falling asleep then.

"Well, to come right to the point!" Simon said off here, preparing to tell his friend the shocking truth of what he's heard from Alex. "My adopted son, Alex Mack, says he's going to marry…" This was it, once the news is revealed, there will be no going back….

But then, Simon is interrupted by a fanfare, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the 'Sleeping Beauty Waltz.' This got the two kings and the queen to see that Lao Shi, Fu Dog, and the rest of their family and friends passing through like they're in a hurry.

"Move it people, make way now!" Trixie move some folks back for some reason here.

"Hurry, they're coming!" Spud stated to them guest to do as they said, surprisingly for just commoners in their magical kingdom.

"Right-oh, mustn't get in the way!" Nigel proclaimed to issue here politely, as he allows the courts room of guest to back away to make a big enough room for another crowd to enter.

"Right, and don't eat the spinach on the table, they've gone rotten!" Sara said while helping, as her eyes glow and told of a prediction which someone didn't get the message and puke in his napkin because of it.

"But try the ice-savory, it'll cool your these.!" Kara spoke with that, the said man eat the stuff, and was feeling all better, the Twins smiled at each other while Nigel saved them girls an open spot to stand by it seems?

"Everything's set!" Sun asked the others who were now getting into a formation down the stairs for a reason?

"All's clear over here!" Rose wave to Sun from her right side line up suddenly.

"My side too!" Haley signal all's right with her left side all prepared like Rose's was.

Fu Dog came to the thrown and spoke while panting. "Sorry we're late folks, but the show's finally about to begin!" He issued about what will start, will be a true show performance.

Now Lao Shi approaches, as everyone stands in place to make way for something coming, as the old dragon makes an announcement. "Make way, for now the ceremony….can begin!" He bellowed forth in wanting what was starting before, can now continue.

As the instruments continue, Arthur and Guinevere smile while Simon looks on confused? While up above, The MASK, Sam and Max arrive at the balcony and watch, as Felicia and Alex appear arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above. Behind the two, were Ricky and Grinder holding up two flag-poles with the different symbol of the two kingdoms, signing their reunion to unit.

"It's Felicia!" Arthur cried out happily, as was his wife to see their daughter, as the man exclaimed once more in happiness. "She's here!" As the two children continue to walk down the stairs to the opening of the thrown-room.

Simon rubbed his eyes to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him and his mouth dropped when he saw it wasn't. "And Alex," Simon said in disbelief, now wondering how this happen now when Alex said he found another girl he was in love with, a peasant even?

Alex and Felicia kneel down at the throne, before Felicia happily embraces her mother, who begins crying tears of joy, as Arthur happily pats his daughter's hair.

"Ahh geez, now I feel a tear in my eye?" Sam said feeling all teary eye while rubbing a napkin to remove the stuff.

"Is it the onions, cause maybe this is were I toss them from outta the tower?" Max asked a silly question, again involving with onions it seems?

"Oh just shut up with the onions and enjoy the view, fellas!" The MASK snapped the two coppers to shut it and wanted to see with excitement at what's about to happen next.

Grinder and Ricky smiled from behind the happy families.

"Gotta say, this day didn't turn to bad after all, what say you Ricky-man?" Grinder said please at how things turn out, even if they were bad, they got good at the end, right.

"Well, I think that this is a fine end, I'm surprised that I won't even worry about sports deals? That's the less of my worries now." Ricky exclaimed to his friend, as they smile on for their friend's happiness.

"What does this mean, boy?" Simon came up to ask Alex what was happening, as Felicia approached him. "I-I'm not sure, but I don't understand…?" Soon he spots the girl, as Felicia kissed Simon on the cheek, making black man become flustered even behind his shades. "But, but, but…" Simon began again, as Felicia walked over to Alex, leaving him still more confused. Felicia and Alex begin dancing, as the American Dragon crew watch from afar while the MASK, and the Freelance Police watch this happily from the balcony. "I-I don't understand?" Simon said while seeing Arthur and Guinevere smiling happily at watching the two grown-up children dance while Arthur shakes his head to the melody being played for the two lovers on the dance floor. Then Simon stared at Jake's friends, Grinder and Ricky who all signal him to look up. He did and saw the MASK, and the Freelance Police enjoying the view, the MASK closed his eyes to move with the grove, Sam nodding at the site, and even Max was playing with his fingers to wave across from the tune being played, so that explains things to the black man. Simon shrugs and smiles, as he watches the couple dance. "Oh well, I suppose as long as Alex is happy, it's more then enough for me." He'll never know what made Alex change his mind, but feels that from those crazy wizard trio above, they had something to do with it.

* * *

Up on the balcony, Sam began crying crocodile tears, which didn't escape the MASK's or Max's notice.

"Why, Sam, what's the matter, old friend, and furry pal of mine and Max as well?" The MASK asked a bit surprised in seeing the K-9 detective break a bit into tears.

"Yah Sam, you told me you weren't crying from any nearby onions!?" Max exclaimed puzzled in not seeing any onions to make the dog cry, so why this?

"Oh, you'll think it's sissy!" Sam tried to not talk about it, it was kinda embarrassing.

"So what isn't!?" Max exclaimed without caring for the fact and just wants to hear the answer.

"Precisely my point, Max!" Sam stated to his partner, for not understanding with his little intelligence.

"Go on, let it out, that won't make you any less you, Sammy boy!" The MASK assured his furry pal that it won't mean he's not like his old self.

"Oh alright, I can't help but just love happy endings, especially when we were parents and watching them go off in the big world." Sam said happily, feeling like all this was really getting to him and all, seeing a child raised go off to live a happy loving life.

"Yeah, I do, too, too-WOopaaahh!?" The MASK was responding, before he noticed that Felicia's dress was blue. "GAaahhh, by my word's as a man of fashion and a lady's man at that! Blue?" He spoke off to say, when he noticed that color of the princess' dress. Felicia continues to dance with Alex, without so much worry about what's going on above. However, the MASK swings his wand, as he said this while he aimed and fire his wand to zap the dress. "Red!" Soon the chorus background started to play a familiar version we know.

Choir: _**I know you,**_

Soon the dress turns into a red color, as the princess dances with her prince without even noticing the dress's color changed?

_**I walked with you**_**...**

"Huh, eh, WHAT!?" As Max was relaxing at seeing this dance go on without a care, but noticed that Felicia's dress had become red instead of blue like he picked?

_**Once upon a dream**_

"Not on my watch, Blue!" Max stubbornly uses his wand to zap the dress, making it blue again.

"Here we go again?" Sam shrugged off while Max & the MASK have another argument over a dress's color.

Choir: _**I know you,**_

The prince and princess continue to dance, even though the girl's dress changes from blue to red, and from red to blue?

_**The gleam in your eyes**_

The others watching, along with the king and queen, King Simon, the American Dragon crew and even Grinder and Ricky watch off the floor, not even bother by the princess's dress changing color over and over again.

_**Is so familiar a gleam**_

(The castle disappears around Felicia and Alex, and they keep on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress keeps changing its color from red to blue, and back again, etc.)

_**And I know it's true**_

As they dance, the camera zooms in to get a closer look at their dancing.

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_

Soon what happens next, was that Alex & Felicia stop to stare at each other, with love in their eyes at what happens next.

_**But if I know you I know what you'll do**_

(Felicia and Alex kiss each other, as we see their picture on the last scene on the page of a story book that has been used from the beginning. The storybook says, 'And they lived happily ever after' below the picture. The dress still changes colors.)

Choir: _**You'll love me at once**_

The book begins to close, slowly as it does so...

_**The way you did**_

Now the book is closed, showing the title of the story since it was first open to us, as it shows it has reach the end of it's story.

_**Once upon a dream**_

And with that last part sang, words show saying this "Soon the kingdoms united, the American Dragon gang return home knowing they've done well. The Freelance Police return to their home after Sam got Max away from the MASK, as the green man went off back home for some good rest, if the trio could call that.", after the words were labeled, they vanish to show the ending sign to close this story!

**THE END**

**VISION NOTE:** Some mention stuff about Sam & Max beating Satan came from the last fifth episode from their Season Two Game.

And the MASK did out-smart the devil from 'Boogie With The Man' episode from 'The MASK Animated Series' on T.V.

The transformation Rita Repulsa did was how she's done in from the first series of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, to throw her staff which makes her monsters grow.

The line of what Fu Dog said when the giant monster came forth, & what Max added later on, is a reference towards Disney's Hercules film.

**VISION-ANNOUNCEMENT:** At long last, the **VISION** of this story is made. And boy oh boy, has it been a funny one with thrills, actions, and stuff you didn't expect to see happen, right? So, the VISION-KING will need to make some new preparations here in what will be seen later. And by that, I mean work on preparing another new story for all of us to see around this October season. We'll **IN-VISION** something with a little spook-feast to really give us a good scare. But at this timing, I'll be gone for a week, and I fear….I might not be able to make a MASK TALK SHOW or a Sonic Tournament story? The horrors, I know….but, never fear….I can provide a story ploy to make things interesting. With a familiar thief involved in the shape of…a raccoon? Yes! You know who I mean, and it'll be a 'Tale' to…..DUUUUUCK! Just kidding, but seriously, I'll post a story where a certain series around a Disney Duck Universe, shall shake the very foundations as we know it. So bucket up for a wild ride, for in…ehh, two weeks from now, we'll get to see something from the past in a one to three mode CROSSOVER event you simply can't miss out on! Till then, look forward to it!


End file.
